The Greatest Student from the Greatest Hero
by Sargerogue
Summary: She has no name, no family, she's alone. That is until the day Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia are sent to bring her into custody for her power. She becomes Ichigo's student. But when Ichigo disappears, this student will do anything to get her teacher back.
1. I Have No Name

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I have to get credit to Hydropump6000 for the title. It was better than what I came up with.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was one of the millions of souls that live in the Soul Society. Like many that lived in the Rukon District, I was all alone from the time I arrived. Most of them found people that they fit in with and they made makeshift families or groups that protected each other and cared for each other. I had no such luck. My first memory here was crawling along the ground and finding a cave that looked like it had once been inhabited. With my sword on my back, I laid down to sleep. That's right I said a sword. It was a zanpakuto, a sword born with a Soul Reaper though most don't gain their zanpakutos until they're much older. However, for some reason, I had my zanpakuto with me since the moment of my birth here. I was really young when I came here, probably a baby considering I learned how to crawl here. My sword was the only thing I really owned. Life in the Rukon District was all I knew.<p>

When I was a little bit older, an older kid looked out for me for a while. That is, until he was killed protecting me. He told me that we lived in Hanging Dog, the 78th District of South Rukon. So, as you can imagine, life there was never easy. Even kids had to steal and fight to survive, I knew of a couple that had killed to survive too. But they all had groups, friends, or associates that they could rely on. After the older boy, Darien, died protecting me, I had no one and I was alone again. Life in Hanging Dog was all I knew and I was fine with that. I learned quick how to fight, Darien taught me some when he was around, and I picked up more from watching others fight. Most of my instructions came from the spirit inside my zanpakuto, Reiki Tsuki. Her spirit taught me every night and I became powerful, knowing things that I shouldn't have known. I wasn't technically a Soul Reaper, but I could be one if I wanted. My power and talent would grant me acceptance into the Shino Academy, but I didn't want to go there yet. I didn't like rules, I didn't like authority, and most of all, I didn't particularly care for adults.

When I was somewhere around ten in appearance, I had a very interesting day that would change my life. Minding my own business while walking through one of Hanging Dog's market places, I saw a man beating a young girl, younger than myself, and her friends could do nothing to stop him. With a deep breath, I placed my hand on my zanpakuto hilt and walked over, preparing for the fight that I had just destined myself to be in with this man. Summing up my bravery, I cleared my throat and he glanced at me.

"Leave her alone," I ordered and he held the girl tightly with one hand while looking at me. I was tall for my age, already 4'10" I was taller than all the kids around my age that I had met over the years.

"What did you say, you little bitch?" he demanded tightening his grip on the kid.

"You heard me, old man. Leave her alone," I repeated, my voice rising and my hand gripping the hilt of my zanpakuto. The man was short, 5'4" at best and he quickly noticed this as well.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Nobody, I have no name," I replied.

'Well, Nobody, you aren't my boss. Now scram you little pest." He raised his hand to strike the girl. Before anyone could blink, faster than most people could see, my zanpakuto blade rested on his throat causing him to freeze. He swallowed and looked at me again, his eyes wide with fear and surprise.

"I said leave her alone." My spiritual energy increased, making me glow slightly, the energy licking up and down my zanpakuto. "I'd consider your situation right now, if I were you." My face was like stone. His hand released the kid.

"I won't hurt another kid, I swear! Please don't kill me!"

"Turn around." He did and I kicked him in the ass, sending him skidding down the road a little ways before he scrambled off. With one fluid movement, I put my sword back and knelt down in front of the girl. She was small for her age and I called the healing spell to my mind and proceeded on healing her wounds up. Her friends watched as I did it, amazed that a kid could do that.

"You'll be okay now," I insisted lowering my hand from her.

"Thank you!"

"Run along and play some," I chuckled. One of the boys she was with looked at me.

"Thank you for saving my sister. We came to Hanging Dog together and I find I can't protect her all the time."

"I know how it is. There's a vendor on the edge of town, a little old lady, she gives out food to the kids about an hour from now every day. She also allows some of them to stay in her home and yard. You should go there."

"Thank you!"

"I'll never forget this. If I can ever repay you, I will," the little girl insisted and hugged me.

"Not a problem." The group ran off and I looked at them as they ran off. "That hug and a smile was payment enough, kid." Straightening, I turned around to see five guys all carrying swords standing there and one of them holding the guy from earlier by the ear.

"You were intimidated by a little kid?" the one holding him demanded. "Get out of here." He pushed the man to the ground. "I don't take kindly to my brother being intimidated, much less by a little girl."

"I don't take kindly to men beating little girls up."

"Get her boys!" he shouted.

"Slay, Reiki Tsuki," I growled and my zanpakuto changed. Something similar to an oversized cleaver that was almost taller than I was, it had a small guard on it and a bandaged hilt. A black piece of cloth wrapped itself around my hand and up my arm. The blade was white, pure white, like the moon. The small explosion of spiritual energy sent them skidding back a few feet before they charged at me. "You people are idiots," I muttered. The first man reached me quickly; I shattered his sword and cut his shoulder before kicking him back. The second man was cut across the chest and he retreated quickly. The third man shattered his sword the second it touched mine, he ran away. The fourth man ran away the second he saw the third man's sword shatter. The fifth man charged at me quickly. I grabbed his sword with my hand, receiving no damage in the process and sliced across his chest. Releasing his sword, their screaming wives came running as I stepped over the injured man.

Many people looked happy that I had defeated them. I knew they were part of one of the groups that practically ruled Hanging Dog but I didn't care. Someone had finally stood up to them, and most people were glad that someone had. Sealing my zanpakuto again, I sheathed her, before walking toward the hill in the distance. A young woman ran up to me, a small bundle her hands. The bundle was tied with string and it appeared to be clothes.

"Please, you need new clothes, take these. They were my daughter's before she was murdered."

"Thank you." She nodded and ran off. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and looked at it closer. It was a member of the Stealth Force that was also part of the 2nd Division of the 13 Court Guard Squads. The person dressed in all black disappeared and I saw him headed for the Seireitei.

"Great, just what I needed," I muttered shaking my head and continuing on my walk. I had kept myself hidden from the Soul Reapers for years, but now, now, I had a Stealth Force officer reporting me. Climbing the hill, I arrived at a small clearing on the edge of the cliff section of the hill. Looking at the three mounds there, I got down on both knees and bowed my head in respect.

"I don't know who you are, or even how long you've been dead, but I do know the people that buried you haven't visited in a long time. I know you're probably tired of hearing my voice but you don't have any visitors and someone should pray for you. So, I pray that the three of you rest in peace, from one brat of South Rukon to three others, rest in peace." Getting up, I saw I'd have to refresh the flowers soon. I had found the graves years ago and no one visited them, so I did, just so someone remembered them. It was a short walk back to the cave that I called my home and I opened the bundle to see there was also some food wrapped inside as well. I'd have to make sure to thank the lady again next time I saw her. The shirt was the right size, and she had given me a pair of pants, which fit great. There was also a coat with it, long and dirty, it would be nice to have it as well. Eating the little bit of food slowly, I stared out the cave at Hanging Dog.

Sleep came easily that night, staying asleep on the other hand was not as easy. The memory of Darien's death still haunted me and it came back that night to scare the hell out of me.

_"Darien! Wait up Darien!" I shouted as he ran ahead of me toward our home at the cave. _

_"Come on kiddo, you have to keep up!" he laughed. Even though we had been with each other for four months, he didn't have a name for me. He didn't know one that fit me all that well. Arms grabbed me and I screamed. Darien spun around and looked back at me. "Let her go!" _

_"She's mine!" the voice behind me laughed. It was a man, drunk and greedy. My spiritual pressure increased, blowing him away from me. I ran toward Darien and he hid me behind him. _

_"Leave us alone!" Darien ordered. _

_"Like I'm going to listen to you!" he laughed. He drew a plain sword and charged at Darien and I. Darien drew his dagger as we ran away. _

_"Run!" Darien yelled at me and I did. I heard Darien scream and turned back to watch as he hit the ground, the katana through his chest. He had enough strength to send his dagger flying into the heart of the man that killed him. _

_"Darien!" I screamed and ran back to him. Blood was coming from the wound and from his mouth. He put a hand to my face. _

_"Be strong, kiddo," he chuckled. _

_"Darien! You can't leave me!" I cried and wrapped him in my arms. He smiled as I put my forehead on his. _

_"I'll always be with you, kiddo," he chuckled stroking my face kindly. "Be strong, kiddo." He stopped moving and I watched as he disappeared, bit by bit, before his whole body was gone. _

_"Darien! No! Darien!" I screamed looking at the blood on my hands. _

I bolted upright, my heart racing. The one person that ever gave a damn about me was gone! It was near sunrise so I got up and walked to wear I had but a make shift stone in his memory. I sat down in front of it, Reiki Tsuki on my lap, and meditated.

* * *

><p><strong>White Hair Girl: Yes, the story is finally posted!<strong>

**Sarge: Are you happy now? **

**WHG: Yes, I am. **

**Sarge: Good. **

_**Ichigo comes in the room with Renji and Rukia. **_

**Ichigo: So, next chapter we come in, right?**

**Sarge: Yes.**


	2. Orders from Kuchiki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki, the Captain of Squad 9 for the past five years, was helping his buddy the new Captain of Squad 3, Renji Abarai move the last two boxes from his office in Squad 6 Barracks to Squad 3 Barracks. As they neared the door to Captain Kuchiki's office, it opened and Captain Kuchiki leaned on the door waiting for his fellow Captains to get closer.<p>

"Good morning, Byakuya," Ichigo chuckled.

"Ichigo, Renji. The Head Captain told me to give you some orders. Mind stepping inside for a moment?" Byakuya had now become a little more relaxed and didn't snap at Ichigo or Renji for not using the Captain part of his name anymore. Especially considering they were all Captain and they were all friends now, there was really no need to address each other by such formalities. Ichigo and Renji stepped into the office and set the boxes down on the chairs so they could speak without having the weight in their arms.

"What are the orders, Byakuya?" Renji asked still adjusting to calling his former Captain by his first name.

"You're taking a short trip out to Hanging Dog," Byakuya said and let that sink in. Renji had grown up in Hanging Dog and it had been a while since he had been there. Still, Renji lost his balance for a moment.

"Why are we going to Hanging Dog?" Ichigo asked knowing that Renji and Rukia had both grown up there and that Byakuya's wife Hisana had lived there.

"Late last night one of Soifon's spies, I mean soldiers, returned with news of a person of interest in Hanging Dog. Apparently, the subject not only carries a zanpakuto but can heal wounds as well. Apparently the target has a great amount of spiritual pressure and has reached shikai already."

"Couldn't her squad handle it?" Renji asked not understanding why they were pulling in two Captains to deal with someone that was maybe an officer level.

"Apparently the person of interest can fight as well, quite well. Soifon's not ready to send her men after a Captain Level opponent and she doesn't have the time with bringing Yoruichi back as her Lieutenant now."

"This person is Captain's Level?" Ichigo inquired.

"Apparently the energy is that high. The Head Captain thought that the two of you could handle the target, considering you're both a little more unpredictable than the rest of us. Hopefully you can get the person to come in feely, but if that doesn't work, use force. You're to report to the Head Captain with the target once you return." Ichigo and Renji nodded, knowing their orders, before leaving the office with boxes in hand.

"I thought that today would be a peaceful day," Renji muttered as they went to drop the boxes off.

"It shouldn't be that bad Renji. This person can't be that talented. The Stealth Force probably miss read him," Ichigo laughed.

"Think we should have Hanataro or Rukia tag along?" Renji inquired. Ichigo shifted his box to one arm before finding his phone with his free hand. Dialing Rukia, she answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hello Ichigo," Rukia chuckled.

"Hey. Renji and I are headed on a mission. We could use your healing talent…"

"Say no more Ichigo. Where shall I meet you?"

"South Gate, we're going to Hanging Dog."

"Meet you there," Rukia said before hanging up. Ichigo looked at Renji in disbelief as he put his phone back in his robes.

"She hung up, didn't she?" Renji asked.

"Yeah. I'm a Captain and she hung up on me!"

"That's Rukia for you," Renji chuckled. They reached the 3rd Squad Barracks and set the boxes down. Renji told Izuru that he'd be back in two days top while Ichigo went off to tell Shuhei that he also would be gone for two days tops on a mission into the Rukon district. Back at the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya was enjoying the silence that was normally interrupted by Ichigo and Rukia. He knew that Rukia also would go on the mission and wished he could see the look on their faces when they came upon their target. According to the report, their target was a girl about ten in appearance that stood about 4'10" with long white hair and a zanpakuto that in its shikai form was almost taller than her. There was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Byakuya asked.

"Jushiro and Shunsui," Shunsui laughed on the other side.

"Come in." The two Captains came in and they enjoyed a night of sake in the peace of the Kuchiki Manor. The trip to Hanging Dog took about a day at a steady but not rushed pace.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like putting a second chapter in already. Mostly because I'll be gone tomorrow and don't want a certain person that reads another story of mine to nag at me. If you want her name, look on the crediting for the title in Chapter One.<strong>


	3. Soul Reapers in Hanging Dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>Expecting trouble to arrive, I felt the three strong spiritual pressures arrive in Hanging Dog two days after my fight with the men. By their intensity, they were at least Lieutenants, but it felt like one or two of them were Captains. Walking from the cave, I arrived at a small meadow that I got all my flowers for the graves. Picking a few bundles, I put one the marker for Darien before going to the other graves and replacing the flowers and kneeling in front of the graves, looking out over Hanging Dog. They weren't hiding their spiritual pressure very well.<p>

"It's not polite to spy on people. That's the Stealth Force's job, isn't it?" I demanded not looking back, only watching the sunrise.

"Told yah she'd notice," a female voice snapped. I heard the three of them push their way through the bushes and stand on the edge of the clearing in a group. Turning on my knees, I stood and looked at the three of them. The two men were Captains, the girl was a Lieutenant, and what was funny was that the boys had weird hair, orange and crimson red. And the guy with the red hair had so many tattoos it was ridiculous!

"Byakuya forgot to mention the person of interest was a girl," the red head muttered.

"I take it that you're the person of interest we were sent out to investigate?" the orange haired one inquired looking me up and down.

"She's just a kid! No way this is who they were talking about," the red haired one laughed.

"You better reconsider that sentence," the girl muttered looking up at the red head before turning her attention to me. "What's your name?"

"Don't have one."

"I'm Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki-Kurosaki, 13th Division."

"Renji Abarai, Captain of the 3rd Division," the red head chuckled.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of the 9th Division," the orange haired one announced.

"We've been told to bring you in," Renji explained.

"Wow, nice and straight forward. You need to work on your people skills Renji," Rukia muttered.

"I figured you were here for that. But I don't particularly want to go, see?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Rukia asked.

"I don't like orders, I don't like adults, and I problems with authority," I answered with a cocky little grin.

"Sounds like Ichigo," Rukia muttered under her breath.

"We've been given orders to bring you in. You can either come of your own free will or by force. I'd prefer if no one had to get hurt. So, please, come in peacefully," Ichigo pleaded looking at me. He knew how this was going to go down. He could tell by the look in my eyes.

"Come on kid. The Head Captain just wants to talk to you," Renji insisted.

"I said I'm not going!" I quickly leapt over the three Soul Reapers and landed behind them. Knowing that I'd have to fight them, I ran for the nearest open field where they couldn't do sneak attacks on me. Turning quickly to face them, I drew my zanpakuto and held it out in front of me, ready to attack them. When they saw that I was ready to fight them, they all froze in shock. Very few dared to go against Captains and Lieutenants, even fewer lived to tell the tale. "I'm not going! I don't get along with people! Why can't you understand that?" I demanded.

"Looks like a fight then," Renji muttered drawing his zanpakuto. "Roar, Zabimaru!" He released his zanpakuto and glared at me as he gripped it tightly.

"Bankai!" I countered and the white and blue energy swirled around me, enveloping me and hiding me from sight for a few moments. Rukia had to cover her face while Renji and Ichigo both had to adjust their footing. They hadn't expected me, a mere child, to possess Bankai! When the energy and dust cleared, I smiled at them, my long white hair flowing back over my shoulders.

"Ichigo," Rukia started.

"I noticed too," he whispered. A white ankle length, long sleeve white coat with dark blue lining replaced my normal clothes, closing up at the chest and flaring at the end. A long sword that was pure white rested in my hand, the white chain wrapped around my wrist so I could use the sword a little bit like a whip. Long white pants with a dark blue shirt replaced my normal clothes as well.

"Mangetsu Reiki," I growled.

"Did I hear her right?" Rukia whispered catching the similarities between the name and Ichigo's.

"It's almost like a white version of Ichigo's Bankai," Renji chuckled.

"Renji, attacking her isn't wise!" Ichigo shouted at his friend as Renji smiled.

"Bankai!" Renji's Bankai surrounded him. But before he could even move to use his Bankai against me, I attacked him from behind, my sword cutting a long mark down his back. Jumping back, he swung his snake like beast of a sword at me. Jumping forward, I sliced him across the lower torso.

"Renji!" Rukia cried out as I jumped thirty feet away, a safe distance for the moment. Renji had been double over but I watched as the stubborn fool stood up straight and prepared to attack me.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore!" I roared at him. I hated fighting, and this was a pointless fight in the first place!

"You're coming with us! We have orders!" he countered moving to attack me.

"Getsuga tensho!" I roared the white and blue energy flying at Renji.

"Renji!" Rukia screamed as her childhood friend hit his knees. He sealed Zabimaru again, allowing Rukia to come to him. I blocked Ichigo's attack easily, glaring up at him with my green eyes.

"I know of only one other that can use that attack other than me and that's my old man."

"I highly doubt that we're related, carrot-top!"

"Bankai!" I jumped back from him and watched as he changed into a black version of my Bankai essentially. The similarities were a bit unnerving. "We both know how this will end," Ichigo said looking at me.

"Yeah, one of us injured."

"Kid, I don't want to hurt you. Why don't you just come with us? The Head Captain just wants to talk. Someone with power like you out in the Rukon District isn't a good idea. I will promise you safety if you come with us. I'll make sure you're not punished for the ass whopping that you gave Renji. My opinion, he needed it." I took a deep breath.

"I'll make you a deal, Captain Kurosaki."

"What's that?"

"One attack, both of us at the same time and if you manage to put even a scratch on me, I will come with you and the others. Deal?"

"Deal." We were both channeling our spiritual energy into our blades and launched at each other at the same time. Colliding, we passed each other and the smoke of our energies clashing erupted all around us. As it settled, I looked down at my side, all bloody from where his sword had nicked me. I heard him coughing as well. Turning toward him, I had inflicted the same amount of damage to him as he had to me. Sealing my zanpakuto, I hurried over before helping him to lay down before he fell. Putting my hand on his wound, my hand glowed green and he looked up at me, sort of shocked.

"You're healing me?"

"I made a deal with you. I'd come with you. You're no good to me dead, carrot-top," I chuckled looking up at his face for a moment.

"Next to Rukia, you're probably the strangest girl I've ever met," he chuckled.

"I heard that Strawberry!" Rukia yelled.

"Midget!" he countered. Healing his wound was easy, it was then that he realized that I was hurt just as bad as he had been. Though his healing ability wasn't all that great, he put his hand to my wound and began to heal it before Rukia came over and finished it off. Renji was moaning in pain still and had bandages on some of the wounds.

"Wimp," I muttered as Ichigo pulled him up.

"I'll get you one day."

"Sure you will, pineapple head," I taunted.

"Why you!" I grinned devilishly before Rukia smacked me upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" I demanded.

"Don't encourage him!" We rested a few districts away from the Seireitei that night and arrived in the morning. I think Renji and I wanted to kill each other by the time we got there.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter. I had a lot of time to work on this story yesterday on my road trip. So, tell me what you think. Also, she's not a female Ichigo, I already had someone comment on that another time when I told that certain person about the character. So, don't get mad because you think she's a female Ichigo, that's not my intentions. Please, just read the story and don't complain if you think she is a female Ichigo. SHE ISN'T!<strong>


	4. Meeting the Head Captain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>Walking through the Southern Gate of the Seireitei I marveled at the size of the wall that separated Rukon District and the Seireitei. Renji was a little weak on his feet, between the injuries and the flash stepping for a day, he was not in good working condition.<p>

"Renji, maybe you should go see Isane or Unohana while we meet the Head Captain," Ichigo suggested.

"And miss them meeting, not in a million years Ichigo," Renji chuckled.

"Renji, you're about to fall over," Rukia growled.

"I know that." Moving away from Ichigo, I threw Renji's arm over my shoulder and my arm around his waist. "What are you doing?"

"Preventing you from falling over."

"I didn't ask for help."

"You didn't have to. You need it." Calling a healing spell to my hand, I put my hand on his stomach and began to heal him as we walked. We received a few odd looks as we walked but I managed to ignore the looks.

"Captain!" a blond man yelled upon seeing Renji. A man with a 69 tattooed on his face was also with the blond man and they ran over to greet their Captains.

"Izuru," Renji said looking at the man.

"Shuhei," Ichigo chuckled.

"Izuru, Shuhei, would you tell my Captain and my brother that I'm back?" Rukia asked.

"Sure Rukia," Shuhei chuckled.

"Are you alright Captain?" Izuru inquired looking at my glowing hand on Renji.

"I'll be fine, Izuru. See you back at the barracks." They left and I looked up at him.

"You should have gone to a doctor," I muttered looking at him.

"I'm part of the team that has to report to the Head Captain, did you forget that?" Renji inquired.

"Renji, just remember who's healing you right now," Ichigo muttered shaking his head lightly.

"Right." We walked in silence, all the way up to the Head Captain's Office. You could see most of the Seireitei from there and all of the Barracks roofs. The Head Captain was an old man with a long white beard whose eyes remained closed as we entered the room. His walking stick was at his side, as was his Lieutenant. Renji removed his arm from around my shoulder and I stopped healing him so he could step up toward the Captain's desk with Ichigo and Rukia. I didn't know if I should bow or kneel, or what, so I bent my head down some.

"What are you doing, girl?" he asked opening his eyes to see my head bowed.

"You're the Head Captain, naturally I should show some respect to you, though I don't particularly want to. Also, I don't know the proper way to show respect to you," I whispered and Renji looked dumbfounded as did Ichigo and Rukia.

"Why didn't you show us that respect?" Renji demanded.

"You had hostile intentions from the start, Captain Abarai." Ichigo was trying not to grin as he saw the frustration on Renji's face. Renji looked pained and Rukia's eyes opened wide at the expression.

"Raise your head, girl." I did and saw his eyes, powerful and intimidating. But I managed to keep eye contact with him, something few people had ever dared to do. "What is your name?"

"I don't have one, sir," I whispered.

"I'm old, a little louder," he coaxed. I knew that he had heard me, but I played his little game.

"I don't have one, sir," I repeated.

"Everyone has a name."

"I don't have one." Renji touched his back gingerly, the pain still evident on his face.

"Abarai, what is wrong with you?" Yamamoto demanded.

"He is in pain from his wounds, Head Captain," Rukia chuckled lightly.

"Wounds?" Yamamoto inquired raising an eyebrow.

"He got his ass whopped by a little girl," Ichigo chuckled and I fought to keep my spiritual pressure at bay when I heard the last two words. However, it failed, miserably. The spike in my spiritual energy was enough to send Rukia to the ground for a moment before I regained control of it again.

"Sorry," I whispered looking at Rukia.

"That's quite alright."

"Maybe I should hear the full report of what happened," Yamamoto suggested looking at the four of us. They described their encounter with me, how I beat the hell out of Renji and hurt Ichigo after fighting Renji. Ichigo made sure he put in that after our little duel that I came in peacefully.

"You have become quite an interesting person in the last half hour," Yamamoto mused thinking about how long this encounter had been. "You can't return to the Rukon District, not without having your Soul Reaper powers destroyed."

"I understand that, sir," I said.

"There is, however, another choice. The Shino Academy trains those with above normal spiritual pressure. It's your choice, you can either train at the Shino Academy, or we can remove your powers." I looked down for a moment, thinking.

"I'll train at the Shino Academy, sir," I said looking back up at him.

"I thought you would. Their new school year doesn't start for a few months though, so we'll have to come up with some accommodations for you. A small amount of basic training should be preformed that way you can control your spiritual pressure when you go to the Academy."

"Head Captain," Ichigo said and the Head Captain, who had closed both of his eyes, now opened one to look at the orange haired Captain.

"What is it Kurosaki?"

"I'll allow for the girl to be housed with the 9th Squad and I will see to her basic training with the help a few others. With your permission, sir."

"Granted, I place her under your care, Captain Kurosaki. I will have the Shino Academy notify you when they're accepting new students. Dismissed. And Abarai, go get checked by the 4th Division."

"Yes sir." We all walked out of the office and Ichigo looked down at me.

"How's your stomach?" he asked.

"Bit sore but I'll be fine."

"I think all three of you should get examined by the 4th Division," Rukia chuckled and we all glared at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Renji muttered.

"You'll need some new clothes for staying in the 9th Squad Barracks. I don't think you should wear the uniform," Ichigo started.

"I'll talk to my brother; see if he can order some clothes like his old training clothes when he was a kid."

"That's a great idea." We walked all the way down to the 4th Division Barracks and Rukia opened the door. The Barracks were laid back at the moment, nothing too exciting happening. A woman with a long single braid down her front and a woman with short hair and feathers greeted us as we walked in.

"Kurosaki, Abarai, Kuchiki, what can we do for you today?" the older of the two asked.

"Captain Unohana, the three of them need their wounds checked over. Apparently they're healed but I'd like a 4th Division member's opinion," Rukia explained and I glared at her this time.

"Isane, why don't you take Lieutenant Kuchiki and this little one to one room and I'll take care of the Captains. We have a little free time," Unohana said. Rukia took my hand and pulled me toward the room that the taller of the two women was headed to. Rukia closed the door as she whipped me into the room. I had dragged my feet the whole time, not wanting to go! The tall woman with a Lieutenant's badge looked at me as I glared at Rukia.

"Where are you hurt?"

"Ichigo healed me," I growled.

"That idiot can't heal very well," Rukia chuckled.

"Show me," Isane instructed. Taking my shirt, I lifted it up to reveal the area where Ichigo had healed me. Isane put her hand to the area and noticed a little bit of a difference in the skin. "Ichigo has to learn how to heal wounds." Isane started to heal the wound more, the layer of skin there evening out and turning the same shade as the rest of my body.

"You should have a physical while we're here. That way we can fill out your paperwork later," Rukia said.

"You know, I'm starting to hate you right now," I growled.

"I'm just looking out for you."

"Rukia is a little bit caring about people from Rukon District," Isane explained.

"Why? She's a Kuchiki."

"I wasn't always a Kuchiki. I was adopted into the family. Originally, I was from Hanging Dog as well. Renji and I grew up there before entering the Academy."

"Huh."

"Why were you praying at those graves?" Rukia inquired as I lost my shirt so Isane could check me over for any past wounds.

"No one else visits them. I thought that it would be polite if someone did," I muttered.

"I knew the three boys that are buried there. Renji and I ran with them for quite a number of years. Do you have anyone that's going to miss you in Hanging Dog?"

"No, not really. Maybe some of the kids I've saved from the adults, but I've almost always been alone."

"There was a stone with the name Darien on it near the graves. Do you know anything about that?" Rukia asked. I knew she was trying to get me to talk, but at the mention of Darien's name, I was quiet. Isane looked at Rukia, telling her that she had obviously struck a nerve with me on that one. Isane was done looking at the front of my body and I turned around.

"Where'd you get this scar?" Isane asked putting her hand to the crescent moon carved into my right shoulder blade. It was perfectly cut and years old. It frequently pained me as I grew, it somehow grew with it, always being proportional to my body.

"I was fighting my zanpakuto."

"Why did your zanpakuto do that to you?" Rukia asked.

"I was younger and I tried to go Bankai before I was ready and it nearly killed me. So she put that there to remind me that there's a limit to my powers. And to remind me that if I die she dies too."

"That's cruel," Isane stated.

"No, I'm glad she did it. My zanpakuto spirit kind of raised me. She kept me in line, kept me safe, and most importantly taught me how to fight. I was being stupid, I deserved it," I muttered. Rukia and Isane were both quiet, pondering what I had just stated. Once we were finished, I was about to change into my rags when there was a knock on the door. Wrapping myself in my cloak, Rukia opened the door to see Ichigo there. He had a small pile of clothes in his hand.

"Unohana found these for her."

"We'll be out in a few Ichigo." Rukia closed the door and laid the clothes out for me. Putting them on, they fit great and I even had a place for my zanpakuto.

"You never did tell me your name," Isane chuckled as she put my old clothes in a bag and handed them to me.

"That's because I don't have one."

"Oh."

"Well, this is Isane Kotetsu," Rukia said motioning to Isane, "the Lieutenant of the Fourth Division."

"It was a pleasure to meet you," I insisted. Walking outside, Captain Unohana was waiting and I bowed to her. "Thank you for the clothes, Captain Unohana."

"You're welcome." Leaving the Fourth Division with Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo, I felt like I belonged some. Ichigo smiled down at me, sort of like a dad or a brother to a daughter or sister. It felt somewhat nice to know that Ichigo would watch out for me.

* * *

><p><strong>The little spike in energy that WHG had, will come back again! Promise you that. <strong>


	5. The Ninth Division

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later Ichigo, Rukia," Renji muttered as we got to the Squad 3 Barracks.<p>

"Captain Abarai," I whispered and he looked down at me. "I'm sorry for cutting you up so badly. Please accept my apologies," I whispered bowing my head.

"Don't worry about it kid. I think that was just the ass whopping that I needed. Oh, and call me Renji. You ain't part of the Court Guard Squads yet," Renji chuckled.

"There'll be a fight when she does. Powerful kid," Ichigo laughed.

"See yah." Renji walked away and we continued walking.

"We need to come up with a name for you kiddo," Ichigo muttered as we passed the 8th Squad Barracks and neared the 9th.

"Let her chose one Ichigo," Rukia ordered.

"I'm just saying we can't call her kiddo forever."

"You two sound like an old married couple," I muttered.

"For good reason, we are married," Ichigo chuckled and Rukia punched him in the gut. "What was that for?"

"You confirmed on the old and we've only been married for like ten years, strawberry!"

"Sorry."

"I thought you said your name was Kuchiki," I said.

"Rukia Kuchiki-Kurosaki."

"Oh." We walked a while longer in silence, it was getting close to noon, and I could hear Ichigo's stomach.

"After I find you a place in the barracks, we're going to go get something to eat," Ichigo announced as the Ninth Division Gates came in sight. Walking through the gates, I saw the many other members of the Division there. The man with the tattoo from earlier walked up.

"Captain, I'm glad you're back sir," Shuhei said and looked down at me. I stared up at the man with black hair, a chocker, a scar on his right eye and the 69 tattoo on his face along with a blue bar. He intimidated me a little bit, but not much.

"What's happened this time?"

"Hiyori swung by to talk to Urahara. She sort of sent him flying from the 12th Squad Barracks to your office door in one hit and um, well, we have to replace your door."

"Great. Where's Kisuke now?"

"Currently trying to fix said door."

"Rukia, watch the kid!" Ichigo yelled as he took off. I looked down at Rukia.

"What's his issue?"

"Kisuke has a tendency of messing things up or making them a lot more complicated."

"Oh."

"Rukia, who is this little one?" Shuhei asked and he was instantly blasted back by my spiritual pressure reacting to the little one comment. Rukia also fell to the ground at the small explosion and I pulled them both up.

"Sorry," I insisted. "I'm really sorry Rukia. That's twice today. I'll try not to do it again!"

"It's alright."

"Damn, that's some spiritual pressure," Shuhei chuckled.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Shuhei, I didn't mean it, really!"

"It's Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi. But you can call me Shuhei."

"Pleasure to meet you. I don't have a name, most people call me kiddo."

"Pleasure to meet you kiddo."

"She'll be staying here at the Ninth Squad Barracks until another place will take her or until she enters the Academy," Rukia explained.

"It'll be nice to have you around. I suppose I should find you a room," Shuhei chuckled.

"Won't be necessary, Shuhei," Ichigo said coming back up with a man with blond hair trailing. "Rukia and I have a spare room in our quarters on the other side of the study. She'll be at the Captain's Quarters."

"Yes sir."

"Who is this little doll?" the blonde-haired person asked and both Rukia and Shuhei jumped back as my spiritual energy flared. I started pounding my fist on my forehead.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," I repeated with each hit to the forehead before Ichigo grabbed my arms and held them down at my side, knelling in front of me.

"You can't control your energy yet. You'll adapt. You're fine," he insisted looking in my eyes.

"Sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Rukia was helping the blonde-haired person off the ground.

"Urahara, you should be able not to be knocked over by that!"

"She took me by surprise! What's her name?"

"Ain't got one," I answered as Ichigo released my arms.

"Interesting," he commented.

"She's staying here at the Ninth Squad until she starts school. Kiddo, this is Kisuke Urahara, Captain of Squad 12."

"I thought the Captain of Squad 12 was some crazy man named Mayuri," I muttered.

"Yeah, he was crazy. Somebody broke a couple of his machines and he murdered a couple of his squad members. Kisuke took his place two years ago."

"Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you Captain."

"What a kind girl. Could be a noble or a princess for all we know," Kisuke laughed.

"There we go, Princess, that's what we'll call you until we get you a name," Ichigo chuckled.

"Wanna die?" I asked.

"Not particularly but Princess is better than kiddo."

"Fine," I muttered. Rukia took my bag and disappeared for a moment before reappearing.

"Alright, lunch time. Let's go, I know the perfect place. Shuhei, Urahara, want to tag along?" Ichigo inquired.

"Sure!" Urahara laughed.

"Alright Captain." We walked to the stores that were in the Seireitei and into a small restaurant.

"Hello Captain Kurosaki. How many today?" the waitress asked.

"Five."

"Hey, Ichigo," a female voice called as we turned to see a darker skin woman and a shorter lighter skinned woman there. Both were wearing the uniform of the 2nd Division.

"Yoruichi, Soifon, pleasant surprise, care to join us for lunch?" Ichigo inquired.

"What do you say Soifon?" Yoruichi inquired.

"Whatever you say, Yoruichi," Soifon answered.

"Make that seven people," Rukia corrected. Going to our table, Yoruichi wrapped her arm around Kisuke's and they smiled briefly. Soifon looked pissed but kept it under control.

"Who is…?"

"Don't say little girl, kid, or little one," Ichigo warned Yoruichi.

"I was going to say, the little lady."

"I'll put up with that one," I muttered shrugging my shoulders.

"Ichigo, Renji, and I brought her back from a mission in Hanging Dog," Rukia answered and Ichigo looked at Soifon.

"The person of interest?" Soifon inquired looking at me.

"Yes. She beat the hell out of Renji," Ichigo answered.

"Damn."

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin, Lieutenant of Squad 2. This is my Captain Soifon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain, Lieutenant. I have no name, but Ichigo says I'm Princess until I get one," I said with an evil glare in Ichigo's direction.

"That's cruel Ichigo," Yoruichi growled.

"She has the manors of one!"

"She does act a bit like Yoruichi," Rukia admitted.

"She's staying with the Ninth Squad for now, until she goes into the Academy," Ichigo explained.

"Interesting," Yoruichi chuckled.

"Ichigo's going to train her some too," Rukia chuckled.

"I'd be glad to help Ichigo," Kisuke laughed.

"Soifon, may I help as well?" Yoruichi inquired.

"Sure."

"You two can teach her flash step and Kisuke can teach you some sealed sword fighting," Ichigo laughed. "Between the three of us, you should get into the Academy and into an advanced class."

"Cool." After lunch, I got my first lesson training with Ichigo. He didn't go easy at all since he knew what I was capable of.

"You're way too strong for your age," Ichigo laughed as we plopped down for drinks.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I chuckled.

"Rukia told me that she struck a nerve earlier, talking about the stone we found. If you want to talk, I'm here." I sighed, looking up at him as I wiped my sweaty brow.

"His name was Darien. I was really little when I met him. He taught me the basics in fighting so I could survive Hanging Dog. One day, heading home, a drunk grabbed me. My spiritual pressure got me loose and Darien defended me. He ended up with a sword through him and he threw the dagger he had into the man that was after me. He died in my arms, protecting me. He's the only person that cared about me. After I lost him, I had no one again. He was sort of a big brother to me. I miss him a lot."

"Well, you have me and Rukia now. Renji probably likes having you around too. Hanging Dog kids tend to hand out with each other. Shuhei is a good guy too. Well watch your back." He took a deep breath. "Day after tomorrow, Rukia's brother Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, has asked us to come over for lunch, the three of us. He'd like to meet you."

"Is he like Rukia?"

"Taller and a lot more stern and serious."

"Okay."

"Ready for some more practice, Princess?"

"Just for that, I'm going to make sure Rukia has to heal you tonight," I chuckled jumping to my feet. He smirked as we took our stances again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'll explain where the Princess thing came from. I asked a friend on an opinion for a nickname, she came up with Princess so I worked it in that White Haired Girl has quite developed manners, even though she lived in Hanging Dog. I also thought it would be funny if Kisuke commented on it. And to answer a question I'm sure everyone wants to know, yes she will get a name, but that's not for a while still. Sorry if you want one now but there's going to be an event that causes her to get her name. School starts tomorrow, so don't be surprised if my updates have more than a day between them.<strong>


	6. Byakuya Kuchiki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>Two days later, Rukia was putting me through what I called a torture session, three and a half of getting ready to meet Byakuya Kuchiki.<p>

"You have to look nice for meeting my brother the first time," Rukia said as I refused to wear the kimono and other fancy clothes she was holding.

"I'm not fancy."

"Princess, you might as well give in now. Rukia is quite stubborn and you'll never win this argument. I've known her for a long time, it ain't worth it," Ichigo laughed as watched Rukia and I argue.

"This is one of the reason I don't like adults, making you do things that you don't want to," I muttered.

"Well, Ichigo's is practically a kid here. Younger than any other Captain," Rukia laughed.

"Shut up, midget," Ichigo growled. "I'm going to go talk to Shuhei. Come get me when we're ready to go." Ichigo left me with Rukia and I was officially dreading this meeting. If this was what I had to go through to meet Captain Kuchiki, I wasn't too sure I wanted to meet Captain Kuchiki.

"Alright, you need a good bath first and I called a friend of mine to help me with your hair," Rukia chuckled and there was a knock on the door.

"Oi! Rukia, it's Yoruichi, can I come in?"

"Yep." Yoruichi came in and smiled as she saw me standing about fifteen feet away from Rukia with a deep-set scowl on my face. "She doesn't want to dress up."

"Come on, Princess, you need to get cleaned up." Rukia had to drag me to the washtub and threw me in, clothes and all.

"Rukia!" I screeched coming back up for air.

"Loose the clothes." Daggers formed in my eyes as I stripped off all my clothes and threw them at the midget Soul Reaper. Yoruichi was laughing by the door at the exchange.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You two are like mother and daughter."

"Are not!" we yelled in unison causing Yoruichi to laugh some more. Rukia scrubbed my hair four times and combed it three times while I was washing off my body. Drying off, Rukia came in with some of the clothes and I started to put them on. Rukia smirked at my frustration before helping me with some of the dressing. Going to my room, Yoruichi had transformed the desk in my room into a salon style desk. She slowly began to comb my hair before doing my hair up in a traditional style. Rukia was getting ready in her room while Yoruichi did my hair.

"So, do you like living with the Ichigo and Rukia?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's nice. I've only ever had one other person watch out for me other than my zanpakuto spirit."

"Who was the person?"

"His name was Darien, he was like an older brother to me."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed defending me."

"Well, at least he died for a noble cause. I'm sure he'd be proud to see what you've become and that you're safe again with people that care about you."

"Yeah."

"Ichigo isn't that bad of a guy, a little stern at times but he's getting better. You should have met him when he was a bit younger. He had a permanent scowl on his face, it was kind of weird. I think Rukia is probably the best thing to ever happen to him. She changed his life."

"How?"

"Ichigo was born human. He first gained his powers when Rukia transferred her powers to him so he could save her life, his life, and that of his families. He lost those powers when Byakuya Kuchiki destroyed them and nearly killed him in the process. But he had some natural Soul Reaper powers as well. He unlocked those with the help of Kisuke. He saved her life. Ichigo is famous here."

"Why?"

"He's the Soul Reaper that defeated Sosuke Aizen, the infamous traitor of the Soul Society. He lost his powers then too. He became our greatest hero because of that, nobody could defeat him but Ichigo. But he regained them with help of the Soul Society. Everyone pitched in some of their energy to give him his powers back. He ended up joining the Court Guard Squads after that, becoming a fill in Captain for a couple of years in the Ninth Division before he was granted being a Captain for real. He had some training left, but he's now one of the strongest Soul Reapers around."

"And he married the sister of the man that took away his powers at one time?" I inquired.

"Byakuya and Ichigo have had their differences in the past but now they've grown quite close for the sake of Rukia."

"Interesting. So, if he married Rukia, wouldn't that make him a Kuchiki?" I knew a little bit about the nobles and when a lower class married in, they typically took the noble's name.

"No, his father was once the Head of the Shiba Clan. Since then, the Shiba Clan has regained their status as Nobles. Ichigo never changed his name to Shiba though. We suspect he will once he's older."

"Ichigo mentioned his father once to me…" I stopped myself short, how much did Yoruichi know about that fight.

"Really? Why?"

"Because she used Getsuga Tensho on him," Rukia chuckled from the doorway.

"Getsuga Tensho?" Yoruichi gasped.

"Yes. Her Bankai looks almost like a white version of Ichigo's with some changes. I haven't seen her shikai yet but I suspect that would also resemble Ichigo's shikai."

"That's very interesting," Yoruichi chuckled. She had finished with my hair and now put the little pieces of jewelry in my hair before Rukia opened up a little make-up case.

"You're going to have me wear make-up?" I growled.

"Just a little. Don't worry, you can take it off the second we get back, promise."

"Fine." Yoruichi smirked as Rukia did my make-up and touched it up.

"There, we're almost done," Rukia chuckled.

"Good."

"Yoruichi, if you would," Rukia whispered as I stood up. Yoruichi brought over the formal kimono Rukia was forcing me to wear and they showed me how to put it on. Rukia didn't have her sword with her so I knew I wasn't bringing mine.

"Alright, let's her see her reflection in the mirror," Yoruichi chuckled. Rukia led me by the hand over to the mirror and I stared at my reflection. I put my hand to my chest to confirm that it was actually me.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I know. You look the part of a princess," Yoruichi chuckled leaning on the chair behind me.

"I barely recognize myself," I whispered and stared at the elegant young girl that looked back at me in the mirror.

"You look great. Come on, we should get going," Rukia announced leading me toward the door. Walking outside the quarters, Yoruichi smiled as Rukia corrected my posture and I slipped on my shoes. Shuhei and Ichigo with Renji and Izuru were headed toward us but all four of them stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of me.

"I think you just put the boys in shock," Yoruichi chuckled.

"I put myself in shock, so it can't be that hard, Lady Yoruichi."

"Just call me Yoruichi. I'm not dressed up like you so there is no need to call me that at the current moment. I never let Soifon call me that when she was my Lieutenant." I thought that statement over for a second and decided to ask Rukia or Ichigo about it later. We walked up to the boys and it seemed that Renji was the first one to thaw out.

"That you kiddo?" Renji questioned.

"Yes it's me Renji."

"You look completely different," Ichigo marveled.

"I can't believe you're the same person," Shuhei chuckled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Izuru whispered looking at me. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Lieutenant Izuru Kira."

"It's nice to meet you Lieutenant Kira. I go by Princess or kiddo, I don't have a name of my own, you see," I whispered.

"Please, call me Izuru."

"Izuru."

"We should start over to Byakuya's. Knowing him, he's probably waiting already," Ichigo chuckled.

"Good luck meeting Byakuya," Renji chuckled. I walked between Ichigo and Rukia toward the Kuchiki Manor. It took a descent amount of time to get over there and the guards let us right into the Manor without a second's hesitation. Walking to the garden where a talbe for lunch had been set up, I saw a man in a uniform similar to Ichigo's standing there. He had long black hair and clips in his hair. To add on to Ichigo's uniform, he had a scarf wrapped around his neck. He turned to see us as we approached.

"Ichigo, Rukia, it's a pleasure to have the three of you here for lunch."

"Byakuya," Ichigo replied. Walking forward, I bowed slightly to Captain Kuchiki.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Kuchiki," I whispered.

"They weren't lying when they said that you had the manors of a noble. Have you been given a name yet?" Byakuya asked.

"No sir. Ichigo gave me the nickname Princess for now, until I have a name."

"It was Kisuke's idea," Ichigo commented as Byakuya raised an eyebrow to Ichigo.

"Please sit," Byakuya instructed and we sat down at the table. I was a bit uncomfortable considering I was sitting with three of the most powerful Soul Reapers in the Soul Society and they were all related but Rukia's smile quickly soothed my nerves. We were quite for a while as we began to eat and Ichigo glanced up at Byakuya, expecting him to ask a question.

"So, what was the Head Captain's decision?" Byakuya asked finally causing Ichigo to ease up a little bit.

"She'll be going to the Academy when the new year starts. For right now she's staying with Rukia and I at the Ninth Squad Barracks. I'm giving her some training that way she can control her spiritual pressure better before going to the Academy. I see why they set Renji and I to get her," Ichigo chuckled looking at me for a second.

"I heard Renji was hurt," Byakuya stated looking up at me.

"She effectively whopped his ass," Ichigo chuckled and Byakuya smirked slightly.

"Well, Renji was getting a little bit over confident. Did you duel her also Ichigo?"

"We did something similar to what you and I did that fight over Rukia all those years ago. One attack."

"And what was the outcome?"

"Equal damages," Ichigo replied looking at me smirking. I had to cover my mouth with my face for a moment to keep my laughter in my throat.

"That's quite interesting. I'd love to see how she'll develop once she gets into the Academy," Byakuya commented.

"By then, she'll be a little bit more powerful. Kisuke and Yoruichi have both agreed to help me with some of her training."

"I wouldn't mind helping out myself."

"What do you think Princess? Would you like to train with Byakuya?"

"That sounds nice, Captain Kuchiki."

"She's staying in that spare room in your quarters?" Byakuya inquired.

"Yes."

"Well, I know that your quarters are a bit crowded in the first place. Princess, how would like to move into the Kuchiki Manor? The Manor is quite empty and I'd be happy to arrange a room for you here. You could have Rukia's old room. You could stay here and then go train with Ichigo during the day," Byakuya offered.

"That sounds really nice, Captain Kuchiki."

"I think that's a great idea!" Rukia laughed. "My old room is quite spacious and you'll love it here at the Manor. I can come get you in the mornings after breakfast. What do you think Ichigo?" Ichigo looked at me, his eyes searching my face.

"I think that would be a good idea. She won't have to be around the squad members all day long and if there's another war, she'll be at the Manor instead of at the Barracks which tend to be targets," Ichigo said. I could read in his eyes that it would pain him to not have me around all the time but I also saw that he was looking out for me. Living at the Manor, it would be less likely that I would be discovered by the other Soul Reapers.

"How about you move in tomorrow?" Byakuya inquired and I nodded. Later, after leaving Captain Kuchiki, Ichigo looked at Rukia and I as we walked toward the Barracks.

"I've never seen Byakuya so happy or open minded in my life," Ichigo mused.

"I know, it was a bit weird."

"I thought he was nice," I defended and Rukia laughed.

"I know you do, I do too. I've just never seen him act like that is all."

"Oh."

"I have no doubt that Byakuya will also give you some training. He's one of the best Soul Reapers around," Ichigo chuckled.

"Byakuya trained hard when he was younger. I'm sure he'll make sure you're getting the best training possible," Rukia chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me, was it an interesting chapter? First day of school completed. First day of school homework, completed. The headache emerging, annoying.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hydro: No nice Byakuya damn it!<strong>

**Sarge: He's only a little bit nicer! Come on Hydro, I can't make him the stiff he normally is! He let Rukia become a lieutenant, he changed! **

**Hydro: Do I need to get Maximillion out? **

**Sarge: You want me to get out a gun? **

**Hydro: Byakuya can't be nice like that! It's off character!**

**Sarge:HE LET RUKIA BECOME A LIEUTENANT! HE HAS LIGHTENED UP!**

_**You can feel the tension building a mile away. **_


	7. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks after I had moved into the Manor, Ichigo took me on a field trip to Sokyoku Hill. He picked me up and jumped up to a cave and we walked into a small room. He opened a trap door and motioned for me to start down it. So, naturally, I jumped and landed softly on the ground below.<p>

"You gave me a heart attack, Princess," Ichigo muttered landing next to me.

"You worry too much," I laughed.

"Ichigo, Princess, you're here a bit early," Kisuke laughed as he jumped down from a boulder.

"I thought she was going to climb the ladder, not jump," Ichigo admitted.

"Ichigo, if I can use Bankai, why don't you think I know some basics in flash step?"

"I don't know."

"Reiki Tsuki taught me the basics of being a Soul Reaper," I muttered.

"Reiki Tsuki?" Yoruichi inquired appearing next to Kisuke.

"My zanpakuto."

"Interesting name," Yoruichi mused.

"So, let's start with some basic flash stepping, shall we?" Kisuke laughed.

"Alright." Picking up quickly, I was able to keep up with Kisuke and Yoruichi while Ichigo talked with his zanpakuto. After two or three hours of flash stepping, Kisuke sat out while Yoruichi taught me some of the cool flash step moves, like how to leave an after image during a flash step, or the one that you could use to destroy a Soul Reaper's powers. The moves were all interesting and after a couple of tries, each I had them down pretty good for a rookie.

"I brought lunch," Kisuke laughed appearing again with a basket of food. Yoruichi and I hurried over as Kisuke and Ichigo laid out all the food on a cloth.

"So, how do you like our training?" Ichigo inquired.

"It's fun. A lot better than I thought it was going to be," I admitted.

"Kisuke and I were friends when we were kids so we used to come here to practice all the time. So, we know the fun ways to train."

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"Are you up for some Kido lessons?" Kisuke asked.

"Sure!" Kisuke smiled at my enthusiasm.

"She likes our training better than you ever did Ichigo," Kisuke laughed.

"That because every time I trained with you two someone's life was on the line."

"That's true," Yoruichi chuckled. After lunch, Kisuke taught me some of the Kido spells and Yoruichi set up targets. After a while, we had destroyed all the targets and Ichigo wanted his turn to train with me.

"We're going to shikai," Ichigo told me.

"Okay Ichigo." This would be our first time fighting with our shikai level powers and he'd be able to finally see my shikai. I knew what Ichigo's shikai looked like, he wore it on his back. Most of the time when we trained, he used a sword that wasn't a zanpakuto and we battled that way. This time, he unsheathed his blade and I put mine out in front of me.

"Slay, Reiki Tsuiki," I ordered and I was engulfed in smoke for a second as I changed into my shikai form. Holding my white blade to my side, the black bandage hilt wrapped around my wrist and I adjusted my grip on it.

"Looks a little bit different than mine," Ichigo chuckled.

"We're two different people, and my zanpakuto is a female," I laughed.

"That's true." I charged at Ichigo and we clashed swords with such a power that Kisuke and Yoruichi had to jump back for their own safety. We trained for two hours straight and we didn't go easy on each other either, we both had injuries.

"Alright, let's compare our Getsuga Tensho attacks, shall we?" Ichigo challenged.

"You're on, carrot-top," I laughed.

"Frosty!" Both of us had to smile, it was quite funny to both of us.

"Getsuga Tensho!" we yelled as the same time and the two attacks clashed, creating a ditch in the ground. When I looked back up at Ichigo, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You two are so similar and yet so different," Yoruichi chuckled walking up.

"We know," Ichigo chuckled.

"So, when shall we do this again?" Kisuke asked.

"I have to visit my dad tomorrow. Day after tomorrow should be the next day that I can do it. I asked Byakuya to watch her tomorrow."

"That should be interesting," Yoruichi chuckled.

"Byakuya has taken a liking to her," Ichigo laughed.

"Are we talking about the same Byakuya here?" Kisuke inquired.

"He's quite nice to me. Gives me a couple of tips on fighting and controlling my spiritual pressure and checks on me when he goes to bed. I find him quite nice."

"Byakuya has changed," Yoruichi chuckled.

"It's creepy!" Ichigo chuckled. Ichigo and I went back to the Manor and we met Rukia and Byakuya there for dinner. After dinner, they left and I headed to my room. Sitting down at my desk, I was practicing writing again. My handwriting was quite sloppy and I had to work on it. The doors opened and I turned to see Byakuya standing there.

"What are you working on?" he inquired.

"My writing, it's still sloppy," I explained.

"May I see?" I nodded and he walked in, knelt next to the table with me, and looked at it. "Write a few lines; let me see how you write." I picked up my brush and started writing again. He took my hand gently in his and guided it.

"If you don't concentrate so hard on getting each one perfect and more on how you hold and move with the brush, your writing will become better," he said. "Now try on your own." I did and my writing was much better.

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki."

"It's not a problem, Princess. I must say, having you around gives me something else to think about again. I was never as close to Rukia as I should have been. I feel like having you around is a bit of a second chance for me. It's also nice to have someone around here that isn't Ichigo."

"I thought you liked Ichigo."

"We're friends but we still have our differences," Byakuya chuckled.

"Yoruichi told me that you almost killed him once."

"I've done it more than once, but at the time he was an enemy of the Soul Society, now he isn't and I'm glad to have him around."

"Yoruichi tells me Ichigo had a scowl on his face when he was younger, is that true?"

"That scowl rarely left his face. Rukia said that he started having that scowl when his mom died years ago. But since Rukia came along, he's smiled more."

"You have too, haven't you, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes, Ichigo has taught me a couple of lessons that I don't think I'll ever forget. Tomorrow, I'd like to do some one on one training with you. I have the day off from work and I thought that maybe I could help you a bit with your training," he explained.

"I'd like that Captain Kuchiki."

"Call me Byakuya. It feels like you're part of the family and I don't have Ichigo or Rukia call me Byakuya so neither should you," he chuckled lightly.

"Okay, Byakuya."

"Sleep well, Princess. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded and he left. Going to sleep, I was happy to know that Byakuya also considered me part of his family like Ichigo and Rukia did. That night, the nightmare with Darien came back again, this time, in more vivid detail than ever before. It wasn't pleasant at all. In Byakuya's room, he woke with a strange feeling. Once he was awake he placed it as a rise in spiritual energy. He recognized it as Princess's and felt like she was in distress but not in trouble. Getting up from his bed, he silently crossed over to her room and opened the door to find her tossing around on her bed. She looked like she was having a nightmare and by the looks of it it was quite bad. Kneeling next to her after closing the door, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Princess," he whispered and it seemed to come through a little. "Princess," he said a little bit louder and I bolted awake and into the sitting position. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" I asked.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Yeah, I was. I'm sorry I woke you."

"That's fine. Would you like to talk about it?" he inquired.

"Did Rukia tell you about the headstone they found when they found me?"

"No, she failed to mention that."

"When I was younger there was a boy who had watched out for me. His name was Darien. I was dreaming about his death again in such vivid details that it felt like I was going through the whole thing again," I admitted.

"That must have been a horrible experience."

"The thing is, he died saving me and after his death, I had no one except my zanpakuto until I came here. He died in my arms; the only person that ever cared about me sacrificed himself for me."

"How old were you?"

"That was close to five years ago," I admitted. "I'm really sorry that I woke you up Byakuya, I'll be fine. Promise."

"Just knock on my door if you need anything," Byakuya insisted.

"Yes sir." He smiled, cupping my face for a moment before leaving me. Falling back asleep, the nightmare came back but he came in my room, put his hand on my shoulder, and used a small about of spiritual energy to call me down. He fell asleep next to me that night and I woke up to see him next to me the next morning. He was still fast asleep so I took my blanket and draped it over him before getting up and taking my morning bath.

"Good morning," I said coming back to my room and seeing that he was awake and looking for me.

"You're awake."

"Thank you for making the nightmares go away."

"It was fine."

"I'll see you at breakfast." He left my room and I changed into some of my training clothes before joining him for breakfast. He was a bit more relaxed that normal even though he still wore his Captain's uniform other than his coat which was placed gently to the side.

"I was thinking I could help you with your swordsmanship. I know that Ichigo has been teaching you among others but I find that Ichigo's style is a bit unrefined."

"I think that's a good idea," I chuckled.

"Good. My grandfather helped me some when I was growing up. He was the previous Captain before me and between him and Yoruichi they've both taught me many things."

"Yoruichi trained you?"

"She called it tag, she taught me some flash step."

"That sounds like Yoruichi." He smirked and we finished breakfast. Going to the training grounds, we both brought out our sealed swords.

"How high have you gone with training with Ichigo?" he asked.

"Shikai and we only did that yesterday for a few hours."

"We'll start with sealed swords and then we'll go to shikai, agreed?"

"Agreed." He smiled and motioned for me to start. Charging at him, I was quick to strike at his side and he countered with an attack to my chest. Blocking that, he smiled approvingly.

"I will admit, Ichigo has taught you well."

"Thank you." He went to do a flash step move that I knew well because Yoruichi had taught me it herself. Blocking his sword as he came at me from behind he was a bit surprised. "No I didn't see each step but I saw enough of them to know what you were going to do."

"Yoruichi?"

"Yoruichi," I confirmed. Byakuya stepped it up a level and we attacked quickly and precisely. It was similar to the fights that I had with Ichigo. The difference was, Byakuya didn't know what all I could do.

"Shall we go to shikai?"

"Sure."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Slay, Reiki Tsuki." His sakura petals flew at me, I quickly avoided them, and he aimed again. Blocking the attack, I went at him and he called Senbonzakura to a solid form and blocked. Jumping back, I smirked. "Ready?"

"Try me," Byakuya laughed.

"Getsuga tensho!" Byakuya was surprised by the attack but evaded it with ease.

"Your attack name, it's like Ichigo's."

"We've noticed uncanny parallels between mine and Ichigo's zanpakuto blades. Neither of us can explain it, we don't believe that we're related but you never know."

"That's quite interesting. I think that's enough for right now." We sealed out zanpakuto blades and put them back in our sheaths. One of the Kuchiki servants came and addressed us both.

"Lunch is served."

"Good." We went to lunch and ate while talking about strategy.

"I have to go over to Captain Ukitake of the 13th Squad. We're having tea with Captain Kyoraku of Squad 8. Would you like to join us?" Byakuya inquired.

"It would be a pleasure." We walked over to the 13th Division Barracks where the Captain's third seats were running around trying to get the room prepared for tea.

"Byakuya, you're early," Ukitake commented.

"Well, I finished up some training and I thought I'd bring a guest with me. I believe Rukia has told you about her."

"The white haired young lady. Where is she?" Byakuya turned to see I was staring at two young boys with white hair that were running around.

"Princess," I turned back toward Byakuya, "Captain Ukitake would like to meet you." I hurried over and bowed to the Captain.

"Captain Ukitake, it's a pleasure to meet you," I whispered.

"The nickname fits, the manners of a noble," Ukitake laughed as the two boys ran up. "These are my zanpakuto spirits. Boys, I think it's time you went back to your sword form."

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to have tea and I don't think it would be good to have the two of you causing havoc around here."

"Oh, we understand." The twins disappeared and I looked at Byakuya.

"A few years ago, a zanpakuto spirit was able to free many of the others from the blades and they come out from time to time. Captain Ukitake zanpakuto spirits are frequent mischief makers."

"Oh. So does that mean you, Rukia and Ichigo also have that problem?"

"From time to time, but our zanpakuto spirits are also our companions so we don't mind so much."

"Oh."

"Byakuya, Jushiro, am I late?" a voice asked causing us to turn and see a man with a flowered kimono draped over his Captain's coat standing nearby.

"No, I'm simply early," Byakuya answered.

"Who's the pretty little one?" the man asked and Byakuya set his hand on my shoulder to keep my spiritual pressure down.

"Sorry," I whispered to him.

"That's quite alright. Rukia told me about it." Byakuya looked back up at the man. "Her nickname is Princess and she's under Ichigo's care for the time being until she gets into the Shino Academy. Ichigo is off in the Human World so I volunteered to watch her today. I thought it might be nice for her to join us for tea today."

"Splendid idea." He walked up to me and smiled down at me. "I am Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad Eight."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Kyoraku."

"The nickname fits. Who gave it to you?"

"Ichigo, but Kisuke gave him the idea."

"Figures. How old are you?"

"I think around ten."

"Tea is ready, Captain," a woman said coming up. She reminded me a little bit of Isane but she was smaller.

"Oh, this is my third seat, Kiyone."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kiyone." She smiled and I joined the three men for tea. They were talking about politics for the most point and I began to understand it. It was a pleasant afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Couple of notes before you go. Thank you for reading! I've gotten great reviews from people who are reading both this and The Kuchiki Heir, so thank you! Also, the tender Byakuya scenes will get toned down from now on. I just wanted to show he looked out for her a lot too. YES SHE WILL GET A NAME, GIVE IT A FEW CHAPTERS! Thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I have to add this bit of dialogue otherwise I'll have someone nagging at me so, enjoy some hilarity between me, Hydro, and Miki. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hydro and Sarge are still arguing and in there fit of anger, cause an explosion. Miki comes running to into the room to see the wall destroyed in the room. <strong>_

**Miki: I didn't cause it! **

_**Miki is yelling at Momma Sarge who just walked in. Momma Sarge walks back out as Miki glares at Hydro and Sarge, her eyes shooting daggers at us. **_

**Both of us: What? **

**Miki: I'M THE QUEEN OF EXPLOSIONS! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN CAUSE EXPLOSIONS AROUND HERE! YOU KNOW THE DEAL! **

**_Across town, the sound of an explosion can be heard. Sarge's house has disappeared. After putting the fire out, they find Hydro, Sarge, and Miki unconsious in the wreckage a day later. They're safe but not for long. Momma Sarge throws Miki into the nearest body of water and screams at her for endangering her girls. Sarge and Hydro wake up as the paramedics arrive to take them to the hospital. _**

**Hydro: Your mom is pissed. **

**Sarge: You think I don't know that. Miki is in trouble! **

**Hydro: She's nuts. **

**Sarge: I know, but it can't be helped.**

* * *

><p><em>Happy Miki? I put it in! You can have you explosion! (I'm not kidding, she yelled at me when she found about the previous chapter. She said it wasn't right that she didn't get to blow anything up. Can you believe that? She doesn't even read the story half the time!)<em>


	8. Shuhei Babysits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>"Princess, I know I said we'd go into the Rukon Districts so you can meet the rest of the Shiba Clan but I have an emergency Captain's meeting and I'll be gone most of the day."<p>

"I understand Ichigo."

"So, until I get back, I'm going to have Shuhei watch out over you. Sadly, you're going to also have to sit on a brief Lieutenant's meeting. I cleared it with the Head Captain for you to attend it today since I don't have anyone else I'm comfortable with having watch you while I'm gone."

"I understand Ichigo. I'm not a baby."

"Sorry, I feel like you're really my responsibility lately. It's almost like you're my kid or something. Even Byakuya counts you as part of the family."

"I know Ichigo. You should get to that meeting," I laughed as Shuhei walked up.

"Right. I'll see you later." Shuhei smirked as Ichigo flash stepped off.

"He worries too much," I muttered.

"I know. He thinks of you as his own. I think if you were to tell Ichigo what it feels like to have a daughter or a child for that matter, that's how he would feel about you."

"I've been told I'm attending the Lieutenant's meeting with you."

"Yeah, a mandatory one. Nothing too exciting other than you'll be able to meet the rest of the Lieutenants that you haven't met yet," he chuckled.

"Cool."

"Can you flash step?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, try and keep up." I didn't keep up, I had to slow down because I jumped ahead of Shuhei too many times to count! Arriving in the Lieutenants Assembly Hall, the First Squad Lieutenant motioned to a seat, which I took. I listened to all the boring politics as they did their reports and Yoruichi kept sending little paper airplanes at me and I'd have to choke back a giggle every time.

"And with that, we conclude this month's mandatory Lieutenants' Meeting." The First Division Lieutenant left and Shuhei walked over to me.

"So, what was your impression of him?"

"He seemed like a stiff old grouch."

"He's been the Lieutenant of the First Division for many years, over a hundred I know that."

"Who's the cutie, Shuhei?" a voice giggled and we looked up to see a woman with extremely large breasts standing there.

"This is my Captain's… What is your title anyway?"

"Student or ward would fit," I chuckled.

"My Captain's student. She doesn't have a name, so we call her Princess because of her manners."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad 10. You should meet my Captain. Well, you're a little young though."

"Rangiku, we're not here to play matchmaker," a woman with glasses and a stern face said approaching. "I'm Nanao Ise, Lieutenant of Squad 8."

"Your Captain is quite, what's the word, entertaining?" I suggested.

"I find him a bit annoying but he is good for entertainment as well," Nanao commented.

"I'm Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of Squad 5."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, all of you, Lieutenants."

"Hey, what about me?" a cheery voice laughed and a girl with bubble gum pink hair jumped on the table next to me. "I'm Yachiru, Lieutenant of Squad 11."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Nemu, introduce yourself," Nanao encouraged.

"I'm Nemu Kurotsuchi, Lieutenant of Squad 12."

"Where's Rukia?" I inquired as a man with dorky glasses left.

"She has to attend the Captain's meeting. With her connections, she's included in half of them," Izuru explained.

"So, what are you doing here?" Nanao asked.

"My Captain asked me to watch her. She's his student and he didn't have anyone that he trusted to watch her for a while."

"Hey, what about me?" Yoruichi growled.

"Yoruichi, you play a little too much," Isane whispered.

"That's true."

"Listen Shuhei, the rest of us Lieutenants are going out to lunch with a couple of other Squad members, why don't you and Princess tag along?" Rangiku laughed.

"What do you say?" Shuhei asked me.

"Okay."

"I'll race you all there," Yoruichi laughed.

"You're the Goddess of Flash Step!" Momo laughed.

"Where are we headed?" I inquired.

"The same place we went that first time where Soifon and I met you at," Yoruichi told me.

"Alright, I'll race you Yoruichi," I laughed.

"Ready, set, go!" Momo laughed and we took off. I arrived a millisecond before Yoruichi and she laughed.

"You've gotten faster."

"I've been training with Byakuya."

"That explains it." The others arrived a few minutes later and we waited for the rest of the party to show up. Soon enough a bald man, a pretty boy, Kiyone, a boy with a tattoo above his eye like Renji's, and a member of the 4th Division showed up.

"Who's the little one?" the bald one asked and I quickly jumped away from the group as my anger got the best of me. Yoruichi dashed over as I slammed my fist into my head a couple of times. My spiritual energy was still decreasing as Yoruichi grabbed my wrists and held them.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Yoruichi ordered and I looked up at her. "It's not your fault. Stop punishing yourself."

"I thought I had gotten over that. It hasn't happened since I met Kisuke!"

"You weren't expecting it. We forgot to warn them. Listen to me, this isn't your fault."

"I should have control over that by now! Between my training with Byakuya and the rest of you!"

"You're young." Shuhei walked over and crouched in front of me.

"My bad. I didn't tell Ikkaku about you."

"If I let go, you're not going to start hitting yourself again are you?" Yoruichi demanded.

"No." She let go of my wrists and we started back for the group. I hit my head once and Yoruichi grabbed my wrists again. "It's a reflex!"

"Stop."

"Say it, Ikkaku," the pretty boy growled to the baldy.

"I'm sorry I upset you."

"It's fine, I just don't like being called little one, or little girl, or anything along those lines."

"I'm Ikkaku, 3rd Seat, 11th Squad."

"Yumichika, 5th Seat, 11th Squad."

"Rikichi, 6th Squad."

"Hanataro, 4th Squad."

"I'm called Princess. Ichigo came up with it."

"I'm not surprised," Ikkaku muttered.

"Alright, let's go eat!" Rikichi laughed. Walking inside, Momo and Yoruichi pulled me down to the ground next to them and we began to feast.

"Let's go over to the Health Spa," Rangiku suggested as we walked out of the restaurant.

"That sounds boring," Ikkaku complained.

"After that we can go over to one of the Barracks and have some fun," Rangiku tempted and I looked up at Shuhei.

"Rangiku, I'm in charge of watching Princess and I don't think a sake party would be a good idea," Shuhei said.

"Well, she won't have any."

"Fine," Shuhei muttered. I was dragged into the woman's bath and Yoruichi had to threaten to throw me in clothes and all before I agreed to it.

"I take it she's thrown you in the bath before," Momo chuckled.

"No, Rukia did."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to get all fancy for meeting Byakuya."

"First names with Captain Kuchiki?" Nanao asked.

"I'm not part of the Court Guard Squads yet and he considers me part of the family a little too."

"Byakuya has grown a bit kinder in these past few years," Yoruichi commented as she grabbed me around the waist and threw me in the bath.

"Yoruichi!" I screeched as I popped back up.

"Sorry about that kiddo," Yoruichi laughed.

"I'll get even with you later."

"No, that was revenge for beating me in that race!"

"She beat you?" Nanao scoffed.

"By like a millisecond," I muttered. It was soothing, I'll admit it. We ended up heading to the 10th Squad Barracks for the party. I sat quietly in the window, watching the Barracks while everyone else got drunk. Well, Yachiru didn't get drunk, she was on a sugar buzz. Yoruichi held out a cup to me.

"No thanks Yoruichi."

"Just try it."

"Yoruichi, I'm a kid."

"Loosen up."

"Yoruichi, I don't want it."

"If you have one sip, I'll leave you alone."

"Give me the damn cup." I took the cup, tossed the sake back, and handed the cup back to her.

"That's not your first time."

"I lived in Hanging Dog, you drink what you can." She walked away and I shook off the feeling. I saw Shuhei fall to the ground drunk and shook my head in disgust. The door flew open as Rangiku offered me a glass.

"Matsumoto!" a voice roared and everyone stopped. There was a late teens early twenties white haired man standing there, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya by the looks of him. The Captain had recently grown up into an older form, which he was grateful for since all the teasing had stopped about him being a little kid. Behind him were a few more Captains, namely the Captains of the 4th, 5th, 7th, and 11th Divisions. Hitsugaya ran up, knocking the cup from Rangiku's hand. "What is the meaning of this Rangiku? I've told you countless times that I don't approve of your drinking!"

"We were having a get together after the Captain's meeting with some others, Captain."

"This is ridiculous Rangiku! I want them out of here!"

"Uh, Captain, Shuhei and Izuru can't walk right now," Rangiku said and motioned to the two passed out men on the floor. The wolf faced Captain grabbed them both by the back of their robes.

"I'll take them back to their Divisions."

"What about me? Shuhei is supposed to be watching me!" I protested and all the Captains looked to me.

"Shuhei brought a child to a drinking party?" the wolf faced one said and I grabbed my head trying to hold in the spiritual pressure that was trying to get out. Captain Unohana came over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate being called a child. I react badly to it," I groaned. "I'll be right back." Jumping out the window, I landed on the ground and let the energy loose away from others. Now slapping my head to remind me not to do that again, I heard someone landed behind me as my energy became stable again.

"Are you alright?" a voice behind me said. I turned to see a man with blond hair to his chin and a stupid smirk there.

"I'll be fine."

"I'm Shinji, Captain of Squad 5."

"Ichigo gave me the nickname Princess. I'm his student."

"Come on back up to the room." I jumped up and he followed. Yoruichi looked at me and saw the red mark on my head. Yoruichi was only stopped when Shinji grabbed her.

"Yoruichi, don't," Shinji growled.

"She needs to stop punishing herself," Yoruichi said a little off balance.

"Captain Unohana, will you please insure that Yoruichi gets back to her Barracks?" Shinji asked.

"Of course. Kiyone, Isane, Hanataro, we're leaving, grab Yoruichi," Unohana ordered.

"Kenny!" Yachiru laughed and jumped on the man with spiky hair.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, come on! You're making idiots out of yourselves," Kenpachi growled.

"Oh, Captain, that's the girl that beat up Renji," Ikkaku laughed and motioned to me.

"I'm sure."

"It is!" Yoruichi laughed as she walked out the door. The Captain of Squad 7 had left with Shuhei and Izuru already.

"I suppose I should go back to the Manor," I muttered as I realized the only people Ichigo wouldn't be mad brought me home instead of Yoruichi had already left.

"Wait a second, who are you?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"Ichigo's student and ward, I live at the Kuchiki Manor. Shuhei was supposed to watch me while Ichigo and Rukia were gone today."

"I'll walk you back to the Manor. Byakuya should be around by now," Shinji muttered.

"I'll walk her, Shinji. You take the rest of the Lieutenants," Hitsugaya muttered.

"Nanao, Nemu, and Momo, let's go. Come on!" Shinji ordered herding all three girls toward the door.

"Rangiku, I want you to go sleep off your drunken state, go now!" Hitsugaya ordered and Rangiku dashed off. He down at me. "What is your name?"

"I don't have one, everyone calls me Princess or kiddo, sir," I whispered bowing lightly.

"Princess?"

"Ichigo came up with it. Kisuke came up with the idea."

"Figures. Come on." He led me out the door. We walked in silence for a number of minutes, receiving odd looks as we walked. "You carry a zanpakuto."

"Yes."

"Are you a member of the Court Guard Squads?"

"No, I'm entering school when the new year of classes comes around."

"Interesting."

"You are Captain Hitsugaya, correct?" I inquired.

"Yes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Hitsugaya."

"I think you're the first person not to call me a kid when they see me," he admitted.

"I know better, Captain." We walked in silence for a few moments. We met Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake on the way to the Manor.

"Princess, Toshiro, what a pleasant surprise," they laughed.

"Ukitake, Kyoraku."

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm escorting the young lady to the Manor."

"Captain Kyoraku, Nanao is drunk. Captain Ukitake, Kiyone is drunk."

"What happened?" Ukitake asked.

"Rangiku. Shuhei is also drunk so I'm escorting her back to Byakuya."

"We're headed there for tea. We can take her."

"No offense, but I'll escort her all the way." We walked in silence for a while. Byakuya was just stepping outside when we arrived.

"I wasn't expecting you home for a while still," Byakuya commented upon seeing me.

"The Lieutenants and some others got drunk. I escorted her home," Toshiro explained.

"You seemed a bit drained, what happened?" Byakuya inquired looking at me.

"The Captain of Squad 7 referred to me as a little kid."

"Is that where the red mark is from?"

"Yes."

"You'd think between Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia, and I you would have stopped punishing yourself for something you're still learning to control."

"Sorry, Byakuya."

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro asked.

"When she becomes offended her spiritual pressure will spike, causing a small explosion of spiritual pressure. It happened more than once today didn't it," Byakuya stated.

"Ikkaku."

"That figures too. Go practice some writing or Kido."

"Yes Byakuya." After bowing to the four Captains, I went to my room and wrote. Ichigo and Rukia came to the Manor when they failed to find Shuhei or me at the barracks.

"Brother, have you seen Princess or Shuhei?" Rukia asked as they arrived.

"She's in her room."

"Where's Shuhei?"

"I don't know."

"Excuse us, Byakuya," Ichigo whispered and walked with Rukia to my room. They opened the door as I practiced my writing. Turning to see them, I put my brush down, crossed the room, and hugged both of them.

"Don't be mad at Shuhei. Please don't be mad at Shuhei," I begged looking up at Ichigo. Ichigo crouched down looking at me.

"What happened?"

"Rangiku threw a party after the meeting, lunch, and a trip to Health Land."

"Shuhei took you to it?" Rukia growled.

"Rangiku said that it would be fine," I whispered.

"What happened at the party?"

"Shuhei ended up passed out drunk."

"How'd you get back here?" Ichigo growled, his anger rising.

"Well Captain Shinji was going to walk me home but Captain Hitsugaya said that he'd walk me back while Shinji got some of the Lieutenants back to their barracks."

"Wait, the Captains were involved?" Rukia gasped.

"Kenpachi, Unohana, Hitsugaya, Shinji, and the wolf faced one."

"Komamura."

"Oh. They were came in when Rangiku tried to get me to have a cup of sake."

"She did what?" Rukia growled.

"Did you have any sake?"

"I had one cup to get Yoruichi to leave me alone."

"You have a bruised forehead," Rukia whispered.

"Ikkaku and Komamura called me a little kid," I whispered.

"Rukia, watch her," Ichigo growled.

"What are you going to do Ichigo?" I asked.

"I have a couple of people to talk to." He flash stepped off.

"Rukia, he's going to beat the hell out of some people, ain't he?" I asked as she looked at my head.

"Probably." All of a sudden, a flash of black flew up in the air from the 11th Division Barracks. Minutes later, one from the 10th Squad went up, followed shortly by Shuhei and Yoruichi. I looked at Rukia.

"That's not good," I whispered.

"Come on, you should sleep some."

"I have something for you," I said and she looked at me. Going over to my desk I brought out a sketch. "I got bored." She took it and smiled.

"This is great." The picture had Byakuya, Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Hitsugaya all sitting under a tree drinking tea.

"I drew it while they had tea today. I was a bit bored so I cracked the door open and drew them."

"It's beautiful. You have talent."

"Goodnight, Rukia."

"Goodnight, little one," she whispered and kissed my forehead before leaving. Lying down, an odd thought occurred to me. Everyone treated me like I belonged to Ichigo and Rukia, not just Ichigo. Putting an arm under my head and staring at the ceiling, I sighed.

"I wish you'd just call me your daughter or something," I muttered. That's how they treated me, so why couldn't that be? I sighed and turned over.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, time for an FYI, Toshiro is supposed to resembled an older kid, say about 18 or so. I know I probably missed something while reviewing so I added that on. Also, thank you my loyal reviewers who answer withing three hours of posting, always fun to see who replies first. YES SHE'S GETTING A NAME! There's like one chapter that stands in the way of her getting a name. I've already wrote it, I just post one a day that way I have back up if I have writers block. REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

_On a side note, maybe if a few of you were to check on Hydro's story "**Your Summoning is Awaiting!** " she'd update and I'd be able to read it. I know I shouldn't advertise for her, but I want to read it! Also, she's a good writer. She reviews for me and I'd love to be able to return the favor to her. She gave me a couple of ideas actually._


	9. Permission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo was walking quietly through the First Division Barracks toward the Head Captain's Office. Shuhei wasn't at his side today for a good reason, Ichigo had broken his nose when Shuhei suggested the he watch Princess for a couple of days while Ichigo visited his family in the Human World. Okay, he didn't just break his nose, he also dislocated Shuhei's shoulder. But Shuhei understood, especially when you consider what happened last time he watched her. Ichigo was still a little mad about that, even though a month had gone by. The First Division Lieutenant let Ichigo into the Office and the Head Captain glanced up from his paperwork.<p>

"Captain Kurosaki, this is a surprise."

"I'm here on a more personal business, Head Captain," Ichigo replied taking his place in front of the Head Captain.

"Continue."

"As you know, Rukia and I are going with a few others to the Human World to visit my family and the Visoreds. I came here to seek permission to allow my student to tag along."

"Why don't you have Kuchiki or your Lieutenant watch her?"

"Byakuya will also be accompanying us and I don't trust Shuhei with watching Princess anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto threw a sake party, Shuhei brought her along."

"She's not a Soul Reaper," the Head Captain stated.

"I've been training her. Please, Head Captain," Ichigo said, his voice getting close to pleading.

"I trust she won't get in trouble while she's there."

"If I can keep her out of it," Ichigo insisted.

"Fine. Teach her how to use a Hell butterfly before you leave."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Tell your father I said hello."

"Of course, Head Captain." Ichigo swept out of the room, a grin spreading across his face. Rukia and Renji were waiting outside the First Division Barracks when he came out.

"So?" Renji asked.

"Now we have to teach her how to use a Hell Butterfly," Ichigo chuckled.

"Yes! I'll go get her!" Rukia laughed. Rukia disappeared and Renji looked at Ichigo.

"She's way too happy about that," Renji chuckled.

"Princess has grown on both of us."

"Why don't you just adopt her already?"

"I don't know if she'd want that."

"Princess loves the both of you. Since we brought her here, she's become tame and grown close to you."

"I know. It's going to be interesting when she goes off to the Academy, not seeing her every day," Ichigo laughed.

"She'll be fine Ichigo." They made it all the way to the Kuchiki Manor by the time that Rukia had located Princess. She had been attending a get together with the Women's Association.

"Rukia, you're going to break my wrist," I complained as Rukia dragged me toward Renji and Ichigo. Rukia let go and I jumped on Renji, hugging him. He held me in his arms. "What's up pineapple head?"

"Not much. What about you?"

"I think Rukia fractured my wrist," I chuckled. Renji had become a bit like an older brother you see every so often. Renji let me down and Ichigo crouched down so he could look me more in the eye than when he stood up.

"How would you like to go on a trip to the Human World?"

"You're serious?"

"Do you think I would kid with you? I have permission from the Head Captain himself to take you along. All we have to do is train you how to use a Hell Butterfly and when we get to the Human World, how to use a gigai."

"What do you think?" Rukia asked.

"I'd love to!" I jumped at Ichigo, throwing my arms around his neck. He stood up, his arms wrapped around me. I looked at his face. "Thanks Ichigo!"

"Not a problem. Let's go teach you how to use a Hell Butterfly."

"Who's all going?" I asked as he carried me toward the Barracks so I could meet the Hell Butterflies.

"Let's see here, there Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Shinji, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and me," Renji answered.

"That's sure is a lot of people," I giggled.

"They have people in the Human World to visit too. Well, not Yumichika, he just goes wherever Ikkaku goes to keep him out of trouble," Renji chuckled. It took about a half hour of explanation for me to under the Hell Butterfly and I communicated with it. The next day was full of preparations to go to the Human World. Rukia had me dress in my white exercise outfit with my zanpakuto on me even though we didn't expect trouble.

"Oi! You ladies ready to go?" Ichigo yelled from where he was standing next to Byakuya.

"Coming!" Rukia shouted as she took my hand. I had calmed down a lot in the past few months, not being as aggressive or mean as I once had been. Going outside, Ichigo and Byakuya were waiting for us so we could meet up with the others.

"We're ready," I insisted. We walked to the 12th Squad Barracks where everyone else was waiting.

"Hey," Ikkaku laughed when he saw me. We slapped hands and shook. "Good to know you're tagging along."

"Very funny, Ikkaku," I laughed.

"Let's get going! Jinta and Ururu are waiting with Tessai on the other side. They have our gigais waiting," Kisuke laughed. Yoruichi opened up the senkaimon to the Human World.

"Ichigo, who are Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai?" I asked.

"Tessai is the former Captain of the Kido Corps. He could be again if he wished but currently he's our supplier in the Human World. Jinta and Ururu are two people that work for Tessai and Kisuke."

"Oh. I understand now." I greeted my Hell Butterfly and walked with Ichigo through the senkaimon. We arrived in the bedroom of building that sounded like a shop. A giant of a man was there waiting along with a red haired boy and a black haired girl.

"Welcome to the Human World, Princess," Ichigo chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, and I know that it's a short chapter, so I'll put a second one up for the sake of you having something to read. Also I'm sorry for the late update. <strong>


	10. Human World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>"I found Princess's gigai!" Renji called as he searched for his gigai among the forms. Ichigo, who already entered his gigai, took my gigai from Renji and brought it back over.<p>

"All you have to do is step into it," Ichigo explained as I looked at the weird manikin that resembled me. "It'll take your form." I took a hesitant step in and my soul was absorbed into the gigai. Opening my eyes, I could feel Ichigo still holding me. He looked at me as I gained my senses.

"It feels weird," I complained.

"Always does the first time," Rukia laughed slipping into hers. I had Human World clothes on that looked to be older. A pair of shirts and a red shirt, both were female but had a very boyish appearance.

"These are some of my sister's old clothes. She had them still," Ichigo explained.

"Oh." He handed me a little hair tie and I put my long hair up in a ponytail as Byakuya and Renji slipped into their gigais. Kisuke and Yoruichi were hugging the two young adults I had seen when I first came through.

"I'll see you lot later," Shinji laughed.

"Shinji, mind if we swing by with Princess later?" Ichigo asked as Shinji headed for the door.

"I'm sure Hiyori would love to meet the girl that can whoop you and Renji and beat Yoruichi in a shunpo race," Shinji laughed.

"Shut up Shinji!" Yoruichi yelled.

"Ikkaku and I will be at the Asano House if you need us," Yumichika said as he and Ikkaku headed for the door.

"Alright, let's head over to my house," Ichigo laughed. Captain Hitsugaya walked silently next to me as we walked toward Ichigo's home. "Brighten up Toshiro. You get to see Karin."

"Shut up Ichigo."

"Who's Karin?"

"My little sister." Toshiro glared at Ichigo, murder in his eyes.

"How much farther?" I asked.

"Not far. Feet getting tired?" Renji asked.

"This body feels weird," I muttered. "It's clumsy!" Ichigo crouched down.

"I'll carry you," he chuckled. I jumped on his back and held on tight as he walked. My head was tucked in by Ichigo's neck and he reached up with one hand and patted my head.

"I remember clinging to Ichigo's back when we did Soul Reaper duties," Rukia chuckled.

"You still do," Renji laughed and he received a punch from Rukia for that one.

"Renji, Rukia, can you please behave? This is supposed to be a relaxing trip to see relatives," Byakuya muttered as he walked next to Toshiro.

"Oi! We're here," Ichigo laughed and I looked up to see a sign that read "Kurosaki Clinic" on it.

"This is where Ichigo and I lived when we were in the Human World," Rukia said looking up at me.

"You were a doctor?" I asked Ichigo.

"No, my dad is. I'm sure they're waiting in the kitchen." We walked into the house and into the kitchen living room area.

"Yuzu! Karin! Isshin!" Rukia called as we stepped inside and I remained clinging to Ichigo's back. There was rumble from upstairs.

"We're coming Ichigo!" a male voice yelled. The first to make it down the stairs was a black haired tomboy girl who jumped at Toshiro, hugging him tightly. Toshiro smiled hugging back.

"I'm guessing that's Karin," I whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"Yep."

"Rukia!" Karin laughed and hugged her. "Renji, good to you pineapple head," Karin chuckled shaking his hand. "Byakuya."

"Karin, good to see you as always," Byakuya said with a small smirk. Karin looked at Ichigo.

"Do I get a hug or not?" Karin demanded.

"One second. Kiddo, you have to get down now."

"Fine." Releasing my arms, I jumped down and landed a little wobbly. Renji and Byakuya caught me before I fell over.

"Take it easy," Byakuya laughed.

"I'm fine."

"Ichigo!" a female voice screeched and a light brown-haired woman tackled Ichigo in a hug. "I missed you so much big brother!"

"Yuzu, you've grown even more since the last time I saw you."

"Ichigo, my boy, good to have you home," Isshin Kurosaki laughed and hugged his son. "Rukia, my third daughter, it's great to see you. Byakuya, Renji, Toshiro."

"Isshin," Toshiro said while wrapping an arm around Karin's waist.

"Isshin," Renji laughed and they shook hands.

"Shiba," Byakuya muttered, "Isshin, it's good to see you."

"Who's this…?" Rukia slapped her hand over Isshin's mouth before he could say that last words as he looked at me.

"She's sensitive Isshin," Rukia said.

"She doesn't have a name, so we call her Princess. Her manners are like that of one. She's my ward and my student," Ichigo explained coming to stand by me. "She's also one of the few people who can injure me and kick Renji's ass."

"She's just a kid!" Karin laughed and Ichigo used his spiritual pressure to keep mine down. Byakuya had told him that it was an effective tool.

"She's quite powerful. Princess, why don't you talk with my sisters for a little bit. I have some personal matters to discuss with the others."

"Okay." Karin, Yuzu, and I went up to Yuzu's room.

"You really don't have a name?" Karin asked in disbelief. She looked to be 23 maybe.

"I don't have one."

"Well, let's find you one!" Yuzu laughed and she started her computer. "There's a database online that has possible names."

"Oh." She opened the page and looked at me.

"Do you want something that means princess?"

"Sure!" She looked it up and I started to scan through the names. I pointed at one that wasn't Japanese. "That one! I want that one!"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Himeko?" Karin asked.

"No. I don't think I was Japanese before my life in Rukon District. I think I spoke English or was around it," I whispered looking at the name that had caught my attention.

"Then you're Sara, now and forever," Yuzu laughed.

"I have a name!" I screeched.

"If you think you spoke English," Karin whispered. "Yuzu, let me at the computer." Yuzu got out of the way and Karin started typing away quickly. "Sara, how old do you think you were when you came to the Rukon District?"

"I learned how to walk in the Rukon District, and Ichigo thinks I was about ten when he found me and I'm around eleven now." Karin was plugging away at the computer.

"What are you looking up?" Yuzu asked.

"Something that struck me about her being with Ichigo. What District were you from?"

"Hanging Dog, same as Rukia and Renji."

"That's the Japanese districts. I talked with Urahara years ago, trying to understand everything and the Soul Society has order to their districts. South Rukon is mostly Japanese. And I mean almost entirely. Those who aren't normally died in Japan or had that type of funeral service." She brought up an article from nine years ago or so. I looked at it, reading it.

"Do you think?" I whispered.

"Logically, it's likely that it was just a coincidence you chose the name."

"But…"

"I know." The screen said that the infant of a Japanese American couple in Japan had died in a car wreck with her parents. Her name was Sara and she was just learning how to crawl. She had white hair.

"Why does that crash sound familiar?" Yuzu asked.

"Because Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji all responded to it that day, that's why it sounds familiar. It was a Hollow that caused that car to crash."

"I was killed by a Hollow?" I asked.

"Apparently," Karin whispered. She was printing off the sheet. "Come on, I think the others are done talking. You alright Sara?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," I insisted and we walked down to the kitchen. They were done talking as Karin had thought.

"What are you ladies up to?" Isshin chuckled as he saw Karin had some papers in her hand.

"Ichigo," Karin said turning towards him, "I think I know why Sara's so attached to you."

"Sara?" Ichigo inquired.

"I finally picked a name," I chuckled.

"It's a beautiful one," Byakuya insisted.

"Karin, continue," Ichigo prompted. Karin handed him the papers in her hand.

"It's just a theory but maybe…" Ichigo stared at the papers and they slowly fell from his hand as he read the words.

"Karin, you know I never wanted to see that ever again," Ichigo growled.

"Ichigo, would you be reasonable?" Karin demanded.

"What is it Ichigo?" Renji asked. Ichigo left the room and Rukia knelt down picking up the papers. Her eyes settled on the title and she sighed. "Rukia?"

"Remember that Hollow incident about nine years ago? The one with the Japanese American couple and their young infant?" Rukia inquired.

"How can I forget? We were moments late from saving the baby," Renji whispered.

"Karin made a connection," Rukia whispered handing him the papers. "That's why Sara's so attached to us. We knew her, we sent her to the Soul Society." Rukia looked up at Renji with tears in her eyes. "She was the infant that we swore we'd find again but never did." Rukia looked at me. "I promised your parents I'd find you."

"Rukia," I breathed. For a little kid, sometimes I could act like a full-fledged adult. Crossing the room in two strides, I hugged Rukia. Her arms wrapped around me tightly.

"I'm so sorry that I never found you!"

"Rukia, did you forget? You, Ichigo, and Renji found me. You saved me from life in Hanging Dog," I whispered trying to comfort her. "That was another life for me Rukia. The one that matters is this one, where you have found me and you've taken care of me."

"I should go talk to Ichigo," Isshin muttered.

"No, I'll do it," I insisted. Rukia dried her eyes and Byakuya wrapped his arms around her. I walked out of the house and tracked Ichigo's spiritual pressure to a park nearby. He was sitting on the steps, watching the sky. "You left."

"Yeah." Taking a seat next to Ichigo, I leaned on him, my head on his shoulder. "We promised to find you!"

"Rukia told me."

"You should be pissed."

"I'm not."

"Why not?" he demanded looking down at me.

"Because Ichigo, my life is with you and Rukia now, not in the past. Besides, I consider you the closest thing I have to a father," I chuckled looking up at his face.

"Really?"

"Ichigo, you've done more for me in these past few months than I ever expected."

"You're serious about me being the closest thing to a father you have?"

"Yes. Renji's like a brother, Byakuya is like an uncle and Shuhei, well, Shuhei is like the older brother that doesn't know how to be an older brother. Rukia's like a mom to me and Yoruichi's like an aunt. I consider all of you my family." He wrapped an arm around me and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Princess."

"The name is Sara, get it right, pops," I snapped before smirking. The smirk faded away as the incredible spiritual pressure hit the two of us. Ichigo stood up, pulling me into his arms. A rip in the air appeared and out of it stepped a mysterious man with blue hair.

"That's a face I haven't seen for a long time. Sara, go get the others!" Ichigo ordered. He turned me toward the Clinic and I started to run. The power coming off this guy was intense. There was suddenly a stabbing pain in my stomach and I looked down to see a sword through it.

"I don't think so kid, you're not warning his buddies," the blue haired freak growled.

"Grimmjow, stop it! Your fight is with me!" Ichigo yelled.

"That's right, Kurosaki. You may have saved my life all those years ago, but I still have a battle to finish with you. This time, one of us will die," he growled. He pulled the sword from my stomach and I felt my knees crumple and I fell forward onto my hands and knees. Blood poured from the wound onto the ground. This gigai form was weaker than my spiritual body, but I had no way out of it. Looking back to where Ichigo and Grimmjow were, Ichigo's gigai sat on the ground, the mod soul deciding that nothing had to be done. That is, until it saw me.

"Shit." He hurried over and pulled me into his arms.

"I've gotten weaker," I muttered as he looked at the wound. He picked up Ichigo's Soul Phone and called for Rukia.

"Who are you?" the mod soul inhabiting Ichigo asked.

"Sara, Ichigo's student."

"I'm Kon, Ichigo's mod soul." I heard Ichigo scream and watched as he flew back.

"Ichigo," I groaned.

"He'll be fine," Kon insisted. Twenty seconds later, he changed his opinion. I wanted to help Ichigo; I wanted to help him badly! My gigai glowed, evicting me from it and I drew my zanpakuto. "You're a Soul Reaper?"

"Student! I enter the Academy soon."

"Are you crazy?" Kon demanded until he saw my wound was closing.

"Bankai!" My power increased as I changed. Grimmjow and Ichigo didn't seem to notice, until I blocked Grimmjow from killing Ichigo.

"How the hell?" Grimmjow growled looking at me. I pushed him back, my hair flying wildly around me, my eyes glowing, as my spiritual power flowed from me.

"NOBODY HURTS MY DAD!" I screamed and charged at Grimmjow.

"What the hell are you?" he demanded as I beat him back with savage attacks.

"ICHIGO'S STUDENT! GETSUGA TENSHO!" That close range discharge ripped Grimmjow in two. His face froze as his torso and legs separated. He died quickly and I ran to Ichigo. "Reiki," I whispered looking at the blood from Ichigo's wounds. The blood glowed, reviving itself and sealing the wound back up.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he came into view followed by many others.

"Who is that?" Shinji asked as he and his Visoreds showed up on the scene. Everyone was staring at a white haired girl huddled protectively over Ichigo. Only Rukia and Renji recognized her right away.

"Sara," Rukia whispered. Ichigo was passed out, Zangetsu on the ground next to him, Reiki Tsuki crossing Zangetsu.

"Ichigo, Ichigo wake up! Please Ichigo! Wake up Ichigo!" I cried still healing him.

"Kon?" Isshin asked looking at the mod soul holding my glowing gigai. "What's wrong with her?"

"Renji," Rukia whispered motioning between the gigai and me. "She evicted herself."

"That's unheard of." Rukia ran quickly to me as I healed Ichigo. I looked up at her, the tears running down my face.

"He won't wake up! Wake him up Mom. Wake him up!" I begged. His wounds were healed and I stopped my power.

"Sara, was the Kido?" Rukia asked.

"Reiki," I whispered and I sealed my sword again, sheathing it.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu screamed as she caught up with Kisuke's help. She ran over to her brother, as did Karin. We were in what was once a wall of a building.

"Sara?" Karin asked seeing me. I whipped the tears away from my eyes. "How'd you?"

"Rukia, I don't feel too good," I muttered as the feeling of weakness came over me. Visibly swaying, Byakuya flashed stepped over, catching me before I fell. My eyes closed and I slept it off.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a short chapter and now a long chapter, so have fun! And thanks for all the comments. <strong>


	11. Human Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>I woke two hours before Ichigo did, Rukia was the only one with us both. She told me the rest of them were in a training room under Urahara's Shop. She also told me that we were currently resting in Urahara's Shop, in the bedrooms. She was sitting between Ichigo and I. We were all back in our gigais and waiting for Ichigo. Apparently, shortly after we arrived at Urahara's, my gigai fused with me again. The group of people gathered in the training room was enormous. Not only were there the Soul Reapers and the Kurosaki family but also a Quincy Family, some humans that could see spiritual beings, and Visoreds, Soul Reapers with Hollow powers. I was sitting up with one leg drawn up to my chest when Ichigo woke.<p>

"What happened?" Ichigo asked as he opened his eyes. "Where's Grimmjow?"

"Grimmjow?" Rukia demanded. "What do you mean Ichigo?"

"I was fighting him."

"I killed him," I muttered and Rukia looked at me. "I had to! He was about to kill Ichigo!"

"You killed Grimmjow?" Ichigo was stunned Rukia went into shock. "What happened to your wounds?"

"You were hurt?" Rukia growled looking at me.

"It's healed!"

"Did you use the same thing as you did with Ichigo?" Rukia inquired.

"No. When I go into my Bankai form I heal completely. Reiki Tsuki, tsuki is moon, Reiki is heal or live energy depending how you translate it. It's one of my zanpakuto abilities. I can use Reiki any time."

"Seems we still have things to learn about you," Ichigo laughed reaching up and putting his hand on my head. "Where are the others?"

"Well, your little fight alerted everyone in Karakura Town that can sense us, they're downstairs. Sara and I have been waiting for you," Rukia explained.

"Well, I suppose we should go see them," Ichigo chuckled sitting up easily. "Why don't I feel any stiffness? I always do, even if the wound is healed."

"My power works differently," I whispered getting to my feet easily. Rukia and I pulled Ichigo up and he wrapped an arm around both of us.

"My girls," Ichigo laughed.

"Come on. Tatsuki and Orihime are probably worried sick," Rukia laughed.

"You'll have to introduce me to everyone," I told her.

"I know. It's a long list." We went to the ladder that Urahara had to his training room and climbed down. Arriving down there, there was an extremely large but low table spread out on the ground and blankets and pillows to sit on. Everyone was talking and I saw Yuzu and Karin waiting patiently.

"Ichigo," Isshin said, bringing their attention to us. We were a few feet away and worried faces turned to relaxed.

"It's good to see you well, Ichigo," a younger man with graying hair and glasses said as he held an orange haired girl around the waist.

"It's good to be alive," Ichigo chuckled.

"So, now that the three of you are down here, we should start introductions, should we not?" Kisuke asked.

"Great idea Kisuke!" Shinji laughed. "I'll start. Princess."

"The name is Sara. Didn't anybody tell you I finally got a name?" I demanded.

"Renji, you left that out," Shinji accused.

"I wasn't thinking about it!" Renji insisted and I threw my sandal at his face. It was the only thing I had to throw, so I had little choice but to throw that. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"I have a name and you forgot to tell Shinji! Ikkaku, my sandal please." Ikkaku tossed it over and I slipped it back on.

"Oi," Ichigo laughed.

"Anyway," Shinji continued, "these are my Visoreds, Hiyori, Kensei, Love, Rose, Lisa, Mashiro, and Hachi."

"It's pleasure to meet you all," I insisted. The girl called Hiyori walked up and held out her hand. I took it carefully.

"We're going to be good friends. Anyone that has the nerve to throw a sandal at a Captain is good in my book," Hiyori laughed.

"Thanks, I think," I chuckled.

"Scary powerful," Rose commented.

"Hell of a fighter by what she did to that Arrancar," Kensei commented.

"Alright, next. The Ishida family," Ichigo prompted. The younger man from early bowed his head lightly.

"I am Uryu Ishida, this is my wife Orihime, and my father Ryuken. My father is a Quincy as am I. Orihime has special talents," Uryu explained to me.

"A pleasure to meet you as well."

"This is Mizuho and her little brother Keigo," Ikkaku said from where he had his arm wrapped around a brown haired woman.

"That's Mizuiro, he's an old school body of mine," Ichigo said motioning to the shorter black haired man.

"I'm Yatsutora Sado, most people call me Chad. I've been with Ichigo and Uryu for a long time," a tall Mexican said addressing me.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"What about me?" a black haired woman demanded.

"Sara, this is Tatsuki, we've been friends since we were little," Ichigo told me as he motioned to the woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Tatsuki."

"Her manners are way too developed to be related to you, Ichigo. Who is she exactly?" Uryu asked.

"My student and ward for the time being. Renji, Rukia, and I found her a few months back in Rukon District and I've since taken care of her with help."

"Don't forget how talented she is," Yoruichi laughed.

"Or how she can beat Yoruichi in a flash step race," Byakuya laughed.

"I get you Little Byakuya," Yoruichi promised taking a stance.

"Try me, were-cat!" he countered with a brief smile on his face. They disappeared, all you could see were plumes of dust as the two played tag around the training room.

"It's been a long time since I've seen Byakuya do that," commented Kisuke as he walked up.

"Or seen Yoruichi act like that," Lisa chuckled.

"Someone really should stop that competition before they kill each other," Kensei muttered. I looked up at Ichigo.

"You want me to?" I asked.

"Let them fight it out a few minutes."

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped.

"I haven't seen Byakuya this happy, let him have some fun Rukia," Ichigo laughed. Then we heard both Byakuya and Yoruichi cuss.

"Kisuke!" Shinji yelled and Kisuke nodded to me. I shed my gigai in less than a millisecond with that weird power of mine and flashed across the room, grabbing Byakuya as Kisuke grabbed Yoruichi. Holding Byakuya back his hairpiece was broken.

"Byakuya, calm down," I whispered in his ear as I held him tightly. He was steaming mad but quickly calmed down.

"You can let go now," Byakuya told me. I did and he got up, pulling me with him. Kisuke had calmed down Yoruichi and Rukia came over with a new hairpiece for Byakuya. "Why did you have that?"

"I figured someone would get in a fight," Rukia admitted.

"Can we please get back in our gigai now? I feel a bit safer that way," Renji growled.

"And why is that?" Byakuya demanded.

"Simple, you and Yoruichi are three times slower in gigai than you are when you can use flash step!" My gigai fused with me in a millisecond as I stepped in it.

"How can she just force that gigai off?" Hiyori demanded.

"We haven't figured that one out," Rukia admitted.

"Ichigo, who were you fighting earlier?" Shinji asked as we settled down for dinner.

"That's right, the body of the Arrancar was gone by the time we got there," Kisuke muttered.

"It seemed familiar," Renji commented.

"It should," Rukia muttered.

"It was Grimmjow, he was healed somehow from all those years ago, and he was even more powerful," Ichigo admitted.

"How did you defeat him then?" Toshiro asked.

"I didn't, why do you think Sara was in her Bankai form?" Ichigo chuckled.

"That was Bankai? She's so young," Rose laughed.

"Rose, take a look at who's next to Shinji and rethink that statement," Lisa ordered.

"Oh."

"Are you trying to say that she defeated Grimmjow?" Kensei demanded. One second I was standing next to Ichigo, the next, I was flying at Kensei and beating the hell out of him with my fists.

"**SHE IS RIGHT HERE NUMBSKULL! I HAVE A FUCKING NAME, IDIOT**!" I screamed in his ear before punching him three more times. Jumping off his back with enough force to land ten feet away, he turned at me.

"You cocky little brat!"

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME**?" I demanded my anger flaring.

"Shit, run!" Ichigo yelled recognizing what was about to happen.

"Ichigo, calm her down before it happens!" Byakuya yelled at him. Ichigo tried to get at me but my anger got the best of me again. There was a visible release of energy along with the feeling. The majority of those present fell to their knees. I clutched my head, trying to stop as I separated from my gigai. Once in Soul Reaper form though, I flash stepped across the room and knelt in the sands. Curling up, I tried to stop, I really did. But when that type of energy decides to be released, it's released. I felt firm hands wrap around my arms as my spiritual pressure decreased slightly. Suddenly, a crushing power hit me, canceling my spiritual pressure. The act also sealed my energy again and I quickly regained control. I looked up to see who was holding me. Ichigo had huddled over me, absorbing my energy or reflecting it back at me.

"All better?" Ichigo asked breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry! I got really good at controlling it! I don't know what happened!" I cried and slammed my head a few times into the ground. Ichigo pulled me back and into his lap. His arms wrapped tightly around me, he soothed me.

"It's not your fault Sara. It's not your fault. Kensei doesn't know how to react around kids," he whispered as he slowly rocked me back and forth.

"I should be in control," I whimpered, my head on his chest. He must have sat there for fifteen minutes, slowly my crying faded away and he looked down at me to see I had cried myself to sleep. He carried me back to the others as they regained their senses. Rukia rushed over and put a tender hand on my face.

"She fell asleep," Ichigo whispered shifting me some. "Dad, would you mind bringing our gigais back to the house? I'm going to take her back. I think with all the excitement today she's worn out," Ichigo whispered. Ichigo left with Rukia and Renji turned to Byakuya and Isshin.

"It's amazing how a kid with that much power is so small a fragile at times. Makes me remember that she really is a kid," Renji admitted.

"She'll grow up fast," Isshin muttered looking at his own little girls.

"Ichigo is thinking about adopting her," Byakuya stated and both men turned to him in shock. "We were discussing the Seireitei adoption process."

"Interesting," Renji whispered.

"I'll have a granddaughter!" Isshin laughed.

"She has to agree, of course," Byakuya continued.

"She called Rukia 'Mom' earlier, she'll say yes in a heartbeat," Renji replied. Byakuya conceded and agreed to that statement. It was admittedly the longest week of my life. Don't get me wrong it was quite fun. We went to the beach, traveled all over and played games.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a boring chapter. Hope you like it. I will throw out something here as well. If you have anything you'd like to see, send me a private message, any ideas or suggestions that are more for future story line, send me a private message, and, I only offer this because I felt like being nice today, if you have a certain type of character or a character in mind that you think would fit in this story, send me a message. There will be five or six new ones coming up soon that will be joining us for quite some time. Or if you're bored and want to chat about why I did something in this story, send me a message. I'm bored so I don't mind answering questions. Oh, and I love the reviews I've been getting. <strong>


	12. Sara Kurosaki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>"I hope to see you again soon," Isshin chuckled hugging me as we prepared to return to the Soul Society.<p>

"Sure Isshin. It was really fun being here, I enjoyed it," I laughed.

"Even the unspeakable fight?" Renji inquired.

"Renji, she has permission to beat the hell out of you," Kensei chuckled as we touched fists.

"Oh, that right. I'll shut up now." Ichigo laughed at Renji.

"I hope to see you back here again soon," Hiyori laughed shaking my hand.

"I hope so too Hiyori," I laughed. Lining up with the others, we crossed back over to the Soul Society. Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, and I were just getting to the Manor when a messenger from the Academy came running toward us. He bowed in front of us.

"Captain Kurosaki, I have been ordered to deliver a message to you. Yourself and your ward are to report to the Academy to officially sign her up for school. She will also be tested at this time as well."

"We'll be along shortly," Ichigo replied. The messenger left and Byakuya looked at Ichigo.

"A bit of a surprise," Byakuya commented. "There's still two weeks until the regular registration."

"Well, Sara's not regular now is she?" Ichigo laughed. I stowed my things and followed him to the Academy. The Shino Academy trained Soul Reapers, Stealth Force, and Kido Corps members. The students were doing the last testing sessions of the year today. Going to the Head Master's office, Ichigo knocked loudly and there was a sigh in the room.

"Who is it?"

"Captain Kurosaki."

"Come in Captain! I didn't expect you so soon!" he laughed and Ichigo opened the door and we walked through.

"We just got back from the Human World, actually," Ichigo replied.

"Ah. This must be that talented student of yours."

"Yes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I need the two of you to sign out the paperwork for the Academy. Excuse me a moment, I have to get an instructor to test her. I'll be right back." Ichigo and I sat down looking at the sheet.

"Full name," Ichigo read.

"Sara."

"You need a last name."

"Um."

"Sara," Ichigo said addressing me a bit more seriously. He looked me in the eyes and smiled. "How would you like to become my daughter? I talked to Byakuya and the process is quite simple. You'd be a Kurosaki."

"Yes!" I giggled and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged me back. Filling out the paperwork under the name Sara Kurosaki, I was happy. When the Head Master came in with an instructor, Ichigo handed him the paperwork.

"Sara Kurosaki? I wasn't aware she had a name or you had adopted her," the Head Master said.

"She gained Sara quite recently and I'm in the process of adoption and expect no problems."

"I understand Captain Kurosaki. The instructor will take her to be tested now. We can talk about her personal training while they're away."

"Try not to overdo it," Ichigo told me.

"Not even a little?" I teased.

"Sara."

"Fine." Going to the testing grounds, the teacher asked me to duel a sixth year in a sword fight. The sixth year was out in less than two minutes. He asked me to demonstrate Kido I blew up a wall. He asked me to try flash step I ran circles around him. This idiot was figuring out that maybe it was a bad idea to test me without Ichigo around! He asked for me to demonstrate some basic sword moves, I did them in seconds.

"Okay, I think we can go back and put you in a class," he laughed nervously. He noticed as I sheathed my zanpakuto again that it wasn't a training sword. "What is that on your hip?"

"My zanpakuto."

"You have a zanpakuto?"

"Yes, I train with it! I've trained with some of the Captains, Lieutenants, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and some others," I giggled. We arrived at the office and Ichigo looked at us.

"She's going in an advanced class," the instructor said the second we came through the door. "I've never seen anyone excel like her! Hell, she could have been a graduate for all I knew!"

"I told you not to show off," Ichigo warned.

"I tried not to!"

"Alright, I'll have her placement sent to you by the end of the week along with her room number here. I'll include everything she'll need for school. Thank you for your time, Captain Kurosaki, Miss Kurosaki." We walked out and Ichigo looked at me.

"What did you do?"

"Disarmed a 6th year, oh, blew up a wall, um oh yeah, and flash stepped around the instructor."

"Alright, that's not showing off, that's just being you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" I accused.

"Sara," he laughed. We walked back to the Manor where Byakuya had all the necessary paperwork for the adoption. Ichigo and Rukia signed it before I did. My signature was necessary since I was old enough to write apparently. As we finished lunch, a messenger from the 1st Division showed up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

"You'd be sorrier if you hadn't," Ichigo muttered.

"The Head Captain requests that Captains Kurosaki and Kuchiki, along with Lieutenant Kuchiki and Captain Kurosaki's ward come to the 1st Division immediately for a talk."

"He heard about Grimmjow," Ichigo muttered. "Tell him we'll be there soon." Rukia found me a change of clothes so I had on clean training clothes and the four of us quickly traveled the distance to the office.

"Ichigo, how much yelling do you think we're about to get?" Byakuya asked.

"Um, I think Ukitake might be able to hear from his barracks," Ichigo suggested.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" I asked.

"No, if anything I'm the one in trouble," Ichigo whispered. We entered the room.

"WHAT HAVE YOU IDIOTS DONE? KUROSAKI YOU WERE ATTACKED BY AN ARRANCAR AND DIDN'T CALL FOR HELP! YOU NEARLY GOT YOURSELF KILLED IN THE PROCESS! AND WHAT IS THIS ABOUT THE GIRL USING HER BANKAI IN THE HUMAN WORLD? WHAT HAVE YOU CHILDREN DONE?" Ichigo was a little off on how far you could hear the yelling. Kukaku and Ganju Shiba who were on the other side of the Seireitei walls visiting friends heard him yelling. After that, he asked for a status report on my schooling. When we left, the Captains and Lieutenants were all waiting for us when we got outside the First Division Barracks.

"What the hell?" Renji demanded.

"He woke me up from my nap!" Kenpachi growled.

"Damn!" Kisuke laughed. Kukaku met us on the way back to the Manor.

"I heard that from outside the Seireitei wall! What did you do to piss him off?" Kukaku demanded.

"You don't want to know," Byakuya muttered.

"I think we all want to know," Yoruichi put in.

"He found out about the incident in the Human World," Ichigo chuckled lightly.

"Can you explain that to those of us that weren't there?" Kyoraku asked.

"Sure," Byakuya muttered and the whole group went into the Manor. Momo and Kiyone who had tagged along with their Captains took me out on a walk and we heard laughing from the Manor and decided it was safe to go back. It was a long night but it felt good to be with friends. It was another two weeks before the new Academy students were allowed to move into their accommodations. After that, it would be another two weeks before classes started. The extra two weeks were to make last minute changes and get to know your roommates. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>To my American readers: It is 911. I ask that you observe a moment of silence for those who died on this day ten years ago. I know some of my younger readers around my age don't remember that horrid day but we should still observe it. To anyone from another country that reads this, don't get mad about my comment and I would feel honored if you also did a moment of silence. **

**Anyway, I'm still taking some suggestions people. You have two chapters until I say that I can't add any more characters unless I ask again. Have a good day. **


	13. Shino Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>"Dad," I whined as he checked over my bags for about the twentieth time. I had come to call Ichigo "Dad" and Rukia "Mom" while I called Byakuya either by his name or by "Uncle" in the past two weeks. No one dared to refuse Captain Kurosaki about adopting me and it was all done in less than two days officially.<p>

"I'm just making sure you have everything," he insisted as he looked through the last of my five bags. "Your books?"

"Renji is taking them to the school," Mom said as she walked in.

"Remind me to thank him," Dad muttered looking at Rukia.

"Thanks Rukia."

"I told you to call me Mom. Come on, we have to go put everything away in the room. They've changed the Academy some since I was in school," Mom said and I rolled my eyes. Kukaku, who had come to calling me niece lately even though I was more like her great niece or something to that effect, walked over with something in her hands. She knelt in front of me as Mom and Dad picked up my bags.

"I wanted to give you this. Since you're now part of the Shiba Clan, I thought it would be fitting if you could have our crest. Since you're too young for a tattoo just yet, I decided this would be best. It was my mother's." She opened her hand and revealed a black chain necklace with the family crest in black. "I know that technically you're a Kurosaki by name, but the Kurosaki's are now the Shiba's as well. I wore it when I was young. I want you to have it." She slipped it over my neck and I smiled.

"Thank Kukaku!" I laughed and hugged her tightly. Her arm was wrapped around me tightly as I hugged her.

"Come on Sara, don't you want to meet the people you'll be rooming with?" Dad asked.

"I'm coming. I hope I see you soon, Aunt Kukaku," I whispered.

"You too, little one." I smiled, knowing that she meant it affectionately. Taking the last bag, I put it on my back and followed Mom and Dad out of the room. The first move in students were either those who wanted to get away from their parents, their parents wanted them away, the school gave them special housing, or they had been from the Rukon District. So, in all, about ten kids were moving in today and there was five to a house. There were a few houses that had been added to the Shino Academy and they housed strong spiritual pressure students, or those with high-class families. I qualified on both counts. In each house would be three girls and two guys, I'm sure you're wondering why they didn't just throw the six girls in one and the four boys in another. Easy, both groups would kill each other! Arriving at the house I was staying in, the three above ground and one below ground building loomed above us.

"Holy shit," Dad muttered looking up and down.

"These were created for the Advanced Class. By isolating them slightly we can keep from trouble starting," Head Master said as he walked up to us.

"Amazing."

"Her room is on the third floor and her name is on the door. I do ask, Miss Kurosaki, that you keep you zanpakuto in its sealed form at all times and don't lose control of your powers," Sensei instructed.

"I know the drill Sensei." The three of us walked upstairs while he waited for the others to arrive. The third floor was quite large, as was the second floor since there were three rooms there as well, but one of them was vacant since we didn't have a student to go into that room. My room faced toward the Kuchiki and Shiba Manors. The Shiba Manor was going under renovations, supervised by Kukaku and Ganju. Why they let Ganju help was beyond everyone but he helped anyway.

"This is a nice room," Mom commented as she put down the bags. Renji was stacking the cooking books and other things that he had brought over in the small bookcase.

"I know, better than our rooms," Renji laughed.

"Renji, I would have thought you had gone back to your Division by now."

"No, I helped another girl with one of her bags. Her mom is the late Ami Hayashi," Renji replied. I knew that name. Ami Hayashi had been a Soul Reaper under Renji and in his time as Captain of her Squad, they grew close.

"I didn't know she had a kid," Dad commented as he set down my bags and Mom started putting things away.

"She does. Her name is Rena Hayashi and she's about Sara's age. This house is actually for the students under the appearance of 13," Renji replied.

"Cool! I'll fit in!" I laughed.

"That you will," Yoruichi's voice laughed from the doorway.

"Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" Dad asked.

"Amara, if you throw that!" Kisuke's voice bellowed as a shoe flew past the room and hit Kisuke. "Damn it Amara Soifon Shihoin! Get back here!" Kisuke roared.

"Not a chance in hell old man!" a girl's voice yelled.

"Amara! Knock it off before I call Soifon!" Yoruichi snapped and Kisuke tackled the girl that had become paralyzed with fear.

"You have a kid?" Rukia demanded.

"Soifon's been raising her with the Stealth Force, that's why you didn't know. Come on, Sara, you'll like her," Yoruichi promised. I walked quickly out to the hallway, followed by Renji and my parents. A girl with purple hair with blond streaks in it and golden grey eyes bit down on Kisuke's hand.

"AMARA!" he yelped.

"Let go of me Hat-and-Clogs!" she demanded.

"Bakudo #1, Sai!" I ordered and the girl growled as my spell took effect.

"Thanks, Sara," Kisuke breathed.

"Any time Kisuke," I muttered shaking my head lightly.

"Let me out of the body bind, bitch!" Amara growled at me.

"Yoruichi?" I asked.

"Go ahead." I released the spell and Amara stretched her muscles before coming at me. I blocked her fists quickly, and pinned her to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded looking up at me as I held her down, sitting on her back.

"Sara Kurosaki, both your mother and father trained me."

"How do you know who my father?" she demanded.

"Don't take a genius to figure out that Kisuke and Yoruichi had a kid, kid," Renji laughed.

"That and the blond hair is a dead giveaway," I laughed.

"You make too much noise damn it!" a voice snapped and a girl with blond hair and a black streak stood in the doorway of the third bedroom. "TOO MUCH NOISE!"

"Everyone, this is Rena Hayashi. Rena, these are your classmates," Renji said. "This is Sara Kurosaki and Amara Shihoin."

"Pleasure to meet the two of you," Rena answered.

"Oi," Dad muttered.

"Girls! The guys have arrived if you want to meet them!" Sensei yelled upstairs. We walked downstairs to see two boys waiting at in the kitchen, one of them had a parent with him.

"Kensei?" I asked and he looked up.

"Sara, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Yoruichi, Urahara, I didn't know you all were here," Kensei laughed.

"What are you doing here Kensei?" Renji asked.

"I brought my son to be schooled. Ryne, say hi," Kensei ordered and the boy looked.

"Hello. I'm Ryne Muguruma." He had the same grey colored hair as his father and brown eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ryne. I'm Sara Kurosaki."

"Yo, I'm Amara Shihoin."

"Rena Hayashi."

"Ichigo, you didn't send a message about Sara," Kensei accused.

"I was busy!"

"And Yoruichi, a child?"

"Shut up Kensei," Kisuke growled as he put his hands protectively on Amara's shoulders.

"Get your hands off of me, old man!" Amara snapped.

"Go ahead, introduce yourself," Sensei said to the boy with blond-brown hair and blue eyes. He looked a bit nervous.

"I'm Kane Izumi, it's nice to be here," he whispered.

"Alright, parents finish up the moving and say your goodbyes. Visiting hours are Saturday and Sunday. They can come home for the weekends for dinner and things but we request they return each night. They won't be visiting until the first week of classes are over. We'd like for them to have some bonding time. Students, if you need help the phones are set to call the office until the first week of class. In addition, we will restock the fridge every week with what you'll need. Don't hesitate to ask for help. Parents, I want you gone within the hour please." The six adults helped all five kids move in. Kensei and Renji helped Kane and Ryne move in while Yoruichi helped Rena. The adults had gone out to the porch and were looking at us. Dad and Mom were both down on a knee, looking at me.

"Study hard and if you need me I'm a call away," Mom insisted.

"I know Mom."

"Same here. I slipped a Soul Phone in one of your bags, currently it's in your sock drawer," Dad chuckled. "Be good, practice hard, kick a few guys asses, and have some fun."

"Dad, you're overprotective."

"I know I am." Mom hugged me tight and so did Dad. "Remember you're a Kurosaki and a Shiba. Never forget that." I nodded and Dad had to drag Mom away and Renji shook his head before hugging me.

"I'll see you around, kiddo," he laughed.

"Pineapple head," I laughed. He kissed the top of my forehead and left. Ryne, Amara, and I walked back in the house and looked at the other two.

"Sorry about our parents," I muttered.

"My dad is idiot," Amara chuckled.

"This'll be a breeze compared to my dad's training," Ryne laughed.

"It's almost dinner time. You think we should order out?" Rena asked.

"See, the thing about the Kurosaki/Kuchiki and the Shihoin Clans are," Amara started.

"We can both cook," I finished.

"What shall we cook?" Amara asked.

"I have a book in my room. How about some American Cajun spiced food?" I suggested.

"You'll have to cook that one, I don't know it," Amara admitted.

"I'll be right back." I was gone and returned quickly with the book and smiled.

"How'd you do that?" Rena demanded.

"Flash step," Ryne and Amara answered.

"Alright, let's get cooking," I laughed. We went to the kitchen. Little walking boards lifted us up to a height that would allow us to cook had been placed in the kitchen. It was interesting to cook for the first time and everyone agreed it was pretty good.

"So, Kane, where are you from?" Amara asked as we kicked back around the island in the kitchen. Rena had done dishes since she finished a full five minutes sooner than the rest of us.

"I was born in the Hanging Dog District of South Rukon. God, I hated it there. But, Lieutenant Matsumoto and her Captain found me a few weeks back. Brought me here to be tested and I was put in the school quickly. I owe those two a lot," Kane replied.

"Cool," Rena laughed.

"What about you Rena?" Ryne asked.

"My father died in the Winter War, my mother died a month ago on duty. Captain Abarai has been tending to me since then."

"I was raised by the Visoreds," Ryne laughed.

"How was Hiyori to live with?" I asked.

"Torture," Ryne replied. "You've met them?"

"Yes, I was on a trip there a few months ago."

"Ah, so you're the one that Shinji mentioned. I was kept at home with my mom. She's alive, I'm dead. Killed in a car crash. So now I'm fully a Soul Reaper."

"My parents let Soifon raise me," Amara chuckled. "So, I was raised to be a Stealth Force member, hell I am but I want to be a Soul Reaper like my mom and dad. Whitey over there ain't hard to figure out," Amara scoffed.

"Really? Who do you think I am?" I demanded and shushed Ryne when he tried to answer. "Let her talk."

"You were probably either raised by your uncle Byakuya or in the Ninth Squad Barracks. You probably aren't too special, but considering you are a Kurosaki you probably have some talent. Now, how right was I?"

"I did stay with the Ninth Squad for time, and I was residing with my Uncle until a short time ago."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"But, I'm already strong enough that I can wound Renji and Ichigo, defeat an Arrancar, travel to the Human World and beat your mother in flash step. And I wasn't born a Kurosaki, I only got my name about three weeks ago and I didn't get the Kurosaki until about a week after that. I'm adopted into the Kurosaki/Shiba/Kuchiki Clans. I was born in Hanging Dog and I lived there until a few months ago. I can beat the hell out of quite a few of the Captains. I'm not what you think, I'm not even close."

"You were from Hanging Dog?" Kane asked.

"Yeah."

"Were you the White Haired Girl? The one with a zanpakuto and defended any kid that needed it?" Kane asked.

"Yes, that was me."

"You saved my friend's sister. I remember because you healed her. No one ever saw you again after those three Soul Reapers came to Hanging Dog."

"That's because I beat up Renji, injured Ichigo, and we came to the Seireitei as was my agreement with Ichigo, who is now my dad."

"Wow." I saw the rock flying at the window and jumped across the table knocking Ryne and Amara over before they were hit. Kane and Rena charged out the front door. Some upper class students were pelting the house with rocks.

"Freshmen! Go back to your parents you spoiled brats!" they chanted.

"Get the hell away from our house!" Kane yelled. Ryne, Amara, and I made it out the door in time to see one of the kids knock Rena to the ground and jump on her. Another threw Kane to the ground after appearing to punch him multiple times in the gut. My flash step was quick; I threw the kid off Rena and carried her over to Ryne who lowered her to the ground. The upper classman drew his nameless sword and went to injure Kane. As he brought it down, his sword met mine. I had one foot behind Kane's legs and the other in front, making my stance weak but I held the sword easily.

"Oh, so you want some bitch? Nothing but a spoiled little bitch!" he laughed. I shoved him back, slashed blade off the hilt, grabbed the blade, and threw it into the ground. One of his friends charged and I sliced his blade as well and did the same. The other three charged as well as the first one charged a Kido spell.

"Getsuga tensho!" I yelled deflecting the Kido spell with a low powered attack from my sealed sword. The blast still sent them flying and I jumped over, grabbing the leader by the collar, and pulled him to my face. "My name is Sara Kurosaki and if you even dare to think about messing with us again, you will feel what it feels like to have me pissed!" I growled. Releasing his collar, I glared at him. "Get out of here! Now!" I barked.

"Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" he insisted and scrambled away as the Head Master and another student came in view.

"What happened here Kurosaki?" Sensei demanded.

"They attacked our house!" Ryne snapped as he held the shocked Rena. Her clothes were ripped and there was blood in her hair from one of the loose tiles she had hit. "Then they attacked Rena and Kane when they tried to stop them." I went over to Kane who was holding his stomach tightly, blood covered the stone tiles, and there was a small dagger in his stomach.

"Kane!" I gasped and sunk to my knees quickly.

"I'll get the nurse!" Sensei insisted.

"No need," I answered. "Reiki!" The healing power came to my hand and I put my hand to his gut, the blood and skin glowing. Kane looked up at me. "I need to pull the dagger out."

"I'll get one of the nurses! You're not schooled!" Sensei yelled.

"Reiki is one of my zanpakuto abilities and I can call on it at any time! Ask Mom! I used it when Dad was hurt in the Human World!" I snapped and gripped the dagger blade in my hand. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," he whispered. I pulled it out and he couldn't help but let out what sounded like a gasp and a groan at the same time. The wound was healing rapidly and the others gathered around to watch. When Kane was fully healed, I put my hand on Rena's head and healed the wound there. Sensei was shocked at the ability and I stood up, offering my hand to Kane. He took my hand and I pulled him up, keeping him steady as he regained his balance. "Thanks Sara."

"Not a problem."

"Well, since you're all here, this is your house resident. I was bringing her over." He set her bag away from the blood and we looked at the girl with blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"I'm Akira Sakura, it's nice to meet you," the girl insisted.

"I'm Sara Kurosaki."

"Kane Izumi."

"Ryne Muguruma."

"Amara Shihoin."

"Rena Hayashi."

"I'll leave her in your hands then kids." Sensei left and I shouldered Akira's bag.

"So, where are you from Akira?" Ryne asked as we walked back in the house.

"Kusajishi, the 79th District," Akira responded with a slight smile.

"The Lieutenant of Squad 11 is from there, Yachiru," I chuckled as Rena opened the door for us.

"I was found by her and her Captain. They came back on a routine once over of the area and brought me here."

"Rena, will you take Akira's bag upstairs? I'm going to attempt and fix the window for now," I muttered.

"How?" Kane asked. I put my hand up, revealing my Soul Phone and called Dad.

"Sara?" he asked.

"Hi Dad. Can you have some wooden boards ready if I stop by the Ninth Squad Barracks?" I asked.

"Um, sure. How much?"

"The window is about six foot long by four foot high. Oh, I could use some nails and a couple of hammers too," I replied.

"I'll have it ready. When you be here?"

"A few. See you then." I hung up. "Ryne, Amara, you both can use flash step right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, follow me. We'll be back." Five minutes later, we returned with the supplies and sent Amara and Ryne in to help Akira move in. I pounded away at the window for a while and one of the boards started to slip as I put the first nail in. Hands grabbed it and I turned my head to see Kane standing there.

"I thought you could use some help."

"Thanks Kane." Between the two of us, we finished boarding up the window. The others were getting ready for bed as we walked in.

"Night," Ryne muttered heading for his room.

"I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed too," Akira muttered and ran a hand through her hair.

"Same," Rena and Amara agreed.

"Night," Kane muttered and I nodded to everyone before going to my room. It was nearly ten o'clock as I lay down on the bed. Staring out the window for a few moments, I dozed off. It was about three that morning when I woke up and felt someone's spiritual pressure fluctuating. Walking across the hall to Rena's room, I cracked the door open and saw she was tossing and turning on the bed. Remembering what Uncle Byakuya had done for me when I had my nightmares, I sat down next to her bed and used my spiritual pressure to equal her own.

_"The forest owl said_

_I am the guardian of the forest_

_fearsome wolves and kitsune and the like_

_won't be allowed to come near, so sleep, sleep_

_gorosuke hoo hoo_

_gorosuke hoo"_

"Sleep Rena," I whispered. I heard someone humming the tune as I walked outside of Rena's room. Going to the window, I looked up to see Kane on the roof looking out over the Seireitei. I jumped up and landed next to him. He laughed as I slipped a little.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Rena woke me up. But you were already there so I came up here. I don't think I'll be getting back to bed anytime soon," he admitted.

"You know the lullaby?" I asked referring to the song I had sung for Rena.

"Yeah, my parents in the real world used to sing it to me. Along with a few others," he chuckled.

"That's nice."

"Can you sing some more? It's really nice."

"Um sure. Let me think of a song." I scrambled in my head.

_"little child, be not afraid_  
><em> though rain pounds harshly against the glass<em>  
><em> like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger<em>  
><em> I am here tonight<em>  
><em> little child, be not afraid<em>  
><em> though thunder explodes and lightning flash<em>  
><em> illuminates your tear-stained face<em>  
><em> I am here tonight<em>  
><em> and someday you'll know<em>  
><em> that nature is so<em>  
><em> the same rain that draws you near me<em>  
><em> falls on rivers and land<em>  
><em> on forests and sand<em>  
><em> makes the beautiful world that you'll see<em>  
><em> in the morning<em>  
><em> little child, be not afraid<em>  
><em> though storm clouds mask your beloved moon<em>  
><em> and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams<em>  
><em> I am here tonight<em>  
><em> little child, be not afraid<em>  
><em> though wind makes creatures of our trees<em>  
><em> and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand<em>  
><em> and I am here tonight<em>  
><em> for you know, once even I was a<em>  
><em> little child, and I was afraid<em>  
><em> but a gentle someone always came<em>  
><em> to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears<em>  
><em> and to give a kiss goodnight<em>  
><em> well now I am grown<em>  
><em> and these years have shown<em>  
><em> that rain's a part of how life goes<em>  
><em> but it's dark and it's late<em>  
><em> so I'll hold you and wait<em>  
><em> 'til your frightened eyes do close<em>  
><em> and I hope that you'll know...<em>  
><em> everything's fine in the morning<em>  
><em> the rain'll be gone in the morning<em>  
><em> but I'll still be here in the morning"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I'm still taking some suggestions people. You have two chapters until I say that I can't add any more characters unless I ask again. Have a good day. <strong>


	14. Classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>"Oi! Rena, you're going to make us late!" I yelled up the steps the first day of school.<p>

"I'm coming for crying out loud!" she yelled and ran down to meet us.

"We'll never make it to class in time!" Akira complained.

"Ryne, Amara," I said and they nodded. Ryne grabbed Kane, Amara grabbed Rena, and I grabbed Akira. The three of us flash stepped us to class and the other three had to get back on their feet.

"Sorry," Amara chuckled.

"Yeah right." We walked into class and sat down. Today we were learning basics in every single class I had. That was the same thing for two days, until we arrived at first hour and were told that we were having class out in the training fields today. The six of us walked together to the training fields were I felt a familiar spiritual pressure.

"Ah, hell," I groaned and turned away.

"What?" Akira asked.

"It'll be okay," Amara insisted.

"Kill me now!" I moaned as we came in sight of the training grounds. Our class Sensei greeted the Soul Reapers that were our guest teachers for today.

"Well, this is a good sized class, ain't it Renji?"

"Yep, and I see some familiar faces too, don't you Ichigo?" Renji teased as he saw me and started toward me.

"Renji," I growled.

"Ah, someone's embarrassed," Mom chuckled.

"Shit," Amara groaned as she saw her parents there as well and Byakuya. Renji and Dad started walking at me.

"Don't do it! Dad, I swear don't even try it! Renji!" I screeched backing up.

"Amara," Yoruichi chuckled and tackled her daughter. Renji, Dad, and Mom took at me. I disappear from sight of most of the students and wacked Renji upside the head with enough force to send him skidding to the ground. Jumping away from Mom as she came at me I jumped over her head.

"Bakudo #1, Sai!" I ordered and she was put in a body bind. Drawing Reiki Tsuki at the right moment I blocked Dad's attack.

"I just want a hug!" he laughed.

"You're embarrassing me in front of my whole class Dad! Uncle! Make him stop!" I yelled and Byakuya put his hands up in a gesture meaning he was staying out of it.

"Come on Sara, show them what you got," Dad laughed.

"DON'T START THIS DAD!" he laughed and swiped back. "Yoruichi!" Barriers went up around the students. "Getsuga tensho!"

"Getsuga tensho!" I screeched and threw it at him. Jumping over his head I hit him on the head and knocked him in the forehead with the hilt of my sword. I landed five feet behind him as he fell to the ground a little tired and his head ringing.

"HOLY SHIT!" voices coursed as they saw a student take out two Captains and a Lieutenant.

"Sensei, can I be excused from class?" I demanded.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm royally pissed and about ready to lose control of my spiritual pressure," I said and looked at Dad with a glare. My eyes were glowing, as was my hair, and some of the kids were on the ground already.

"You may return to your house until you are in control again, Kurosaki," Sensei said and I bowed to her as I clutched my head and ran toward the house. I made it to the courtyard in our compound and collapsed on the ground, my head pulsing. I hadn't used that much energy in a while, it set off a balance in me. Curled up, my head resting on the stone tiles, I breathed deeply. My energy was pulsing off me in waves and I heard footsteps behind me approaching. The wave of energy compacted and exploded. In the training field, they all looked toward the compound to see a flash of light as an explosion went off.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled at her as she helped some of the kids.

"Sara!" Rukia gasped and took off for the compound. Meanwhile, familiar hands had wrapped around my upper arms, as I lay slumped on the ground.

"Sara? Sara, do you hear me?" Dad asked pulling me up toward him.

"Sorry about that Dad," I murmured my eyes a bit droopy. "I haven't exerted that much energy in a while," I chuckled as my head rolling from side to side.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that." He had sat down with his legs crossed and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arm around my back to keep me up.

"I'm so sleepy now," I yawned while my head rolling into his robes.

"Ichigo! Sara!" Mom yelled.

"We're alright, she's just a bit tired," Dad insisted. Mom knelt down next to us, her hand going to my face.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked.

"Practice here is low key, nothing like what you guys did with me. I haven't released that much energy for a long time. I guess blew up one of my power damns," I chuckled lightly.

"She's getting color back. She'll be okay Rukia," Dad insisted.

"Why'd you do that anyway?" I demanded weakly looking up at him.

"We wanted to demonstrate the uses of Kido, Shunpo, and swords in a fight. So we attacked three ways," Dad explained.

"That was stupid Dad. Next time, give me a heads up."

"Well, Amara was supposed to do the same thing with Kisuke and Yoruichi."

"And it epically failed," I giggled lightly.

"I think she'd be alright if she sat out for a bit of the lesson, don't you Ichigo?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." Dad stood with me still in his arms and they flash stepped back to the training field. Byakuya, Renji, and my roommates looked at Dad as he sat me down on one of the observation mats.

"I know the drill, rest until I'm good to fight," I muttered looking up at him.

"Good girl," Dad chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Dad, public!" I growled.

"Right, sorry." I saw Amara punching Kisuke and chuckled to myself.

"Alright, the reason I asked your class out here was because I wanted to give you a demonstration of battle tactics of the Soul Reapers. Admittedly, I should have rethought that or at least inform your two classmates that were involved in it. But, we were able to get Sara to demonstrate three things that are in every Soul Reaper's arsenal. Can anyone other than Amara and Sara name them?" Dad asked. Ryne raised his hand, as did everyone else that lived with us! Rukia pointed to Akira.

"She used shunpo, also known as flash step, Kido, type Bakudo, and basic sword moves," Akira answered.

"Correct." The class was extremely boring. When we were excused for the day, Amara and I stuck around to talk to our parents.

"Mom, let me die my streaks! Please!" Amara begged.

"No. I like them!"

"They're tacky!" Amara countered. I rolled my eyes while going over to Mom and Dad who were talking with Renji and Byakuya.

"How you feel kiddo?" Renji asked throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Better. Next time you plan something like that, let me know!" I growled.

"I told them it was a bad idea," Byakuya insisted.

"Thank you, Uncle, for saying that."

"You're welcome."

"How's school been so far?" Mom asked as she pulled me away from Renji and into her arms.

"Fine Mom."

"I heard there was an incident the first night. Is that why you needed the wood?" Dad asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Um, well, yah see. Some older kids thought it would be funny to pelt the house with rocks. They broke our window."

"And what happened next?" Renji inquired already laughing.

"Rena and Kane tried, and failed to stop them," Amara answered coming up with Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"And then what?" Byakuya demanded.

"Sara went ballistic!" Amara laughed.

"Alright, explain," Dad said looking at me.

"I threw the one that was hurting Rena, flashed her over to Ryne. Blocked the one that went to slice up Kane, who I didn't know at the time, had stab wound from a dagger that the guy had used, um, defeated the five idiots with swords and scared the living hell out of them. Then I healed Kane."

"Don't forget you snapped at the Head Sensei," Amara laughed.

"You're so not helping," I growled.

"Well, just take it easy," Dad whispered kissing my forehead. "You two should head back."

"See you," I laughed. Amara and I walked back toward the compound. Amara had a smirk on her face. "What are you so happy about?"

"My mom is gone on a mission this weekend; Dad's going to let me dye the blond hair."

"Cool. She'll kill you when she finds out, but cool." I heard the sound of punching toward our house.

"Let go of him!" Rena's voice screamed.

"Rena!" Amara and I shouted and took off running. Some of the older kids were picking on Kane, Ryne, and Akira again. They had Rena in a body bind and Akira was putting up a hell of a fight. Ryne was trying to fight his way to Rena and Kane was fight as best he could but he was bloody.

"You help Akira!" I ordered.

"On it!" she insisted. My instincts kicked in, as did Amara's.

"Shunko," we both ordered. It was a low powered shunko but it was enough. Amara was able to defeat the ones after Akira and I slammed the ones between Ryne and Rena to the ground. Jumping in front of Kane, I took the hits for him before letting loose on them. Kane watched as I fought them. My fist connected with one of their stomachs and he was blasted back. Yoruichi, Kisuke, Renji, Byakuya, Sensei, Head Sensei, Mom, and Dad all landed nearby as Amara and I took out the last opponents. The Shunko disappeared from us, leaving scorch marks and rips in the ground.

"Was that?" Dad whispered.

"Where did you two learn that?" Yoruichi demanded. "It was low power, I'll admit that but Shunko is years above your heads!"

"It was natural," I admitted.

"Same here," Amara insisted. Kane stumbled to the ground and I turned to see him.

"Kane," I whispered and knelt down next to him.

"I'm fine, really, just a little roughed up," he laughed touching his split lip.

"Reiki," I ordered as Mom broke the binding spell on Rena. "Reiki, Reiki," I ordered flicking some of the healing at Akira and Ryne while setting my hand on Kane.

"How can you do that?" Mom asked me.

"Moon ray, I just connect myself to another by a ray of moonlight. You only see them at night," I explained. The Sensei was writing down the troublemakers' names as the adults watched.

"Damn it," Kane groaned as his muscles healed.

"Sorry."

"Its fine just tingles a little bit," he chuckled. With all three healed and Amara holding Rena tightly as Rena tried to attack the men that attacked them, we started back from the house.

"Here, let me help you up," Renji laughed grabbing my hand. He pulled me up as Byakuya helped Kane up. As I straightened, I was a little unsteady and ended up falling into Renji. "Hey, you alright?" Renji asked as he helped me stand up straight.

"Just a bit lightheaded," I muttered.

"So am I," Amara agreed as she swayed and Kisuke caught her. Byakuya caught me as I fell back from Renji.

"Sara!" Dad's voice was the last thing I heard before I passed out. When I woke, I was tucked away in bed with a hand caressing my face. Opening my eyes, I saw Dad looking down at me with Mom lying on the bed next to me, waiting.

"Hey," he whispered as he saw my eyes connect with his. "How you feeling baby girl?"

"Tired. What happened?" I asked and Mom sat up, looking down at me.

"You used up a lot of energy today little one."

"How's Amara?" I asked trying to sit up.

"Just stay lying down. You're still weak," Dad whispered holding my shoulder down.

"Amara? How is she?"

"She's fine. She's tired but she'll be fine."

"How long have I been out?"

"Let's see here, Renji is fixing dinner," Mom answered.

"HE'S WHAT?" I screeched bolting into the sitting position.

"He and Yoruichi are cooking," Dad answered laughing at my shocked expression. Mom put her hand on my shoulder and hugged me tightly.

"That's scary," I muttered.

"That I'll agree to." The adults left about two hours later. After that additional display of power, the kids left us alone.

That weekend, we had our first breaks for school and the kids all split up to go to different places. Those that didn't have family went exploring the Seireitei. Amara and I headed toward the Squad Nine Barracks where we were meeting our fathers. Kane, Rena, Akira, and Ryne were also tagging along and we were laughing almost the whole way there.

"Good morning," Kisuke laughed as we arrived.

"Captain Urahara, Captain Kurosaki," everyone else said.

"Dad, Kisuke," I laughed.

"Dad, Ichigo," Amara laughed.

"We thought that you might want haircuts, that's why we incited the six of you here. That and Byakuya would like to have lunch with all of you over at the Manor for some unknown reason," Dad admitted.

"I can get my hair cut?" I asked.

"Yes, I thought you might want a haircut," Dad chuckled. I hugged him and he laughed.

"Thanks Dad!" I laughed.

"Come on, I have the barber and the salon waiting for us. We'll have it all to ourselves this morning," Kisuke laughed. We headed into the Seireitei's business district. The salon and the barber were in the same room, in the same building, the only difference was the fact that the salon was a little more dolled up for the girls. The guys went over to get their hair trimmed while Dad handed me a photograph.

"I thought you'd like this hair style," he chuckled into my ear as I stared down at it with him hugging me from behind.

"Mom's going to kill you," I laughed as I looked at the photo.

"No she won't. She and Byakuya were the ones that suggested it," he laughed. I jumped in the chair and handed the hair-lady the picture.

"That's going to be a lot of hair," she told me as she looked at my hair which almost went to my waist.

"I know that."

"Alright." It took about an hour and a half for my hair to be cut, thinned, and styled before it was all cut and ready.

"It looks good," Rena chuckled coming up behind me and looking at my hair.

"It's a lot lighter than my old hair style was. I like it!" I laughed. My hair now resembled a white version of Tatsuki's hair when she was in high school, or a shorter version of Hitsugaya's hair, depending on who you wanted to compare me to. Amara's blond streaks were now dyed a dark red and went great with her purple hair. Rena and Akira had gotten their hair trimmed, as had the boys. Going over to see the boys' haircut, we all smirked as their jaws dropped at our hair. Dad and Kisuke both had the same reaction as Kane and Ryne had to our hair.

"Well, I must say Sara, that does suit you," Kisuke laughed.

"Thanks Kisuke."

"Alright, Byakuya is expecting us, let's not keeping him waiting."

"How many others are there Dad?" I asked I jumped up on his back.

"Let's see here, Rukia is coming, Renji's coming, Shuhei, Shinji, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nanao, Toshiro, Rangiku, Yachiru's coming for the food, and Kenpachi sent Ikkaku and Yumichika to watch Yachiru," Dad answered.

"I got a score to settle with Yumichika," Amara chuckled.

"I'd love to surprise Ikkaku. Dad can we?" I asked leaning my head against his.

"Alright, but try to make sure you two don't get killed," Dad answered.

"Amara, be careful. If anything happens to you, your mother will kill me and then Soifon would heal me and then kill me again," Kisuke answered.

"Poor Kisuke," I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," Kisuke laughed.

"Alright, we're almost there. Go ahead girls, they're there," Dad said and I jumped down from his back. Amara and I jumped off to the wall of the Kuchiki Manor and saw our targets. Ikkaku was talking calmly with Rangiku and Yumichika was chasing around Yachiru who had pissed him off.

"Ready?" I asked Amara.

"You know it!" she giggled. We jumped off the wall and tackled both men. I threw my arms around Ikkaku's neck so I swung around and landed under him as he fell.

"What the hell?" Ikkaku screeched and sat up before seeing it was me. "Why you little…?"

"Sorry Ikkaku, I couldn't miss the opportunity to get even for that first meeting of ours," I laughed and sat up.

"That's alright kid. I don't think I could be mad at you if I wanted to, or at least not for very long," he admitted.

"You little shit!" Yumichika yelled as he pushed Amara off him. "I'm going to get you!"

"Catch me if you can Yumichika!" Amara laughed and I smirked looking at Ikkaku.

"What's their deal?" I asked him.

"Oh, she insulted him a couple of times and he insulted her a couple of times."

"Oh, well no hard feelings?" I asked.

"No hard feelings." Yumichika and Amara were running around the Manor, Amara trying desperately to avoid him. "You cut your hair," Ikkaku observed as he pulled me up and everyone else arrived.

"Yeah and Amara died the blond out of her hair," I chuckled.

"So, how'd it go?" Dad asked me.

"No hard feelings," Ikkaku laughed and roughed up my hair.

"Hey! No touchy my hair!" I screeched. Byakuya and Rukia came over and smiled at my hair.

"Your hair is nice, I knew that would be a good style," Byakuya chuckled.

"So did I," Rukia chuckled. After introductions of everyone, we had lunch. As it turns out, Byakuya just wanted to know who was staring with me over the next few years of schooling and he approved of my classmates and he agreed that Amara was going to be a had full. We returned to school that night and slept well. Yoruichi about killed Kisuke when she found out that Amara had dyed the blond in her hair. Every weekend, Amara and I would take two of the others to one of our Manors or we'd all go out together. It was quite interesting to see how we developed. We became many of the strongest in our class, and among the school. We were worthy of being in that top class.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I'm still taking some suggestions people. Have a good day. <strong>


	15. Protect!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>My fifth year of schooling was my funniest year yet. During my fourth year, Mom was pregnant and two weeks after I started my fifth year of school, she had a son Kaien Kurosaki. He looked a lot like Ichigo, but had Rukia's black hair, making him look like Great Uncle Kaien. Half way through my fifth school year, we were told that we were going on a trip to the Human World for some on the job training with a few sixth years and the Sensei.<p>

"Oi! Sara! Wait up!" Isamu Hisagi, the adopted son of Shuhei, yelled as I went to group up with my group. "I'm in your group too!"

"Cool. Glad to have you along Isamu!" I laughed and hugged him. My senior by two years, he had red hair with white tips, and was the one person that if you wanted to know a weapon, he could tell you who invented it, why, and how effective it was. His own zanpakuto was a Kido based and he was proficient in that as well. He was a lot like his dad. In fact, most people thought that they were actually father and son. I was a big believer of this idea considering how hot Shuhei was. So the whole step son thing was probably just some story made up to insure Shuhei's honor or some BS like that. The groups were of seven each, and there were three groups. Each one had two sixth year guides, one of the instructors, my group got our regular Sensei, and she was glad she did. Walking up to the group with Isamu, Kane and Ryne greeted him.

"Alright, if you need help, you know the signal. Let's be safe and learn while having some fun!" Sensei yelled. The three groups went through the senkaimon into the Human World. We were in a mountain area and apparently, the Hollows of its previous residents inhabited the little ghost town. There was the main town, the farming sector, and the higher-class family sector to clear of Hollows. All the Hollows were either low power or fake ones created by R&D.

"Alright, let's split up, we'll meet in the higher-class sector in five hours for camp!" Sensei yelled and we split up. My group headed straight to the higher-class sector and we split up into smaller groups, five to a group.

"Rena," I said as we walked.

"On it." Rena, who I had become close to, jumped onto one rooftop and started scanning for targets as we walked. The group consisted of Rena, Sensei, Ryne, Amara and I.

"Amara," I said.

"Going." Amara, going into stealth mode, jumped from black spot to black spot. Rena looked down at me and we had a silent conversation.

"Understood," she said.

"What?" Sensei asked.

"Rena and I don't talk much," I answered and Ryne smirked. He was analyzing tracks and sounds. He was practically a computer. That's when I heard the sound, Amara's scream.

"Amara!" Ryne yelled and all four of us dashed toward her. Amara was pressed up against a wall, staring at something in the alleyway.

"Amara?" I asked grabbing her shoulders with my hands before looking past her to the thing. "Shit. Sensei, this ain't cleared!" I yelled and pushed Amara toward Ryne. The body of one of the Soul Reaper lookouts was on the ground, bloody and horrific. There was the sound of running feet and the other five caught up to us.

"Oh my god," Akira whispered and puked next to the building. Akira was practically just like me, just a little weaker and only able to go up to shikai.

"We have to get the others," Sensei insisted.

"Sensei, lead the way," the sixth year said.

"I teach the class, I've never seen anything like this!" Sensei snapped.

"Fine I will. We stay together. First, we go to the nearest sector and regroup with them, then we go to the next one. We will return to the Seireitei as fast as we can. Rena," I started.

"No service."

"Damn. Open," I ordered trying to open a senkaimon but it wouldn't form. "This was a trap! Let's go people!" I growled and started running with the group close behind me. We made it back to the main town about five minutes later and screams of terror filled out ears. The teacher was on the ground badly wounded, the two sixth years were fighting off about five Hollows each, three of the seven other students were dead and the four others were doing their best to fight off the Hollows even though they were injured. The other group, who had met a similar scene as we had, had come back to the town to regroup as well. Three of their students were killed in a matter of seconds as they approached as was one sixth year and the teacher was thrown against the wall.

"Sensei, group everyone up! Now!" I yelled. "Get them to a shelter if you can," I ordered and she nodded gathering the kids. "Amara, Akira, Rena, go help group three. Kane, Ryne, go one of the sixth years. Isamu, sixth years, help the other one! Go now," I ordered.

"There are too many to fight off! We're not that strong!" Isamu told me.

"Amara, power granted. Akira, power granted. Don't hold back Ryne, Kane. Rena, don't hold back," I ordered.

"Hai!" They started glowing. We all had vast amounts of spiritual energy. I drew Reiki Tsuki and put her in front of me, my hands over lapping on the blade.

"Bankai!" I ordered and the cloud of energy and dust surrounded me. I emerged in my form, but slightly different, Reiki Tsuki was fused to my hand in a glove and the chain had wrapped up my arm to my neck. "Mangetsu Reiki!" I shouted. Everyone stared as I emerged. The Hollows seemed to sense who was the most powerful and the ones that thought they could handle me, turned toward me. "Attack!" I ordered and jumped forward. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" The super powered shot destroyed half the Hollows coming at me and I easily slaughtered the others.

"Shunko!" Amara yelled and the almost full power shunko exploded from her.

"Shine, Amaterasu!" Akira ordered and her zanpakuto released. Ryne pulled his Hollow mask over his face and attacked. Kane supercharged his body with a move similar to shunko. Rena was glowing with a red fury.

"Burn, Miku Ryu," Rena ordered and her blade transformed into a living flame. All of us had the power to go to shikai and we were all great at our fighting. There were so many Hollows that it was almost overwhelming. I heard the screams of my classmates and my power started to expand again.

"Shunko, Mangestu Reiki!" With that added power boost, I attacked the Hollows. It took nearly an hour for the madness to end, and when I stopped, I saw the carnage caused by the Hollows. The moans of the injured filled the air as the six of us stopped our battles.

"We should get out of this town. If we can get out of range of whatever is disrupting this, we can get back to the Soul Society," Amara said walking up to me.

"Find something to haul the wounded on!" I yelled.

"No need. Grow, Mariana," Sensei ordered and a huge manta ray like creature appeared in the Sensei's shikai form. "Some will have to ride inside but that will help with the healing, the rest of us will have to ride on top."

"This looks like Captain Unohana's shikai," I observed.

"That's because she's my mother. Let's go," Sensei ordered. After securing everyone, we started down the mountain. We came upon a lodge in the mountains above a small village. We landed and I walked up toward the lodge and was greeted by an old lady.

"Hello, how many will be staying?" she asked.

"You can see me?" I asked.

"Yes. Oh, you must be a soul. I forgot the term, oh Soul Reaper isn't it? We are open to both Soul Reapers and humans. You look roughed up child."

"We were on a training mission. There are many of us."

"Can't get home?" she asked.

"How'd you know?"

"The storm season activates a high level spiritual pressure in the mountain which tends to cause a lot of disturbance. That's why we also house Soul Reapers."

"Well, our group was thirty but now it's twenty."

"A large group. Bring your group in." We had the other Sensei from group 2 and from Group 1, along with two of the sixth years and six of the normal students. I walked back to where the others were waiting.

"They house Soul Reapers here. Apparently the ability to not get home is common around here," I explained. "She said that high spiritual energy is common around here, explains why she can see us. She said to bring everyone in." Everyone started to help the wounded into the house and the old lady let us into the living room section of her house while her grandson and granddaughter arranged a few rooms for us.

"We'll need some major healing to help them," Rena said as she looked at one of the critically wounded students. I was still in Bankai so I closed my eyes to concentrate.

"Sara?" Sensei asked.

"Reiki," I breathed and rays of moonlight, which you could see in the dimness of the house went out from me to everyone, visibly wounded or not. My short hair was flowing a little bit as I glowed with energy. One by one, the beams of moonlight disappeared from the air as everyone regained their strength.

"Sara, you should stop, you're going to kill yourself if you keep this up," Kane told me as I continued. There were five critically wounded that I had yet to heal.

"I can do it, Kane."

"Please Sara, you need to stop," Kane insisted putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Kane, I can down this." There were rips in my skin that began to appear. Kane watched as blood poured from my own wounds that had been healed in battle.

"Sensei!" Kane snapped and Sensei looked to see the wounds reopen.

"Sara you need to stop. You're going to kill yourself," Sensei growled at me. I ignored her and finished healing the last of the critically wounded. As I felt everyone healed completely, I opened my eyes and allowed my powers to turn off.

"Sara," Amara breathed as she looked at my now blood soaked clothes. All that remained of my coat was a little cuff around my arm.

"Everyone is healed, right?" I asked Sensei.

"Other than you!" I looked down at my body and shrugged.

"I'll be fine, as long as the others are safe," I whispered yawning. Sensei started to heal me as Kane gently pushed me down so I was lying down.

"Amara, Akira, get me some bandages!" Sensei ordered and they found the bandages. I passed out shortly after that. When I woke up the sound of eating filled the air and I heard my classmates talking quietly. A soft moan escaped my lips as the pains from the fight finally hit my body. I was obviously not in my Bankai state anymore because if I had been, I wouldn't be feeling all this pain.

"Sara," Kane's voice gasped and he scrambled over to me. Opening my eyes, I saw my friends around me and Isamu was standing next to Sensei both of them looking relieved.

"You're finally awake," Sensei said.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days," Amara replied. "We've been watching you closely."

"Have you been able to get a message to the Soul Society yet?" I asked.

"No, but we know where to go to get a portal off. We were just waiting for you to wake to start. But you still need a little bit of rest before you go," Akira replied.

"I'll be fine," I insisted.

"No you won't. You're really weak. Even when we go, you're going to have to be carried or something because your body won't be able to carry you," Ryne replied. "I've done the calculations."

"Great."

"Kane, Amara, help her eat some food," Sensei ordered and they nodded. Amara went off to get some food while Kane looked down at me kindly.

"What?" I asked.

"I was worried about you."

"I'm a Kurosaki, nothing can kill us," I joked.

"I know. Ryne, give me a hand sitting her up." Rena put some pillows up against the wall. I wrapped my arms around Kane's neck and Ryne grabbed my torso and legs. They lifted together and sat me up against the wall. Unfortunately, Ryne had been right, my body couldn't support me and I fell into Kane the second he released. "Easy. I'll help," Kane insisted and straightened me back up. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder to keep me sitting up and Amara came with food. I took the bowl and was able to eat easily. The next day, we'd leave for the shrine that was the perfect spot for us to go home.

"We don't have any stretchers," Sensei muttered looking at me.

"I'll carry her," Kane insisted and walked over to me. I was practically bandaged from head to toe. When in my Bankai form, my wounds heal the second I get them. However, if I use too much of my energy while in Bankai form, the wounds would reopen and I'll feel all the pain from the previous day. So every wound I had gotten reopened. I had been hurt worse than anyone would have thought possible. Kane knelt next to me. "Put your arms around my neck."

"Thank you Kane," I whispered as I put my arms around his neck.

"Not a problem, Sara." He put one arm under my legs and the other under my back. With Ryne's help, he stood up and I removed my arms from his neck.

"Alright, let's go then," Sensei muttered. With all twenty students ready, we started our way to the shrine with the grandmother and her grandchildren leading.

"Thank you for carrying me, Kane," I said as we walked.

"Not a problem Sara."

"You're really talented, you know that?" I asked as he continued walking.

"No, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, you are. I'm glad you're my friend," I chuckled and put my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"I'm glad to be your friend as well," Kane chuckled looking down at me with his beautiful eyes. He looked back up and I looked up at him. We had been friends for five years now and I enjoyed his company a lot. I knew Dad approved of him as did the rest of the family. I just didn't know if he thought of it. We made it to the shrine and Sensei opened a senkaimon to the Soul Society. We said our goodbyes and thanks to the family and walked through to the other side. When we got there, the Captains, Lieutenants, and a relief squad were waiting.

"Sara!" Dad shouted as he saw me in Kane's arms. He and Mom ran up and looked down at me.

"Hi Mom, Dad," I chuckled and they looked up at Kane.

"What happened?" Mom demanded.

"We'll explain after the kids get a check up, food, something to drink and a change of clothes. Come on kids, we're going to the Fourth Division," Sensei Unohana said and we all nodded following her and her mother Captain Unohana. Isane led Kane and I to a separate room for my treatment. She motioned to the bed and Kane set me down on it.

"Take good care of her, Lieutenant, please," Kane said as he laid me down on the bed.

"Don't worry, she's in safe hands." Kane squeezed my hand and left the room. Isane started to treat my wounds and I was thankful for the peace and quiet. "So, why is it that you're the only one hurt?"

"I healed everyone else and lowered my own energy so low that my healed wounds reopened. I'll be fine Isane." She seemed not to believe that but continued to take care of the wounds. Some of the minor ones she was able to heal away completely quickly. The other ones would take a few days to heal. She bandaged me back up and had Hanataro bring in a wheel chair for me. I sat down in it with her help and she wheeled me out to where the rest of the students were. Dad and Mom crossed the room to my side and looked at Isane.

"It'll take a few days, but she'll heal just fine. Until then, she's excused from classes, confined to her bed or this wheel chair, and under supervision by at least one adult, for the next week minimum. I'll check on her every day at her place of residence," Isane informed them.

"Thank you Isane," Mom whispered as she stroked my hair.

"What happened out there?" Soifon demanded, voicing the question on everyone else's mind.

"It was a trap, there were too many Hollows, and the scouts that went ahead had been slaughtered. We lost ten people on the mission. Sara's groups managed to defeat all the Hollows that attacked and we got down the mountain to a lodge. Sara healed all the wounds but reopened her own in the process of healing theirs. We couldn't get any reception because of an energy storm and we couldn't open a senkaimon," Sensei explained.

"Did you lead the students, Sensei Unohana?" Renji asked.

"No, Sara did," Isamu replied as Shuhei put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well, you all have the rest of this week and the next off. Between the loss of your classmates and the fact that you're all still weak and in shock, you need your rest. You may return to your housings," Head Sensei said and we all nodded. Mom and Dad went to talk to the Head Sensei about watching me while Kane and the others came over.

"So?" Amara asked.

"I'm under 24 hour watch by an adult for the next week."

"That sucks," Ryne commented.

"Yep." Mom brought Kaien over that night so we'd be together as a family. Renji, Byakuya, Yoruichi, and Kisuke were all there as well. There was the sound of a slam outside and the door opened to reveal a worried Mashiro and a, well I don't know how to describe the look that Kensei had on his face but it was a mixture of fear and anger.

"Dad!" Ryne yelped. Kensei rushed over and took his son in his arms. "What are you doing here? Momma Mashiro?" Ryne asked looking between the two Visoreds.

"Shinji called me and told me about the training mission. I had to see that you were okay in person," Kensei said looking his son over while holding him tightly. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine."

"You're about to die from embarrassment," Rena accused.

"Shut up!" Mashiro hugged Ryne next.

"I was so worried about you! You might not be my own son, but, damn it, I was worried!" she complained.

"Mashiro I'm fine."

"This is weird," I whispered to Amara.

"Yeah," Amara agreed.

"And Sara. I heard you were hurt," Kensei said looking to me. He saw I was in the wheel chair. "Damn, what happened to you?"

"Long story, not worth Kensei," I muttered. Kaien started crying in Dad's arms and Mom was grabbing his bottle from the Ninth Squad. "Give me Kaien Dad," I ordered and he did. "Hey Kaien. I know, Mommy'll be here soon," I insisted rocking him gently. The black haired boy fell silent and giggled looking up at me.

The funerals were held three days later, all the school attended. It was a sad sight. They had sent a party back and retrieved the bodies of the fallen. After I healed, my group started getting little missions during our final year and a half of school. Often we'd accompany a seated officer on a trip and we'd aid them. It was an interesting time. Apparently, Shuhei had also gone through this so he told us to expect the unexpected.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I'm still taking some suggestions people. Have a good day. Also, until further notice, no updates on Kuchiki Heir. I'VE HIT A ROAD BLOCK! I have a few chapters planned for it, but this one is my main priority since I actually know where this one is going. <strong>


	16. A Call to the Kuchiki Manor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>"Oi! Ikkaku, watch your back, idiot!" I yelled and he slammed the Hollow coming at his back.<p>

"I am not an idiot!" he yelled back.

"You're a third seat and you forgot to watch your back!" I countered.

"I'll get you at recess!" he shouted and I laughed at the little comment. We were in the middle of a battle against ten Hollows, in a populated area!

"Smartass!" I laughed and slaughtered another Hollow. As we came to an end, I sighed deeply, seeing that no one was hurt, but the buildings on the other hand.

"What should we do about the buildings?" Ikkaku asked.

"I don't know! You're the authorized Soul Reaper! I'm a protégé."

"You little!" He put me in a headlock and rubbed his fist in my hair, messing it up.

"Hey! NO TOUCHY THE HAIR!" I roared and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Alright, let's go home. I have to get you back to school."

"Do I have to?" I groaned.

"Yes."

"Fine," I growled. Taking my zanpakuto, I opened a gateway to the Soul Society and we walked through. Ikkaku escorted me back to the house and left. Just as I got there, the others were coming back from class.

"Hey guys," I laughed and ran to meet them, waving Ikkaku off.

"How was the mission?" Amara asked.

"Boring. Ikkaku and I teased each other a bit."

"Figures, you two would do that," Kane laughed and looked at my hair.

"He messed up your hair! Your beautiful white short hair!" Akira complained.

"Yeah. I'm going to take a dip in the hot tub," I laughed.

"Wait for us!" Rena laughed as I ran ahead. We had added a hot tub in the back so we wouldn't have to go to the Health Land hot tub. Changing into a swimsuit, I dove in the second I got outside the house. The tub was the size of your average pool. Rena, Akira, and Amara weren't far behind and soon Ryne and Kane had jumped in as well. I swam over to Kane after a while and he smiled at me.

"So, how was class?" I asked.

"Boring, as usual."

"Poor you," I laughed and floated next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and tickled me. "Kane! That tickles!" I giggled and he smirked before releasing me.

"Ryne, get back here!" Amara yelled and I saw her top removed. "I'm not like my mother! GIVE ME BACK MY TOP!" I dove after Ryne, with Rena's help, we wrestled the tope away from him, and I gave it back to Amara.

"I was just trying to have fun!" Ryne yelled. We had two months left of class, all six of us knew we'd be receiving Officer's positions when we graduated, we just didn't know which ones. Kane and I cooked up some Cajun food and we enjoyed dinner. It was Friday night so tomorrow we'd be visiting family as usual. Kicking back in the living room, there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Akira yelled as she walked by. She walked over and opened the door. "Hey Shuhei."

"Where's Sara?"

"Sara, Shuhei wants to see you." I walked over and he looked at me.

"You need to come to the Kuchiki Manor, it's urgent," Shuhei whispered not making eye contact.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Sara, we need to hurry." I was out the door quicker than Shuhei could blink.

* * *

><p>In a darkness of a huge forest, Ichigo stumbled around blindly. His right eye was blinded by blood pouring from a head wound above his eye. His back burned from the cut there, as did the stab wound through his arm. He hadn't seen his attacker, he had barely registered what happened before he found himself in the darkness of a forest. He felt a presence coming and weakly grabbed his zanpakuto before turning around to meet it. A figure landed about ten feet away, with auburn crimson red hair and a coat made of the remains of Hollows. Ichigo seemed to recognize the figure.<p>

"Ichigo?" the man asked in shock.

"Ashido. That means I'm in the Menos Forest doesn't it?" Ichigo sighed as he returned his zanpakuto to his back and leaned against the nearest giant tree root.

"Yes. How'd you get here?"

"I don't really know Ashido. I was doing a patrol and then I was attacked and found myself here the next second.

"You're injured."

"Yeah."

"Come on, my cave isn't far from here." Ashido put his arm around the man and Ichigo threw his arm over Ashido. Ashido got them to the cave where he tended to Ichigo's wounds.

"What's it like on the outside? Did we win?" Ashido asked referring to the Winter War.

"Aizen is imprisoned. I'm a Captain now, Rukia's a Lieutenant, Renji's a Captain as well."

"What about the girl that you came to save?"

"Married the Quincy."

"What about Rukia?"

"She married me," Ichigo chuckled as Ashido bandaged the stab wound tightly.

"Kids?"

"Two, one adopted, the second is our son Kaien Kurosaki, he's about a year old now."

"What about the other one?"

"Our daughter Sara Kurosaki, she's our pride and joy along with Kaien. She's fifteen now. She's a student at the Shino School. Beat the hell out of Renji the first time she met him and saved her class last year. If she wasn't my kid and I wasn't married, she'd make a good wife if she was older," Ichigo chuckled. "I hope she'll find true love like I did."

"You sound really proud of her."

"She's reached Bankai already; she's had it for a while. My disappearance will break her heart," Ichigo whispered.

"How do you expect to get out of here?" Ashido asked.

"I haven't got a clue Ashido. I mean, we could make it up to Las Noches but I can't open a garganta."

"Neither can I."

"See, there's our problem."

"I'm sure they'll find a way to get to us," Ashido insisted.

"Sara's going to graduate soon. She'll come after me. She'll tear the world apart to get to me."

"She would?"

"Rukia, Renji, and I saved her from life in Hanging Dog. We have a special bond. She'll kill anyone in her way to get to me." With that Ichigo passed out. Ashido shook his head. Ichigo was in no condition to be moved and he'd be lucky to live with how much energy and blood he'd lost while walking around the Forest.

"Rest Ichigo, I'll make sure you get to your family," Ashido insisted. "I left mine, you shall not leave yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I'm still taking some suggestions people. Have a good day. Also, until further notice, no updates on Kuchiki Heir. I'VE HIT A ROAD BLOCK! I have a few chapters planned for it, but this one is my main priority since I actually know where this one is going. <strong>


	17. He's Missing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>I burst through the gates of the Kuchiki Manor and ran to the room that I felt had Uncle Byakuya's presence was in. The door was open when I got there, Byakuya was sitting across the way from Mom, with Renji standing loyally off to the side along with Kisuke and Yoruichi. Kukaku and Ganju were also present, both of them sitting next to Mom on her other side.<p>

"You're here," Byakuya whispered.

"I came as fast as I could. Uncle, what's happened?" I asked and I heard Kaien crying in another room and Momo soothing him.

"Sit," Byakuya insisted.

"I don't think I want to." He took a deep breath and Mom looked up at him, her eyes connecting with his. His noble face faltered at the prospect of saying his next few sentences to his sister and his niece.

"This morning we received word from Lieutenant Hisagi that Captain Ichigo Kurosaki has gone missing. We've already sent out search parties in the general vicinity of where he was last seen. So far, we've had no word. I was the one chosen to inform you," Uncle whispered. The room was quiet as the reality of the statement sunk in. Mom started crying and screamed out in despair. Byakuya moved over and held his little sister tightly. I was stunned, I felt like the whole world stopped, like time itself had stopped.

My dad was missing? How could this be? He was the strongest man I knew! How could he be missing? My legs failed me and I felt as though I was falling to my knees in slow motion. Kisuke was holding Yoruichi closely, trying his best to assure her that Dad would return. Kukaku and Ganju were stunned. Renji crossed the room catching me in his arms as I fell. I threw my arms around him, my eyes wet with tears. As soon as the slow down had started, it stopped and it was normal time again.

"No! No! He can't be gone!" Mom screamed into Byakuya's robes.

"He can't be missing! Renji, tell me it isn't true! Tell me that this is all a misunderstanding!" I begged.

"I'm sorry Sara, but it's not a misunderstanding," Renji whispered in reply.

"No! No! Renji! Dad can't be missing! No, not my Dad!" I screamed into his robes and gripped his clothes tightly. "No! This can't be happening! No!" I cried and he held me close. Renji pulled me into him, closer and I sobbed into his robes.

"We'll find him Sara. I will personally go out looking for him," Renji insisted. "I'll get your dad back. I promise."

"Daddy," I whimpered.

"Renji, we have to go inform Isshin," Byakuya said.

"I want to go! I have to be there for Karin and Yuzu!" I insisted looking up at him.

"Can you stay calm long enough?" Renji asked.

"I'll try my hardest," I promised.

"Rukia dear, let's go wait with the baby," Kukaku whispered and pulled Mom into a side room. Byakuya opened the senkaimon to the Human World and we quickly passed through it to the other side. Arriving at the Clinic, Tatsuki greeted us at the door.

"Captain Kuchiki, Renji, Sara, what are you doing here?" Tatsuki asked.

"We need to speak to Isshin and the girls," Byakuya answered.

"Alright." We went inside and were surprised to see that it was a dinner party. The Quincy family was there, Chad, and the Visoreds were also present along with the three Kurosaki family members. Isshin stood up as we entered and he saw me clinging to Renji.

"What's happened? What's happened to my son?" Isshin demanded and Yuzu's breath caught in her chest.

"He disappeared earlier today in the World of the Living. We're sending search parties out, but so far, we haven't had any luck," Byakuya answered and the tears streamed down my face. Orihime fell into Uryu. Tatsuki fell to her knees and Chad wrapped his arms around her. The Visoreds were dead silent with shock. Isshin fell to the ground in shock. Karin started to cry and I ran to her and Yuzu. I hugged them both as they cried. We were there for about an hour before we went back to the Soul Society.

Renji walked be back to the house and I thanked him for escorting me. Entering the house, I found that everyone had stayed up. Kane stood the second I got in the door. Amara could feel the sadness rolling off me. Their faces all read the same, what the hell happened?

"Sara, what happened?" Kane asked.

"Oh my God," Rena whispered as she read my eyes. "Sara, tell me your eyes are lying. Tell me it ain't true!"

"I'm sorry Rena, it is. My dad has gone missing," I choked and there was dead silence. Ryne went to Rena who had started to cry. Amara and Akira sat stunned at the statement. Kane crossed the room and I fell into his open arms.

"He's missing?" Amara repeated.

"I'm so sorry Sara. We're here for you," Kane insisted and I nodded.

"I can't believe he's missing," I cried and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. My hands were wrapped up in the back of his shirt and I cried into his shirt. We all went to bed, but I couldn't sleep, and cried quietly for what seemed like hours. Kane came in my room, apparently knowing that I couldn't sleep.

"little child, be not afraid  
>though rain pounds harshly against the glass<br>like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
>I am here tonight<br>little child, be not afraid  
>though thunder explodes and lightning flash<br>illuminates your tear-stained face  
>I am here tonight<br>and someday you'll know  
>that nature is so<br>the same rain that draws you near me  
>falls on rivers and land<br>on forests and sand  
>makes the beautiful world that you'll see<br>in the morning  
>little child, be not afraid<br>though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
>and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams<br>I am here tonight  
>little child, be not afraid<br>though wind makes creatures of our trees  
>and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand<br>and I am here tonight  
>for you know, once even I was a<br>little child, and I was afraid  
>but a gentle someone always came<br>to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
>and to give a kiss goodnight<br>well now I am grown  
>and these years have shown<br>that rain's a part of how life goes  
>but it's dark and it's late<br>so I'll hold you and wait  
>'til your frightened eyes do close<br>and I hope that you'll know...  
>everything's fine in the morning<br>the rain'll be gone in the morning  
>but I'll still be here in the morning"<p>

He held my hand as he sang the song. I fell asleep with my hand entangled in his he fell asleep soon after. Two days passed and Dad wasn't found, Renji was going out to find him and wouldn't come back until he did. I requested a meeting with the Head Captain, it was granted.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Ichigo," Ashido growled as he arrived back in the cave. It had been two days since Ichigo's arrival and the young man had fallen to the ground for what seemed like the thirtieth time. His wounds had reopened and he was burning up. Ashido quickly went over and lifted the man onto his cot before tending to his wounds again. Ashido had never been very good in Kido so he couldn't really heal the man.<p>

"Sara, Rukia, Kaien," Ichigo moaned in his sleep.

"Hush Ichigo. You need your rest," Ashido whispered. Ichigo's eyes opened again, coming through for a few moments.

"I have to get home. I have to protect them," Ichigo whispered.

"I know Ichigo, but you're in no condition to walk right now. You need your rest."

"I have to get back to them," Ichigo moaned before a spasm of pain hit him, causing him to scream. Ashido could do nothing but watch at the young man's pain. Ichigo passed out again and Ashido began to bandage his wounds and put a cool rag on his head. Ichigo was burning up.

"Rukia, you need to hurry," Ashido whispered as he looked at the husband that desperately wanted to go home to his family. "He needs you."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I'm still taking some suggestions people. Have a good day. Also, until further notice, no updates on Kuchiki Heir. I'VE HIT A ROAD BLOCK! I have a few chapters planned for it, but this one is my main priority since I actually know where this one is going.<strong>

**Finally, I have to credit one of my reviewers, other than Hydro (who changed her pen name to Agent Yaoi). This reviewer is botskey and I have to thankful for all the help that I've received from botskey. He's given me zanpakuto names, ideas, and other helpful bits! THANK YOU BOTSKEY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Renji: What's wrong with your wrist? You've been massaging it all day. <strong>

**Sarge: It's nothing. **

**Ichigo: Bull shit. **

**Rukia: I thought you were on vacation while you were missing in the story.**

**Ichigo: I was getting ready when I saw that she was only typing with one hand. **

**Sarge: WAS NOT!**

_**Hydro and Miki walk in and look at the tension building.**_

**Miki: What did she do now?**

**Sarge: NOTHING!**

**Renji: Somethings wrong with her wrist!**

**Hydro: Spill now.**

**Sarge: I'm fine!**

**Ichigo: She kept stopping and holding her wrist tightly. **

**Miki: SPILL BEFORE I PUNCH YOU!**

**Hydro: Now. **

**Sarge: It just hurts! It feels like I did when I fractured it last year. **

**Miki: And what did your mother do when you mentioned it? **

**Sarge: Said it was **Carpal tunnel probably. She never believes me when I say I'm in pain. ****

****Ichigo: Go see a doctor.****

****Sarge: No.****

_****Hydro and Miki grab her by her shirt and shove her against the wall. ****_

****Miki: Quit being stubborn, go see a doctor!****

Sarge: Convince my mother.

Hydro: GO TO A DOCTOR!


	18. Please, Head Captain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, be firm and try not to lose control of your emotions," Amara whispered as she straightened my shirt some.<p>

"I know."

"We'll be waiting here," Kane whispered. I nodded and left the house. Going quickly to the First Division, the Lieutenant let me into the Head Captain's office. I stood opposite him, my head bowed slightly as I waited for him to address me.

"What is your business here, Student Kurosaki," Head Captain Yamamoto asked looking at me. I raised my head slightly.

"Head Captain, I am here to ask permission to join the search party that is going after my father."

"You are not needed on the search party."

"Head Captain, I know I'm not needed. I've talked to both my mother, my uncle, and Captain Abarai, they all said that Abarai and my mom were going after him. Head Captain, I wish to accompany them. I can be a very valuable team member and I'll carry my own weight. I won't ask for a thing! I just want to go on this mission! Please, Head Captain. You yourself decreed last year that the members of my housing at the Academy can request permission to go on any mission we so wish. I request that I go on this one."

"You're too young, I won't allow it!" I sunk to one knee and bowed my head.

"Head Captain, I am begging you! I want the chance to aid in the finding of my father! You will not allow any of the other Captains to accompany Renji and Mom. I am not a Captain but my strength is equal to one! I can fight as hard as Renji and my mother! Please Head Captain! I've been personally trained by many of the Captains and they have taught me tricks that could prove very useful on this mission! Please Head Captain!"

"You are too young. You should be more concerned on taking care of your brother while your mother is away." I gave in fully, putting my other knee on the ground and pressing my forehead to the floor before sitting up some.

"Head Captain, you know how hard it is for me to beg like this! You know as well as I that I'm ready to do this! My acts in the past should prove that! I may be but a child in your eyes but I'm a leader to the students at the Academy, a role model to the Soul Reapers that are from Rukon District. I know I might fail, I know I might be hurt and I accept that! But I want to help!" I begged and put my head back on the ground.

"For the last time, I will not grant you permission to go on this mission. If you speak one word against me, I will have you jailed until your father is found. To prevent any further issues, I'm assigning you to Sixth Squad, as the Lieutenant. Your Uncle can insure your safety. You are to gather your things and report to him at once. You are dismissed," Yamamoto growled and I fought down my spiritual pressure. Getting up, I went to the door and opened it. "Don't…" I slammed the door with enough force to break it off the hinges. "KUROSAKI!" he roared and a desk came flying at me. Flipping around I sent a spell I made for Kido at the desk and blew that, the other door and the fallen door into the First Division Barracks. "Kurosaki!" I let loose a fire cannon as well to prove my point on how pissed I was. Storming out of the First Division Barracks, I broke that door as well in anger. Everyone cleared a path as I stalked toward the house. I was pissed! Amara opened the door as I came into the compound.

"Sara, there's some guy collecting your stuff from your room."

"Probably the idiot that got sent to transfer my stuff over to the Sixth Squad Barracks," I growled coming in. Kane looked up at me as I entered the house.

"So?"

"That bastard is lucky I didn't fucking kill him!" I snapped.

"That well."

"He says I'm too young and that my mom needs me here! That's a load of shit and I know it! If he was serious about that statement he wouldn't have made me a fucking lieutenant!" I yelled.

"Lieutenant?" Amara asked. Akira, Ryne, and Rena all straightened.

"Yeah, of Sixth Squad. He's shipping me off so my Uncle can take care of me," I growled.

"And so he splits you up from us," Kane noted.

"I'm going. I will go on that mission. Against orders if I must!" Rikichi came downstairs with my bags.

"I loaded all your things; I'll be at the Barracks."

"Thank you Rikichi."

"The Captain would like to talk to you when you arrive."

"Great," I muttered. He left and I punched a wall, leaving no marks though.

"We'll help in any way we can," Ryne insisted.

"I know. My best bet is to talk to Byakuya. He might be able to get me on the mission. I'll see you guys around," I muttered.

"Yeah." It was going to be a long day and it wasn't even noon yet!

* * *

><p>"Come on Ichigo, you have to eat something," Ashido muttered as he held up the food to him.<p>

"How did you get food?"

"There are some places to get it around here."

"Thanks Ashido." It was one of the few times Ichigo was awake enough for Ashido to stuff food down his mouth. It was the third day that he had been here and he was still coming along slowly. Ichigo looked quite sad and worried.

"What are you thinking about?" Ashido inquired.

"My family," Ichigo replied. "The Head Captain is probably going to try and stop Sara from coming after me. Knowing her, she'll find a way around it. I'm just a little worried for her I guess."

"Why don't you tell me some stories about the world now? How about some more about your family?" Ashido asked.

"Okay." For the next hour, Ichigo told story after story about his friends and family. Ashido listened carefully, loving every single detail. It had been a long time since his time with Rukia, and if they found them, he'd be returning as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I'm still taking some suggestions people. Have a good day. Also, until further notice, no updates on Kuchiki Heir. I'VE HIT A ROAD BLOCK! I have a few chapters planned for it, but this one is my main priority since I actually know where this one is going.<strong>

**Finally, I have to credit one of my reviewers, other than Hydro (who changed her pen name to Agent Yaoi). This reviewer is botskey and I have to thankful for all the help that I've received from botskey. He's given me zanpakuto names, ideas, and other helpful bits! THANK YOU BOTSKEY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarge: DAMN IT I'M NOT GOING TO A DOCTOR!<strong>

_**Hydro's fist almost hits my head as Renji pulls her back. **_

**Miki: It'll only get worse. **

**Sarge: What do you care? You don't read my stories, you just read the bits I send you! **

**Miki: You're my friend!**

**Hydro: And mine too!**

**Ichigo: At least let me look at it.**

**Sarge: If it'll make you all go away, fine. **

**_Sarge winces as she shoves her hand at Ichigo, connecting with his arm as it came up. He examines the wrist for any abnormal signs. _**

**Ichigo: Where's most of the pain? **

**Sarge: Right on the joint area, here. _*she points to the inside section of your wrist if you're holding it bottom side down.* _**

**Ichigo: This may hurt a bit. **

_**He puts his fingers on it lightly and presses. Sarge's shriek can be heard three houses down. **_

**Sarge: DAMN IT ICHIGO! THAT HURT! BASTARD! **

**Ichigo: You need to see a doctor. **

**Sarge: I'M NOT GOING! FIGHT WITH MY MOM ABOUT IT! SHE'LL TELL YOU I JUST WANT ATTENTION! I get enough attention by the people who read my stories, I don't need any more!**

**Ichigo: Where's your mom? **

**Sarge: You can't be serious. **

_**Hydro finally breaks loose of Renji's grasp and punches Sarge in the face. **_

**Hydro: GO SEE A DOCTOR! IF YOU CAN'T TYPE, YOU CAN'T WRITE THE STORY! **


	19. Captain, Let Me Go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>Rikichi had met me at the gate of the Sixth Division and I quickly changed into my Lieutenant's gear and put the badge on my arm. After Byakuya introduced me to the Squad, I followed him to the office. He sat down in his chair and looked at me.<p>

"Speak, I know you want to."

"Captain, I request to go on the mission to find my dad. Please sir. Captain, let me go," I begged.

"I received a message from the Head Captain that you weren't to be allowed on that mission."

"Please, I want to go! Captain, you have to let me go!"

"Rikichi!" Byakuya hollered and the young man came running in. Byakuya glanced at me before pulling an envelope from his desk.

"Sir?"

"See this letter here?"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to take it to Kisuke Urahara and tell him that I want no trace of this letter ever found. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Also, I don't want you to breathe a word about it to anyone."

"Yes sir."

"Now, do you see the letter?" Byakuya asked as he held it out to the young man.

"No sir! What letter?" Rikichi hid it in his robes and left quickly.

"That was the notice I received that you weren't to go on that mission. I will notify your friends that you left and I will notify the Head Captain after giving you a day's head start. Rukia and Renji are about to leave in twenty minutes. Go over to Renji's office, he has a bag prepared for you. I thought this might happen."

"Thank you Uncle!"

"I know how badly you want to save Ichigo." He stood and walked over. "I'm counting on you to make it back alive. Kukaku and I will watch over Kaien. Go," he whispered and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Uncle. I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't. I'll keep your badge until you return, safe keeping." I handed it over. "Go on." I bowed and ran out the door. Byakuya smirked to himself as she left. When the Head Captain found out, he'd be in for a lot of hell, but it was worth it.

* * *

><p>Renji was expecting me and threw the pack at me as they got ready to leave. We made a quick run over to pick up Mom and left the Soul Society with the Head Captain being none the wiser. Meanwhile, some other issues were stirring around the Seireitei.<p>

* * *

><p>"Captain Kuchiki!" Ryne gasped and Byakuya placed his hand over the boy's mouth quickly.<p>

"Not so loud. All of you wish to help Sara find Ichigo, correct?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course sir!" Amara insisted and everyone stood.

"Alright, come with me," Byakuya instructed and motioned out the door. The five of them followed Byakuya quickly over to the 12th Squad Barracks where they found Shinji, Soifon, Yoruichi, and Kisuke all waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Kane asked.

"We're getting you out of the Seireitei and into the Human World without the Head Captain knowing about it," Soifon answered.

"Really?" Amara asked looking skeptical at Soifon.

"We want Ichigo back too and it's about time that that old man realized that you can't coddle people forever," Yoruichi growled.

"Here, change into these," Shinji and Kisuke ordered as they handed out Soul Reaper uniforms.

"Where?" Rena asked and Yoruichi motioned to a changing room. The five of them reemerged as Kisuke and Byakuya prepped something.

"We're sending you over to the warehouse the Visoreds are stationed in. From there, Kensei will guide you to the Shop where you'll meet up with Sara. She doesn't know you're coming," Kisuke explained.

"They'll give you supplies there. We couldn't risk weighing you down here," Yoruichi explained.

"Be careful. We'll try and keep the Soul Society from learning of your departure as long as we can, along with Sara, but no promises," Kisuke continued.

"Shinji will accompany you to the Warehouse," Byakuya said. Everyone thanked the adults and said their goodbyes.

"Remember Amara, all the tricks I taught you. I taught them to Sara as well," Kisuke told her.

"Sure Dad."

"Be safe," Yoruichi told her. Byakuya and Kisuke opened a senkaimon that was undetectable to the Soul Society, requiring Kisuke to hold it open and Byakuya to block the flow of energy. The kids ran through with Shinji following and they emerged on the other side safely. Once they had their things, they went to the Shop while Shinji returned.

"Alright, Kiyone is on her way to help me in my Barracks. Kisuke, Yoruichi, keep the machine going at the school," Byakuya ordered.

"Let's pray this works," Shinji whispered.

"It better."

* * *

><p>Ichigo had been unconscious for three hours now, and his forehead was burning up badly. Ashido began to wonder if the young man would survive.<p>

* * *

><p>"Girls, time to go! We have to meet Tessai and the others at the Shop!" Isshin yelled and his daughter came running. "They'll be coming soon."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I'm still taking some suggestions people. Have a good day. Also, until further notice, no updates on Kuchiki Heir. I'VE HIT A ROAD BLOCK! I have a few chapters planned for it, but this one is my main priority since I actually know where this one is going.<strong>

_Alright people! I need some help! Any have a clue how to write Japanese marriage ceremonies? Or at least can supply me with a link to something? This is for the Kuchiki Heir, and there might be one here! _

_Second thing, I might not update tomorrow, going on a hike with some friends. Pray that we don't get eaten by bears!_

_Third, Kuchiki Heir, once I get past the road block, will likely end and a second story will come from it. So, all of you who read both, it'll be a bit, but I promise you'll see more of it! Also, this one has a long way to go! _

_Sorry these chapters are so short, but they're just small sections of a few days. Don't worry, they'll gradually get longer!_

_Oh and thanks for all the concern with my wrist. I've gotten suggestions on how to deal with the pain, and someone, I won't say who, suggested I show my mom all the reviews and that it might convince her to take me to a doctor. I loved that suggestion! _

_Night people!_


	20. Regroup

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>Renji, Mom, and I made it through the senkaimon and into the training room of Urahara's old shop. We were surprised to see more than just Tessai there. Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin were all waiting along with a fifteen-year-old boy by the name of Nishi Ishida, Uryu and Orihime's son. I had seen him a couple of times and we were friends.<p>

"Glad to see you all made it," Renji chuckled.

"You planned this and didn't tell us?" Mom demanded.

"Well, we all didn't know if we were going to be able to make it. Urahara had to fit Uryu, Orihime and I with special gadgets for this one," Chad explained.

"Gadgets?"

"Turn us into spirits like we were in the Soul Society. Along with that, he gave us a better way to travel and keep up with you," Orihime explained. I whacked Renji upside the head.

"Damn it!"

"Next time, no hiding plans!"

"The girls and I are going as well," Isshin said as he and the girls emerged from their bodies in Soul Reaper gear.

"Time to save brother," Yuzu whispered.

"That's unexpected," Rukia muttered.

"Yeah."

"Oi! We ain't too late are we?" a voice called and I looked up to see Amara and the others looking down at us from the hole to the Shop.

"Amara! Rena! Ryne! Akira! Kane!" I gasped and they jumped down and landed softly on the ground. "How'd you guys get here?"

"Byakuya, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Soifon, and Shinji were able to get us out. Byakuya asked us if we wanted to come and they smuggled us out," Amara laughed.

"Remind me to hug him," I chuckled.

"Alright, the gang is all here. Let's plan," Renji announced. The group stood around a table that was set out with a map of the last location that Dad had been seen in.

"Alright, this is the search area that they've checked," Rukia whispered and motioned to the lines that had been placed on the map.

"There was a spiritual event twenty miles north of the city," Renji reported motioning to the red thumbtack that was about four inches away from the city. "It's going to be a five hour journey to the beginning search quadrant."

"Do you think that event has something to do with his disappearance?" I asked.

"Most likely, yes," Uryu answered. "Knowing Ichigo, yeah, he's involved."

"We should head there then," Chad insisted.

"That's what we were planning."

"Then why are we still here talking? Let's go!" Isshin growled.

"Alright. Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Nishi, can you all keep up?" Mom asked.

"Kisuke's device will aid us," Uryu answered.

"Good. Let's get going. Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, make sure to keep Kisuke informed on our progress," Renji ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Let's get going." We jumped up the ladder and started to flash step toward the target area. Nishi kept up with me and I looked at him.

"It's good to see you again Nishi."

"I'm glad to be along Sara. I'm sorry I couldn't have been here when the news came, I was with my grandfather."

"That's fine Nishi. I'm just glad that you're here this time." He smirked and we continued moving.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's scream filled the cave, echoing for a while before fading away. Ashido was cleaning his wounds again. There was something in the wounds he knew that. They weren't healing the way they should have been. Ichigo was panting hard as Ashido finished cleaning the wounds and began to bandage them.<p>

"How long have I been here?" Ichigo asked.

"Three days Ichigo, almost four."

"I feel like it's been two weeks," Ichigo groaned as he gripped the edge of the cot in pain.

"It hasn't my friend."

"Thank you for putting up with me, Ashido, my friend."

"Not a problem Ichigo. I hate saying that it's good to have company considering the condition you're in, but…"

"I know Ashido. I understand and I'm fine with that. They should be sending out an official search party right about now," Ichigo commented as he thought about the Seireitei rules.

"Do you think Rukia and Sara will be coming?"

"Yes. I know they will be. If Rukia comes, then Sara will. Byakuya and Kukaku will probably end up watching over Kaien for Rukia while she comes on the mission."

"You want your daughter to find you, don't you?"

"I want to see her again."

"I know the feeling Ichigo."

"Do you have children?" Ichigo asked looking at Ashido.

"My wife was pregnant when I disappeared." Ichigo nodded, knowing what Ashido meant.

* * *

><p>Two figures stood in the palace in Las Noches. They were surveying the sands, bored as usual. They were looking for a certain orange haired Soul Reaper that they had trapped in Hueco Mundo. Once they had forced him through the garganta, they had lost his spiritual pressure and hadn't found him since.<p>

"I tire of this," the one said.

"I know you do." There was an alarm inside the building and they walked into the monitoring station and looked at the screen. "We're going to have fun. They've come for him."

"Should we go have some fun?"

"Not yet. I want to see how they handle the situation," the other laughed.

"Fine." They watched as a group that they knew to be a search party drew near the site of Ichigo's abduction.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I'm still taking some suggestions people. Have a good day. Also, until further notice, no updates on Kuchiki Heir. I'VE HIT A ROAD BLOCK! I have a few chapters planned for it, but this one is my main priority since I actually know where this one is going.<strong>

_Alright people! I need some help! Any have a clue how to write Japanese marriage ceremonies? Or at least can supply me with a link to something? This is for the Kuchiki Heir, and there might be one here! Botskey already did, but if you get one, put spaces in the address, then I'll get it. _

_Second thing, went on my hike, didn't get eaten by bears. I might lose my voice though between the laughing and allergies. It was an interesting trip. Annoyed the hell out of my mom._

_Sorry these chapters are so short, but they're just small sections of a few days. Don't worry, they'll gradually get longer!_

_Night people!_


	21. Garganta

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>We arrived in a small clearing that was the source of the mysterious event nights before. Orihime and Chad looked a little tired while Nishi and Uryu looked comfortable. Kane caught me as I landed wrong and I smiled up at him.<p>

"Thanks Kane."

"Not a problem," Kane chuckled. Our eyes connected before Renji cleared his throat and we both looked up, quickly shaking off the event.

"So this is the place," Karin muttered looking around.

"Sara, you feel that?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"I can't come up with any other possibility," Amara answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Isshin asked.

"Garganta," we answered.

"Are you serious?" Uryu demanded.

"Yes, I know that feel anywhere. Kisuke trained me to open one with help," I explained.

"Same here," Amara stated.

"Do you think you could open it?" Mom asked.

"We need to regain some of our spiritual energy and determine where the edges were but yes," I answered.

"All right, everyone take a little break and rest," Renji ordered. Isshin looked at Yuzu who was breathing a bit heavier. I figured that Yuzu wasn't used to flash stepping for that long. Renji walked over with Mom.

"How can we help you and Amara?" Mom asked.

"The only thing I can think of is maybe aid us in locating the edges of the garganta," I answered.

"We need the edges to open it up. Since neither of us are Hollows or Visoreds we can't do it," Amara explained.

"What about Ryne? He's a Visored," Renji pointed out.

"Ryne!" I yelled and he came over.

"Yeah?"

"Any experience with gargantas?" I asked.

"No, sorry."

"That's fine." He went back over to Rena.

"Amara, let's get to work," I whispered. We started to map out the edges of the garganta. By the time we had finished it was already quite late.

"We should sleep, even if it's only for a few hours," Isshin said looking at Yuzu and the students.

"That would allow us to get some more strength," Amara told me.

"All right. We'll sleep for a few hours." We all ate a little food and started to sleep. After about four hours of sleep, Amara and I started to prepare the garganta.

"How long did it take you to be able to cast it?" I asked Amara as we prepared to start the process. We'd both been up for twenty minutes and were ready to cast the chant.

"Three weeks, you?"

"Two."

"I'm glad he taught us, especially since we can't do the chant alone and don't have the supplies for a normal one."

"WAKE UP!" I yelled and everyone bolted awake as I drew my zanpakuto.

"What?" Isshin demanded.

"We're about to cast the garganta. So, unless you want to miss your chance to Hueco Mundo, get up," Amara said. She drew her zanpakuto and nodded to me. The normal chant wouldn't work on this type of garganta, and it took two people to cast it. Everyone stood ready.

"Ready Amara?" I asked.

"Let's do it." We slammed our zanpakuto blades into the center to the garganta's old position.

"Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Menos Forest. Menos Forest hear our cry, open a guide!" Amara and I said at the same time and ripped the blades back and opening the garganta. The release of spiritual pressure was small but still everyone was surprised it had worked.

"Let's go!" Renji yelled. We had schooled those who hadn't been through the garganta before in the way to travel through it. We started jumping through the garganta, Amara and I going through last and sealing that end of the garganta. We jumped to the front of the pack much to the surprise of everyone else.

"So, why'd you use Menos Forest?" Mom asked.

"Easy, that's where this one is headed. You can feel the destination when you put the blade into the center. I've been to the sands outside Las Noches and I've been inside. But I've never been to the Menos Forest. We'll have to get to the surface of Hueco Mundo to get back," I explained.

"Why can't we just go back from the Forest?" Yuzu asked as she ran behind her dad.

"Easy, we can't come back through this garganta. To cast a separate, new garganta we have to be in the upper level of Hueco Mundo, it's easier to get to the Human World," Amara explained.

"That makes no sense," Akira muttered.

"Yes it does. This garganta is using the traces of another to get through to the other side. Once it closes, it'll seal again. From there we'd have to send the chant through the sands of Hueco Mundo to get to the Human World border," Ryne answered. "I'm correct, right?" Ryne asked me.

"Yes."

"That makes sense," Chad insisted.

"Dad, can I jump on your path?" Nishi asked Uryu. Nishi's path was weaker.

"Come here Nishi," Isshin called and Nishi jumped over and he started running, a lot better than he had been. Chad picked him up and Nishi clung to his back.

"Thanks Chad."

"Not a problem kiddo," Chad chuckled.

"So, how much trouble are you in for when we get back?" Karin asked as we ran. She was asking me and the Academy students.

"I think Byakuya will be talking the majority of the yelling for me," I chuckled.

"I think we're doomed," Akira muttered.

"And yet you still came," Orihime giggled.

"We'd do anything for Sara. Besides, the Head Captain was being an ass and you need all the strong fighters you can get," Kane said as he ran behind my path. Those of us with the strongest spiritual pressures were leading and we had one to two people following behind us. It was a long trip to the Menos Forest.

* * *

><p>"So, any bets on how far the yelling will go?" Kisuke asked as he, Yoruichi, Soifon, Byakuya, and Shinji headed for the Head Captain's office.<p>

"Kukaku," Yoruichi answered as they walked.

"I'm surprised it took him a whole day and a half," Soifon chuckled.

"I'll agree to that," Shinji muttered.

"Shall we plead temporary insanity?" Byakuya asked with a slight grin.

"We could get away with it," Kisuke chuckled. They all grew quiet as they got to the office. Slowly the five of them walked in and the Head Captain was waiting patiently.

"You asked to see us, Head Captain," Byakuya whispered trying to lighten the blow to the five.

"Don't play noble with me Kuchiki! Do you know what you idiots have done?" the Head Captain demanded.

"What are you talking about, Head Captain?" Kisuke asked.

"The students!"

"What students?" Soifon inquired.

"Akira Sakura, Kane Izumi, Ryne Muguruma, Amara Shihoin, and Rena Hayashi, they have all gone missing!" Yamamoto bellowed.

"We're Captains sir, what could we have done for you to think that we have something to do with this?" Byakuya asked.

"The fact that Sara Kurosaki has also gone missing," Yamamoto yelled and everyone jumped slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir. I'd know if my own Lieutenant was missing," Byakuya stated.

"Then where is she?"

"I sent her on a mission."

"Where?"

"The Human World."

"WHAT MISSION YOU PIG HEAD NOBLE?" Yamamoto yelled and Byakuya didn't even flinch.

"With Renji and Rukia."

"I sent you a notice stating that you couldn't do that!"

"I didn't receive said notice," Byakuya lied smoothly.

"Didn't receive?"

"Either that or it got swept up with the trash. You know I don't read everything Head Captain."

"If you idiots don't get the students and Lieutenant Kurosaki back here within ten hours, I will personally send all of you to prison for treason!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Head Captain, that won't be possible," Kisuke said and everyone looked at him. He was holding his Soul Phone. "I just received word from Tessai. The search party has gone through a garganta that Amara and Sara created."

"The event of Ichigo's disappearance?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, apparently. I taught the girls how to use a recently closed garganta. They must have tracked Ichigo to that spot and concluded he went through it," Kisuke answered.

"Why would Ichigo go through a garganta?" Shinji mused.

"He must have been forced. Ichigo would never willingly leave his family behind," Byakuya whispered.

"How many are in the search party?" Yamamoto asked.

"Um, do you just want the list sir?" Kisuke asked pulling out a small scroll.

"URAHARA!" Yamamoto yelled and the four Seireitei gate guardians could hear the yell.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you lost their signal?" one of the two figures in Las Noches demanded to a young Arrancar.<p>

"It disappeared, sir!"

"Idiot!" the second one growled and slapped him. The first figure escorted the second out of the room.

"Chou, you need to calm down," the first figure instructed the pink haired woman.

"SHUT UP, HISOKA!" she snapped.

"Chou, that probably means they're in a garganta or a senkaimon."

"I want to spill blood!" Chou complained, her hair dancing on her shoulders.

"I know you do, but you can't," the brown haired man instructed her, his blue eyes seeming to stop the girl's rage in its tracks.

"I want to free the Master!"

"I know you do. I know."

"Have we found the strawberry yet?" she demanded.

"No, no luck yet."

"Hisoka Jin, we don't have time for this!" she growled at him.

"Don't ever use my first and last name again, Chou Tetsuya!"

"Fine!" She wasn't happy but she'd have to settle down and wait.

* * *

><p>Ashido felt the sudden shift in spiritual pressure and so did Ichigo. Ichigo was awake for once and managed to sit up some as the spiritual energy entered the Forest.<p>

"I count fifteen," Ashido whispered.

"Same, I can't tell the energies though," Ichigo answered.

"Will you be okay if I leave you here and check it out?" Ashido asked.

"Hand me Zangetsu," Ichigo instructed and Ashido gave it to him. Ichigo propped himself against the wall and nodded. "I'm good for now. Go."

"Alright, I'm sealing the exit."

"Go." Ashido ran out the door and Ichigo watched him leave. "Let it be my family, I want to see them again."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I'm still taking some suggestions people. Have a good day. Also, until further notice, no updates on Kuchiki Heir. I'VE HIT A ROAD BLOCK! I have a few chapters planned for it, but this one is my main priority since I actually know where this one is going.<strong>

_Alright people! I need some help! Any have a clue how to write Japanese marriage ceremonies? Or at least can supply me with a link to something? This is for the Kuchiki Heir, and there might be one here! Botskey already did, but if you get one, put spaces in the address, then I'll get it. _

_Second thing, went on my hike, didn't get eaten by bears. I might lose my voice though between the laughing and allergies. It was an interesting trip. Annoyed the hell out of my mom._

_Sorry these chapters are so short, but they're just small sections of a few days. Don't worry, they'll gradually get longer!_

_Night people!_


	22. The Menos Forest Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>The fifteen of us landed on the other side of the garganta easily. Amara and I sealed the garganta before the crashing force of Hollow spiritual pressures came toward us.<p>

"I hate this place!" Renji yelled.

"You think the rest of us don't?" Uryu demanded.

"You guys go ahead. I'll lead them away," I insisted.

"Sara, are you crazy?" Mom demanded.

"No I'm not. They like spiritual pressure, well; I can get a couple of high power blasts off and get back to you guys. Go now!" I told them.

"If you don't join us in ten minutes, I'm coming back for you," Amara growled.

"Same here," Rena said.

"I know. Now go!" They left quickly. "Bankai!" I ordered and the blast of energy continued to draw the Gillians toward me. As the group surrounded me, I smiled. "Getsuga tensho!" I yelled and my attack killed three of them at one time. After sending up some distractions, I started to run. A sharp pain hit my shoulder. My scream echoed down the forest.

"Sara!" Kane shouted and bolted back toward me with Amara and Rena close behind. I held my shoulder as I sliced at the Hollow. The hole was huge and Reiki was trying to heal it. I started stumbling before I tripped and screamed in pain again as another talon went through my calf as I fell. The Hollow responsible was about the size of an eighteen-wheeler stood up.

"Yummy Soul Reaper!" he laughed. He came down for the killing strike and I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact. However, it didn't come. I looked up to see Kane standing above me, holding the Hollow back.

"Kane," I breathed. Amara and Rena tackled the Hollow and Amara killed it quickly. Kane pulled me up and wrapped an arm around my waist as I sheathed my sword.

"Amara, Rena, cover us!" Kane ordered.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as we limped through the forest.

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"You've always protected me and the others. Now let us help you."

"I still don't understand. You knew I was willing to lay down my life," I breathed. He paused and looked down at me.

"I love you Sara. I think I have since the first time I saw you. I don't want to ever lose you." I smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Let's get the hell out of here," I breathed.

"Kane, pick her up!" Rena yelled. Kane picked me up in his arms, the three of them started flash stepping, and soon we were in a small clearing with gravestones. Mom ran over as she saw me injured.

"Sara!" she cried as Kane laid me down on the ground.

"I'll be fine Mom, promise," I insisted laying my head back. Orihime cast a quick shield over me and Nishi watched as the shield healed me. I changed back from my Bankai form and groaned as the two wounds healed. Kane was staring at me, his face wet with tears. Orihime finished healing the wounds quickly, my energy would regain on its own. Another presence landed in the clearing as Kane pulled me up. We turned to see a man with crimson auburn hair and a cloak standing there.

"Rukia," the man said.

"Ashido how'd you?"

"I felt you enter the forest. Ichigo is waiting, he needs help," he explained. Mom looked at me.

"Kane will get me there," I whispered and Kane picked me back up.

"Lead the way Ashido." Ashido led us toward a cave that quickly became a little crowded as we arrived.

"Ichigo!" Mom screeched as she saw him and he smiled.

"Rukia." She ran to him, clinging to him. "Ow, Rukia I'm hurt."

"Sorry, I'm just so glad to see you," she whispered.

"Sara?" he asked.

"Coming Dad," I groaned as Kane eased me to my feet. I dragged my right leg a little, as I walked since it was still a bit stiff. He straightened up as he noticed I was a bit worn.

"Are you alright sweet heart?" he asked putting his hand to my face as I knelt down next to the cot.

"I'll be fine Dad. There are some others who want to see you," I chuckled and Yuzu came running.

"Yuzu! Karin! Dad!" Dad laughed as they approached.

"We thought it would be good if all of us helped," Isshin explained as his daughters smothered their brother.

"He needs a healer," Ashido said as he stood next to Renji.

"I'll do it," Orihime whispered.

"I got this one Orihime. Amara," I said.

"I'll be here."

"Reiki," I breathed and put my hand over Dad's heart. The light was visible in the dimness of the cave.

"Its moon light," Nishi whispered as he saw it go from my hand to Ichigo.

"Amara," I breathed as the final steps of healing started five minutes later. Amara called some energy to her hand before putting her hand on my shoulder. The power flow kept my energy up as I healed him.

"Sara?" Yuzu whispered as she saw the blood starting to seep through my clothes.

"I'm almost done. Let me finish," I ordered and a minute later I had finished and Kane caught me before I fell backwards. "You'd think I could heal more than his wounds with that much," I chuckled as Amara removed that section of my robes to look at it. The leg wound was still healed; the shoulder wound was starting to open again.

"What happened?" Renji demanded. "That was healed a little while ago!"

"If she uses too much of her Reiki ability it drains what her body of what it has already healed. That is from before Orihime healing her," Amara explained. "Damn it."

"Sorry Amara, looks like I screwed up again," I chuckled lightly rolling my head into Kane's neck and closing my eyes.

"Sara? Sara!" Dad gasped and flipped over to look at me. "Orihime!"

"I'm drained Ichigo."

"Let me through," Mom growled. She exposed her hand and touched my shoulder tenderly. "Come on baby girl," she whispered as she started to heal the wound. Amara started a spell of her own and added it in as well. Kane stared down at my sleeping face, his eyes full of worry.

"You might as well settle down," Mom said. "This will take a little bit." Everyone sat down without a word and chatted lightly as they healed my wound. It took a long time for the wound to heal and Dad watched the whole time.

"She'll be out for a couple hours. We should head for the exit and get to the sands. Amara, if Sara's not awake, could you teach one of us to help you with the gateway," Mom asked as they sat back.

"No, it would take too long. Ichigo or Ryne could learn but most of the chant and power is inside your mind, not the actual voice. Both of them would take at least a week."

"Kane, do you wish to carry her again?" Mom inquired.

"I don't know if I could. All that flash stepping is draining me quickly."

"I'll carry her," Dad whispered.

"Are you strong enough Ichigo?" Renji inquired.

"You were just healed Ichigo. Let one of us carry her," Uryu instructed.

"I can carry her," Dad insisted.

"What about you two? Are you alright to travel?" Isshin asked Mom and Amara.

"I'm a bit drained, but I'll be fine," Mom insisted as she stood.

"I'm getting low, I don't know how far I could go right now," Amara admitted.

"I'll carry you. Won't be a problem," Ashido offered.

"Thanks. Oh, we were never introduced," Amara chuckled. "I'm Amara Shihoin."

"Ashido Kano."

"We should introduce you to everyone. After all, you probably saved my life," Ichigo chuckled. "Everyone, this is Ashido Kano. He'll be coming back with us."

"Cool," Akira chuckled looking at him.

"Alright, introduce yourselves," Rukia prompted.

"Let me try to guess first," Ashido replied to Rukia. He pointed to Kane. "Kane Izumi, right?"

"Yes."

"First try. Alright the blond with the black streak is Rena Hayashi. The pure blonde person that's going pink is Akira Sakura. And the grey haired one is Ryne Muguruma." Ashido said it a weird way.

"Mug-ur-um-a," Ryne sounded out.

"Sorry. I was correct on names though, right?"

"Yes," Rena answered.

"Alright, you're Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo's little sisters, and you're Isshin, his father."

"Correct."

"Then you must be Orihime, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person," Ashido told her.

"Rukia told me about you. It's nice to meet you as well."

"And this is your son Nishi, a Quincy with some of his mom's powers," Ashido chuckled looking at the shorter one.

"How'd you know about me?"

"I told him," Ichigo chuckled.

"Then Uryu, it's good to see you again. Your hair…"

"Family condition."

"Ah. And Chad, good to see you as well. Renji, a Captain, congrats on the promotion."

"Thanks Ashido."

"We should get going," Mom said standing up.

"How far is it to the exit?" Renji asked.

"Not far." Dad crouched next to Kane and Kane lifted me onto Dad's back.

"You sure she won't fall off?" Uryu inquired.

"She won't," Mom insisted as she wrapped my arms around Dad's neck. The group quickly filed out of the cave and started jumping. Isshin cleared the rubble from years before and they started walking. As we approached the sands, I woke silently and felt that we were moving. Opening my eyes, I saw orange and black.

"Dad," I breathed as his face came into focus.

"Hey baby girl, how you feeling?" he asked glancing at me as he ran.

"Tired."

"I'm sure you would be. Just, take it easy. I'm here to protect you now."

"Okay Dad," I whispered and put my forehead back on his neck. "Where are we headed?"

"The sands." I nodded lightly and held onto my dad. It felt nice to be with him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarge: Yeah! Weekend!<strong>

**Hydro: You're too happy. **

**Miki: You on anything? Wow, weird, normally I'm on the receiving end of that question. **

**Sarge: I'm not on anything! It's two days without my stupid science and Spanish teacher. Plus, I have a concert tickets tomorrow!**

**Miki: Country?**

**Sarge: No dissing Trace Adkins! **

**Miki: Sorry. **

_**Sara walks in with Kane. **_

**Sara: Hey, aren't you supposed to be writing? You're a little behind.**

**Sarge: I know, I'm working on it. I got English homework too. **

**Kane: She just wants to see what a date with me is like in the story. **

**Sarge: Great. **

_**Toshiro walks in with Shuhei. **_

**Toshiro: Are you coming? **

**Sara: Where are you headed? **

**Toshiro: She has a prior engagement. **

**Miki: Oh. Sarge?**

**Sarge: Shut up. Come on Shuhei. **

**Hydro: A date with Shuhei? **

**_Sarge throws a knife at Hydro, purposely missing her. Shuhei pulls her back. _**

**Shuhei: We have to meet Karin for dinner. Come on. **

**Sarge: Touch my stuff Hydro, I'll punch!**

**Miki: Oh, double date. Toshiro and Karin while Shuhei goes with Sarge. **

_**Shuhei pulled Sarge out of the room and while Toshiro looks to Sara. Sara puts Miki in a body bind before leaving. Hydro laughs as Miki becomes frustrated. **_


	23. Nel Tu, The Last Espada

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>When we emerged from the little opening that led to the sandy surface of Hueco Mundo, the heat hit us.<p>

"I hate heat," Akira complained as she hit the wall of heat.

"Same," Nishi muttered.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice chuckled and we turned to see an Arrancar there.

"You're supposed to be dead," Renji growled looking at him.

"I can't explain it, but I ain't dead," he laughed.

"Dad, who is this guy?" I demanded.

"Stark, the former First Espada," the Arrancar explained. "I am the last of two Espadas that served under Aizen."

"And who is the other?" Mom demanded.

"An old friend of Ichigo's. She's around here somewhere. Probably show up to help you," he laughed.

"I suppose you want to fight like Grimmjo0w did," Dad growled.

"Grimmjow? Oh, you mean that backstabbing traitor. He was under orders from someone else," Stark chuckled.

"Who?"

"I don't know. Whoever Aizen had in place to keep this place running if things went south in the war would be my guess. They tried to have Grimmjow join them willingly. He broke under their torture sessions. Nel and I got out. I left Nel, she wanted to keep peace and help keep trouble from starting in the Human World. Her Fraccion are dead, they died in the torture sessions," Stark said in a nonchalant voice. "So, did you kill Grimmjow?"

"My daughter did," Dad said.

"Had a kid Kurosaki?" Stark chuckled. "I never imagined you as the fatherly type."

"Are we going to fight, Stark?" Mom demanded.

"I have nothing better to do. Let's make it a fair fight though," he chuckled and whistled loudly, and a group of Arrancar appeared. "Boys, let's have a little fun."

"Kane, Nishi, protect Sara," Dad ordered setting me down on the ground and Nishi pulled me so I was between him and Kane. "Orihime!"

"On it!" She put up a shield, protecting her and me.

"Shunko!" Amara yelled and she glowed as the targets drew closer. Orihime held me tightly, preventing me from fighting. Soon, it was only Nishi that was protecting Orihime and I and he was starting to lose energy. Dad had gone toward Stark at the beginning of the fight but had gotten separated. He saw a flash of fire go by his head and Stark fell to the ground in shock as he was hit. Rena came flying through the group toward Stark. Her cloud of swords followed closely behind.

"You're mine, bastard!"

"Who are you?"

"Rena Hayashi."

"Hayashi, that name sounds familiar," he chuckled. "Any relation to Ami Hayashi?"

"SHE WAS MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD AND YOU KILLED HER!"

"Oh, that's right, the Soul Reaper I attacked. I didn't think I had killed her."

"She told me what you looked like bastard! I will avenge my mother!" Rena started to glow red, her eyes burning up and the sword spinning fast in the air. "Bankai!" With a blast of energy, Rena's Bankai formed. The large blue fire dragon formed behind her, the fire wrapped around her arms like cannons. "YOU'LL DIE AT MY HAND BASTARD!" She charged him. Stark was surprised by her attack strength. He was even struggling to keep her away from him.

"Incinerate, Miku Ryu!" Rena ordered and the blast was too big to escape, Stark turned into ashes in less than a second. I fought Orihime's grasp I wanted to help!

"Orihime let me fight!" I said.

"You're too weak." I heard Yuzu's scream and Karin yelled for her. Something kicked in and I tore away from Orihime and called Shunko to my hand before smashing into the Arrancar standing over Yuzu and Karin.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY!" I roared and slammed the nearest one into the ground. I heard Kane struggling and turned to see him trip, landing on his back. The Arrancar pinned his arm down and went to kill him. "Kane!" Jumping forward, I hit the Arrancar with my body and we tumbled down the sandy slope. Next to where they had been fighting. Raising my fist I used a move I rarely ever did, ikkotsu. With a single punch, I disintegrated the Arrancar's body and the sand for four feet under my fist. "NO ONE TOUCH'S MY BOYFRIEND!" I got up and watched the rest of his body disappear. Hurrying back up the slope, Kane hugged me close as Ryne finished his fight.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he whispered holding me tight.

"Same for you. You are alright, right?" I asked looking him up and down.

"Of course I am." Everyone looked around, no one was seriously injured, only a few bruises here and there. Orihime had to heal up Yuzu though; she had a slash across her back.

"Looks like I'm too late to join in, Ichigo," a female voice laughed and everyone turned to see a woman with an Arrancar's mask and teal hair.

"Nel, it's good to see you," Dad chuckled as he hugged Rukia and Isshin pulled Yuzu up.

"Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, been a long time," she chuckled walking up.

"That it has. We heard about your brothers," Uryu whispered.

"Yeah, shame they died. So, I'm guessing this was Stark's doing."

"Yeah."

"Who killed him?"

"I did. I had a right to," Rena growled as she wiped some blood off her lip from a second fight. "Bastard killed my mother."

"She never said who killed her," Renji told Rena.

"She told me before she died, Renji," Rena countered.

"What are you all doing in Hueco Mundo?" Nel continued.

"Saving my dad," I replied looking at Dad.

"Watch your mouth, smartass," Dad chuckled.

"Love you too Dad."

"Ichigo, a father?"

"Laugh it up Nel," Dad muttered. "And Kane, what are you doing holding my daughter like that?"

"Uh…um…you see…huh…um…uh…a…I…you see sir…"

"He's my boyfriend Dad," I answered and Kane just nodded.

"Took you two long enough," Amara, Rena, and Akira said. I tackled all three of them and slapped them upside the head.

"Nel, think you could get us back to Karakura Town?" Mom asked.

"No problem. I can tell you about what's happened in Hueco Mundo since you left once we get there," Nel insisted.

"That sounds good, Nel." Nel opened a garganta and the whole group filed through. It was a quiet time as we walked through and when we came out, we arrived at the Urahara Shop. Ururu and Jinta were fixing up the front as we emerged and turned to see us.

"Wow, you're back fast," Jinta commented.

"Shut up smartass," Karin snapped.

"Arrancar," Ururu breathed looking at Nel.

"She's a friend Ururu," Dad insisted.

"Okay. Tessai!" Tessai came out and smiled when he saw Ichigo.

"Ichigo, it's good to see you again. Who are the mysterious stranger and the Arrancar?"

"Former 3rd Espada, Nel Tu, and this is Ashido Kano," Renji said.

"Pleasure to meet you both, please come in," Tessai insisted and we walked in. After sitting down in one of the larger rooms in the house, Tessai and Ururu served up tea. The door flew open revealing Tatsuki and the Visoreds.

"Tatsuki!" Dad yelped as she tackled him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORRIED SICK! DO YOU KNOW HOW SAD YOUR SISTERS WERE? DAMN IT ICHIGO!" Tatsuki yelled hugging him.

"Damn," Hiyori laughed and she spotted me. Kane's arm was wrapped around me tightly. "Got a boyfriend Sara?"

"Shut up Hiyori," I snapped.

"It's good to see you Ichigo," Kensei said as Ryne walked over and hugged him. Kensei messed with Ryne's hair and Ryne seemed to like it.

"That Nel, the Arrancar you told us about?" Lisa asked.

"Yes."

"Can we please get on with the meeting?" Renji complained.

"Want to go somewhere?" Isshin asked.

"I'm worried what trouble Rangiku will have gotten Izuru and Shuhei into while we were gone," Renji replied.

"Good point," I chuckled.

"Alright, Nel, what can you tell us?" Dad asked her as Tatsuki went over to sit by Chad and the others.

"Well, after your forces pulled out of Hueco Mundo, two people came to Las Noches. They returned with Stark, Grimmjow, and many other Arrancars. Most joined with them, the ones that didn't were the Espadas. They captured me, but I never broke, neither did Stark. Grimmjow did eventually. Stark and I broke out soon after. The two people want to free Aizen by the sounds of it. So we guessed that they're his insurance policy. They've been a pain in my ass. I've tried to defeat their forces going into the Human World from time to time."

"How strong are they?" Isshin asked.

"Quite, enough that they captured the Espadas without too much hassle," Nel answered. "I'd like to help if I can."

"You'll be a lot of help. We need someone inside Hueco Mundo," Dad answered. "I have a feeling this is going to turn into a war." There was a blast outside the shop.

"Chad, Uryu, protect Tatsuki!" Dad ordered and I jumped over the table, followed shortly by the rest of my group. Standing high up in the air, were two figures, one of them was charging a Kido strike.

"Getsuga tensho!" I yelled throwing a blast off. It hit the Kido spell with enough force that it canceled it.

"We'll get you Ichigo Kurosaki, for what you did to Lord Aizen!" the male yelled.

"Try it!" Dad countered with his hand on Zangetsu.

"We already did. I was amazed that you could go down so easily," the female chuckled.

"You sent me to Hueco Mundo?"

"Guilty. I'm bored, let's go home. But before we go. Eclipse, Chiyo Tsukino!" Within an instant, hundreds of knives flew at us. Blue arrows met them halfway, but by the time the smoke cleared they were gone. Uryu stood next to Dad.

"Thanks for the save Uryu," Dad whispered.

"Not a problem Ichigo. Kisuke called."

"Great," Mom muttered and we all went in the house. Tessai held the phone out to us and Renji took it.

"Hello?" There was some talking on the other end. "We'll be on our way shortly, Kisuke." Renji hung up and turned to us. "The Head Captain wants to see everybody, even the Ishida's and Chad."

"We are getting the Maggot's Nest for sure," Amara muttered.

"Hopefully not," Akira muttered.

"I'll kill him if he sends us there," Rena muttered.

"Alright, let's get out of here then," Dad muttered and unsheathed my zanpakuto. He nodded to me.

"Open," I ordered turning my zanpakuto and opening the senkaimon. I took up the rear with Kane and Ashido. I held hands with Kane and walked toward the other side.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi, need some help! Well, it's more what the public would like. Ashido Kano is back! Alright, since Tite Kubo never mentioned it, what Squad should he be in? I can't figure it out and I thought maybe someone else could. PLEASE? <em>**

**_Also, whoever made the high school comment on the last chapter, what the hell does p.d. day mean because I ain't got a clue._**


	24. Big Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>The First Division doors opened to allow the large group into the First Division. We silently made our way to the Head Captain's Office and were surprised to see the Captains and Lieutenants waiting for us. Byakuya motioned for me to join at his side and I quickly scurried over to my place while Dad, Renji, and Mom did the same. The others lined up in front of the groups.<p>

"Lieutenant Kurosaki." I looked up at the Head Captain. "Step forward and turn to address me." I did as I was told and braced for the yelling. "WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ON THAT MISSION? I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO! I SHOULD HAVE YOU IMPRISONED FOR DISOBEYING A DIRECT ORDER!" Every flinched, and I mean even the Captains flinched.

"Sorry, sir. I will take whatever punishment you see fit," I whispered.

"I have been asked by many of the Captains and Lieutenants for leniency for you, especially considering that you went on the mission because it was your father that you were looking for. It wasn't until I talked with Kukaku Shiba that I came to a decision on your case. She told me that you were truly a Kurosaki by nature, in which, you would disobey orders from your own family members to save someone you cared about even if it meant laying down your life. I also talked with Sensei Unohana at the Academy, who told me about how much you would risk to save people. So, I will not punish you. Just, don't do it again." I bowed my head.

"Yes Head Captain, thank you Head Captain." I hurried back to my spot.

"Shino Academy Students Amara Shihoin, Kane Izumi, Ryne Muguruma, Akira Sakura, and Rena Hayashi, step forward." They lined up and looked at the Head captain. "You left Academy grounds without permission, you left the Soul Society without permission, you joined Lieutenant Kurosaki on her mission to rescue her father. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Sir, may I speak, sir?" Amara asked much to the surprise of everyone present. When we got bitched at she was normally the quiet one!

"Speak."

"The five of us would follow Sara to Hell and back if we had to. We trust our lives to her and she trusts her life to us. We've been friends for five years and in that time we've been in countless scrapes where we've been in over our heads and Sara is always the one that saves us. We would gladly help her find her father. Plus, if it ticked you off Head Captain, I was all for it. That last bit was just my opinion," Amara chuckled and Yoruichi shot her the death glare.

"Head Captain, may I speak?" Kane inquired and the Head Captain nodded. "Sara is our leader, always has been. There's not a thing she wouldn't do for us that we wouldn't do for her. We are friends, companions, and the best team around when it comes to fighting. I wouldn't change a thing of what we did. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"After hearing your thoughts, and that of your legal guardians, I shall not punish you. However, you all can't stay at the Academy any longer. You've becoming too powerful for your weaker classmates. You will be given your promotions after you leave today. You may stand at the back wall." They went to the back wall and sighed in relief.

"Ishida, Ishida, Ishida, Sado, come forward," Head Captain ordered. "I thank all of you for your services again. Though I did not intend for you to take part of the rescue mission for Captain Kurosaki, I'm glad that you did. As always, the Soul Society is grateful. The real reason I called you here was for the mission overview. You may stand back as well." They did and Nishi looked relieved. "Isshin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, and Karin Kurosaki please step forward." They did.

"Yamamoto, be lenient with my girls," Isshin growled.

"I'm not about to piss you off Shiba. I know better. Isshin I request that you take up residence again in the Soul Society. Your power and training could be a great ally to the Soul Society."

"I can't leave my girls."

"That's where the second part of my proposition comes up. Both of our daughters newly formed Soul Reapers, though talented they may be, they still need training. The new Shino Academy School year starts soon, they should attend. I request that they attend."

"What do you think girls? Want to be Soul Reapers and leave the Human World behind like your brother?" Isshin asked.

"Does that mean more time with Toshiro?" Karin asked and Toshiro reddened at his name and the Captains and Lieutenants snickered lightly.

"Yes Karin, and I will help you with your training," Toshiro coughed.

"Then I want to do it."

"I get to be around Ichi again? I'm in!" Yuzu laughed and I smiled briefly.

"Good. Now, who is the new Soul Reaper?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ashido Kano sir, I've been trapped in the Menos Forest for many years," he said.

"Welcome back then, Ashido Kano. You will rejoin you Division after the meeting. Captain Abarai, full report."

"Yes sir. Upon meeting Lieutenants Kuchiki and Kurosaki we traveled to the World of the Living, where we met up with the rest of the search party. We traveled to the site of the energy disturbance on the day that Captain Kurosaki disappeared. Academy Student Shihoin and Lieutenant Kurosaki were able to detect the closed garganta that we suspect Ichigo had gone through. We did a short recovery before the girls opened up the garganta, sending us into the Menos Forest. Upon reaching the forest we were attacked by Hollows. Lieutenant Kurosaki stayed behind to draw them off. She succeeded to distract the Gillians but an Adjuchas class Hollow as not fooled and attacked her. Students Izumi, Shihoin, and Hayashi turned back. They met up with us shortly after, Student Izumi carrying a badly injured Lieutenant Kurosaki."

"What was the extent of your injuries, Lieutenant Kurosaki?" Head Captain asked.

"Hollow talon through my shoulder and another through my calf, sir," I replied.

"Your injuries?"

"Healed."

"Continue Captain."

"After Missus Ishida healed Lieutenant Kurosaki, Ashido appeared and led us to Ichigo. Upon arriving, we discovered Ichigo severely injured and needing medical treatment. Lieutenant Kurosaki used one of her zanpakuto abilities to heal him. She nearly killed herself in the process." I shot him a death glare. "After Lieutenant Kuchiki and Student Shihoin healed Kurosaki, we traveled to the sands of Las Noches, where we could cast a garganta without interference. We were attacked by former 1st Espada Stark."

"He died in the war," Kyoraku spoke up.

"No he didn't," Nel said as she appeared from around the corner of the building. "Sorry for interrupting, but I figured you might want me around."

"An Arrancar!" Soifon gasped. Byakuya and Kenpachi blocked both Soifon and Sasakibe from killing Nel.

"Captains Kuchiki, Kenpachi, what is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto demanded.

"She's an ally sir. She helped us get to Las Noches in the Winter War," Dad said stepping forward. "Sorry about that Nel."

"No problem Ichigo, got used to it. Allow me to introduce myself, Head Captain Yamamoto. I am former 3rd Espada, Nel Tu, the last of the old Espadas."

"Old Espadas?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes, we have a new enemy," I spoke up.

"Soifon, Sasakibe, stand down," Yamamoto ordered. "Continue, Abarai."

"Stark started a fight with us, all of his forces were slaughtered, we were barely injured. After that, we returned to the Human World with Nel's help and were having a meeting when the shop came under attack by two figures. They disappeared after swearing they'd get Aizen out and revenge on Kurosaki for what he did to Aizen."

"They are the current rulers of Las Noches," Nel put in.

"Just what we needed," Kyoraku muttered.

"Captain Kurosaki, what happened to you?"

"I don't remember much. I went to investigate something and I was blindsided. I didn't feel the attack coming. The next thing I knew I was in the Menos Forest wondering around. Ashido found me soon after."

"The two from Las Noches claimed that they put him in the Menos Forest," Mom spoke up.

"This is disturbing news, truly. You are all excused from this meeting. The final information will be sent around shortly. Nel Tu, stay behind a moment." We all left and Nel joined us shortly after.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarge is seen in her room spinning around in her computer chair. There is a grin across her face a mile wide with no chance of disappearing. Miki and Hydro just stare at her. In walks Ichigo, Sara, Rukia, Kane, Renji, Byakuya, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Amara, Akira, Ryne, and Rena. They all freeze when they see Sarge. <em>**

**Ichigo: Alright, I'll ask. What the hell is wrong with Sarge? **

**Miki: We've been trying to figure that out for the past hour. **

**Hydro: Yeah, she got home from going out with her mom and has been like this ever since. I think she had a Mt. Dew. **

**Amara: She had a Mt. Dew? The world will end!**

**Renji: Has she stopped spinning the chair? **

**Miki: Not once. **

_**Byakuya walks over and grabs Sarge's shoulders stopping her spinning. She still grinning like an idiot. **_

**Byakuya: What's wrong with you? **

**Sarge: I'M HAPPY! **

**Rukia: She's creeping me out!**

**Kisuke & Yoruichi: Same here. **

**Kane: Why are you happy? **

_**Sara has gone over to Sarge's desk and sees a slip of paper. **_

**Sara: I know why. She went to a concert.**

**Miki: Who?**

**Sarge: *_giggly singing yelling voice_* TRACE ADKINS!**

**Hydro: That still doesn't explain why you appear to be on drugs. **

_**Toshiro walks in with Shuhei and Momo. **_

**Toshiro: I can explain that. I talked with her mother. Apparently she got her shirt signed by Trace Adkins.**

**Akira: So?**

**Sarge: *_giggly singing yelling voice again*_ I WAS WEARING IT WHEN I GOT IT SIGNED!**

**Rena: She needs help. **

**Hydro: You think?**

**Shuhei: Her mom is pissed. **

**Ichigo: Why? **

**Momo: Her mom wanted to get her meet and greet pass signed, but it was on her shirt. So Sarge kept telling her no. Well, when Sarge went up there, Trace Adkins signed it without Sarge asking for it. So, her mom is mad that Sarge got the signed shirt and she didn't. **

**Sarge: _*kid voice*_ Mommy no fun!**

_**Ichigo looks at Byakuya and Renji who both nod. Ichigo grabs Sarge's arms and pulls her toward the bed. **_

**Ichigo: Nite nite time for sleepy head. Come on. **

**Sarge: I don't wanna!**

**Byakuya: Time to go to sleep. **

**Renji: You've had a long day. **

**Sarge: I don't wanna go to sleep!**

_**Miki walks over with Hydro, both of them punch Sarge, effectively knocking her out cold. **_

**Hydro: Nite nite!**

**Miki: Sleep tight! **

_**The three men lay Sarge on the bed. **_

**Ichigo: Sara, make sure she stays asleep. **


	25. Promotions, Demotions, and a Day Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>"I'm going back to Las Noches. I'll keep an eye on the situation there and use Tessai as a contact. Take care," Nel whispered. We all nodded as she left. Everyone looked at each other and sighed. Squad Seven walked away with Squad Four not far behind. Kenpachi left with Yachiru soon after that as we all stood there waiting silently for something.<p>

"Let's go to the Kuchiki Manor. We can wait for news there, and have some refreshments while we're there," Byakuya whispered.

"Great idea. Hey Sara, race yah," Yoruichi chuckled.

"Momo, tell us when," I laughed taking my stance next to Yoruichi.

"I want in on this!" Dad laughed and Amara lined up too.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Momo swung her arm down and we took off bolting across the Seireitei. Byakuya followed closely behind with Kisuke, the two of them being the judges while Isshin kept up with them out of boredom. Landing on the ground five milliseconds before Yoruichi, she stumbled upon landing before Dad and Amara landed next.

"Sara wins!" Kisuke and Byakuya shouted as the others arrived.

"That never gets old," I breathed and Yoruichi grabbed me around the waist and threw me flailing into the fish pond! Surfacing, I sputtered out water and glared at her. "YORUICHI!"

"Tough luck kiddo!" Yoruichi laughed and I flashed from the water, to her. Grabbing her, I flashed back to the water and slammed her in. "Damn it Sara!"

"You started it!" I countered.

"Sara, go get cleaned up," Byakuya muttered.

"On it."

"Amara, go get me a change of clothes," Yoruichi ordered. I walked away to my bedroom in the Kuchiki Manor (yes I still have one there, I have to move my stuff to the Shiba Manor soon). Finding a waiting uniform, I changed into it while leaving my wet clothes to the side. By the time I got back to the others, they had set up mats to sit on in the garden along with some tea that was being served.

"So, Ashido, what squad are you in?" Renji asked.

"Ninth Squad, right?" Isshin asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ashido asked.

"I looked a bit different back then, Ashido. Jushiro, Kyoraku, don't you remember the meeting we had when his Squad disappeared?" Isshin asked them.

"Of course I remember. It was the second day that Jushiro and I were Captains. And the second day that you were a Lieutenant!" Kyoraku laughed.

"Lieutenant Shiba?" Ashido gasped as he went to drink his tea.

"Been a long time, old friend."

"You knew him, dad?" Dad asked.

"Yes. Before he was transferred to the Ninth Squad as a Lieutenant, he was the third seat in my Squad. We were Academy buddies."

"Don't forget you introduced me to my wife," Ashido chuckled and grew silent. "Jushiro?"

"She died a century ago while on a mission."

"She was pregnant when I left," Ashido whispered.

"It was a girl, her name was Ami. Ami married a Soul Reaper named Hayashi a while back. Your daughter was killed about five years ago now. But, you have a surviving granddaughter," Kyoraku whispered and Ashido titled his head.

"Rena, meet your grandfather," Isshin said to Rena who bolted over to Ashido.

"Grandfather!" She knelt and bowed deeply. "I avenged Mother's death! I killed Stark. Are you proud of me Grandfather?"

"I should have been the one to avenge her but I am proud of you, Little Rena. And you're friends with young Kurosaki, I'm glad," Ashido chuckled raising his granddaughter's face up. "Give me a hug, Rena. You look so much like your grandmother." Rena hugged Ashido and I smiled at the sight.

"Ashido, you're in my squad then," Dad called over to him. "But I have a Lieutenant, fine with being third seat? Mine was killed a few months back."

"Sounds good Ichigo." Yoruichi returned from changing just as the messenger from the school arrived along with Kukaku and Ganju who were holding Kaien.

"Kaien!" Dad laughed and bolted over, catching his stumbling boy. "Daddy's home."

"Good to see you Ichigo," Ganju laughed.

"Ganju, Kukaku," Dad chuckled.

"Isshin! Been a while knuckle head, how yah been?" Kukaku asked.

"Fine."

"Aunt Kakuku!" Yuzu giggled and hugged her.

"Karin, Yuzu, this is a surprise."

"We're going to the Academy," Karin said.

"Cool." The school messenger handed Byakuya the note and left quickly.

"Alright, settle down for the assignments," Byakuya instructed. Everyone settled down and I leaned into Kane who had his arms around me. "Amara Shihoin is assigned to the 2nd Division as 3rd Seat."

"Yes!" Amara laughed. "Sorry Dad, but I'd rather be stuck with Mom."

"I understand," Kisuke laughed.

"Rena Hayashi is assigned 3rd Seat, 3rd Division."

"Cool, I get the Hayashi," Renji laughed messing with Rena's hair.

"Very funny Renji."

"That's Captain now, Rena," Renji teased.

"Shut up."

"Ryne Muguruma, 3rd Seat, Fifth Division."

"Cool, I get to be teamed with Shinji!"

"Your father is going to laugh his ass off when he hears about it," Shinji laughed.

"Yeah."

"Akira Sakura, Tenth Squad, 3rd Seat."

"Welcome to the Squad," Toshiro said.

"Thank you Captain."

"Kane Izumi, Forth Seat, 13th Squad. That one is because they don't want to bump the current Third Seats out," Byakuya muttered.

"Welcome to the Squad, Kane," Ukitake chuckled.

"It'll be a pleasure, sir."

"Also, Isshin, the Head Captain would like you to teach some of the classes at the Academy along with being assigned to the Eighth Squad as a third seat."

"I'm fine with that," Isshin muttered.

"You were a Captain before!" Kyoraku protested.

"Third seat equals less paperwork," Isshin laughed.

"Lazy ass," Dad muttered and I laughed. It felt good to have the family back again.

* * *

><p>It was early morning as Ichigo rose from his sleep. His beautiful wife was curled up in his arms with her short hair on his chest. He put his hand to her face and brushed the hair away from her face so he could look down at her. Rukia looked like she needed all the sleep she could get. He figured she probably hadn't slept while he was gone. He watched her for a long time. He heard Isshin talking to Kukaku who was nursing Kaien with a bottle. Rukia's chest rose deeper as she woke up. Her purple eyes opened slowly. Her arms tightened around Ichigo's torso and he put a hand on her back. She looked up at him.<p>

"It really is you, right?" Rukia asked him.

"Yeah Rukia, it's me," Ichigo chuckled moving his hand to her hair.

"I missed you so much Ichigo."

"I missed you too Rukia. I love you."

"I love you too Ichigo."

"What do you say we take today off? Go for a picnic? Just the two of us."

"That sounds really good Ichigo. But, don't you think Shuhei…"

"Ashido can help Shuhei. I have some time to spend with you."

"I love you." She kissed Ichigo before getting dressed. Ichigo was a lucky man. Within the hour, the two of them were holding hands on their way to a quiet day picnicking.

* * *

><p>Toshiro snuck into the Shiba Manor quietly. He quickly found Karin's bedroom window and jumped up. He knocked on the window and Karin opened it and smiled.<p>

"Toshiro."

"Morning Kurosaki. I thought I might interest you in a day out with me. Since you'll be in the Seireitei now, I thought I could show you around."

"Let me tell my dad I'm going out. I'll meet you at the front gate."

"See you there, Kurosaki." Toshiro leaned in and kissed Karin on the cheek before jumping off. Karin blushed deeply. She liked the idea of being dead, because that meant she had a life with Toshiro. She quickly told her dad she was leaving and met Toshiro at the gate. She was in a training uniform like the one Sara used to wear.

"Where to Toshiro?" Karin asked.

"I thought maybe breakfast first," he chuckled taking his hand in hers.

"That sounds good."

"Then maybe a walk in the gardens, and lunch at one of the nicest diners around. Then after that some soccer perhaps?"

"That sounds like a great day Toshiro," Karin chuckled as she leaned into him. They were nearly the same height, Toshiro being slightly taller. The Captain wrapped his arms around her and smiled. He was going to enjoy Karin's company. They arrived at the place where Toshiro had arranged breakfast. He had found out her favorite breakfast from Ichigo and it was ready when they got there. Normally, it was hard to impress Karin, but she had to admit that she liked the attention that Toshiro was giving her.

"It's perfect, Toshiro."

"It was nothing Karin," Toshiro insisted. She smiled and they talked some as they ate. After that, he showed her around the Seireitei before arriving at the public gardens. Karin smiled at all the sights and Toshiro was happy knowing he had made her happy. Lunch was at a diner where they had some food that was more to the taste of the Seireitei but Karin loved it. They ended up playing soccer against Ryne and Akira who were both playing at one of the training grounds that was open to the Seireitei to use.

* * *

><p>Kisuke was doing more paperwork as usual when Yoruichi came in. She looked relaxed while he looked stressed beyond the point of breaking.<p>

"Why don't you take a break Kisuke?"

"Because, Yamamoto thought it would be fun to throw all the back logged paperwork at me to complete since I was the one that made the whole break out the kids thing possible. You think he'd learn to expect that from me."

"He expects it; he just wants you to stop the foolishness. It worked a hundred years ago."

"I've changed a lot in a hundred years. I have a wife, a child, and loyalties that I will break to help my friends. Hell, half of the officers are just like me now days! Why didn't he pick on Kuchiki? Kuchiki never gets punished!"

"That's because even Yamamoto won't mess with the Heads of the Five Great Noble Families."

"So, you, Ichigo, Isshin, and Byakuya can do just about whatever the hell they want and get away with it?"

"Not everything. Kisuke, he's just picking on you."

"I wish he would stop."

"You need a massage."

"Don't start with me Yoruichi. I have three weeks of paperwork to do." Yoruichi ignored her husband and walked behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them. "Yoruichi, I have paperwork to do," he moaned.

"Relax Kisuke." Kisuke was butter in Yoruichi's hands.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"Yeah, the day I married you and had Amara."

"I love you Yoruichi."

"Love you too, Kisuke."

"What do you say we retire early today? See about getting Amara a brother or sister?" Kisuke inquired his head rolling back.

"Sounds like a good idea. But can your legs stand the walk?" Kisuke was practically jelly right now.

"Sure." He stood and walked hand in hand with his beautiful wife, his oldest friend.

* * *

><p>I was up early the next morning and to the Sixth Squad Barracks before Byakuya was even awake. I had my paperwork done, organized his, and had morning tea waiting by the time he walked in the door.<p>

"Good morning Captain. How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"I've complete all my paperwork that I missed, organized your paperwork by what needs to be read, what only has to be signed, memos, transfer requests, and the new list of recruits coming in from the Academy this year by the looks of it. I also prepared some morning tea for you."

"You seem to have gotten me four hours ahead this morning. What is the occasion for such work?"

"It's my first real day on the job. I want to make you proud."

"You've already done that more times than I can count. Kane is looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. He stopped by the Kuchiki Manor earlier and the Shiba as well. I told him that you are most likely here, and I was correct. I suppose he will be here shortly."

"Do you know what he wanted, Captain?"

"I got the impression he was going to take you out for a date today."

"Date?" I yelped.

"Yes. You should go."

"But, don't you need me here, Captain?"

"I can manage another day without you. Go Sara. Have some fun today. That boy loves you."

"Thank you Captain."

"Your family is coming over to the Manor tonight for dinner. Make sure you're there."

"Yes sir."

"Invite Kane, he is your boyfriend after all."

"Yes sir." I left the room smiling.

* * *

><p>When Kane woke up that morning, he remembered that he had moved all his gear over to the 13th Division Barracks. He rolled over and sat up. The room was small but it was home. He dressed and reported to Captain Ukitake for duty.<p>

"Come in Kane." He walked in and Ukitake looked him over. "Restless night?"

"Yes sir."

"May I inquire why?"

"I was thinking about someone, sir."

"Young Sara Kurosaki?"

"Yes sir, how did you know sir?"

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist. May I ask where you want to go in the 13 Court Guard Squads?" he asked.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Where do see yourself going?"

"I see myself trying to get high enough that my relationship with Sara Kurosaki would be accepted by the Noble Classes without being an embarrassment to her family. So I'd like to try and become a 3rd Seat or a Lieutenant."

"I can see that happening in a few years time. Why don't you take today off? I'm sure Sara would love a day in the Seireitei with you. I suggest the meadows, she loves it there."

"Thank you sir." Kane ran off to find Sara. She wasn't at the Shiba Manor. He went to the Kuchiki Manor and ran into Byakuya. Literally ran into Byakuya.

"Sorry Captain Kuchiki!"

"That's quite alright Izumi. What brings you to the Manor?"

"I'm trying to locate Sara."

"For what reason?"

"I would like to spend the day with her."

"You wish to take her on a date?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, she's not here. Most likely, she's probably at the Sixth Squad Barracks. I'm headed there right now. I'll send her to the front gate."

"You'd do that for me, sir?"

"She deserves some happiness and I believe you can give it to her. However, break her heart, Renji, Ichigo, and I will hunt you to the ends of the realms and tear your heart from your chest. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Oh, she likes chocolate, a drink called hot chocolate, and anything with Cajun spice to it. Take her there. Don't forget my warning, Kane Izumi." Izumi gulped as he followed the Kuchiki to the Sixth Squad Barracks.

* * *

><p>Kane was waiting when I got to the front gate. He smiled wide when he saw me. Hugging him tightly, he spun me around before placing me on my feet.<p>

"How are you?" Kane asked.

"Good. How about yourself?"

"Perfect now that I'm with you."

"A bit cheesy, but I'll let it slide."

"Very funny." We had a very nice day.

* * *

><p><strong>FYI: I have driver's ed for the next three days, sorry if I don't update. It took me a while today because I have an English paper do tomorrow and I just finished it. Talk about a massive headache. Six page story, one page recap, plus a picture that you have to draw and color it. Let's put it this way, I didn't like that part of my weekend. Still smiling about my signed shirt! I'm wearing it to school tomorrow, no matter what! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hydro: You know, if you keep writing yourself in my commentaries, I'll write in yours. <strong>

**Sarge: You're already in them. **

**Miki: She has a point Hydro.**

**Hydro: Shut up, Poison Pen.**

**Miki: Say it in that attitude again, see what happens. **

**Sarge: Girls, no fighting. **

**Hydro: Stay out of it Sarge.**

**Sarge: I'm in the MCRmy too idiot. **

**Miki: Stay out of it Syren. This is between me and Hydro. **

_**The tension is building. Luckily they're outside this time, in Sarge's back yard. Renji walks out. **_

**Renji: What's going on here? **

**Hydro & Miki: STAY OUT OF IT! **

**Renji: What is that about? **

**Sarge: Hydro said Miki's MCRmy name with an attitude. **

**Renji: That's pretty stupid. Miki's like a bomb waiting to go off. **

**Sarge: Yeah. **

**Renji: I suggest we run. **

**Sarge: And miss the fight? **

**Renji: Let's watch from the house. Yuzu finished up some snacks. **

**Sarge: Alright. **

_**The two of them walk in the house and watch with the others out the window as Miki and Hydro attempt to tear each other to pieces. **_

**Rukia: I'm sending Hydro to a mental facility. **

**Ichigo: Miki is going with. **

**Sarge: Bad idea. Miki will break them both out in less than five days. **

_**Six days later, Miki and Hydro walk in. Both of them pissed. They glare at Ichigo and Rukia. **_

**Both: YOU SENT US TO A MENTAL INSTITUTION! YOU WILL PAY! **

**Sarge: RUN!**

_**Everyone scatters, but Hydro and Miki are too fast.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Agent Yaoi (Hydro), couldn't resist the temptation. <strong>


	26. The Siblings of Las Noches

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>It had been three months since Dad's short disappearance and reappearance. Currently, I was curled up on my office couch trying to catch up with some needed sleep. I had been aiding in the final moving preparations of the Isshin and the twins for the past few days. Byakuya said I didn't look well but I refused to return to my quarters to rest. If I did, I would be pulled back into something for the moving plans. I pulled a blanket over my head and tried to sleep. There was a knock on the door.<p>

"If it is anyone but Captain Kuchiki, fuck off!" I snapped.

"Well, luckily, I am Captain Kuchiki." Byakuya opened the door and I removed the blanket from my head to look up at him. "How do you feel?"

"Fucking horrible," I muttered. I saw the tray in his hands.

"I brought you an old Kuchiki Family recipe, should calm your nerves, and allow you some sleep."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Not a problem. Drink two cups and then try to sleep."

"Yes sir." He left and I drank two cups. The last drop barely hit my tongue as I passed out on the couch. Byakuya walked back in and covered me up with another blanket before removing the tea. He had put sleeping piles in the tea to knock her out because she needed some sleep. Byakuya grabbed Ichigo as he went to find her and held the younger man in a headlock.

"I know it is Kaien's birthday but you guys have run Sara into the ground with the moving plans. I gave her a sleeping pill, let her sleep."

"Fine, can you let go of me now?"

"Fine." Byakuya did and Ichigo held his throat some.

"You gave her a sleeping pile."

"She isn't well."

"Then you should have had her go to Unohana."

"I would have had to put her in a body bind to do that. She refuses to seek help. She's as stubborn as you."

"Urgh, I'm tired of that comparison!" A few hours later, I woke from my little nap. Looking at the time and sighed, knowing I'd better get home. I was half way to the gate when the Hell Butterflies were let loose, 26 of them. One of them passed me to go to Byakuya while the other landed on my hand.

"All Lieutenants and Captains are to report to an emergency meeting in the Captain's Assembly Hall, effective immediately."

"Captain!" I yelled.

"Coming!" He joined me and we flash stepped over, followed by everyone. Landing in the Assembly Hall, I took my place and watched as the Head Captain walked in quickly.

"We are receiving reports of high level spiritual pressure in the Human World, in Karakura Town. The pressures are equal to seven entities and it appears each of them are Captain or Lieutenant Class. I need volunteers to stop the mayhem that is occurring there." I tapped Byakuya's fingers.

"My Lieutenant will go," Byakuya said looking at the Head Captain.

"I will go as well," Dad said followed shortly by Mom.

"Count me in," Renji chuckled.

"Same," Shinji whispered.

"I will go as well," Kisuke said.

"My Lieutenant volunteers as well," Soifon said and Yoruichi nodded.

"Alright, all seven of you are to go to the Human World this instance. Reinforcements will follow shortly. Captain Unohana, prepare relief squads," Yamamoto ordered. Yoruichi opened a senkaimon and the seven of us ran through and to the other side.

"Stay close Sara," Dad whispered.

"I'm not that stupid, Dad," I muttered. The seven figures appeared in front of us.

"They thought that one on one would be enough, how stupid," one laughed.

"Dad, this ain't good."

"No it ain't," Dad confirmed. They were all Visoreds and Arrancars other than two of them we were in deep shit!

"It seems that Captain Kurosaki is in full health," the pink haired one laughed. She was not a Visored nor was she an Arrancar.

"He was healed last time, dumbass," the brown haired man next to her muttered.

"I'm not a dumbass!"

"Shut up Chou," he growled. She stuck her tongue out at him! They were about my age, both of them had some similarities to each other. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hisoka Jin, you can call me bastard or Jin, I don't particularly care. Call me Hisoka and I will kill you without a valid reason. This is my annoying younger sister Chou Tetsuya. We are the rulers of Las Noches in our father's place.

"Your father?" Shinji questioned.

"Sosuke Aizen. He had us with human women, making us quite similar to Ichigo Kurosaki, hence why we tried to kill him three months ago. We are two of three siblings. Hybrids are more powerful than regular Soul Reapers."

"He talks like Aizen," Yoruichi growled. I felt the pressures coming toward us.

"Sara, stop them," Dad ordered.

"On it." I flashed away and appeared in front of Uryu, Nishi, Orihime, and Chad.

"Sara," Nishi gasped.

"Run, turn around and run. They're too much to handle. Find anyone with connections strong enough to the Soul Society to matter and get them to Urahara's Shop. Protect the Shop and yourselves," I ordered.

"We can help," Chad insisted.

"Can any of you beat Ichigo, Ukitake, or Kyoraku? No, you can't. Their power level is equal to them. Protect who you can on the ground, we have reinforcements on the way."

"Chad, get Tatsuki. I'm getting my dad. Nishi, protect your mother."

"Yes father." Orihime walked over to me.

"Be careful Sara. Win this battle."

"Thanks Orihime, we'll do our best. Go." She kissed my cheek and I jumped up to where the group was.

"So?" Kisuke asked.

"I have them gathering the others. They'll be safe, I told them where to go and to protect themselves. Orihime says to win this battle."

"Wouldn't want to let her down, now would we?" Dad chuckled as his hand went to Zangetsu.

"No we wouldn't," Renji agreed as his hand gripped Zabimaru's hilt.

"If you insist on fighting, we shall," Jin said.

"And what alternative is there?" Kisuke inquired.

"Surrender."

"The hell we will," Shinji growled.

"Dad, can I?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you rather take bubble gum head over there?" Kisuke chuckled.

"She talks too much. You can have her Yoruichi."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."

"I'll take on bubble gum head," Yoruichi said. "I haven't had a good fight in a long time." My hand gripped Reiki Tsuki. Mom had her hand to her ear.

"The Head Captain refuses to grant full power, yet," Mom said as she pulled her communicator from her ear.

"I'm going to kill him," Renji growled.

"Enough talk," Chou growled.

"That's right, enough talk. Everyone split up a little ways that way we don't cause too much damage," Yoruichi instructed.

"We should do the same. I don't want to kill my own men in battle," Jin chuckled. "Split up!" His group split up with a Soul Reaper following. I stood opposite Jin with my hand resting on my zanpakuto. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"Don't know, haven't tried before."

"We don't have to fight you know. We could just talk."

"Talk, you've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm serious. You won't attack unless I make the first move or piss you off. I have yet to do either. I do not wish to fight, this was just my chance to send some of my army to see how they'd do against the Soul Reapers," he explained. "So, in reality, there is no reason why I have to fight you."

"You are the strangest man I have ever met."

"Technically, I am still a teenager."

"Strangest and the biggest smartass, and believe me, I know a few."

"I'm sure you do. Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"If you insist. I am Lieutenant Sara Kurosaki of the 6th Division under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

"A Kurosaki, that is interesting. You don't have black hair, nor the brown, or the orange."

"I'm adopted."

"Even more interesting. You look familiar."

"Did you see Grimmjow die?" I asked.

"I don't see what relevance that has here."

"Answer the damn question."

"Yes, I watched."

"I am the one that killed him."

"You cut your hair."

"Yes I did."

"Tell me, was he hard to fight?"

"He was barely worth what I put into the fight. He was nothing but a weakling," I growled.

"Now we have a reason to fight." I smiled and drew Reiki Tsuki. He drew his zanpakuto, its hilt was a deep blue with a sea green guard. "Crash, Susanoo Harou!"

"Slay, Reiki Tsuki!" We stood opposite each other still. His zanpakuto had changed into a five bladed sword with water engulfing his arms. We charged each other at the same time.

* * *

><p>"3rd Seats Ashido Kano, Amara Shihoin, Akira Sakura, Rena Hayashi, Ryne Muguruma, Isshin Kurosaki, and Ikkaku Madarame, 4th Seat Kane Izumi, and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, report to Captain Kuchiki immediately!" the announcer yelled over the PA. The Seireitei jumped at the sudden voice above them. Byakuya was waiting at his office door with the Soul Reapers arrived.<p>

"Byakuya?" Isshin inquired.

"You're reinforcements for a defense party sent to Karakura Town. We have seven people there already," Byakuya said.

"Captain Kuchiki, where's Sara?" Kane asked.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki was in the group." Kane spun around, opened the senkaimon, and ran through before they could stop him. "He's going to get killed. All the opponents are Captain or Lieutenant Class."

"Sara," Amara breathed and ran following Kane through the senkaimon.

"Is Ichigo?"

"He went as well." Byakuya couldn't finish the briefing because everyone disappeared through the senkaimon! "Damn it. They need to learn," Byakuya muttered as Yachiru appeared.

"Byakushi! Wanna go out for food?" Byakuya reached inside his office and held out a jar of candy.

"I'll make you a deal Yachiru. I give you this jar of candy, and you go over to the Shihoin Manor and cause some mayhem. Deal?"

"Deal!" Byakuya handed her the candy, which she swallowed completely before dropping the jar and going over to the Shihoin Manor.

"Have fun Soifon," Byakuya chuckled. That little bit of payback was years in the coming.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" I breathed as Jin threw me backwards into a building. There was a cut above my eye, another on my jaw line, a slash on my left shoulder, blood coming from a shallow stab wound in my left calf, and my patience was wearing thin. "Bankai!" I blasted away from the wall, my wounds stopped bleeding, they wouldn't completely heal just yet. Jin smiled back at me.<p>

"Bankai," he growled. I was too close when he called it. The storm clouds that surrounded him and the water that formed seemed to taunt me as I tried to pull back. He raised his index finger.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" I screamed trying to give me some time. He threw a wave in the way of that and lightning shot from his fingertips. It threw me into a watery wall behind me. The watery wall was the boundary of his Bankai dome.

"I couldn't resist. It was a dirty move on my part, but I couldn't help it," he chuckled. The watery wall locked my wrists and ankles to the wall and I couldn't pull free. What the hell was this water made of? Steel? He stalked toward me, like a hunter ready to finish of his prey. He raised his hand again, this time though he was only two feet from me. The lightning hit my body with enough force that I broke through the wall and went flying through the air. The water was not kind though. It cut my body like scalpels. The cuts covered my back, legs, and arms. Suddenly, arms grabbed me before heading for the ground. I looked up to see who had caught me. He landed on the ground and held me closer.

"Kane," I whispered.

"Reinforcements," he whispered.

"Run Kane. Get out of here. He'll kill you!" I cried and suddenly I was torn away from him. I hit a parked car and screamed as what felt like ice hit every single cut. I later realized it had been a wall of water waiting for me. My body crumpled to the ground and I looked up in time to see Kane with a blade in his gut. "Kane!"

"Stupid boy, too weak to save her," Jin chuckled looking at Kane.

"No! Kane!" I cried. Kane's face was frozen in shock. He looked down at his stomach and then back up to me. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" I screamed struggling to my feet. Kane fell to the ground as Jin removed his sword. A hand grabbed my shoulder and held me still. I looked next to me. Ikkaku stood there with his hand on my shoulder. "Ikkaku."

"Take care of Kane. I deal with this bastard."

"And I'll help," Hiyori chuckled jumping down from a building. "You'll need it Ikkaku."

"I wasn't going to protest this time."

"Who are you?" Jin demanded.

"Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of the 11th Division."

"Hiyori, I'm a Visored, you just beat the hell out of two of my friends. Prepare to die."

"This should be fun." The three of them took the fight down the street and I stumbled over to Kane. Falling to my knees next to him, I took his hand in mine. The wound was high water pressured with a sword as an added killer. The blood poured from Kane, his eyes looked up at me.

"Kane, you can't die," I whimpered. "Reiki." I knew I shouldn't have used the ability but I wasn't about to let him die. The night sky let the moonlight show. I cried silently as Kane closed his eyes. "Kane? Kane! Kane wake up!" I screamed as the wound finished closing and the inner workings were done. I finished restoring his energy. "Kane! Kane wake up! Please!" I cried. Reiki was done and the energy it had taken from me finally caught up to me. My sight became hazy around the edges. My head felt light. My body felt numb. The world spun as I fell across Kane's body, my chest rising a little lower each time.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Ikkaku growled as Hiyori took another hit. Jin suddenly froze before he disappeared. Ikkaku didn't care to chase after him. Instead, Ikkaku caught Hiyori who quickly regained enough strength to stand.<p>

"We should check on Sara and Kane." They hurried back.

"Sara!" Ikkaku yelled as he caught sight of the bloody scene. He ran over as Kane opened his eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" Kane whispered. He looked down to see Sara across his lap, her head on the concrete next to him. "Sara!" Ikkaku pulled her up and looked at her.

"We need to get her to Orihime. Hiyori, help Kane!" Hiyori helped Kane up as Ikkaku pulled the young Lieutenant into his arms. He started for the Urahara Shop. As he got there, Nishi ripped open the door to let them in.

"Sara!" Nishi screeched. Hiyori eased Kane up against a wall.

"Orihime!" Ikkaku yelled and she came running from the kitchen.

"Follow me," she instructed. They went to a bedroom where they laid the dying Lieutenant down.

"Orihime, tell me she'll be okay," Kane begged.

"I'll do my best."

"She wasn't this bad when we left! Yeah she was going to need some healing but still," Ikkaku whispered. Then he looked at Kane. "You're healed."

"She must have used Reiki on me. She made her own wounds worse to save me! Damn it!" Kane growled and punched a wall. Kane fell to his knees next to Sara as Orihime cast her shield. "Sara."

* * *

><p><strong>You people are lucky. I have a bio test (tree test, I'm going to fail it. Pretest I had 29 wrong out of 72 and the pretest was today, the actual is tomorrow.), tomorrow that I'm supposed to be studying for. (Okay, the stuff is up on my computer, I wanted to update.) So, wish me luck.<strong>

**Also, whenever Sara is unconscious I'll refer to her in the third person if I can. It's easier for me. This chapter was a little longer last night, but I decided the ending belonged in the next chapter. So, wait until I update that one. **


	27. OUCH!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>Around town, the other fights were ending with the help of the Visoreds. Jin came into the fight with Yoruichi, Lisa, and Amara just in time to save his sister. Ichigo met up with everyone where they had entered Karakura Town. They were all injured, some more than others. Ichigo did a head count as did Isshin and Kensei.<p>

"Where's Hiyori?"

"Where's Ikkaku and Kane?"

"Where's Sara?" Ichigo demanded. He flashed over to the Urahara Shop with the others close behind. He could feel where everyone was gathered and ran there. He tore open the door and Ikkaku looked up at him with worried eyes.

"I got there as fast as I could Ichigo. I swear I did."

"She saved me. Damn it! She saved me instead of healing herself!" Kane cried. Ichigo looked at the sleeping figure between the two of them. Orihime sat next to Sara's head.

"Orihime," Ichigo whispered. "I can't be Sara under that shield."

"I'm sorry Ichigo. It is."

"Sara. Sara," he whimpered and Rukia started to get teary eyed. They could all see the blood. They could all feel the low spiritual pressure ebbing from her. Ichigo sunk to his knees next to Ikkaku. Tears ran down his face as he looked at his daughter. "I should have never left your side. I shouldn't have let you take him on! I'm so sorry," he whispered. Rukia wrapped her arms around her husband with tears on her face as well.

"You have to pull through baby," Rukia whispered. Everyone but some of the Visoreds were tearing up. They waited for the relief squads to show up before moving everyone back to the Soul Society.

"Let's move Lieutenant Kurosaki onto a stretcher," Hanataro ordered.

"No. I'll carry her," Ichigo snapped.

"Are you sure that's wise Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"I will carry her. If I put her on that stretcher, it'll be like saying goodbye right now," Ichigo muttered. "Orihime, is she stable enough to move?"

"Yes, but she'll need both Unohana and Isane to treat her the second you get to the Soul Society. Whomever she versed had a weapon that we've never seen before. The visible parts of the wounds are much less that the internal damage I'm healing."

"Renji, help me stand up once I have her in my arms," Ichigo whispered.

"Sure Ichigo." Ichigo put his arms under his daughter's limp body once Orihime released the shield. Ichigo nodded and Renji pulled him up so he was standing. Kisuke opened a senkaimon to the Soul Society before leading the way with Ichigo following closely. They came out on the other side at one of the main senkaimon locations; this one was the 4th Division Barracks. Byakuya was waiting there with Kyoraku and Ukitake.

"Sara," Byakuya breathed as his eyes met the limp bloody figure held in the arms of his brother-in-law. "Ichigo?"

"She's alive, barely." Isane and Unohana came rushing from the Barracks.

"How bad are the wounded?" Isane asked as she neared.

"Sara needs both of you," Isshin answered as he pulled Akira up from the ground where she had fallen. "Your men can take care of us. You have to take care of her." Isane saw Sara in Ichigo's arms and froze in shock.

"Let's go Captain Kurosaki. We have to save your daughter," Unohana said as she came up close enough to assess the situation. "Don't worry Captain Kuchiki, we'll get your Lieutenant all better in no time." Unohana watched Sara closely as they walked into the Barracks. Byakuya and Kyoraku had to pull Ichigo out of the room once he set Sara down.

"Ichigo, they'll be a while. You need to be treated," Byakuya growled as he struggled to pull the young man back.

"I want to stay with my daughter damn it!"

"She'll be fine Ichigo. She has both Isane and Unohana tending to her." Isane and Unohana were in the room for 12 hours before they came out. Everyone else was tended to. Their wounds wrapped or healed and cleared by nurses, they waited for news. Ichigo bolting into the standing position when Unohana came in the room with a tired Isane following.

"How is she, Unohana?"

"She's resting right now. She'll be touch and go for the next couple of hours. But we should know by about noon tomorrow if she'll make it. It'll take a few more healing sessions. She's returned from her Bankai form. We washed the blood off her and we sent for a new uniform for when she wakes up. I ask that only a few of you go in at a time. Maximum of seven in a visit and try to keep your voice's down. She is also recovering from some sleep loss and I suspect she had a minor bug. Rukia, Byakuya, Ichigo, you may go in first," Unohana whispered and Ichigo rushed passed her. "4th Seat Izumi, I need to talk to you in private." Kane followed Unohana away from the group and into her office. "I take it that you are Lieutenant Kurosaki's boyfriend."

"Yes ma'am."

"Did you know of Sara's medical condition?"

"Ma'am?"

"I suppose you didn't. I don't know if she knew herself. She was 10 weeks pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Kane breathed. "Are you sure Captain Unohana?"

"Yes."

"You said she was 10 weeks."

"Unfortunately she lost the child in that battle. If the internal damage hadn't been so severe we might have been able to save the child as well. I thought that it would be a secret between myself, Isane, her, and yourself. I will leave telling her to you."

"Captain Unohana, Sara used her zanpakuto ability Reiki on me. Could that have killed the baby?"

"No. The damage done by her ability will only cause more damage on the outside if she has to take from energy that was not used in her own healing. No, the person she battled killed her. I'm having Isane take care of the fetus. I will mark it with the kanji for 6 and 13 if you ever wish to visit it. You may see her now."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana."

"I'm sorry I had to give you that news. It was not my intention."

"That's fine." Kane walked out the door and slammed his fist into the wall. Ryne and Amara looked up at him.

"Kane?" Ryne inquired.

"It's nothing," Kane muttered.

"Rukia said you could go in," Amara said.

"Thank you, Amara." Kane walked to the room silently. He stood in the doorway for a moment. Byakuya was watching Sara sleep from the window. Rukia was stroking Sara's hair, moving it out of her face. Ichigo had Sara's hand in his. Byakuya looked over at Kane and motioned him over. Kane walked over to Byakuya.

"You are a good man. I know Sara's feelings toward you. She wouldn't have changed a thing," Byakuya told him.

"I know Captain Kuchiki."

* * *

><p>"Damn it woman! Knock it off!" Hiyori snapped looking at Lisa as she wrapped Hiyori's arm back up.<p>

"Hiyori, quit your whining," Lisa growled. "You need to rest some."

"I think Sara and I are the only ones seriously wounded!" Hiyori complained.

"We don't even know what happened to her," Kensei muttered from the window.

"Kane said she was battling that Jin guy," Love said.

"Even so, he got there after most of the damage was done. We all did," Shinji whispered from the doorway. He was watching Hiyori. "I have a Captain's Meeting. The Lieutenants have invited all of you former Lieutenants to that meeting. Former Captains are to go with me."

"Will Isshin be there?" Kensei inquired.

"Yes."

"Who is staying with Sara?" Mashiro questioned.

"Her school friends, plus Shuhei's son Isamu," Shinji answered.

* * *

><p>"Come straight to the meeting if she wakes up," Ichigo told Amara for about the fiftieth time. Renji and Byakuya looked at each other before dragging their fellow Captain to the meeting.<p>

"Finally," Ryne complained as he curled up next to the window.

"It's hard to be in this room," Rena observed as she lay on the floor staring at the ceiling with Isamu's arms around her.

"Isamu, why did you get asked to stay?" Akira inquired.

"Ichigo asked my dad for a favor."

"Figures. At least you get time with Rena."

"Shut up, or I'll put you in a hospital bed too," Rena threatened.

"Guys, don't start, please," Kane whispered as he held Sara's cold hand in his own. He had her hand to his lips, his eyes rarely straying from the face of his girlfriend.

"Sorry Kane, just trying to pass time," Akira apologized.

"I remember the first day we all met, well other than Isamu. Man, that was one hell of a day," Amara chuckled as she sat down in the chair across from Kane. It had been ten days since Sara had gone into this comatose state. Her wounds were almost completely healed while her spiritual pressure still had a while to go. It never rose above what kept her alive.

"She saved my life then too," Kane murmured shifting his mouth so he could kiss Sara's fingers.

"Why isn't she a Captain yet?" Isamu pondered.

"Too young, too little experience, and there isn't an opening," Amara answered.

"How'd you meet Sara Isamu?" Ryne inquired.

"That first New Year's break when I went home to the Ninth Division, I met her while I was walking there. We talked and found out that our dads were partners. It was quite amusing."

"I remember the day I first met her," Ikkaku chuckled as he leaned in the doorway.

"Ikkaku!" Akira gasped.

"Cool out, I was checking up on Sara."

"How'd you meet her Ikkaku?" Amara asked.

"Rangiku organized lunch after a Lieutenant's meeting. Shuhei was doing his one and only time of babysitting her. She was still new to the Soul Society at the time. I called her little, or something to that effect. She blew up, letting her spiritual pressure loose. Then she started to punish herself. I've never seen Yoruichi act so motherly to someone who wasn't Amara," Ikkaku chuckled. "She blew out later that day when the Captain of Squad 7 called her a kid."

"Really? She always seemed so calm," Rena muttered.

"She killed Grimmjow, the former 6th Espada," Ryne muttered.

"What?" Amara demanded.

"Yeah. She did it shortly after Shuhei babysat her. Ichigo brought her to the Human World where Grimmjow nearly killed Ichigo. Saved his life, killed Grimmjow, and nearly killed herself in the process."

"I see a pattern emerging. She's always saving someone."

"Sounds like a Kurosaki." They swapped stories for a while.

* * *

><p>Ichigo could have cared less about the Captain's meeting. Once he was done there, he returned to the 4th Division Barracks and sat with Sara until dinner time. When dinner came around, Byakuya dragged him back to the Manor to eat while Kiyone and Isane watched over her. Ichigo barely left Sara's side. He didn't want to. Karin and Yuzu visited her for a while as well when he returned. That night, Ichigo watched as Sara glowed brightly, moonlight going from her body outside the room and to another room. He walked out of the room and followed the trail to where he found Captain Ukitake hospitalized. Ukitake had another one of his sick spells and was recovering in a room near Sara's.<p>

"Unohana!" Ichigo yelled and she walked down to him.

"Captain Kurosaki?"

"Sara's not waking because she's using her spiritual pressure to heal Ukitake."

"That is an interesting development. He has been getting better." The light disappeared and Ukitake woke up before sitting up. He removed the breathing mask and rubbed his chest lightly.

"Ukitake, how do you feel?" Ichigo inquired.

"Better than I have in years." Unohana checked him over and looked at Ichigo.

"She made his illness go away."

"What are you two talking about?" Jushiro demanded.

"Ukitake, look in the mirror," Ichigo instructed. Jushiro looked in the mirror and saw he was more colorful than before. "You're no longer sick."

"How?"

"Reiki, Sara's healing power," Unohana replied. "I'm going to check on her." Ukitake and Ichigo followed and they went into Sara's room. The change was apparent as her color started to return. Unohana gauged her energy level and smiled when she saw it was rising again instead of staying still.

"So?" Ukitake asked.

"She'll make a full recovery. Ichigo, by the rate of increase, she should wake in a day or two. Go get some sleep. I'll stay with her through the night."

"Thank you Unohana."

"Not a problem." Ichigo and Ukitake left out the front doors.

"She's going to be fine Ichigo," Ukitake insisted.

"I know Ukitake."

"Calm me Jushiro."

"Jushiro. She's always risking her life for everyone."

"You did the same thing when you were younger."

"But I couldn't heal people like she can."

"But you would have done it if you could."

"True."

"What did I miss?"

"We came up with a few plans. We have sentries posted at Karakura Town."

"So, not much." Ichigo walked into the Kuchiki Manor. The Shiba family was always over now, sleeping over. They were always waiting for news. Byakuya greeted Ichigo as he walked in just in time for some tea.

"You look happy Ichigo," Kukaku observed.

"I am. I have news on Sara. She's showing signs of improvement."

"Really?" Rukia's voice was happy.

"Yes. As it turns out, the reason she hasn't been recovering was she was healing Captain Ukitake. He is no longer sick. But once he was healed and his illness permanently removed, she started looking better. Her Reiki ability was still in use."

"That's great news," Byakuya whispered. He went to a door and called for a servant to bring some sake. "Enough to celebrate."

* * *

><p>It was the 12th day since the attack on Karakura Town. Ichigo was doing paperwork while sitting in Sara's recovery room. She wasn't on any of the life support systems and didn't have any more bandages either. He was about to leave when he heard a hopeful sound.<p>

The second my mind came back to me, I moaned. I couldn't help it. My body was sore and I could tell I had been lying still for a long time. I heard the scuffle of a pair of feet and a hand took my right hand. I opened my eyes slowly, having to blink five times before my eyesight cleared, and looked to see Dad standing next to me.

"Hey Dad," I whispered. My voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk. "Can I get a glass of water?"

"Sure baby girl. I'll be right back." He hurried to the door. "Isane! Bring me a pitcher of water and a cup!" He rushed back and sat down next to me. I turned my stiff neck so I was looking at him. His eyes were full of hope. I couldn't help but smile. Isane came through the door and smiled as she saw I was awake.

"Shall I get Unohana and alert the family?" Isane asked.

"Yes, thank you Isane."

"Not a problem Ichigo. It's good to see you up, Sara."

"Thanks Isane." Dad poured a cup of water before helping me to sit up. My hands were clumsy and stiff, so he took the cup and held it to my lips. My lips were dry and cracked.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"It's been 12 days since the attack on Karakura Town."

"Please tell me you haven't been here the whole time."

"No, I've been dragged out too many times to count."

"You didn't have to wait by my side Dad."

"I was worried."

"I know."

"I'm so glad you're awake baby girl. You healed Captain Ukitake."

"I did? When?"

"Your Reiki ability kicked in while he was in the hospital. That's what kept you under for so long."

"Figures. So he's no longer sick?" I confirmed.

"No longer sick."

"That's good." Unohana came in the door and did a quick check up.

"Ichigo, if you'll step outside a moment, I'll help her dress. Then I think a good meal is in order, am I right Sara?" Unohana asked.

"I could eat a horse."

"I'll be right outside the door." Dad left for a few moments as Unohana helped me dress in my uniform.

"Kane needs to talk to you," Unohana told me.

"About what?"

"I left it to him to tell you," Unohana swore.

"I understand." Subconsciously I figured it had something to do with my pregnancy. I hadn't gone to Unohana about my sickness because I hadn't wanted to tell anyone until I talked to Kane. She helped me to my feet and we walked to the door. Dad was waiting with Mom next to him.

"Baby girl!" Mom hugged me tightly and I smiled. Even though I was a head taller than her, she didn't seem to notice. Renji, Byakuya, Shuhei, and Ikkaku were the next ones there. After everyone that cared arrived, we went out for a giant lunch.

* * *

><p>Kane pulled me aside as we walked in the Shiba Manor. I was sleeping here for the night and Kane wanted some alone time with me.<p>

"Sara, I have something to tell you."

"Alright."

"Did you know you were pregnant?"

"I suspected, I was going to confirm with Unohana after telling you of my suspicions."

"You were ten weeks pregnant."

"Were. That means I lost the baby."

"Yes. If there hadn't so much internal damage…"

"I know. I get the picture."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"The second I caught up on my missed sleep."

"Well, go rest." I nodded and left him with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>You people are lucky. I have a bio test (tree test, I'm going to fail it. Pretest I had 29 wrong out of 72 and the pretest was today, the actual is tomorrow.), tomorrow that I'm supposed to be studying for. (Okay, the stuff is up on my computer, I wanted to update.) So, wish me luck.<strong>

**Also, whenever Sara is unconscious I'll refer to her in the third person if I can. It's easier for me. This chapter was a little longer last night, but I decided the ending belonged in the next chapter. So, wait until I update that one.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I thought the miscarriage would be a nice touch. Bring the two of them closer. Give them a reason to want to kill Jin more. And also leave a hole where they could have gotten married and lived happily ever after, not. Wish me luck on my test!<strong>_


	28. Attack the Seireitei!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

**READ THE BOTTOM PEOPLE! Oh, yeah, someone else asked that in a previous chapter if there was a time lapse, yes, I jumped a few days here and there. I wasn't going to write out five chapters until Sara woke up. I don't have time for that. I'm balancing school, driver's ed, idiotic parents (yes I know I shouldn't say that), and writing this story. **

* * *

><p>It started out like almost any other regular day. It had been a month since the fight in Karakura Town, so I was fully healed and back at my post as Lieutenant full time again. I was with Byakuya working on joint paperwork, when there was a loud crash that echoed through the Seireitei. We ran through the office door and jumped into the air. Taking a stance above the barracks, we saw the West Gate fall, the gate guardian flying through the air.<p>

"All Court Guard Squads mobilize! Someone get the civilians to safety!" Yamamoto's voice roared through the Seireitei.

"Sara, get Kukaku, Ganju, and Kaien. Take them to the safe house," Byakuya ordered.

"On it." I took off arriving at the Shiba Manor as Yuzu and Karin did.

"Yuzu, take Kaien. Karin, grab Kukaku and follow me!" I ordered. I grabbed Ganju and we took off for the safe house. Others were pouring in. I looked at Karin and Yuzu. "Protect them."

"We understand."

"Kukaku, help the girls!" I yelled as I started running.

"On it!" I jumped from roof to roof to avoid running into the dozens of civilians that were running to the safe houses. I joined up with Byakuya on the front line.

"Sir!"

"It's the siblings of Las Noches. We're going to guard the prison, let's go," he ordered.

"Yes sir." We bolted off, soon followed by Soifon, Yoruichi, Rukia, and Jushiro. The six of us took up a defensive line at the entrance of the prison. The yells of Soul Reapers filled the air and I flinched at the worst of the screams.

"Byakuya, let's send the Lieutenants into the prison. They can guard the target," Jushiro said.

"Wise choice. Sara, go."

"Yoruichi, guard the hall door. Don't go any further unless you are forced," Soifon ordered.

"Be careful Rukia."

"Let's go," Yoruichi ordered. The three of us turned on our heels and ran through the underground prison. The guards on each level formed barriers. The other prisoners had been moved to another location. The only prisoner left was Sosuke Aizen.

"Why must we protect Aizen?" I inquired.

"If the Siblings get him, they'll have a leader. Aizen is immortal," Yoruichi explained.

"It took Ichigo losing his Soul Reaper powers to defeat him last time," Mom whispered.

"But Dad has his powers."

"We aided him in regaining them," Yoruichi explained as we sprinted down another set of stairs.

* * *

><p>"Izuru!" Renji yelled as he saw his lieutenant thrown back by one of the Siblings' soldiers. Renji ran forward, catching Izuru before he hit a sword that had fallen. "Izuru?"<p>

"I'm fine sir." Rena appeared and Renji motioned her over.

"Get him to the relief squad, then come back and help me hold this line!"

"Yes sir!" Rena disappeared and Renji called upon his Bankai to hold the line.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Renji demanded as he blasted a column of regular Hollows.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! We're in deep shit!" Shuhei yelled as he battled alongside Isamu and Ichigo.<p>

"You think I don't know that?" Ichigo countered.

"Sir!" A messenger from the 12th Division appeared. "They're headed toward the prison."

"Who's stationed there?" Ichigo demanded.

"The Captains and Lieutenants of Squad 2, 6, and 13, the Head Captain said for you to stay away until after the battle."

"Why?"

"Because, if Aizen is freed, we don't want him to know your strength."

"Damn Aizen," Ichigo growled. "Tell the Head Captain to send Kane Izumi to the prison. He can help Sara."

"Yes sir!" Ichigo slaughtered ten more regular Hollows in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Isane! We need to get some more beds!" Unohana yelled as her Barracks became swamped with wounded. The invasion took everyone off guard and was such a scale that they couldn't handle it.<p>

"I'm trying Captain!"

"Damn it," Unohana growled. Unohana, after over two hundred years of keeping her cool, began to worry. There was another crash out the window and she looked to see the Bankai form of the 7th Squad Captain crash to the ground before disappearing. "I need a stretcher to go get Sajin!" Unohana snapped to the nearest division member.

"Yes ma'am!"

"This is going to be a long day," Unohana admitted and started to tend to an arm wound.

* * *

><p>"Amara!" Kisuke yelled as his daughter went flying in the air. He jumped up and caught her before handing her to Nemu. "Nemu, protect her."<p>

"Yes sir." Amara closed her eyes weakly. She was blood from head to toe. Kisuke had no doubt that she had gone against a strong Hollow. Kisuke refused to think about it. Seconds after he had sent a report off to Ichigo, the 12th Division had been attacked. Amara had come to inform them that Yoruichi was standing directly between the invasion force and Aizen. Kisuke couldn't help but wonder how his wife was doing. They had never taken each other's names, but they married. Now, as he fought, his mind was centered on the two most important women in his life. He'd fight to see them again, even if it was only in his dying moments.

* * *

><p>Kane was fighting alongside Kiyone and Nemu. Kane and Kiyone had been headed to the 8th Division Barracks when the fight started. Nemu and Kyoraku came out to fight and they joined in. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Kane and he turned to see Shinji there.<p>

"You've been order to Aizen's prison. Ichigo wants you to look out for Sara and Rukia. I'm send Ryne with you. Go, now," Shinji ordered and Kane nodded as Ryne motioned him to hurry. The two started across the Seireitei to the prison. They had at least a five minute jump ahead of them, and that was if they didn't meet any resistance. It would take them 45 minutes.

"Kane, I have to ask you something," Ryne admitted as they caught their breath for a moment. "What happened when Sara got hurt? I saw the hurt on your face. I know she tried to hide it, but I could tell she was hurting as well." Kane looked at Ryne who had become like a brother to him.

"Don't tell anyone else. Sara was ten weeks pregnant with our child. Jin caused her to lose the child."

"I'm sorry to hear that man," Ryne whispered as he straightened. "What to go deliver some payback?"

"Hell yeah." They didn't know they were too late.

* * *

><p>"Byakuya!" Jushiro yelled as the Captain hit the ground. He wasn't dead, not yet, but he was badly wounded. Soifon's scream reached Jushiro next as the girl, Chou, threw her into a wall and sent multiple daggers into her stomach. Soifon didn't have the time to react, she crumpled to the ground. Jushiro attacked both of the siblings but they thrust their swords through him before knocking him over the head with one of their hilts.<p>

"That was boring," Chou complained.

"Would you rather be dead?" Jin shot back.

"No. Let's go get Dad," Chou muttered.

* * *

><p>"Yoruichi, what's going on out there?" a male voice called from the cell at the end of the locked hallway. I growled in annoyance. He hadn't shut up since we got down here! "Come on! I don't have any news!"<p>

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!" I snapped.

"You must be a Kurosaki."

"Yoruichi if he's immortal why can't I go attempt to kill him?" I demanded.

"Just keep calm."

"AH!"

"Have mercy!" The voices came from guards and the prisoners that had been moved. They shouldn't have been involved. Mom drew her zanpakuto, I drew mine, Yoruichi prepared to use shunko. A body tumbled down the stairs. Jin was the first one down and hit Mom with a lighting strike.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" The super powered, high density, small shot of energy tore through Chou as she went to finish off Mom. She growled looking at me. The wound was bleeding some.

"Luckily I wore my armor."

"Yoruichi?" I asked.

"Fight to the end," Yoruichi whispered. "You might want shunko." I sheathed my sword before copying Yoruichi's move.

"SHUNKO!" We charged straight at them and attacked. Yoruichi went flying through the wall into a spare room. She slumped in the rubble. She had taken on Jin. Chou battled me back and I was overpowering her. That is, until Jin decided to interfere. Jin gave me a shot of his lightning trick before grabbing me.

"I thought the last time I saw you, that I had killed you, Sara Kurosaki. I guess I was wrong." He threw me through the metal door of the hallway and through the metal door locking Aizen away. He looked up down at me from where he stood. His hands were bound in chains, along with his ankles. Chou and Jin came in as I struggled to sit up.

"You should stay down," Aizen warned.

"I'm not going to let you escape, bastard," I growled.

"Father, we must hurry," Jin whispered.

"You must be my son Jin, and my daughter Chou. What of the last child, a girl wasn't it?"

"She disappeared, Father," Chou whispered.

"I'm sure I'll find her."

"I'm going to imprison you," I growled as I pulled myself slowly up.

"You're too weak to stand." My eyes glowed as a flood of energy came to me. "You have to be a Kurosaki."

"Her name is Sara Kurosaki," Jin answered.

"Interesting." I charged at Aizen with a shunko charge. He quickly defeated me and threw me against the wall. I landed on my side and held my spinning head. I was back out in the hallway. They walked up and Aizen grabbed my throat as I tried to push myself up some. I grabbed his arm as he dragged me to my feet and slammed be against the wall. He tightened his grip on my throat some. I didn't beg for my life, I was too proud for that.

"I suppose you won't beg for your life," he growled. My eyes saw a gem on his chest. The gem was falling away, his eyes changing to a human kind. Chou knocked my hands off Aizen's arm and I caught the gem as it went down. Hiding it in my fist, he examined me. "You, I think are a treat for another day." He kissed my cheek before throwing me down the hall toward where Mom was. The three of them stepped over me as I faked unconsciousness. I don't think I could have stopped them if I wanted. I stared at the gem that you could barely see in my fist. I did lose consciousness.

"Rukia Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihoin, that's a shame you defeated them. Who else did you defeat?"

"The Captains of the 2, 6, and 13th Divisions," Chou chimed.

"Well, let's go home," Aizen chuckled. The forces disappeared just as quickly as they had appeared.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The first three comments I receive, so numbers 100, 101, and 102, I will either answer a question you want answered, see if I can put something into the story for you, or if you have another suggestion, let me know! If you don't have any of those and would like to pass, I will allow someone else to take your place. I'd prefer that you contacted the requests or suggestions over Private Message but I'm fine with the comment ones. This is to honor how many comments there are. I stayed up until almost 11 trying to type up this chapter that way you'd have something to read. <em>**

**_Also, I've been told that I shouldn't kill of the next kid Sara has. Yes, she will have a kid but that's not for a lot of chapters and I'm thinking about there being a sequel to this if I can come up with a good story for it. If you got a name suggestion, that would be great, or at least the gender! Also, I added that in for a twist. I'm glad people liked it. Also, Sara will show emotions about it, just at a later chapter, maybe the next. _**

**_NITE!_**


	29. Captain!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>"Damn it," I groaned sitting up. Then I realized I was sitting on some sand. Instantly, three places appeared in my mind as answers. Then I saw the white figure sitting on a boulder waiting and knew where I was. "Reiki Tsuki," I muttered.<p>

"Been a while, Sara."

"It's been a week!" I snapped.

"Sorry, time is different here."

"I suppose you're here to tell me I'm weak," I muttered sitting up and crossing my legs.

"No I'm not. You went up against Sosuke Aizen, that's brave. Stupid, but brave." Reiki was 21 in appearance with long white hair that was braided in ¼-inch thick strands and those strands were tied up in a ponytail. She wore a version of my Bankai, just slightly altered.

"Then why did you pull me into my inner world?" I inquired.

"I came to warn you. Something has triggered a change in our spiritual pressure. If you use Reiki on anyone, including yourself, there will be consequences," she explained.

"What type of consequences?"

"From what I can tell, it's either going to leave the Reiki ability on all the time, making you weaker because you'll be sustaining multiple life forces, or we'll lose the ability all together."

"So I can't use it at all. Great. What about when I'm in Bankai?"

"Mangetsu Reiki will only use it if absolutely necessary. Right now, you'll have to resort to good old fashioned Kido for healing. Which you're going to need. I think you cracked a rib," she muttered.

"You're ever so irritating, you know that?" I demanded as I stood up.

"Yeah, I know," she chuckled.

"So, why is it a desert this time?" I inquired.

"Whatever caused the spiritual pressure changes has disrupted this world. I'm sure it'll go back to either the beach at night, or the grass meadow soon."

"Thanks for the warning Reiki," I muttered.

"Another word of warning, you're about to come upon parts of your past that you never wanted to know. Also, by the feel of it, some of the others are hurt. No Reiki power."

"I know," I insisted and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I let a groan escape my lips as I shifted back to my body. The clear gem was still clutched tightly in my fist. Sitting up, I shook my head to clear it up some. Looking around, I was sitting on what was the door to the locked hallway. Mom was coming around and so was Yoruichi. I managed to get up as Yoruichi did. She crossed from the ruble over to Mom and helped her stand up.<p>

"What did he hit me with?" Mom groaned as she looked at the burn marks.

"Lightning," I answered and she looked at me. "Didn't you guys ever wonder why I had burn marks last time I fought Jin? The son of a bitch hit me with lightning."

"Damn," Mom muttered.

"Sara, what do you have in your hand?" she asked.

"It came off Aizen," I responded and went to open my hands when we heard the shouts of Jushiro reach us. I bolted up the stairs, the gem now tucked in my innermost robe. It felt cool against my bare skin. Mom ran to Jushiro as we reached the opening and quickly started to heal him. Yoruichi ran for Soifon and I looked for Byakuya. I saw him, lying twenty feet away, a line of blood coating the ground.

"Captain!" I shouted and ran over. He looked up at me as I arrived. He was bad. "R…" Then I remembered what Reiki Tsuki told me. "Heal," I whispered as I called upon Kido.

"Sara, why aren't you using Reiki?" Yoruichi asked as she tended to the unconscious Soifon.

"Something messed with my spiritual energy. Reiki Tsuki is worried I'd lose that power if I used it right now," I answered. Byakuya looked up at me.

"Just take me to the 4th Division Barracks." Kane and Ryne landed and looked at us.

"We were too late," Ryne whispered.

"Kane, go with Sara and Byakuya to the 4th Division. Ryne, help me!" Mom ordered.

"Hold on, Uncle," I whispered as I put my arms behind his back and under his legs.

"Are you sure you can carry me?"

"I'll do my best. Kane, let's go!" I ordered and he nodded. I started to use flash step to get there. It was easier and I didn't have to carry Byakuya as long. When I finished up, Kane had to help support me. Byakuya was now unconscious as I carried him. We walked into the Barracks and Unohana rushed over as she saw who it was.

"Sara, can't you use Reiki?"

"Not right now."

"Alright. Can you use Kido still?"

"Yes."

"Take him to the Captain's room and keep him stable."

"Kane, that door," I said and motioned to it. He opened the door and I set Byakuya onto the bed.

"Can I help?"

"Do you know how to heal wounds?" I asked.

"I'm not very good at it."

"Well, just help." He nodded. Unohana came in hours later and bandaged up Byakuya's wounds before taking the two of us to get checked over. Reiki Tsuki was right, I had a cracked ribbed, four to be exact. Dad came jogging through the Barracks as I went to sit with Byakuya.

"Sara, how are you?" Dad asked.

"Four cracked ribs."

"Ouch. How's Byakuya?"

"He'll need some healing still," I answered. Dad didn't look surprised at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Another late night. Yes it is short. When I wrote out this chapter I sort of wrote it with the next chapter. So, I'm just going to put two up tonight before bed.<strong>


	30. Sosuke Aizen, Mortal?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p>"The Head Captain wants a report from you, Yoruichi, and Rukia right now. He's called a meeting in his office," Dad continued as we talked outside Byakuya's room.<p>

"Alright, let's go." Kane walked up to me. "Kane, do me a favor, stay with my Captain until I return."

"Sure." Dad and I went up to the office where the others were waiting. Just about everyone was bandaged somewhere or walking stiffly.

"Lieutenant Shihoin, give a report," Yamamoto ordered.

"There isn't much to tell, sir. I was taken out shortly after Lieutenant Kuchiki was. Jin took us both out."

"Then, Lieutenant Kurosaki, a report?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes sir. I was defeating Chou when Jin stepped in. He sent me through the two doors that blocked access to Aizen. They freed Aizen. I tried to stop them. Attacked again, but I was already weak, using shunko more than I should have been. Aizen threw me threw the hall and pinned me to the wall. He said I was a treat for another day. He threw me toward where Mom and Lieutenant Shihoin were. I passed out and woke up a bit later. We went up to help our Captains."

"So, Aizen is free again," Renji whispered. "This is going to be the Winter War all over again."

"Sara, aren't you forgetting something?" Yoruichi asked me.

"Huh?"

"That thing you had gripped in your hand."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." I reached inside my robes and pulled it out. "This fell off of Aizen's chest when he pinned me against the wall. I caught it and hid it. I don't think he noticed," I muttered and held it out for all to see.

"Kisuke," Yoruichi whispered.

"Kisuke, is that what I think it is?" Dad asked.

"Sara, did anything about Aizen change as well?" Kisuke asked.

"His eyes, they turned back to normal eyes, no purple."

"Sosuke Aizen is mortal. We can kill that bastard. That's the Hogyoku!" Kisuke announced and the Head Captain looked at me.

"You will hand that over to Kisuke so he may study it. Did Aizen notice?"

"I don't believe so," I answered.

"Interesting."

"Also, the third sibling of Las Noches, I know a little more," I whispered and everyone looked at me. "Aizen guessed Jin and Chou's identities. The last child is a female and disappeared shortly after birth."

"Interesting. All except Lieutenant Kurosaki are excused," Yamamoto ordered and I waited. When the room was cleared he looked at me. "If your Captain doesn't recover soon, I will instate you as an acting Captain until he is recovered. But every time we deal with those siblings, the ones badly wounded take longer to heal. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed." I walked out and went back to the Barracks. Kane left and Unohana told me I needed rest and I should go home. She insisted that she'd call if anything changed. I walked out of the Barracks and hiked to a small hill that had dozens of small headstones. It was the cemetery for babies that didn't make it. Kneeling in front of the one for my baby I couldn't help but let a few tears drop.

"So, this is where you went on those late nights," Kukaku said as she stood behind me with Dad and Isshin next to her.

"Aunt Kukaku, Dad, Isshin, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't come home after Unohana sent you," Isshin said looking at the stone. "Who is it?"

"I don't wish to talk about it," I whispered getting to my feet and brushing off my pants.

"Sara, we're your family," Dad said tilting his head in confusion.

"I shamed the family and I shall not speak of it," I growled with tears threatening to fall.

"Sara, you need to tell them," Kane said as he walked from the darkness of the trees and stood halfway between me and my family. "Ryne knows, he asked. You can't hide all your pain."

"You told him?" I demanded.

"He was worried about you. If you don't tell them, I will."

"Fine," I groaned stomping my foot. "I was pregnant and lost the baby. Jin killed it when I was 10 weeks pregnant!" Kukaku looked like she was confirming suspicions and Isshin didn't look surprised. Dad crossed the distance between us and hugged me tightly.

"Why did you tell us?" Dad whispered as he held me.

"Because I shamed the family! I shamed the Kuchiki Clan, the Kurosaki Clan, and the Shiba Clan! I brought shame on the family," I wept. Kane looked a bit out of place until Isshin walked over to him.

"Kane, if she had the baby, would you have married her?" Isshin asked in a low whisper that Dad and I didn't hear.

"In a heartbeat."

"That's good enough for me," Isshin insisted. "Why don't you and I have a private chat?" Kukaku went with them. Dad looked down at me when I calmed down.

"You didn't shame the family," he said. "That's an old custom. I love you, that's all that matters."

"Okay."

"Why are you so sad?"

"I can't help Byakuya!"

"He'll pull through." I nodded. It took three days for all the wounded to be treated, another week for repairs to be decent. It was day 11 of me working in the 4th Division Barracks to get paperwork done that I did my paperwork at my desk. Isane came from the 4th Division and looked at me.

"You need to come quickly."

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Captain Kuchiki."

"Alert my mother." I ran for the Barracks. Please, don't let him be dead! He was still healing, this wasn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, both of them were short chapters. Get over it. It's late!<strong>


	31. ActingCaptain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

* * *

><p><em>"What's wrong Sara?" <em>Reiki Tsuki's voice reached me as I ran for the 4th Division Barracks.

_"Something's up with Uncle." _

_"I'm sure he'll be fine." _I had a feeling she was lying to me. Unohana looked up as I rushed into the room. Mom and Dad were right behind me.

"Unohana?" Mom asked.

"He's slipped into a coma earlier this morning. We didn't notice until about an hour ago. We tried multiple times to wake him, it hasn't worked. I thought that one of you would want to tell the Head Captain," Unohana whispered. I went out into the hall and, before Mom could grab me, punched a stonewall as hard as I could.

"Damn Sara, ticked?" Amara asked as she leaned against the wall next to the door to her room. It looked like she had just been discharged.

"Don't start with me Amara," I growled setting my forehead on the wall.

"Sara, everything will be alright, promise," Mom insisted putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I feel useless!" I growled.

"What's happened Rukia?" Amara inquired.

"Byakuya slipped into a coma," Dad said as he stood in the doorway to Byakuya's room. "Rukia, stay with your brother for a little while. Sara, we need to see the Head Captain. You know his orders."

"Yeah, I know," I muttered pushing myself off the wall. "It's good to see you up and around Amara."

"Thanks. Isane wouldn't let me out of here until all my wounds were 100% healed. I'll see you around," Amara said before walking away. Dad put an arm around me and we walked to the First Division. He knocked on the door to the First Division and the Lieutenant answered.

"Captain Kurosaki, Lieutenant Kurosaki."

"We need to speak to the Head Captain please."

"I will inform him. Wait here a moment." Dad glanced at me as I stood silently.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad. Just a little tired is all," I muttered and rubbed my tired eyes. The Lieutenant came back and motioned us into the Barracks. Walking into the office via the platform instead of using the doors, the Head Captain was doing some paperwork. Jushiro, Kyoraku, Zaraki, Kisuke, Soifon, Toshiro, Renji, and Shinji were all there as well. They were dropping off paperwork on time for once.

"Kurosaki, Lieutenant Kurosaki," Yamamoto said as we entered the room. "What news do you bring?"

"Tell him," Dad said to me.

"My Captain slipped into a coma earlier today. They have tried to wake him and all the attempts to wake him have failed. Captain Unohana told us to report it to you Head Captain," I said looking at the wall behind his head.

"You know your orders, Lieutenant Kurosaki," Yamamoto confirmed.

"Yes sir, I do," I muttered.

"You're Acting-Captain until Captain Kuchiki recovers. I suggest you finish your paperwork for the Division. It is due today."

"Yes sir."

"You may leave." I turned on my heals and walked quickly out of the First Division. The sound of the First Division Barracks door could be heard reverberating through the Seireitei. That ass shoved that job on me. I was fine with the title of Lieutenant. Now people would call me an Acting-Captain! Finding the nearest, not wooden, wall, I punched it with all my strength.

"That's not very good for your health."

"Shut up Kisuke," I growled as I brushed the dust off my knuckles.

"In a bad mood are we?"

"What do you think?"

"I try not to. It has a tendency of getting me into trouble," he chuckled.

"I have paperwork to do," I said as I turned to walk away. Kisuke's hand grabbed my shoulder tightly. He spun me around and slammed me against the wall that had my fist impression in it. His hands firmly held me by the shoulders to the wall. "Kisuke."

"Listen to me. Yamamoto is an old man and he's extremely stubborn. He wants you to be prepared to take over the 6th Division if anything ever happened to Byakuya." Kisuke's grey eyes stared into mine. They read something different than his normal eyes. He moved the hair that normally hung in his face off to the side. "Myself and a few of the other Captains tried to stop him from sticking the Acting-Captain title on you, your father, Soifon, Kyoraku, and Jushiro included. We knew that you'd react badly."

"What do you know that you're not telling me Kisuke?" I demanded. He looked up toward the road to the First Division before looking back at me.

"If you want to know some more stay in Byakuya's office tonight later than usual. I will tell you some things then." He released my shoulders and walked away quickly as Renji rounded the corner. I quickly left for the Sixth Division Barracks. Rikichi met me at the gates to the Division.

"Lieutenant," Rikichi whispered as I approached.

"Come on Rikichi. You were the Captain's Acting-Lieutenant before, correct?" I asked as we walked toward my regular office.

"Yes ma'am."

"I have to tell you something, but only when we get to the Captain's office." Ducking into my office, I grabbed a stack of papers and went to the Captain's office. Setting it all down on the desk, Rikichi looked at me.

"What happened to the Captain?" Rikichi inquired.

"He's fallen into a coma. For now, I'm Acting-Captain and I'll need your help to run the Division. I want to be addressed as Lieutenant, nothing more."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll need you to deliver these once I have them filled out."

"I'll wait ma'am." I spent the next two hours filling out the rest of the paperwork. I sent Rikichi and another Division member off with the paperwork. Byakuya's chair was comfortable and I found the office to be homey, but I still missed having Byakuya in the room. It felt like you were missing a vital piece of the room. The announcements tone rang through the Court Guard Squads and I sat up straight in the chair.

"As of two hours ago, Lieutenant Sara Kurosaki has been elevated to position of Acting-Captain until further notice. You will address her as such," the Lieutenant of the First Division said. "That is all." I ran to the door and threw it open.

"YAMAMOTO!" I bellowed and slammed the door, breaking it off the hinges. Rikichi came back and looked at me.

"Ma'am?"

"The Head Captain is an arrogant ass!" I growled rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Rikichi, will you do me a personal favor?" I inquired.

"If it is in my power."

"Go to the Shiba Manor and inform my family I will be late coming home. I don't know when I'll be there."

"Shall I give a reason?"

"No," I answered and he left. Sitting back in the chair, I closed my tired eyes and napped for a few minutes. Kisuke arrived not long after and looked at the door.

"You destroyed the hinges," Kisuke pointed out.

"I know this. I'll have it fixed soon," I muttered.

"Sosuke Aizen is a manipulative bastard."

"Tell me something I don't know," I countered. "You can sit down Kisuke."

"I'm afraid to."

"I threw the door because of Yamamoto."

"Alright, that I'll understand." He looked serious before sitting down. "I believe the Hogyoku has affected your abilities."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said yourself the Reiki Tsuki felt a power change in your power. It is likely that Aizen will try to recruit you now."

"I'll die before I join that bastard," I growled.

"I know you will. Sara, you're going to be a key piece in this war."

"Why is that?"

"Because, you have powers that rival the best of the Captains and with the proper training, you could be just as powerful as Ichigo or Aizen were at their height of power."

"Kisuke, why must you always talk in riddles?" I demanded. He appeared in front of me. His hand grabbed my shirt and he pinned me against the wall for the second time in a day.

"You're too young to understand what Aizen did to us during the war. But I believe you play a crucial part in this. You need to grow up, leave behind the childishness that you still cling to, stop looking to your superiors for constant approval and stop beating yourself up for things." His hair wasn't in his face, his eyes were cold and wise. "Things are about to get ugly, and if you don't toughen up some more, I don't know if you'll survive." He released my shirt and I began to breath normally again.

"If you need a check up on your powers or anything my door is always open at the Barracks. Oh, and Sara," he turned to look at me, "happy birthday."

"Thanks Kisuke, but it's far from happy," I muttered.

"Just remember, there are a lot of people around here that care about you." He left and I sat on the desk for a moment. I had avoided my birthday all day. July 13th had come again. But without my whole family, I didn't feel like celebrating. Grabbing the repair kit from the desk, it wasn't the first time I had broken the door, I fixed the door quietly. Amara came walking up to me as I headed back to the Shiba Manor. She had someone with her.

"Hey! Sara!" Amara called and I turned to see her. She was probably just what I need about now.

"Hey Amara."

"Amara, you need to call her Acting-Captain. If you don't the Head Captain will have your ass," the man with her said. I recognized him vaguely; he was always running around with Amara when her parents had disappeared for hours.

"I'd prefer she call me Sara."

"Sara, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Seiko Ukita. He's a fifth seat in the 2nd Division."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fifth Seat Ukita."

"It's an honor to meet you, Acting-Captain Kurosaki."

"Call me Sara."

"But…"

"Call me Sara. That's an order."

"Yes ma'am."

"Wow, throwing your weight around are we?" Amara inquired.

"Not really."

"Where you headed?" Amara inquired.

"The Manor, I think it's time to turn in."

"Well, I'll walk you. Ukita's Barracks are a little bit from the Manor," Amara explained.

"Interesting." We started to walk and it was eerily quiet. "Seiko, I don't mean to be rude but isn't Seiko normally a girl's name?" I inquired.

"That's fine to ask Acting-Captain Kurosaki. It's actually a unisex name according to some sources. But my mother was sure I'd be a girl, so here I am, stuck with Seiko as a name."

"Interesting. Though…" I started but a sharp whack on the back of the head from Amara silenced me.

"Say it and I will kill you Sara. That is so not funny."

"Sorry, couldn't help it," I chuckled rubbing the back of my head. We arrived at the Shiba Manor. "I'll see you later Amara."

"Happy birthday to yah, Sara, well, I wish it was."

"Thanks Amara. Goodnight. It was a pleasure to meet you Seiko. Have a good night." They nodded and I heard Amara giggling. It wasn't hard to figure out what they were going to do tonight.

"Hello Sara," Ganju said as I walked into the Manor grounds.

"Hey Ganju. Who's still up?" I inquired.

"Everybody," Kukaku answered appearing from the shadows. "It's your birthday, your 16th birthday. We are celebrating your birthday whether you want to or not." Kukaku dragged me with Ganju's help to the private garden where the family was gathered along with some others.

"Happy birthday Sara!" they yelled in unison and I cringed slightly. It didn't feel the same without Byakuya. Someone convinced Dad that I was allowed to have alcohol. I had a hangover the next morning, and three stacks of paperwork. It wasn't a good day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't know why I threw the birthday thing in there and someone suggested a boyfriend for Amara so I asked the person who inspired Amara (Miki) for some names. She says Seiko is a unisex name, I read it was a girl's name. If anyone actually has two or three sources that can confirm which one of us is right, let me know please! Thanks for all my loyal readers! I thought Byakuya in a coma and Sara having to deal with running a Division would be a good thing to put in. I'll admit, Kisuke scared me when I reread those two parts. Yeah he does it to Ichigo, but still! I like the comments I'm getting, especially when they concern the third child of Aizen's. I love knowing the truth! <em>**

**_FYI: I did finish up driver's ed. I will have a normal schedule again! Yes! Don't expect an update Saturday. If I can arrange it, I'll put one in but I'm swamped. Also, remember that Bio test I mentioned? I got a 50 out of 72. Half the people that took that would like to kill the teachers that wrote it. No word bank, spelling counts, and we had about two weeks to learn like 60 trees, not fair at all! _**

**_Oh yeah, before I go. I'll likely post another story, only a couple of chapters but it's going to be something for Jushiro Ukitake. I'll mark it with Kyoraku and Jushiro but it's not yaoi, sorry, I don't think I could do that. But I hope to have that completed and posted soon._**

**_NITE!_**


	32. Aizen Visits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. Read the author's note!**

* * *

><p>Nishi wanted me to visit, so I came to visit. Plus Isshin was helping with the last little bits of the moving event of the century. In my opinion, it just gave me a bigger headache. I met Nishi and Orihime at the apartment.<p>

"Sara!" Orihime laughed welcoming me in. "How are you?"

"Alright."

"How's Byakuya?"

"Still in a coma."

"He'll pull through," Nishi insisted and hugged me. "I heard that you busted a door of its hinges."

"Yeah, I was a bit mad." He smirked at my obvious embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as they stopped sparring in the training room under Sokyoku Hill.<p>

"It's my Hollow, he's acting up," Ichigo groaned as he sat down next to her on the ground.

"You need to relax," Rukia chuckled.

"I need to talk to the egghead," Ichigo muttered. "I think I will. You alright if I do that?"

"Yeah, I have some training to do anyway."

"How's your training going?"

"Pretty good, but I don't think I'll use it in battle any time soon."

"I wouldn't suggest that." Rukia walked off and Ichigo cleared his mind and went to talk with the Hollow. Rukia watched as her husband went into his trance and smiled to herself. She held her sword out in front of her.

"Bankai," she whispered and she started to practice.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, this is a surprise," Zangetsu said as Ichigo appeared in his inner world.<p>

"I wasn't planning on making the trip, Zangetsu. But you know who is getting restless."

"I HAVE A FUCKING NAME!" The Hollow knocked Ichigo over with a surprise attack.

"DAMN IT! YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THAT!" Ichigo roared.

"I still want to be King!"

"You're not going to be King, idiot," Ichigo yelled.

"MY NAME IS FUCKING HICHIGO!"

"Is he always like this?" Ichigo asked Old Man Zangetsu.

"Yes," Zangetsu muttered as he sat down in his chair.

"I HATE YOU!" Hollow Ichigo yelled and charged Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the attack and sent his Hollow flying of the building.

"Give it three minutes," Zangetsu said extremely bored.

* * *

><p>"You feel that?" Nishi asked me as we sat drinking tea with Uryu while Orihime walked from the bedroom back to the kitchen.<p>

"Something is wrong. Orihime, get away from the wall!" Uryu yelled and Nishi ran at his mom. The next second the wall was destroyed and blood sprayed on Uryu and I.

"Nishi!" I yelled.

"Orihime!" Uryu yelled. We ran for the wreckage and threw it all aside to reveal Orihime's lifeless body wrapped around Nishi's lifeless body in an attempt to protect him.

"I'm dead?" Orihime whispered as she and Nishi stared at their bodies. A laughter that I'll never forget reached my ears. I stood with Uryu, both of us effectively pissed.

"You," I growled.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Can you two hurry it up?" Isshin yelled at Yuzu and Karin as they finished grabbing their remaining things. Isshin looked at Ryuken. "I'll still see you around Ryuken."<p>

"Yeah, I know Isshin, but things are going to be a lot quieter without you and your kids causing problems." Both Isshin and Ryuken froze, as did Yuzu and Karin.

"No! It can't be!" Isshin gasped and ran out the door. "Hang on, Sara. The cavalry is coming." Ryuken, Yuzu, and Karin were only feet behind.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!" Renji's voice snapped Ichigo out of his inner world, Rukia powered down her Bankai, and Renji jumped down to them.<p>

"What is it Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"Aizen, he's attacking the World of the Living, more specifically, Sara and the others," Renji breathed.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Chad!" Tatsuki yelled as a man with brown hair threw Chad through a building.<p>

"Just remember, Hisoka Jin, son of Sosuke Aizen killed you," the man growled to Chad as he went limp. Tatsuki gasped as a sword went through her chest. She looked behind her to see a woman with pink hair.

"And you remember that Chou Tetsuya, the daughter of Sosuke Aizen, killed you," she growled to Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime and Nishi's voices yelled as the two spirits ran to Tatsuki. Chad's spirit was standing next to his body in shock.

"I'll kill you!" a voice yelled and everyone looked to see Sosuke Aizen flying into a building and a barrage of arrows attacking Chou and Jin.

* * *

><p>"You," I growled looking at the man that calmly walked through the destroyed wall and into the apartment.<p>

"Surprised to see me?" he asked.

"You killed my friends," I growled.

"You killed my wife! And my son!" Uryu yelled.

"Chad!" Tatsuki's voice reached us.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime and Nishi yelled and went running for her but it was already too late.

"Four down, two to go," the man chuckled.

"I'll get you Aizen, I will avenge my friends."

"Try me."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I roared changing into Soul Reaper form and blasting across the room. I sent Sosuke Aizen into the next building while Uryu went to protect the bodies of his friends and his family.

"Uryu!" Chad bellowed as I emerged from the dust. I saw Uryu's body fall from the apartment and into the rubble two floors below.

"Uryu!" I screamed and Chou sent me flying with an attack.

"I told you not to interfere, Chou," Aizen growled as he emerged from the dust. He came at me, his hand grabbing my throat. My zanpakuto wasn't in my hand, I tried to push him away. Sosuke threw me through the air and I ended up skidding to a stop on some pavement down the road. Sosuke appeared before me as I went to stand. His hand grabbed my throat again and he pinned me against the nearest building. I struggled to breath with his grip tightening as I struggled. I couldn't go for my zanpakuto. I grabbed his arm trying to loosen his grip.

"Ca…n't…brea…the…" I choked.

"Oh, would you like me to loosen my grip?" he asked.

"Ple…ase…ca…n't…brea…the…" I gasped out. I sounded like a fish out of water trying to get as much oxygen as I could. He loosened his grip some. Enough that he still had my life in his hands, but it also allowed me to live.

"I would never kill you. I don't think I could ever bring myself to kill you," he chuckled.

"Why?" I asked with my hands still on my arm.

"I'd remove your hands if I were you." I did, but only when he started to tighten his grip again. "Good girl."

"Bastard."

"Now, that's not a nice word to call your father now is it?" he demanded.

"You're not my father," I growled.

"Oh, really? You have an intense power and you fit the age of my daughter that disappeared so long ago. You look more like your mother than you do me. Face it, you're my daughter."

"The hell I am!" I growled. "Ichigo Kurosaki is, and forever will be, my father."

"How dare you say that bastard's name in my presence?" he roared.

"And Rukia Kuchiki is always be my mother! Even if you were my father, I would never accept it!" I spat.

"Why you insolent little girl?" he snapped as he tightened his grip on my neck. I started to gasp for air again. I tried for Reiki Tsuki but he slapped my hand away. I tried for his throat but he slapped my hand away. I went for his wrist and he slammed my head into the building. He laughed as he sucked all the air out of my lungs. My eyes started to roll back in my head.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Dad and Isshin's voices roared and the hand holding me let go and disappeared. I fell to the ground gasping for breath. Turning onto my hands and knees I coughed and heaved as my lungs inflated.

"Baby," Mom whispered and wrapped her arms around me. She pulled me into the sitting position and leaned me against the building with her arms around me. I leaned into her and looked up to see Isshin, Ryuken, Renji, Yuzu, Karin, and Dad all waiting for my eyes to meet there.

"Hey, how's your throat?" Dad asked kneeling down in front of me.

"I'm…going to kill…that bastard," I coughed between deep breaths. Tatsuki, Chad, Nishi, Orihime, and Uryu ran up to us.

"Guys," Renji whispered looking at their severed chains.

"Ichigo, when we cross over, I want to go to the Academy. I'm going to help kill that bastard," Uryu growled. Orihime knelt down next to me.

"Are you alright?"

"You're dead…and you're…asking me…that question?" I coughed flashing a smile.

"Well, we can die and go to the Soul Society, but when you die you won't go to the Soul Society," Orihime answered. I nodded coughing some more. The handprint was red and beating around my throat. It hurt to breath. Dad, being Dad, picked me up in his arms as I coughed.

"Rukia, open a senkaimon. I'll go get her checked over," Dad said. Mom did as he said and he quickly walked back into the Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Are you happy? I finally updated! I got past my writer's block! I wouldn't call it writer's block, I would call it the inability to write the shit that I was trying to write. Knew what had to happen but had no clue on how to write it! So are you happy? Come on, tell the truth!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Secondly, I want to run a story idea past you guys. You up for it? Okay, tell me what you think. Here's the general story summary, after it in italics is a little excerpt that may or may not change from the actual story. Oh if you have a better name for the girl, let me know. <em>**

**Byakuya lost Hisana. Few people know that Hisana wasn't the first love that he lost. Rena, a ward of his family, graduated the Academy before him. She disappeared on her fifth mission as a 3rd Seat. Now, ten years after the Winter War, Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya find an unconscious girl after fighting a Hollow. Byakuya turns her over and sees Rena. Rena remembers only up to her mission where she disappeared. Thrown into a word that she doesn't know, she clings to the one thing she does know, Byakuya Kuchiki. **

_"What's wrong Byakuya?" a woman with long black hair asked as she perched on the edge of the garden wall. "Yoruichi piss you off?" _

_"Shut up, Rena," Byakuya growled at her as he practiced his drills. _

_"You work too hard," Rena laughed watching young Byakuya. _

_"I said shut up, Rena!" Byakuya snapped turning around to face her. Byakuya saw she was in a Shino Academy Uniform. "They accepted you?" _

_"Well, after I blew up your grandfather's supply house the other week, yeah they had no choice to." Byakuya looked at her hard. _

_"Will I see you again?" _

_"Of course Byakuya. You're joining the school next year." _

_"Be careful, Rena," Byakuya whispered. _

_"Of course. See yah later, Byakushi!" she laughed and ran off. He smirked as he thought about Rena. He'd marry that girl if he got the chance._

_Byakuya bolted up in bed, his heart racing. Rukia walked in and looked at him. Byakuya was staying with the Kurosaki Family for a few days as Rukia married Ichigo in the Human World. They already had the ceremony in the Soul Society. _

_"Are you alright, brother?" Rukia asked. _

_"Yeah, fine." _

_"Okay, Ichigo asks if you can help him with a quick Hollow run." _

_"I'll be out in a moment Rukia. Go back to bed." Rukia left and Byakuya's noble face broke for the first time in a long time. "I wonder why I thought of her." He sighed and went to help Ichigo._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Let me know and I might start that story after I finish this one or the American Soul Society one I'm writing. Nite!<strong>

**Sara: Yes! YOU FINALLY STARTED WRITING US AGAIN!**

**Sarge: So you won't kill me? **

**Sara: No. **

**Rukia: Hey, when did you get to the Manor?**

**Sarge: A chapter in another story. **

**Rukia: Cool. Let's go out. **

**Sarge: Um...**


	33. Welcome, Friends!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. Read the author's note!**

* * *

><p>By the time we got to the Fourth Division, he let me walk but I was still weak on my feet. I think it was more the shock of my friends dying in front of me than the choking that caused my weakness. Unohana was passing through the entrance hall as we walked in.<p>

"Captain Kurosaki, Acting-Captain Kurosaki, this is a surprise," Unohana said as she saw us. I was still coughing, I don't know why, but it seemed to be helping. "What happened?"

"Sosuke Aizen tried to choke her to death," Dad answered.

"Come on Sara, I'll get you checked over," Unohana said and I followed her to an examine room. She checked my lungs, my throat and checked my body for any other damages. By the end of the exam, I could breathe again without coughing. However, the bruising where a hand had grabbed my throat still showed clearly. "Do you want me to take care of that bruising?"

"Bruising is something we should not heal away, but let heal itself. If I had an actual damage I would ask," I said in a whispery voice. It hurt to talk and it hurt to breathe a little too.

"Your ribs will be sore. They're not bruised, broken, or fractured but it's still going to hurt. Just take it easy for the next couple of days," Unohana instructed.

"Yes ma'am."

"Your father is waiting." I cringed at the word but luckily, she didn't seem to notice. I shoved that thought deep into my subconscious and walked out of the room to where Dad was waiting.

"How's your throat?" he asked.

"Fine, Unohana said to take it easy."

"I want you to go back to the Shiba Manor and wait there. I have some business to tend to but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What about the others?" I asked.

"That's what I'm going to do, but I want you to go stay with Yuzu and Karin, okay?"

"Fine."

"Acting-Captain Kurosaki, when I said take it easy for the next couple of days, I also meant don't talk so much." I nodded to her and she smiled.

"Get a pad of paper and a pen to talk with," Dad instructed and kissed my forehead before leaving. I went to Byakuya's room and sat with him for a few minutes before returning to the Shiba Manor. Yuzu and Karin were waiting at the gateway when I walked through the gate.

"Sara!" Yuzu cried and hugged me tightly. "I was so worried. Are you alright?" Yuzu asked and I nodded. "Well speak!" I made a motion with my hands for writing.

"You can't speak," Karin guessed. I shrugged my shoulders. Pointing up, I put a hand over my mouth, then pointed at myself and made the chit chat motion with my hand. "Unohana said no talking, but you can talk. She wants you to rest your voice and write?" I nodded and she smirked. "Let's go get a pad of paper." We walked inside the Manor where Kukaku and Ganju bombarded me with questions and Karin had to tell them to shut the hell up for me. She did a good impression of me too. It was two hours later that the call came through to us it was delivered by Kane.

"They've come!" Kane laughed coming into the Manor. "Renji and Ichigo found them!" The five of us tore out of the room and Kane struggled to keep up. They came through the West Rukon Gate and were welcomed by the cheers of the Seireitei. Chad, Orihime, and Uryu were legends here, the cheers proved it. Tatsuki looked a bit left out but I hugged her and smiled at her.

"How's your throat?" she asked. I wrote a quick message. "Well, I'm sorry you can't speak right now." I wrote a few more lines. "Can't speak and you have to do your Captain's job. That sucks." I nodded and she laughed. Ukitake and Kyoraku walked up with Shinji, Kisuke, Soifon, and Yoruichi not far behind.

"What happened?" Shinji asked.

"Aizen," Uryu answered.

"What did that bastard do?" Yoruichi growled. I handed her a sheet of paper and pointed to it. "Attacked and killed them." Yoruichi looked at me. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING HAND PRINT AROUND YOUR NECK?" Yoruichi demanded. She scared me so much I jumped back about twenty feet.

"Aizen tried to strangle her to death," Dad answered looking at me. "Have you been listening to what Unohana said?" I glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes." I flashed over and tackled him. Once flipping on top of him on the ground, I proceeded to beat him with my fists. "Damn it! KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Ichigo, you shouldn't mock her," Renji chuckled and I was pulled off by Chad. Glaring at Dad with my hair in my face he raised his hands in a mock surrender.

"I give up. Jeez, she loves to beat the hell out of me," Dad muttered.

"Everyone does," Mom chuckled.

"No funny."

"Then why is everyone laughing?" Yuzu asked with a smirk on her face.

"Silence," Yamamoto's voice jerked everyone to attention. "What happened in the Human World, Acting-Captain Kurosaki?" I started to scribble it down on a piece of paper. "Speak girl."

"I ordered her not to Head Captain," Unohana said walking up. "Her throat needs rest." I finished scribbling out the last few bits and handed it to Dad who could read my horrid handwriting.

"We were surprised at the apartment when I was visiting the Ishida Family. Orihime and Nishi were killed when the wall was blown in. Uryu and I turned to see Aizen. Jin and Chou killed Tatsuki and Chad outside. I took at Aizen while Uryu defended the bodies of Tatsuki and Chad. Uryu was killed and Chou took the distraction to throw me back. Aizen threw me down the road before I could recover. He pinned me against a wall. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't cast any Kido, and I couldn't get to my zanpakuto. Captain Kurosaki and Isshin saved me," Dad read word for word what I said.

"Well, go get some rest Kurosaki." I raised an eyebrow. "Or not. Now for the five of you."

"We're going to the Academy, Yamamoto," Uryu said. "I'm going to get my revenge on that bastard."

"All five of you?" Yamamoto inquired.

"Time I got in this too," Tatsuki laughed. Kane walked over to me and I could see he was staring at the marks on my neck. I took his hand and smiled at him.

"Fine. I will have you set up for your entrance exams the same day as the Kurosaki Twins. Shiba Clan, I expect you to watch them," Yamamoto said. We all nodded and he left. Everyone looked at each other. I handed Kane a note to read aloud.

"Sara's going to check on Captain Kuchiki," Kane said and I nodded.

"Be careful," Dad said kissing my forehead. I punched his shoulder. "What was that for?" I glared at him while raising an eyebrow. "Alright, I deserved it."

"Sara, why don't you take Tatsuki on a tour?" Mom asked. I raised an eyebrow. "You can always writing it out. It would be good bonding time." I took Tatsuki's hand and dragged her away from my parents.

"Ichigo and Rukia act so different toward you," Tatsuki commented and I nodded. "So where are we headed?" I wrote out a quick note. "4th Division, Captain's Recovery Room, bed 1, to see Captain Kuchiki. Is he hurt? I haven't heard about this." I wrote out another note. "In a coma." I nodded and she shrugged. I swear it was the weirdest conversation I had ever had in my life. I saw my friends on the way to the 4th Division, they nodded to me though I knew soon they'd be tracking me down to see if I was okay. I was sure Kane would spread the news quicker than Rangiku could. We walked into the room and I looked down at my captain.

"He's a good man, Rukia has told me about him," Tatsuki laughed and I nodded. "Isn't he your uncle too?" I nodded. "Isn't that a conflict of interest in command?" I wrote a quick note. "His grandfather was the Captain before him. Interesting." I smirked at the comment and brushed his hair back for a moment.

"There's no change, Sara. He's still in as deep as a coma as he was the last time you checked up on him," Unohana said entering the room. I looked at her. "I know that it doesn't hurt to check up on him, but you still have paperwork to do too." I face palmed and groaned. "I wouldn't suggest doing that too many more times today." I rolled my eyes. "Rolling your eyes is like flipping me off." I gave up! "Giving up isn't in your style."

"For the love of all that is holy," I croaked and she laughed.

"I told you not to speak." I stormed out of the room with Tatsuki following. I wrote a quick note to her and she looked at it.

"No, I don't mind a detour," she responded. I walked over to the baby cemetery and said a quick prayer in front of my baby. Tatsuki looked at the gravestone and then at me as I rose. "Who is it?" she asked.

"My baby, Jin killed it before it was born," I whispered instead of writing. Tatsuki nodded as if she understood. Kane appeared behind us and I looked at him.

"Jin killed our baby, Sara," Kane whispered and kissed my forehead. Tatsuki smiled and Kane talked to Tatsuki as we went around the Seireitei. As we came up to the Shiba Manor, Nel walked up.

"Ah!" Tatsuki yelled and I motioned her down.

"Hey Nel," Kane laughed.

"Kane, Sara," Nel chuckled.

"Sara's on no speak rule from Unohana. Aizen tried to choke her to death."

"I'll kill him if I see him," Nel chuckled. "I got info for Ichigo, he home?" I nodded and motioned for the house.

"That's one of those Hollows that tried to kill people!" Tatsuki yelped.

"No, she's a good Arrancar, she's our informant. She has a crush on Ichigo," Kane explained.

"This is weird."

"You get used to it," Kane chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, two updates in one day, didn't expect it. It came to my attention that Uryu in the Shino Academy would be funny as hell. So, look out over the next week or two for a story to pop up about that on my profile. I have to come up with a outline first. Should be interesting.<strong>


	34. Captains' Meeting and Tea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. Read the author's note!**

* * *

><p>"Oi! Don't you have a meeting to get to?" Rikichi demanded as he stormed into my room.<p>

"Rikichi, must I remind you that I am your superior," I countered as I put on my Lieutenant's badge.

"Sorry ma'am, but you're going to be late."

"No I won't. Finish the paperwork delivers." He nodded and I disappeared from his sight.

"I hate it when she does that," he muttered as his Captain disappeared. He cussed as he was hit upside the head. I smirked as I flashed off to the First Division. Entering the room with plenty of time to spare, I took my place where my captain normally stood. The other Captains took notice of my presence and smiled kind. I had to stand between Unohana and Kyoraku; my nerves were a little high.

"A bit nerves?" Kyoraku asked draping an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm normally here when my captain or other lieutenants are here."

"There's nothing to be nervous dear. We're all friends here, well, maybe other than Kenpachi," Unohana murmured. Yamamoto walked into the room and we all stood up straight and grew silent. Kyoraku still had a smiled on his face.

"Good morning," Yamamoto said.

"Good morning," we answered. Dad winked at me and I raised an eyebrow. I swear, it was the worst meeting I've ever attending in my life. It had been nearly two weeks since Aizen's little visit. Security was doubled, training was doubled, and I took on more and more responsibilities as Yamamoto passed them down. It was an hour long meeting, but once it was done, I sighed with relief. Yamamoto left first and the rest of the Captains exchanged looks while I went for the door. A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up to see Captain Ukitake's hand on my shoulder.

"I was wondering if you might join me for some tea today," he said.

"It would be my pleasure, Captain Ukitake."

"Good." We walked out of the First Division and over to his private Estate on the 13th Division. Ukitake had Kiyone bring in tea for the two of us and I sat opposite him while watching the Koi carp out in the pond.

"How do you feel, Captain Ukitake?" I asked.

"Better than I have in years, thanks to you," he laughed.

"That's right, I took care of your sickness," I mused.

"Yes. I never thanked you properly for that. So, thank you."

"Not a problem, Captain."

"Quit being so formal for a moment. Currently you hold a rank that you need not address Captains so formally."

"I'm sorry sir. It's natural for me," I said sipping the tea.

"Of course, you were raised to respect people of authority."

"Yes." We were quite for a few moments.

"How is it at your Division?"

"A little stressful. The men feel a little lost without Byakuya there. Rikichi and I try our best to keep everything going, but we can't be everywhere at once and the stacks of paperwork keep coming. I swear Yamamoto is getting even with me," I muttered.

"For what?"

"Causing trouble."

"Yes, well he's notorious for his odd punishments." There was a knock on the door and we looked up to see Kyoraku there.

"Captain Kyoraku," I said in surprise.

"I thought I'd see if I could have a drink with you two," he chuckled. "Tea is quite refreshing, especially when Nanao throws away all my sake."

"Please, sit," Jushiro chuckled.

"Thank you Jushiro. How are you today, Sara?" Kyoraku asked.

"Quite well sir. Bit tired from loss of sleep, but I am quite well," I insisted. "What about yourself Captain Kyoraku?"

"Call my Shunsui. I'm quite well as well. Other than Nanao throwing out all the sake."

"She's trying to sober you up Shun," Jushiro chuckled.

"She's torturing me," Shunsui chuckled.

"Actually, Shunsui, it was a dare," I said. He looked up at me. "Rangiku bet that Nanao couldn't get you to stay sober for longer than a week. If Nanao loses then Nanao has to buy Rangiku sake for her birthday. If Nanao wins, Rangiku can't drink for a month."

"That's an interesting little bet. How did you know about it?" Jushiro asked.

"Women's Association Meeting."

"Any other bets?" Shunsui asked.

"Nemu said she could get Kisuke to blow up one lab within the next week and Momo said she could get Shinji to strike Hiyori. Isane bet Rukia that she couldn't kiss Ichigo in front of all the Captains and Lieutenants and not have Renji say "Get a room." Isane lost that one so Isane has to go pick out a swimsuit to wear. And Byakuya made a bet against Soifon stating that he could get her to want to kill Yachiru, which he succeeded in when he gave Yachiru that jar of candy a while back," I finished. (Chapter 26 for the Yachiru joke)

"Very interesting," Jushiro chuckled. We sat drinking tea for a bit when there was yet another knock at the door. We looked to see Kisuke and Soifon there.

"May we join?" Kisuke asked.

"Of course." They sat down and Kisuke looked at me. I didn't say anything but watched as Shinji, Dad, Renji, and Toshiro showed up. It became interesting as we swapped stories. As we prepared to leave, I bowed to all the Captains. I left a few minutes ahead of everyone else and waited for Kisuke at a corner. I grabbed him by the back of his coat and pinned him against the wall.

"Now you're the aggressive one," he commented.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Something Aizen said."

"Aizen's a manipulative bastard."

"Yes, well, wait he said made partial sense," I muttered releasing his shoulders and standing back a little bit. He watched as I crossed my arms uncomfortably. "Can you do like a DNA test on me?" I asked.

"Spiritual energy and DNA, yes. Why?" Kisuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aizen said I was his daughter," I whispered looking at him. "I haven't told anybody, you're the first one. I was wondering if there was a way you could compare me to the others. I mean, there has to be a reason why I'm so strong."

"I can get the lab free two weeks from tomorrow. Come then."

"Thank you Kisuke."

"Yeah." He left and I sighed. Returning to the Barracks, I finished and hour of paperwork before going back to the Manor. It was a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, three updates in one day, didn't expect it. It came to my attention that Uryu in the Shino Academy would be funny as hell. So, look out over the next week or two for a story to pop up about that on my profile. I have to come up with a outline first. Should be interesting. <strong>

**Note on the Uryu in the Academy bit. I got a question and depending on what type of answers I get, I might do it or might not. Should I make the Ishida Family a Noble/High family. If you want six Noble Families, let me know and I'll write it that way. I just think Shiba vs. Ishida would be funny as hell. **

**NITE!**


	35. Human Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. Read the author's note!**

* * *

><p>You know how you have those days where you think you know that nothing interesting is going to happen, and then something screws up your whole day? Yeah, I had one of those days. It was a good day, don't get me wrong, but it screwed things all to hell. I was walking in the Rukon Districts monitoring the population when a woman with black hair suddenly stopped me. She was young, perhaps her early twenties.<p>

"Excuse me, Soul Reaper Lieutenant, what's your name?" she asked.

"Lieutenant Sara Kurosaki."

"I thought as much. I don't know if you remember me or not," she started and then her face clicked in my mind.

"Mom," I breathed.

"You do remember me. I'm surprised."

"I am too. You're my mom from when I was human."

"You were never really human, dear," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go talk. My husband is around here somewhere. He was your human father, but he really wasn't." We walked away and I saw the man that was my first father, or at least that's what I thought. He smiled to his wife and looked at me.

"Who's this dear?" he asked.

"Jacob, it is Sara."

"My God, she grew up so beautifully. Come, we must talk," he said.

"What should I call you?" I asked.

"Maki and Jacob," my human mother said.

"Maki and Jacob." We went into a small house and sat down. They smiled at me.

"I'm not your child, am I?" I asked them both.

"No, no dear you're not. I lost my daughter when you were given to us," Maki said.

"Given? Who gave me to you?" I demanded.

"Let's start at the beginning," Jacob chuckled. "Maki had just lost our daughter. There was a man that came to us one night. He seemed to know that we had lost our child. He had a small baby wrapped in his arms. He said that you were in danger and that there was a man that wanted to hurt you."

"I could see spirits so I knew he was one, and it wasn't hard for me to pick up on the energy on you," Maki said. "He told us he was a former Soul Reaper, and that what he was doing was for your sake. He said your name was Sara. He told us the man that wanted to harm you had killed your mother. He begged us to take you in."

"I said yes. He didn't look too well himself, kept looking over his shoulder. He thanked us and gave me this to give to you when you got older." Jacob pulled off a necklace that was around his neck. "I don't know how I managed to keep it through this spirit form." He tossed it to me and I caught the small locket. "He was sure you'd be able to figure out who he was by what's inside. Only your touch can open it."

"What did he look like?" I asked.

"He was quite scrawny, pale skin, white grey hair, tall, reminded me of a wolf or a snake. His eyes, his eyes were a shade of blue I've never seen before or since then," Maki whispered.

"That's intriguing," I whispered. I had a feeling I could pin who it was.

"Even though you're not out real child, we treated you like ours," Jacob insisted.

"I know."

"Did those Soul Reapers find you when you came here? Do you have a family? How are you?" Maki asked.

"I'm quite well, a bit tired from the lack of sleep I've been getting. The Soul Reapers did find me, many years later. I have a family now. My dad is Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, my mom is Rukia Kuchiki, my uncle Byakuya is my captain," I chuckled. "All in all, I belong to the Kuchiki, Kurosaki, Shiba Clans. I have a boyfriend as well."

"Any children?" Maki asked.

"I was pregnant but the baby was killed before it was born," I whispered.

"That's too bad." I caught up with them and left. Once inside the Seireitei walls I looked at the locker and pressed my thumb on one side and my index finger on the other. A small little square fell out, I grabbed it and looked at it. It seemed to be some sort of memory card. I looked back at the locket. It opened to reveal two pictures. On one side was a woman with long blond hair and green eyes. On the other side, was Rangiku and a man with fox like features. I knew the man the second I saw him.

"Gin Ichimaru," I whispered looking at the photograph, "what secrets do you have for me Gin? What part of my past do you keep?" I closed the locket after putting the square back in and put it around my neck. Rangiku walked up and looked at me. She was sober, on a Friday night.

"Hey Sara."

"What's wrong Rangiku?"

"I lost that bet."

"That's too bad."

"I know."

"Come on, I'll take you out for tea."

"No, I shouldn't bother you," Rangiku whispered.

"Rangiku, I don't mind your company."

"No. I have some paperwork to finish up. I'll see you around, okay?" she said looking at me.

"Yeah, see you around Rangiku." She left and I stared after her. Something was wrong with Rangiku. Toshiro walked up to me.

"Captain, what's wrong with Rangiku?" I asked.

"She stumbled across an old picture of Gin."

"What can you tell me about Gin?" I asked looking over at him.

"Well, I always thought he was a devious bastard. However, it turned out that he was working for us and was a good guy. He was trying recover what was stolen from Rangiku when she was little. He left it to Ichigo to take care of. Aizen killed him."

"Interesting."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just wondering." I nodded to him and walked away. Going to the office, I opened the locket and looked at the little memory thing. I finally figured out what it was. It was a stripped down USB flash drive. "Alright, let's try this." Sitting up in the chair, I put the little memory card into the computer and sat back. The computer kicked to life as I put it in. A screen popped up and I jumped back as Gin Ichimaru's face popped up in front of me. He titled his head in curiosity.

"Well, if you're watching this, then it means that you are grown up. Your name is Sara and I made sure your new parents named you that. I hope that you grew up to be beautiful. Knowing your mother though, you're probably quite beautiful. I hope you still have your white hair. I'm sure you're quite powerful." He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. "I'm going to steal you away from your mother. If Aizen ever found I stole you…" he stuttered for a few moments. "The two children of Aizen, they are evil, do not trust them. Resist Aizen at all costs. I'm sure you know who Aizen is by now. If it costs you your life, resist Aizen." He smiled kindly, not creepily. "In this is all you need to know." The video shut off and I sighed. What was Gin hiding from me?

* * *

><p><strong>It came to my attention that Uryu in the Shino Academy would be funny as hell. So, look out over the next week or two for a story to pop up about that on my profile. I have to come up with a outline first. Should be interesting. <strong>

**Note on the Uryu in the Academy bit. I got a question and depending on what type of answers I get, I might do it or might not. Should I make the Ishida Family a Noble/High family. If you want six Noble Families, let me know and I'll write it that way. I just think Shiba vs. Ishida would be funny as hell. **

**NITE!**


	36. SO?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. Read the author's note!**

* * *

><p>It had been nearly two weeks since my little chat with Kisuke. I walked across the Seireitei to the 12th Squad Research and Development Lab. Kisuke opened the door to me as I walked up.<p>

"Thanks for doing this, Kisuke," I whispered stepping uncomfortably inside the boundary of the Lab Compound.

"My services are always open to those that I can help," Kisuke chuckled as he closed the door behind us.

"Where's the rest of the Squad?"

"I sent them out on a small practice run with the 11th Squad."

"That's murder."

"Literally." Kisuke and I walked through the Lab and to a sterile room. Kisuke motioned to the exam table in the middle and I sat down on it while rolling up my sleeve.

"So, how long should this take?" I asked.

"A few hours. Our DNA readers are faster than the Human World's but it'll still take a little bit. I'll also take a reading of your spiritual energy, sometimes they can reveal more about a family lineage than a DNA test."

"Okay." He took a blood sample and I winced slightly at the needle.

"Why is it that we can all take sword wounds, but when it comes to little needles we all cringe?" Kisuke wondered aloud.

"Human nature?" I suggested.

"You have a point there. Hold this to the spot," he said handing me a cotton ball. Pressing it to the spot he drew the blood from; he used a small device to read my spiritual energy and smiled gently at me. "Come back at three this afternoon and I'll tell you the results."

"Thank you Kisuke." I kissed his cheek and he blushed as I walked out of the room.

"I didn't expect that one."

"Don't get used to it!" I called. He smirked and I walked outside into the sunlight of the Seireitei.

"You cheated Nanao!" Rangiku yelled as she chased Nanao around. "Kyoraku knew!"

"I didn't tell him!"

"Bull shit!" I smirked at the two arguing. I looked at my watch to see it was only eleven. It was warm out and I enjoyed the walk over to the Fourth Division.

"Here for the daily Captain check up?" Unohana asked as I walked into Byakuya's room.

"Yes ma'am."

"He's showing some signs of improvement."

"That's good."

"Coma patients regain their sense of hearing first. It's one of the first to go, but it's the first to return. Considering that fact, I'd say if he wakes up within the next week, within the next month he'll be able to function and fight again. He'll need some rehabilitation from the muscle loss, but he'll be fine. You're getting your Captain back," Unohana insisted.

"Thank you for the good news Unohana."

"You should sit with him a bit. Maybe if he heard your voice he'd recover faster."

"I'll sit with him a bit, Unohana," I whispered and she nodded before leaving.

"It's good to see you happy, Sara," Unohana said on her way out. Going to Byakuya's side, I sat down and took his hand in mine. The slow beat of his heart and his breathing was all that filled the room.

"Unohana says you're getting better," I started. "I don't know if you can hear me or not but it can't hurt to try. Um, after Aizen broke loose and you slipped into a coma, Yamamoto made me Acting-Captain. I, uh, wasn't too happy about that. I actually had to fix the office door and I slammed the Squad One gates pretty hard too. Yeah, I know hard to believe, but I did." I laughed a little bit at the end.

"The others have been helping me out a lot. I had tea with the Captains the other day. Rikichi helps me with the paperwork. Anything I can't handle I ask Dad about. There was a fight in the Human World, not long ago. Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Nishi were all killed. They're joining the twins at the Academy this year. My friends and I have been doing some training on the side." I took a deep breath, putting Byakuya's hand to my lips.

"I miss you Uncle. I really do," I wept. "I know it's a weakness to show emotion, but I miss you so damn much. The conversations during paperwork, the moon watching when the nights were right. They even had that damn birthday party for me. I didn't want it, it wasn't the same without you," I cried. I looked up at his sleeping face. "I wish you were here to yell at me! Dad, Isshin, and Kukaku didn't yell at me and I wanted someone to yell at me! I deserve to be yelled at!" I tightened my grip on his hand, or at least I thought I did. It felt more like it was coming from him.

"I, I, I, I dishonored the families," I cried putting my head on the bed. "No one has yelled at me! All they've done is comfort me! Why hasn't anyone gotten mad at me? Damn it! I'm adopted into the greatest of the Noble Houses!" I looked up at him. "There's a rule, I know there is, that you shouldn't have children before marriage for it dishonors the family. I had a baby, but I lost it! That bastard Jin killed it! I know that Kane would have done the right thing and married me, but I dishonored the family. I wish someone would yell at me. I want to be normal!" I cried. I put my head on his side and wept for a few minutes. When I straightened, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Here I am, asking for a good yelling at over a lost pregnancy while you're in a coma. I need to get my priorities straight. Rest well, Captain, I have business to do. I look forward to your return to us, Byakuya," I whispered and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Byakuya wanted to smile, if he had the power to he would have. Listening to his teenage Lieutenant cry at his side and not be able to comfort her broke his heart. He didn't know whether or not he had managed to squeeze her hand. He didn't know if his face reacted to her crying. All he knew was, when he woke, he'd yell for a minute, before embracing his niece in a hug. Byakuya felt the tear run down his face.<p>

"Welcome back to consciousness, Byakuya. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Yoruichi's voice chuckled. "A tear for Sara. How kind. She'll be fine Byakuya. She's a pretty good Acting-Captain." Yoruichi's finger wiped away the tear before Byakuya felt her hand on his. She squeezed his hand. "Sosuke Aizen is getting powerful. He doesn't have the Hogyoku but he has two children. He almost strangled Sara. She was battling him alone and never had the chance to grab her sword. Ichigo and Isshin saved her in time. You'd be proud of her, she's a good woman. Get some rest Byakuya." He felt Yoruichi stay in the room for a while before his consciousness left him again.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Sara, wait up!" I turned around to see Kane there. He ran up and smiled at me.<p>

"Hello Kane," I chuckled and he kissed my lips. "Wow. Wasn't expecting that."

"I know you weren't. Anyway, I want to take you out to lunch. Come on, please. We barely get any time together alone," Kane complained.

"All right, sure." He smiled and dragged me my favorite Cajun restaurant.

"Table for two," he laughed.

"Of course! Come right in." We sat next to the window and what was supposed to be a date, turned into a group gathering as the rest of the gang showed up. Amara came up in with Seiko first. They were also on a date, so we decided to double date. Then Isamu and Rena showed up and they were on a date so it turned into a triple date. Ryne and Akira showed up as they were looking for something to eat and ended up coming over and eating with us. Don't get me wrong, it was nice to have everyone there, but I had looked forward to some alone time with Kane. We walked out a while later and I looke at my watch. It was almost three.

"I'm sorry our date turned into a group party," Kane whispered as we walked.

"That's all right. You get used to it."

"I suppose we have to. Got somewhere to go?"

"Yeah, Kisuke was doing something for me."

"Oh. I noticed your new locket."

"That? I was in the Rukon District and found my human parents. They gave me it. I found out some interesting details about my past," I chuckled.

"Like what?"

"I was adopted."

"That's interesting."

"Yeah. The locket is a gift from the man that gave me to them."

"So, do you know anything about your birth parents?" he asked.

"My mother's name was Aya. I don't know her last name." Okay, so that was a lie. I knew her last name, and I also knew she had been killed shortly after Gin gave me to my human parents. But I wasn't about to tell that to my prospective husband now was I?

"Oh." I pushed him gently against a wall and kissed him. Looking up at him, a grin spread from ear to ear.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I'll leave my window unlocked," I hinted and he smiled bigger.

"In that case, I can't wait."

"I'll see you later." Ducking away, I went to the 12th Division. Kisuke was waiting in the lab when I walked in. He had a sheet of paper in his hand and I looked at it.

"Here are the results. The spiritual energy reading showed you have a strong connection to Ichigo, I think when you see the paper you'll know why. I hope this answers some questions for you," Kisuke whispered.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked looking up at him.

"No, I won't. That's your right to tell them, I won't spoil it. Besides, I can name a few people that would go nuts."

"Yeah. Thanks again Kisuke."

"Yeah." I read the name for the fifth time, taking in every character.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," I whispered.

"It's true, I double checked. Your father is…"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Someone has to have a guess on who it is! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sara: Why won't you just tell them?<strong>

**Sarge: I'm enjoying the speculation I receive. **

**Sara: No technical sentences, damn it.**

**Sarge: Wimp. **

_**Hydro and Miki walk in. Miki is glaring at Hydro. **_

**Sara: What's up with the blonde and the clown? **

**Miki: Why you little brat?**

_**Miki tackles Sara only to be pulled off by Sarge and Hydro. **_

**Miki: My hair is red damn it! **

**Sarge: Ignore Sara, she's pissed at me. **

**Hydro: You do realize how funny that statement is, right? **

**Sarge: I know this. **

**Sara: What's wrong with Miki?**

**Hydro: I threatened to dye her wardrobe pink in another story. She says she'll kill me. **

**Sarge: I'm getting caught in the middle. Though it was my idea to put the pink on her Captain's Coat in Your Summoning is Awaiting. _*Smirks at the thought only to recive a hit from Miki*_ Ow! Damn it!**

**Miki: I HATE PINK YOU BITCH! **

_**Miki beats the daylights out of Sarge and Hydro. Ichigo and Renji have to step in to pull Hydro back. **_

**Sara: I'll call the 4th Division. **

_**Walks out of the Kuchiki Manor.**_


	37. Hello Sleepy Head

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. Read the author's note!**

* * *

><p>I was doing my paperwork silently when I heard the pounding of feet running toward the office. As I signed the last document, the pounding feet stopped outside the office. Looking up as I put the pen away and moved the paper to the side the door slid open to reveal Rikichi breathing hard. He knelt on the ground as was customary before I raised an eyebrow and he rose.<p>

"Excuse me for interrupting, ma'am," he said between breaths.

"I'm sure you'd be sorrier if you hadn't interrupted me."

"That I would be," he chuckled.

"What news do you bring?" I asked.

"Captain Unohana says to report to Captain Kuchiki's room immediately. Apparently, he squeezed her hand earlier this morning and has started to become more alert, ma'am."

"Have the rest of my family been informed yet?" I asked.

"She sent me here first, ma'am."

"Inform the family. Let them know of his condition and tell them I'm going there at once. Dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." He ran off and I smiled. I'd have my captain back! I arrived first out of everybody and froze just inside the doorway as I saw Byakuya awake.

"Uncle," I breathed and he turned his head toward me. Unohana looked up and smiled. "Byakuya!" I laughed and ran to hug him. Wrapping my arms around him, he laughed hoarsely.

"It's good to see you as well, Sara," Byakuya chuckled lifting his arms around me. "My muscles aren't a weakened as Unohana says."

"I'm so glad to have you back," I chuckled. He pushed me away for a moment.

"You embarrassed the family and nearly got yourself killed," he growled and I froze. Did he hear what I said about yelling at me? "But I'm so glad you're here and well." He pulled me into a hug again and I wept into his shoulder.

"Brother," Mom's voice said from the doorway. I moved off the bed and Mom tackled Byakuya in a hug.

"Rukia, you're suffocating me," Byakuya laughed and Mom leaned away from him. "Ah, don't cry Rukia."

"I was so worried about you! It's been over a month!" Mom cried.

"Really? That long?"

"Yeah. It's been a long time," I whispered. Mom hugged Byakuya again and he wrapped his arms around his little sister. Dad walked in followed by Renji.

"Long time no see Byakuya," Dad chuckled walking over.

"Ichigo, Renji, am I glad to see you two," Byakuya chuckled.

"Who are you and what have you done with Byakuya?" Renji demanded.

"A month in a coma with only your zanpakuto to talk to creates some interesting results, Renji," Byakuya said. "That and I missed my friends and family."

"This is going to take some getting used to," Dad muttered.

"You're an idiot," I muttered. He smacked the back of my head and I growled rubbing the spot.

"Good to see you awake, Byakuya," Isshin chuckled walking in followed by the twins.

"Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, I'm glad to see the whole family decided to show up to see me," Byakuya chuckled.

"Of course we would," Karin said. "Family sticks together. Rukia is part of our family and so are you." Byakuya couldn't help but smirk at the comment. It was a long drawn out reunion as we talked.

"Sara, make sure you're home for dinner," Dad said as they went to leave.

"I know."

"Crap, Tatsuki is going to kill me," Renji muttered grabbing his Coat from the chair.

"Tatsuki?" Yuzu asked.

"I have a date with her tonight," Renji chuckled.

"You're dating Tatsuki?" I asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Nope, just didn't expect it," I answered. They left and I looked back at Byakuya. Unohana had long since left and I smiled as my eyes met my Uncle's.

"I yelled at you. Are you happy now?" he asked.

"You knew! I knew it!" I accused and he chuckled.

"Yes, I heard you speaking to me. I can say I was quite glad to hear your voice again." He smiled moving his hand to my face. "I'm glad I heard you. Yoruichi stopped by as well."

"Oh, great," I muttered sarcastically.

"How's your throat?"

"She told you about that?" I asked.

"She said that Aizen nearly strangled you to death."

"I'm fine. I healed well."

"That's good. What happened?"

"I charged out of anger. I knocked him into a building and when Uryu died, Chou used it as an advantage and knocked me away. Sosuke threw me down the road and had me pinned against a building faster than I could recover. I couldn't get to my zanpakuto. I'm sorry Uncle. I failed as a Lieutenant."

"No you didn't. Do you think that Ichigo defeated Aizen on his first try?"

"No, of course not."

"He kept trying, he grew in power. Your power may be vast but you've never gone up against Aizen before." His words of wisdom struck a chord with me. "You'll get better."

"Can I lay next to you for a bit? Like I did when I got those nightmares as a child?" I asked looking up at him. He pushed himself over on the bed and I laid down next to him. His arm wrapped around me and he smiled.

"I'll always be here when you need someone to chase the monsters away," Byakuya whispered in my ear. I ended up falling asleep. Ichigo came to fetch me for dinner and saw I was curled up next to Byakuya. Byakuya looked up at Ichigo.

"What the hell?" Ichigo whispered.

"She wanted someone to chase the nightmares away," Byakuya mused looking at his sleeping niece. "I used to do it when she was younger. Back then it was her dreams about her friend's death. Now, I think it's Aizen."

"I don't doubt it. She's faced him twice already."

"She'll become stronger, she's a lot like you," Byakuya chuckled.

"Do you want me to take her home?" Ichigo asked.

"No, she can stay her for the night."

"All right. Sleep well, Byakuya."

"Same to you, Ichigo."

"Oh, Yamamoto is going to have you reinstated at the end of the week."

"Figures as much. Sara will have a field day with that."

"That she will," Ichigo laughed as he left the room. Byakuya looked down at his sleeping niece. He'd do just about anything to keep her happy and in the serene place she was in now. He'd have to train her and protect her better.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarge: I'll get you!<strong>

**Miki: Catch me if you can, DS. *DS= Drill Sargent, my least favorite nickname.***

**Sarge: THE NAME IS SARGE YOU RED HEADED PUNK! I'LL GET YOUR ASS!**

**Hydro: GET BACK HERE! I HAVE TO GET EVEN TOO! YOU DIED MY HAIR AND ALL MY CLOTHES BLACK YOU MORON! **

**Miki: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR THE PINK! **

_**The onlookers consist of Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Kane, Rena, and Amara. They're all laughing at the three girls. **_

**Rukia: That never gets old. **

**Ikkaku: Better than our sparring. **

**All: OUCH! **

_**Hydro and Sarge tackle Miki and they start to beat the hell out of her. Miki counters back with kicks. Sarge groans in pain as she's hit in the ribs. **_

**Renji: I think we need to call the Fourth Division. **

**Kane: Yah think? **

**Rena: Don't be a smartass. **

**Amara: I'm with Renji. **

**_As the three girls face off, an explosion goes off among them. Unohana and her relief division arrive. _**

**Unohana: What happened? **

**Ichigo: The girls go in a fight. **

**Kenpachi: And they caused an explosion. I like these three. Maybe we should make the train with us. What do you think Ikkaku, Yumichika? **

**Yumichika: They have beautiful fighting styles. Too bad they aren't prettier. **

**Ikkaku: I'd love to spar with them. Though I think it would have to be hand to hand combat only. **

**Ichigo: Yeah, I'm with Ikkaku on this one. **

**Sarge and Hydro: WE'LL GET YOU YET YOU LITTLE RED HEADED PUNK!**

**Miki: BEST OF LUCK TO YOU! IDIOTS! **

**Sarge: Let me at her! Poison, you're going down! **

**Miki: Syren, calm yourself. **

**Hydro: Let's get her! **

**Yoruichi: Here we go again.**


	38. Welcome Back, Captain Kuchiki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. **

* * *

><p>"Oi, let me help you," I chuckled as I watched Byakuya try to put his Captain's coat back on.<p>

"That's not necessary, Sara," Byakuya said to me.

"Your muscles are still waking up. Getting help doesn't mean you're weak" I held out the arm of the coat for him and he slipped it on followed by the other arm. I straightened the shoulders of his Coat and the collar. He took the kensaikan from the table and went to put them in his hair. He winced lightly as he moved his arms up higher. I took the kensaikan from his hands and put them in his hair.

"How do you know how to do that?" he asked.

"I used to watch after Yoruichi threw you in the pond when I was younger. You need to learn to close your door," I commented and his cheeks were flooded with heat. "Don't worry, I didn't see anything bad."

"You could have to me back then," Byakuya muttered.

"And run my fun?" I laughed securing the second hair ornament. "There, perfect for your reinstatement meeting."

"You just love that you're getting rid of that Acting-Captain title, don't you?" he chuckled.

"If I was actually a captain I could do the job with no complaints, but when I'm a Lieutenant, I don't need that extra little shit on my title."

"I need to send you to learn manners again," he commented as we headed out of the room that had been his for nearly a month.

"Good luck with that one, Captain."

"Are you sure you're not Ichigo's daughter? You act so much like him."

"I'm not his daughter, trust me," I said honestly. _I'm not even close to his kid. If only you knew whose kid I really was. _

"Sara, you're zoning out again."

"Sorry, Captain. My mind was somewhere else."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just remembering something."

"Ah. Where'd you get that locket?" he inquired seeing the locket around my neck.

"Oh this? I, uh, found my human world parents while I was monitoring the Rukon District. They gave me it."

"Interesting. Come on, we don't want to be late to the meeting," he chuckled. I nodded and followed him out of the 4th Division and to the 1st Division. Walking into the Captains' Meeting Hall, the other Captains and Lieutenants were waiting for us when we walked through. All except for Yamamoto of course, he'd be a few minutes still.

"Good morning Byakuya," Yoruichi laughed.

"Lieutenant Shihoin, it's good to see you in good spirits. Thank you for stopping by my room while I was recovering."

"Not a problem, anything for Little Byakuya."

"Did you have a nice beauty rest Kuchiki?" Kenpachi asked and I growled lowly.

"Take it easy, Sara, its fine. Yes Kenpachi, I had a nice rest but I'm happier at work. Perhaps the 6th Division could participate in some drills with the 11th? I'm sure the two Divisions would love a chance to be competitive," Byakuya chuckled addressing Kenpachi.

"Sounds good, Kuchiki. Something wrong with your head? You're talking more like a commoner than a Noble."

"I had things put in prespective for me. I also need to get back up to strength if I'm to help defeat the Aizen Family. Perhaps I could barrow Ikkaku for some sparring?" Byakuya inquired.

"I spar with you Kuchiki."

"Captain Zaraki, kill my captain while training, and I'll kill you," I said taking my place in the line up.

"That a threat, Lieutenant?" Kenpachi asked.

"No not a threat, a promise," I growled.

"Oh!" all the Lieutenants laughed as they heard the exchange.

"Behave, Sara," Byakuya said to me.

"Yes Captain."

"Miss your Acting-Captain title yet?" Soifon asked as she passed me.

"Not a bit," I answered.

"Most Lieutenants would love to be Captains."

"Not when my Captain is still around," I said. Everyone felt the energy coming toward us. Yamamoto walked in and took his place in the hall.

"Captain Kuchiki, you are officially reinstated as Captain of the 6th Division after a long medical leave. It's good to have you back, Captain Kuchiki."

"Good to be back, Head Captain."

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, you are no longer an Acting-Captain." I nodded and pulled my hidden fist back some in victory. _Yes! Finally! I'm no longer and Acting-Captain!_ I felt like I wanted to do one of Ikkaku's stupid lucky dances. Nanao chuckled next to me and I smirked. It was the second most boring meeting I've ever experience in my life. That is, until Byakuya cleared his throat just before dismissal.

"What is it Captain Kuchiki?" Yamamoto asked actually intrigued to why Byakuya had cleared his throat.

"Head Captain, I've been briefed about status of our allies in the Human World. I propose the Ishida Family and Mister Sado be given honorary positions among the Nobles of the Seireitei. For all they've done for us, it's the least we can do. I also received word this morning from a friend in the Rukon District. Ryuken Ishida had a heart attack in the world of the living and is currently staying at my manor upon my orders. The Ishida Family were the last of the Quincy and they helped us through many events. Mister Sado has done likewise. Besides, I don't know how many more people the Shiba and Kuchiki Manors can hold," Byakuya chuckled.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Dad asked.

"Because you're an idiot," I muttered under my breath and I felt a sharp slap to the back of my head and glared over at Mom as she rejoined Captain Ukitake.

"I will talk with the other Noble Houses and get back to you on that," Yamamoto said. "Dismissed." We filed out of the room and I smirked. The second we were outside, I started doing one of Ikkaku's dances.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Kenpachi asked as he saw me.

"I believe that is her celebrating," Shinji answered.

"Come on Sara. Time to go get your head examined," Byakuya chuckled wrapping me in a loose headlock.

"Captain! Come on, that hurts!" I laughed. "I'm just happy that I'm not the Acting-Captain anymore."

"Kuchiki, when do you want that training session?" Kenpachi asked.

"I'll gather my officers and meet your officers at your training grounds in an hour," Byakuya said.

"Alright. Come on Yachiru," Kenpachi chuckled and the small pink haired Lieutenant jumped up to his shoulder.

"See you later, Frosty!" Yachiru yelled at me.

"Bubblegum head," I muttered.

"Be nice," Dad said coming up behind me.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered rolling my eyes. An hour later, I stood next to Byakuya as we met up with the 11th Division. Ikkaku smirked as he saw us all line up.

"Yachiru's sitting out since you're a man down," Kenpachi chuckled as the two sides met up in the middle.

"Spar hard, just don't kill each other," Byakuya said as I faced off with Ikkaku.

"Well Ikkaku, looks like me and you get to do some sparring," I laughed.

"I suppose we do." We both unsheathed our zanpakutos and charged at each other. The two sides charged at each other and faced off all around the training grounds. Ikkaku and I didn't hold back too much. We sparred for two hours or so before Yachiru said it was time to stop playing. I walked with Byakuya back to the Barracks. He rolled his shoulder a little bit.

"A bit sore?" I asked.

"Yes. Yourself?"

"It was entertaining. If there hadn't been so many people around, Ikkaku and I would have gone a little tougher on each other," I murmured yawning and stretching.

"You sound bored."

"Sorry Captain. Bit tired."

"Then perhaps you should go take a nap."

"Nah. I have to help you finish up paperwork for the week."

"That's right, paperwork," he said. "How much do you have done?"

"You have ten documents to sign last I was in there. Rikichi could have brought more though," I mused.

"Did you enjoying being Acting-Captain?"

"It had its perks but I'd rather be a Lieutenant under you any day," I chuckled. We finished the paperwork within the hour and I sent a messenger with it to the First Division. Byakuya went onto his computer and raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you researching Gin Ichimaru?"

"Rangiku has been sad lately. I thought if I knew more about him I could cheer her up," I lied smoothly.

"I find it a bit amusing that we all thought he was a traitor and he ended up being a hero," Byakuya chuckled.

"I found it like that as well." I laid out on the daybed in the room and waited for him to come up with some task for me. I ended up falling asleep. I woke up when there was a knock on the door. Sitting up, Amara was there with a letter for Byakuya. He took it and glanced at me as Amara left.

"Have a nice nap?" he questioned.

"Sorry Captain. You should have woken me."

"It's fine. The honorary titles have been granted. Ryuken and I will visit the Shiba Manor tonight for dinner. Go home and tell Ichigo."

"Yes Captain," I yawned standing up. "So, where are they going to put the Ishida Manor?"

"On the other side of the Kuchiki Manor where that old deserted one is. The Noble families are funding the rebuilding of the Manor for the honorary nobles."

"That's not a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"The Ishida Family, the Kuchiki Clan, and the Shiba Clan all in a row and within descent walking distance of each other. You do realize the prank wars Ryuken and Isshin will start and it will likely draw in Ichigo and Uryu, right?" I asked as I walked over to the door.

"That's why my Manor is in the middle, so I can get revenge on both."

"Great, the Great Prank Wars of the Seireitei, I can hear the headlines now," I chuckled.

"You're on my team when they start," he chuckled.

"Yes!" I laughed and he smiled as I walked away. He was making her happy. Byakuya couldn't ask for much more.


	39. Attack, the North Gate!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. **

**Read the damn author's not people!**

* * *

><p>"Captain, I've brought your afternoon tea," I said opening the door to the office. He looked up from his paperwork and smirked. It had been almost another month since he had been back in command and it was interesting how things were developing. Uryu and the others were causing prank wars at both the academy and the manor. It made life interesting. Byakuya had changed a lot during his comatose state; he became considerably less stiff than he had been. The first time he gave Rangiku a compliment she passed out.<p>

"Bring it in, thank you Sara." I brought in the tea and laid it out the way he liked it before pouring a cup for him and a cup for myself. "Did you finish your paperwork?"

"Yes."

"Good. After I'm done with this bit why don't we take the rest of the day off. It's been a while since we had some fun around the Seireitei. How about a walk out in the Rukon District?"

"That sounds nice," I chuckled. "I'd love…" A roar of air flying by and the sound of a gate slamming to the ground cut off my voice. It was louder than when Jin and Chou had invaded the Seireitei. Byakuya and I were out the door in seconds.

"Attack on the North Gate! All Divisions mobilize! This is not a drill! Aizen is attacking!" The words caused a stampede of people to mobilize. I looked at Byakuya.

"He's after the Hogyoku," I breathed.

"How do you know?" Byakuya asked.

"He was so powerful that it almost took Dad's life to stop it."

"And he wants that power again." Captain Unohana appeared in front of us.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, the students of the Academy that are eligible to fight wish to fight. The Head Captain has ordered you to take charge of them. He wants you to take the front line with them."

"That's murder!" I growled.

"I tried to tell him," Unohana said.

"Fine. Captain, will you alert my friends that I might need some help?"

"Of course. Go." I took off for the Academy. There were about 100 students in all that qualified for the mission and they didn't have any experience.

"All right, we're the front line. Let's go meet the enemy!" I yelled and they rallied. I felt like the Pipe Piper leading them to slaughter. That's why I stopped them fifty feet from the enemy line and I drew my sword. "You hold this line! You do not charge! You do not retreat! If one of you fall, another one will take their place! Understood?" I demanded.

"Yes ma'am!"

"If I fall, you will not retreat. You will stand and fight!" I ordered.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" they yelled.

"Don't forget about us!" a voice called and I looked to see my reinforcements coming. Amara, Akira, Ryne, Rena, Kane, Izumi, Seiko, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rikichi, and Ashido showed up as I prepared to charge in.

"Want some help?" Amara asked.

"Yeah smartass. These kids are all from the Academy. They're not ready for Aizen's forces," I said.

"Then we don't let the Hollows get to them, simple as that," Izumi chuckled.

"Full power, granted," Akira said as she listened to her communicator. "Don't hold back."

"Don't intend to," we answered.

_I'm right here with you, _Reiki Tsuki said.

_Full power available? _

_Even Reiki. _

_Good. _I looked at my friends and took a deep breath. "Let's go! Bankai!" All of us were powering up as we closed the gap between us and the Hollows. My blade connected first and tore through five Hollows. The battle had begun.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!" Tatsuki's voice yelled as she saw the orange haired Soul Reaper heading for the 1st Division. Ichigo stopped an ran over to her. They were soon joined by Uryu, Chad, Nishi, along with Orihime as people ran past in a hurry to either get to safety or to fight.<p>

"How can we hope Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"Are you guys serious?" Ichigo demanded.

"We still retain some of our powers from the Human World. Those that weren't converted to our zanpakutos, that is," Uryu explained.

"You have zanpakutos already?"

"Ichigo, how can we help?" Tatsuki demanded.

"Sara's on the front line with the qualifying cadets along with a few others, help her," Ichigo ordered.

"On it Ichigo." They took off for the front lines. Tatsuki drew her blade as she approached and smiled. Without a word, it morphed to shikai and fire spewed out of the end of the two combat knives that were connected to gauntlets on her hands by black chains three feet long. Chad's shikai was a version of his Fullbringing powers. The main difference were the blades attached to his knuckles. Uryu drew his sword and released it, revealing a bow identical to that of his Quincy powers. Nishi drew upon an identical bow as well. Orihime was last, drawing her sword as they neared the front line. A large orange shield formed on her arm and a small wakizashi in her right hand.

* * *

><p>"Damn it," I growled as I saw one of the 6th years strike down a Hollow. I had blood on my stomach from my latest wound which was still healing. That was one of ten to get through. Blocking another Hollow, this time an Adjuchas level, I was nearly blindsided by another. My blade was ripping through the Adjuchas when a shield popped up behind me and a Hollow smashed into that one before behind destroyed by a flying object. Orihime ran up to me and smiled.<p>

"You saved my life, Orihime," I chuckled.

"Not a problem. Your father sent us to help."

"Good old Dad. Saving my ass," I muttered. Akira ran up.

"Yamamoto needs you back at the 1st Division for a status report."

"Uryu!" I yelled and he looked over. "Make sure the kids stay safe."

"Will do."

"Go," Orihime said as I looked back at her. I flashed stepped over the chaos toward the 1st Division Barracks. I still had blood running down my stomach and winced as I landed in the courtyard where they were planning the attack strategy. Walking over, Unohana was the first to notice I was holding my stomach.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki?" she asked and that brought everyone's attention to me.

"It's a scratch, Captain Unohana. We're holding the line the best we can, Head Captain," I said trying to get back to planning.

"Lieutenant Isane, take Lieutenant Kurosaki and go treat her wounds. She needs to be able to fight," Yamamoto said and I sent him a death glare as Isane tore me away from the table. I realized how much energy I had used when I sat down for a few seconds.

"You look like you're about to fall over," she commented.

"I practically am, Isane. How bad is the wound?"

"Ten minutes of healing should have you back on the front lines in no time."

"Good."

"Anxious to get back to the front?"

"I left Uryu in charge of the cadets," I groaned as she slapped a bandage on my skin.

"That worries me."

* * *

><p>Standing above the gateway with his children was Sosuke Aizen. He grinned at the way his attack was playing out. He watched as Sara jumped off for what he guessed to be a meeting.<p>

"Have fun, kids. I'll be back once I get the Hogyoku," he said as he looked toward the 12th Division.

"Be careful, father," Jin said.

"It's more fun to be reckless," Chou chuckled as she disappeared to find an opponent.

"Make sure your sister doesn't get killed," Sosuke ordered Jin.

"I'll try my best." Jin left Sosuke. Sosuke slowly started walking toward the 12th Division.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, my loyal readers, I could use some help again! I need to come up with at least two to three new Espadas. I want one of them to act a lot like Grimmjow, now looking back, I shouldn't have killed him. I just didn't realize that I'd need him coming up soon. So, three new Espadas, think you can do that for me? Also, if you got name suggestions for Ury, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Nishi's zanpakutos let me know because I'm lost. I'm trying to get to the Academy story for the group. When I do that, it will take up a time gap between what happens in a few chapters and I've said to much so I'll just shut up now. <strong>

**YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEARN WHO SARA'S PARENTS ARE YET! You can't guess the girl. BUT IF SOMEONE ACTUALLY GUESSES THE GUY AND DOESN'T HAVE IT IN A GROUP OF NAMES I MIGHT TELL SAID PERSON THAT THEY ARE RIGHT OR WRONG! (Agent Yaoi, you can't get in on this one. That's called cheating!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Amara: Yeah, fight time. <strong>

**Sarge: The next chapter is for you.**

**Amara: THANK YOU! **

**Sara: That went to her head pretty fast. **

**Kane: Yah think? **

_**Sara smacks him upside the head. **_

**Kane: OW! What was that for?**

**Sara: The smartass comment.**

**Kane: I'm sorry. Am I ever going to learn who your real dad is? **

_**Sara leans over and whispers something in his ear and Kane's jaw drops to the floor. **_

**Kane: That explains some things. **

**Sarge: Tell anyone and I kill your character off. **

**Kane: I won't tell, promise. _*walks away and starts whistling a little tune.* _Oh Hydro, Miki, Ichigo. I got something to tell you! **

_**Sarge takes off after Kane and throws him out the nearest window. **_

**Amara: Your boyfriend is an idiot. **

**Sara: I know.**


	40. Amara Draws Her Blade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. **

**This chapter through until Chapter 44 are all occurring at about the same time, but they center around specific characters, that's why it's not just one chapter. Enjoy.**

**Read the damn author's not people!**

* * *

><p>Amara felt that Sara had left the fight, but she figured it was that dumb old man that pulled her back from the fight. He'd want his lieutenants and captains with him to prepare a strategy when they should be out here fighting. Amara's shunko was extremely powerful and she was doing great at taking out different opponents. At one point, she heard the scream of a kid. Amara spun around and saw Chou standing over a little girl that clung to the body of her dead father, a Soul Reaper killed when they broke through the gate. Chou was yelling at the girl. Then Chou put the sword to the girl's back and Amara launched herself across the grounds and tackled Chou, sending her to the ground with enough force to leave a trail.<p>

"You don't execute children!" Amara snapped as her shunko powered down and she glared at Chou.

"And you shouldn't but into things that aren't your business," Chou growled.

"You don't kill a child!"

"I told her to leave or be killed!"

"SHE'S CLINGING TO THE BODY OF HER FATHER, YOU ARROGANT BITCH!" Amara roared.

"What are you going to do about it?" Chou laughed. "Shunko? Sara used that on me, I've grown stronger since then."

"No, you'll get the one thing that few beings have ever seen, human or Hollow," Amara growled. Her hand settled on her blade hilt which she drew to her hands. "Grow, Akahanna." Amara's blade transformed. The blade of her zanpakuto turned green and it shrunk down so it was like Soifon's shikai. The difference was, it was on both hands, the gloves were green and black, and a liquid dripped from the end of the blades.

"What is that? You think you can defeat me with that?" Chou laughed.

"I'm going to cause you a pain you've never experienced before." Amara charged at Chou.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi and Kisuke stiffened as they felt something change. Ichigo looked up at them.<p>

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Amara," Kisuke whispered.

"She's a big girl," Shunsui muttered.

"Someone pissed her off. She's using her shikai," Yoruichi whispered.

"What's wrong with her shikai?" Rukia asked.

"Her shikai resembles mine, other than she has both hands covered. They are poison gloves and don't give her much to defend with," Soifon whispered. "She's charging her shunko."

"Be careful, baby doll," Yoruichi whispered. Kisuke stiffened.

"Kisuke he's after the Hogyoku," Byakuya said.

"Renji, Yoruichi, with me, I'll need you to hold him off," Kisuke said.

"I'm going along too Kisuke," Isshin's voice said and he arrived. "You'll need to either hide it or destroy it."

"Go," Yamamoto ordered.

* * *

><p>"You're mine, bitch," Chou growled as Amara charged again.<p>

"Try me," Amara chuckled and charged. Chou blocked Amara's one arm while Amara threw her right arm into Chou's stomach. "Now just to land a blow with the other hand," Amara laughed.

"What'll happen?" Chou demanded.

"Poison wrath," Amara chuckled and Chou groaned out in pain. Chou threw Amara back and the pain stopped. "Just wait until the other one hits you. You'll be dead as a doornail." Chou now understood this was a fight for her life. Chou ran at Amara, her sword cutting through Amara's bangs as she swung widely at Amara's head.

"Eclipse, Chiyo Tsukino!" The half the blades hit Amara, the other half-landed on the ground. Amara looked at the five small daggers that were in her stomach. One went through her shoe and pinned it to the ground, luckily missing her foot. Another hit her in the calf and she struggled to stay standing. And yet another one was implanted in her shoulder. Amara didn't feel a thing as she looked down at her body.

"How?" Amara whispered struggling to stand.

"Sometimes fear can be the best teacher of all," Chou whispered jerking her hand that still contained her zanpakuto grip back. The eight daggers ripped out of Amara and she couldn't help but scream. The blood sprayed all over the ground. Amara's leg gave out and she fell to one knee. Holding herself up with one arm, she looked up at Chou as she came to finish the job. Chou suddenly stiffened and looked at Amara. "Finishing you off would be overkill." Chou took off and Amara fell face forward. Small hands rolled her over and there was the little girl who had clung to her dad over her.

"I'll help you," said the little girl. "Miki!" A teenage girl with long red hair ran over and looked at Amara.

"I'll keep you alive until help comes," Miki said looking at Amara. Miki tore her shirt, coat, and pants into strips and used them to bind Amara's wounds.

"Thank you," Amara whispered.

"You fell trying to protect my sister. It is the least I can do, Miss Shihoin."

"Do I know you?"

"No, I just know your name. Sister, help keep her stable." The small child put her hand to Amara's stomach and glowed. "She's talented in healing. She'll be in the Fourth Division one day."

"We could use more like her," Amara chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Amara," Yoruichi whispered as they ran for the 12 Division. Kisuke was leading the pack and Aizen wasn't far behind.<p>

"She'll be fine, Yoruichi," Renji insisted.

"I know. It's just my motherly instincts kicking in." Renji nodded and Yoruichi prayed her daughter would survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, my loyal readers, I could use some help again! I need to come up with at least two to three new Espadas. I want one of them to act a lot like Grimmjow, now looking back, I shouldn't have killed him. I just didn't realize that I'd need him coming up soon. So, three new Espadas, think you can do that for me? Also, if you got name suggestions for Ury, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Nishi's zanpakutos let me know because I'm lost. I'm trying to get to the Academy story for the group. When I do that, it will take up a time gap between what happens in a few chapters and I've said to much so I'll just shut up now. <strong>

**YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEARN WHO SARA'S PARENTS ARE YET! You can't guess the girl. BUT IF SOMEONE ACTUALLY GUESSES THE GUY AND DOESN'T HAVE IT IN A GROUP OF NAMES I MIGHT TELL SAID PERSON THAT THEY ARE RIGHT OR WRONG! (Agent Yaoi, you can't get in on this one. That's called cheating!)**


	41. Kane's Zanpakuto & Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. **

**This chapter through until Chapter 44 are all occurring at about the same time, but they center around specific characters, that's why it's not just one chapter. Enjoy.**

**Read the damn author's not people!**

* * *

><p>Kane looked over as he saw Orihime and the others join the battle. He saw Sara and he sighed in relief. He had seen the Hollow sneaking behind her, but couldn't get to her. Orihime must have saved her. He saw Akira tell Sara something.<p>

"Uryu!" she yelled and he looked over toward her. "Make sure the kids stay safe."

"Will do!" She must have gotten called back to help plan. Kane's eyes widen as he saw her holding her stomach, her hand covered in blood. He didn't know if she could use Reiki yet, but if she wasn't that meant she couldn't. He was distracted enough that he barely realized when a shot of energy flew by his head and hit a Hollow. He looked over to see Chad there.

"Thanks Chad!" Kane hollered over.

"Get your head in the fight."

"Sorry." He felt Amara leave as well, but not far. She only went far enough that she didn't damage others as she battled Chou. Then Kane saw him. He was standing in the middle of the battlefield, looking around like he was bored. Kane's blood boiled as he saw the brown haired man cut down a low level Soul Reaper. Kane bolted forward and threw him out of the crowd and a few streets away. Kane glared at the man as he stood.

"This is a surprise," Jin commented as he dusted off his white clothes.

"I'm here to get my revenge on you," Kane growled.

"For that little gut wound I gave you?" Jin laughed.

"Not for that."

"For the beating I gave Lieutenant Kurosaki?"

"Partially."

"What else am I missing?" Jin inquired with an arrogant grin on his face.

"Sara was pregnant. You killed the baby! YOU KILLED HER BABY! YOU KILLED OUR BABY! I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Kane roared as he began to glow with energy. "BOOM, RAIDEN!" Kane's zanpakuto changed as he held it. In its place was spatha with a larger black guard. On the blade there was the pattern of lightning.

"I'm so scared," Jin muttered.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, BASTARD!" Kane bellowed and charged Jin. Jin barely had time to react as Kane was aided by his personal move similar to shunko.

"What the hell are you?" Jin demanded as he went on the defensive.

"A man you robbed of being a father!" Kane was angry on a level few can comprehend. "Strike, Raiden!" Kane ordered and a blast of energy was flung from the blade and at Jin who went flying back into the nearest house. Kane was in no mood to play today, he didn't even want to show Jin an ounce of mercy. A loud echoing blast came from the direction of the 12th Division Labs. Kane charged forward as Jin came to his feet. Kane's sword pierced Jin through his chest, straight into the heart, and through the spine. Jin froze in shock. He gazed at the young man that has impaled him. Kane withdrew his sword and Jin crumbled to the ground.

"Jin!" Chou's voice disrupted Kane's thoughts and Chou knocked him away to look at her brother. "Jin! Jin, speak to me Jin! Jin!" Jin couldn't respond, he was dead. "No! Brother! Brother!" She turned at Kane. "You did this you bastard!" Chou launched her zanpakuto at Kane but he just dashed away. Chou ripped open a garganta and ran through with Jin in her arms. Kane looked at his sword. He had barely used it, but he had gotten his revenge. He realized something. If Chou had left her fight…

"Amara!" Kane ran for the fight scene to see Amara being tended to by two civilians. Amara looked up at Kane.

"How'd your fight go? Get your revenge?" Amara asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Take me to a doctor." Kane picked Amara up after thanking the civilians. As he arrived at the relief station, he was told to stay there. The battle was almost over. Apparently some of the enemy had started to retreat. There was another deafening crash out by the 12th Division and Kane looked up at Unohana who said nothing. Kane didn't have a good feeling about it at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, my loyal readers, I could use some help again! I need to come up with at least two to three new Espadas. I want one of them to act a lot like Grimmjow, now looking back, I shouldn't have killed him. I just didn't realize that I'd need him coming up soon. So, three new Espadas, think you can do that for me? Also, if you got name suggestions for Ury, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Nishi's zanpakutos let me know because I'm lost. I'm trying to get to the Academy story for the group. When I do that, it will take up a time gap between what happens in a few chapters and I've said to much so I'll just shut up now. <strong>

**YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEARN WHO SARA'S PARENTS ARE YET! You can't guess the girl. BUT IF SOMEONE ACTUALLY GUESSES THE GUY AND DOESN'T HAVE IT IN A GROUP OF NAMES I MIGHT TELL SAID PERSON THAT THEY ARE RIGHT OR WRONG! (Agent Yaoi, you can't get in on this one. That's called cheating!)**


	42. Kisuke! Get Back, Kisuke!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. **

**This chapter through until Chapter 44 are all occurring at about the same time, but they center around specific characters, that's why it's not just one chapter. Enjoy.**

**Read the damn author's not people!**

* * *

><p>I walked out with Isane after being cleared to reenter battle. Dad was gone as was just about everyone, other than Soifon and Unohana. I looked at the Head Captain.<p>

"Where do you want me stationed, sir?" I asked.

"Right here."

"But sir!"

"I don't care what you say. You're staying here until this battle is over. We're not losing you to the enemy." He started talking with Unohana about who was going to fight Aizen while Kisuke hid the Hogyoku; Dad wasn't going to be joining that fight. So when he forgot I was there for a moment I flashed out of the compound. "Damn that child. I'll have to discipline her later." I was crossing the Seireitei as fast as I could.

"Hurry Kisuke, he's almost here!" Yoruichi growled as Kisuke attempted to open the vault that contained the Hogyoku.

"I had it under so many damn protections," Kisuke muttered as he punched away at the keys on the vault. The outer wall was blown in and Sosuke Aizen calmly walked into the lab and glared at the four Soul Reapers in his way.

"Well, well, isn't this an interesting sight," Sosuke commented as Isshin to the front of the group.

"Renji, protect Kisuke," Yoruichi ordered.

"That'll do no good Yoruichi," Sosuke Aizen chuckled.

"You're less powerful than you were last time we met," Yoruichi pointed out.

"Just save yourself the pain and let me take the Hogyoku."

"Over my dead body," Isshin growled as he drew his zanpakuto.

"How are your children, Isshin? Still healthy?" Sosuke asked.

"Yeah, they're out there kicking your army's asses," Isshin chuckled.

"What about your little girls? I don't think you'd have them out there, now would you," Sosuke teased.

"They are safe," Isshin growled. "I'd worry about your children though. My granddaughter has some powerful friends."

"If only you knew," Sosuke chuckled.

"Knew what?" Yoruichi demanded.

"He claims to be Sara's father," Kisuke answered as he glared at Sosuke.

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

"And not any of us?" Isshin asked.

"She knows that Sosuke is a manipulative bastard. I don't trust that statement worth a shit," Kisuke growled. _I wish I could say the truth, but if this goes south, it'll be best if Sosuke still thinks she's his daughter. At least then she'll live a bit longer. Sorry Sara, but I'm not about to spill your secret. _

"Her mother's name was Aya."

"What happened to her?" Renji asked.

"I killed her when Sara disappeared." Isshin snapped and charged at Sosuke. Yoruichi joined in the battle as Kisuke finished unlocking the vault and nodded to Renji. Renji went to help Isshin and Yoruichi while Kisuke ran out of the lab and headed for the underground vault that only three people had access to. There was a blast to Kisuke's right as he gripped the Hogyoku in one hand. He flew into a wall as Sosuke appeared.

"Hello Kisuke. Miss me?"

"Where are the others?" Kisuke demanded.

"Right here!" Isshin yelled and tackled Sosuke. Yoruichi grabbed Kisuke and threw him out of the building and down to Renji. Isshin, Yoruichi, and Sosuke jumped out of the building. The lab came tumbling down into a heap, sending dust, debris, and a lot of other things into the air.

"My lab!" Kisuke yelled.

"Get over it," Renji muttered. "You'll have to get rid of that thing."

"You mean destroy it?" Kisuke growled.

"Yes!" Renji yelled at him.

"It's a valuable research device!"

"IT'S GETTING PEOPLE KILLED YOU IDIOT!" Kisuke jumped back slightly at Renji's comment.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, gentlemen," Sosuke said and they both looked to see him holding an unconscious Yoruichi by her throat.

"Let her go," Kisuke growled.

"Give me the Hogyoku."

"You know I can't do that," Kisuke growled. "Take my life instead of hers."

"That would be pointless," Sosuke muttered bored. Suddenly, Sosuke was attacked from behind with a sword. He dropped Yoruichi and Isshin managed to grab her while Nemu attacked Sosuke. "Pest." He threw Nemu away and looked at the three conscious Soul Reapers. "Give me the Hogyoku."

"Over my dead body," Isshin growled. Renji and Isshin charged at Sosuke. After dragging his wife a considerable distance away, Kisuke tried to destroy the Hogyoku. He brought his sword down on it, he tried Kido, but his heart wasn't into it. Suddenly every cell in his body told him to move and he did as a voice rang out.

"KISUKE! GET BACK!" Renji's voice yelled and Kisuke flashed to protect Yoruichi. He watched as it happened.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" He looked up to see Sara come crashing down. Between the energy attack and her sword colliding with the Hogyoku, it was destroyed. Aizen looked up.

"No!"

"Payback is a bitch, bastard."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, my loyal readers, I could use some help again! I need to come up with at least two to three new Espadas. I want one of them to act a lot like Grimmjow, now looking back, I shouldn't have killed him. I just didn't realize that I'd need him coming up soon. So, three new Espadas, think you can do that for me? Also, if you got name suggestions for Ury, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Nishi's zanpakutos let me know because I'm lost. I'm trying to get to the Academy story for the group. When I do that, it will take up a time gap between what happens in a few chapters and I've said to much so I'll just shut up now. <strong>

**YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEARN WHO SARA'S PARENTS ARE YET! You can't guess the girl. BUT IF SOMEONE ACTUALLY GUESSES THE GUY AND DOESN'T HAVE IT IN A GROUP OF NAMES I MIGHT TELL SAID PERSON THAT THEY ARE RIGHT OR WRONG! (Agent Yaoi, you can't get in on this one. That's called cheating!)**


	43. Aizen vs Sara

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. **

**This chapter through until Chapter 44 are all occurring at about the same time, but they center around specific characters, that's why it's not just one chapter. Enjoy.**

**Read the damn author's not people!**

* * *

><p>"Payback is a bitch, bastard," I chuckled. A devilish smile grew on my face as I faced forward to face him. He impaled Renji and Isshin in seconds and glared at me. "Kisuke, take care of them."<p>

"Yeah." Kisuke gathered all three of the fallen and flashed away a distance before letting Renji help Isshin to the medical station. I looked at Sosuke Aizen as he glared at me.

"You should have done that, daughter," Sosuke growled.

"I am not your fucking daughter," I spat. That was still my trump card; I wasn't going to lose my trump card.

"Why did you destroy the Hogyoku?"

"So you couldn't have it, dumbass."

"Keep insulting me and you'll see what happens to children when they upset me."

"You're an arrogant asshole who doesn't know how to raise kids," I taunted. He was getting madder by the second. "Poor Aizen. You gonna cry now? Are you just a big baby at heart? Maybe I should find you a bottle."

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Sosuke growled.

"Good luck with that, dumbass." He drew his zanpakuto and charged at me. "Bankai." Charging out of the whirlwind of my Bankai, our blades clashed and I threw him backwards. His eyes met mine and something changed for a moment. It looked almost like he regretted challenging me. He threw me back and I grinned like a mad man.

"Having second thoughts?" I coaxed as he shifted his grip on his zanpakuto.

"No."

"Your body language says otherwise."

"You are mine, and you will join your siblings and me in Las Noches."

"The hell I will," I growled.

"I will take you there, if I have to beat you to a pulp and carry you myself," he growled.

"Good luck with that, you arrogant bastard." He was losing his temper, again. I charged a high-powered getsuga tensho on my sword and we ran at each other.

* * *

><p>"Kisuke?" Yoruichi whispered and looked up at her husband as he held her in his arms. They were arriving at the 4th Division Barracks with Isshin and Renji limping along side.<p>

"Yeah Yoruichi?"

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it." Yoruichi nodded and fell back to sleep in his arms. Ichigo looked up from where he was getting a shallow arm wound bandaged. Rukia was lying on a cot resting with a sliced up leg. Nearly all of Sosuke Aizen's forces had retreated so many Soul Reapers were called back.

"Anybody know where Sara is?" Ichigo asked.

"She disappeared earlier," Kane said from where he sat next to Amara.

"She's facing Aizen," Kisuke answered as he laid Yoruichi down.

"She's what?" Ichigo roared.

"She destroyed the Hogyoku and is facing Aizen." Ichigo ran out the door faster than anyone could stop him.

"Why'd you let her fight him?" Rukia demanded.

"Because she has the power to," Kisuke said.

"She was on the front line you idiot! She's drained of fucking energy!" Ryne yelled.

"Good luck, Ichigo," Kisuke whispered. There was a large explosion toward the 12th Division, bigger than any other.

"Sara," Rukia breathed.

"I'm coming, baby girl," Ichigo whispered running toward the 12th Division only to be stopped by Yamamoto.

"I can't let you fight him," Yamamoto said.

"Why not?"

"Because, you are our trump card on him."

"SHE'S MY FUCKING DAUGHTER AND I'LL SAVE HER!" Jushiro and Shunsui had to pull Yamamoto back and Ichigo ran for his daughter.

* * *

><p>Chou sat next to her brother, watching the battle unfold in front of her. Jin was dead, it was only a matter of time before his body would disappear. Tears ran down her eyes. A small blue haired Arrancar boy walked up, followed by a girl that was about twice his height with teal colored hair.<p>

"Ma'am?" the teal haired girl asked.

"Yes?"

"We've prepared the prisoner's quarters."

"Thank you. Dismissed." They walked out.

"Annoying little brat," the girl hissed.

"Fatso."

"Blue boy."

"Booby head."

"Idiot."

"OLD HAG!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT?" Chou heard the little boy go flying and shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, my loyal readers, I could use some help again! I need to come up with at least two to three new Espadas. I want one of them to act a lot like Grimmjow, now looking back, I shouldn't have killed him. I just didn't realize that I'd need him coming up soon. So, three new Espadas, think you can do that for me?<strong>

** Also, if you got name suggestions for Ury, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Nishi's zanpakutos let me know because I'm lost. I'm trying to get to the Academy story for the group. When I do that, it will take up a time gap between what happens in a few chapters and I've said to much so I'll just shut up now.**


	44. KILL ME!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. **

**This chapter through until Chapter 44 are all occurring at about the same time, but they center around specific characters, that's why it's not just one chapter. Enjoy.**

**Read the damn author's not people!**

* * *

><p>The smoke cleared and the carnage was catastrophic. Sosuke Aizen stood in the middle of it all with blood on his zanpakuto blade. He looked around for Sara. He was answered by coughing and the sound of blood hitting the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't breathe. The second our swords collided he pulled some sort of Kido move on me and I was blasted back a hundred feet. There was a rock slab on my chest, which I managed to push up as I sat up. My legs felt like they had been crushed to bits, my right arm shot out in pain as I pushed the slab to the ground. Blood coated the front of my uniform and dyed my hair red. Flipping to my left side I coughed for a few seconds, blood coming up out of my mouth.<p>

"How could I be hurt so badly," I breathed, as I looked at all the blood. I sat up fully again and tried to crawl off the pile of rubble. I ended up tumbling down and screamed out in pain as every part of my body screamed out in pain. I had landed on my back and quickly turned to cough up more blood. I heard the sound of feet coming toward me and tensed. Grabbing the ground weakly, I tried to pull myself over but my legs wouldn't allow it and I cried out in pain. My spiritual power was low. Sosuke Aizen walked up to me and crouched next to me.

"Well, well, seems you were the arrogant one," he chuckled looking at me. I went for Reiki Tsuki but found she wasn't on me. "Hm, defenseless," he mused brushing my hair to the side. I slapped his hand away weakly.

"Bastard," I growled.

"Now what have I told you about that one. If Chou and Jin hadn't run back to Las Noches I asked for their help on transporting you. I guess I'll just have to carry you myself."

"I'll fucking kill you," I spat.

"Yeah, I don't think you could do that right now." I glared at him. He grabbed my leg and I screamed. He smiled devilishly as I turned to my side and coughed up more blood.

"Kill me. I'm useless to you! I'll never follow you! I'll never bow to you! Just kill me!" I growled.

"Nah, I don't think I will. You'll still be useful, and everyone has their breaking points. I'll just have to find yours."

"Kill me you bastard," I groaned as another wave of pain overcame me.

"No, I think I'll do this instead," he chuckled and punched my legs. My scream was deafening as I reacted to the blows. He laughed as I passed out from the pain. "One more child to take care of. I feel like I run a daycare," he muttered. He opened a garganta and picked up the unconscious body next to him. As he started to walk through Ichigo rounded the corner.

"Aizen! Hand over her, Aizen!" Ichigo yelled as he ran toward the garganta.

"She's mine Kurosaki. At least you'll have her zanpakuto. It's around here somewhere," Sosuke muttered as he walked through the garganta. Ichigo arrived just as it closed. He fell to his knees and stared at the blood on the ground.

"Sara!" he yelled and slammed his fists into the ground. "No!" He collapsed on the ground and cried. When he calmed down, he saw Sara's zanpakuto on the ground, sealed and alone. He took it in his hands and put it next to his on his back. He walked back to the others in the relief station.

* * *

><p>Sosuke Aizen came through the garganta and into the medical wing of Las Noches. He put the sleeping woman on the bed and the healers cared for her. He had no doubt that Ichigo was bawling his eyes out right now. He couldn't help but smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, my loyal readers, I could use some help again! I need to come up with at least two to three new Espadas. I want one of them to act a lot like Grimmjow, now looking back, I shouldn't have killed him. I just didn't realize that I'd need him coming up soon. So, three new Espadas, think you can do that for me?<strong>

** Also, if you got name suggestions for Ury, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Nishi's zanpakutos let me know because I'm lost. I'm trying to get to the Academy story for the group. When I do that, it will take up a time gap between what happens in a few chapters and I've said to much so I'll just shut up now.**

**New characters in the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy them. I'll try to come out with the Quincy in the Academy as soon as I can. **


	45. How Could This Happen?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

**Read the damn author's not people!**

* * *

><p>Sosuke walked toward where he felt Chou's spiritual pressure. He entered the room calmly, only to freeze as he saw the body on the bed.<p>

"Jin," Sosuke whispered.

"Father," Chou gasped as she saw him. She bowed her head low and hid her tears from him. "I'm sorry Father. I was too late to save him."

"What happened?" Sosuke demanded.

"Sara's boyfriend did it to him," Chou whispered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry Father."

"It's not your fault. Perhaps he shouldn't have picked a fight with that particular Soul Reaper. You may bury him, Chou."

"Yes Father."

"Your sister is with us now. She may not like it, but she lives in Las Noches now."

"I'll have her transferred to her cell."

"Good. Inform me when she wakes." Sosuke walked out of the room and down the hall to an empty room. He walked in and sat down at the table inside of the room. Jin was powerful, he was better than Chou! He had died while she survived! There had to be something different between the two fights! Jin was the one he wanted to take over Las Noches if he died. Without of the Hogyoku he was defenseless to time. Chou was reckless and loved fighting almost as much as the old Espada Grimmjow had. Sosuke would now have to work twice as hard to change Sara over. She was strong, dependable, and most of all, thought more like a leader than Chou. She was his last hope for a good dynasty, unless… He shook off the last thought and rose from his chair. There was a woman with long black hair and deep green eyes stood leaning on the hallway wall, waiting for him. She smiled as he exited the room.

"Sosuke," she said and he looked up to see her face. "How'd the battle go?" she asked.

"The Hogyoku was destroyed. Jin is dead."

"That's too bad. Out of those bastard children of yours, he was the one I liked the best," she chuckled putting her arms seductively around his neck. Her eyes brightened at the touch of his skin against hers. "What about bubblegum head?"

"She's still alive."

"That's a shame."

"I retrieved Aya's child."

"What was her name again? Sara?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What is she like?"

"She's spent far too much time around Kurosaki."

"Well, maybe I can help change her mind. After all, I am quite good with children."

"I know you are, and that would be why I love you," Sosuke chuckled and kissed her lips. "Maya how is our child?"

"One month along now and doing fine. You worry far too much."

"If I fail to turn Sara, then it will be our child that will have to lead Las Noches. I fear for the strength of the children."

"Everything will be fine. I promise," Maya chuckled and kissed him. She rested her head on his neck. "Am I going to meet this other child of yours?"

"Once she's awake."

"How bad was her punishment?"

"She'll be in recovery for a far amount of time, a week at the least. She's a troublesome child."

"I'm sure she is."

"Mommy Maya!" a boy's voice yelled down the hall and they turned to see three young people coming their way. The first appeared to be about five or six and was the height of Yachiru. He had blue hair, blue eyes, and part of a mask on his jaw. The next one was a girl of about 12 or 13 with long teal hair, a big chest, and a cut off shirt with a Hollow mask jutting out from her hair. The last one was a Visored and looked to be about 16 or so. He had black hair that was cut shaggy and blue eyes that when they looked at you, felt like they could pry into your soul and read it. The little boy jumped up and down as he reached Maya and Sosuke.

"What is it Grimmjow Jr.?" Maya asked.

"Sissy's being mean to me again! She called me a mini punk! I heard that a new prisoner has arrived! Can I see her? Please, please, please?" he begged jumping up and down.

"Maybe later," Sosuke said to the boy.

"Sorry about him, Lord Aizen. He's had a bit too much human food today," the girl next to him said.

"Aoi, that's perfectly fine. I have some bad news, Aoi. Jin didn't make it," Sosuke said. Aoi froze stiff as the news hit her.

"I'll see you all at dinner," Aoi whispered and left the group quickly.

"Too much like her mother, emotional," Sosuke muttered.

"Sissy! What's wrong?" Grimmjow called down the way.

"Grimmjow, why don't you and Maya go for a walk?" Sosuke asked.

"Okay Grandpa!" Grimmjow laughed and walked off with Maya.

"Why do you allow him to call you Grandpa, Lord Aizen?" the last boy asked.

"Because he has nothing else to call me yet."

"He's insubordinate and a pain in the ass."

"I know this, Darien."

"I wish you would let me kill him already."

"He's valuable."

"There was something you wanted to talk to me about, Lord Aizen," Darien whispered.

"Yes. Sara arrived earlier today. She's in recovery now. Once her wounds have healed I want you to carry out a mission for me."

"Yes sir."

"She needs to be converted to our side quickly. At night, do whatever it takes to get her to break."

"Why at night?"

"If Maya knew that I was having you torture her, she would kill me."

"I'll do what I must, Lord Aizen. You'll need to place barriers up around her room though. I'd hate for Lady Maya to hear her."

"I will take care of that, Darien. You may go now." Darien nodded and left Lord Aizen. Sosuke walked back to the medical wing and watched as the healers finished treating Sara's wounds. She was still unconscious, the pain evident on her face. Chou watched with an aura of hatred as she was treated before ordering her transfer to the cell that had been arranged for her. Everything would be well again, it would just take some time.

* * *

><p>Ichigo pushed up the door to look at all his friends and family. Byakuya looked up from his spot next to Rukia. Kane stood up in a flash and stared at Ichigo.<p>

"Where's Sara? Where is she Captain Kurosaki?" Kane demanded.

"I…" Ichigo couldn't say it. Kane flashed over and pinned Ichigo to the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Kane screamed at him. Kane saw the hilt of Sara's blade on Ichigo's back. "No! No! She can't be!" Kane cried and released Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked up with tears flowing down his face.

"I was thirty seconds late from saving her! He took her as I approached. Sosuke Aizen has taken Sara to Las Noches," Ichigo choked out. He fell to the ground in despair. Kane stumbled back only to be caught by Akira before he could fall to the ground.

"Sara," Kane breathed as he fell to the ground. Nel came into the tent and looked at Ichigo.

"Damn it! I was hoping you would tell me I was wrong," Nel growled.

"About what?" Renji asked.

"I was spying on Las Noches when I felt Sara's spiritual pressure arrive."

"Is she still alive?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, but she was extremely weak. Aizen has done something, I can't open a garganta back to Las Noches. I started to come here and the garganta started to close up behind me. I barely made it," Nel explained.

"Damn it. I suppose that means we can't get in," Uryu growled as Isane pulled a dagger from his shoulder.

"I'll try to open a garganta," Kisuke said and Yoruichi grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait for me to be strong enough to help you." Kisuke nodded and they looked at Amara who was crying silently. Rena was stunned and Izumi wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Nel, what can you tell us about what Aizen might do?" Jushiro asked.

"Depends. Either of his kids killed in action?" Nel asked.

"Jin. I killed that bastard for what he did to Sara and our family," Kane whispered.

"Family?" Amara asked.

"Sara was pregnant when she had that fight with Jin. Jin killed the baby in the fight," Kane growled.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Nel asked.

"I shoved my sword through his heart."

"Well, that means Aizen will try to flip her to their side a lot more."

"Why?" Orihime asked.

"Because, out of the three children of Aizen, Jin was the one to take over since Chou is good for nothing and Sara was here. But with Jin gone, Sara will be the one he'll want to take over."

"Why Sara?" Shinji asked.

"Aizen said she was his daughter," Isshin answered.

"She's not his daughter," Kisuke muttered rubbing his head. "I know that, I've run the test myself. I didn't tell him because that belief will keep her alive longer."

"The longer we that secret, the longer she survives," Rukia whispered.

"She's Aya's daughter, I know that," Nel said.

"Aya?"

"One of Aizen's three girlfriends. They all bore one child each. If Aizen's not her father, I don't know who Sara's father is," Nel commented. Kisuke ignored the look his wife gave him.

"What will he do to Sara?" Renji asked.

"Well, he'll try his traditional turning methods first. If that doesn't work, or if he's in a big rush, he'll let Darien at her."

"Who's Darien?"

"The one man that no one should face. Sara will have to be extremely strong to survive him."

"What is he going to do to my baby?" Rukia demanded. Nel looked at the floor before looking up at Rukia.

"You don't want to know."

"Nel, what is he going to do to her?" Ichigo demanded standing. Nel pulled Ichigo over and whispered something in his ear. "Kisuke, with me now! We're starting work on that garganta or at least checking the walls into Hueco Mundo."

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"She was right Rukia. You don't want to know."

"What about anything else he might try?" Renji asked as Kisuke got up to leave with Ichigo.

"He won't do anything too public. Aizen has an actual wife now; I believe her name is Maya. She takes care of two children Arrancars there in Hueco Mundo."

"Aren't children Arrancars the same thing as Arrancars?" Ryne asked.

"No, Arrancars can have kids if they're powerful enough," Nel said.

"Whose kids are they?" Toshiro asked.

"Mine and Grimmjow's, Grimmjow Jr. and Aoi, they're young. Aoi is the older of the two. Grimmjow is still young, an innocent in a way. Aizen won't do anything to set Maya or Grimmjow Jr. off."

"Let's pray that Grimmjow Jr. sticks around Sara then, shall we?" Shunsui asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm putting this on hold, or maybe I will on the next chapter so I can write the Academy story, unless you guys want me to put it off until I finish the actual story. I hope the Academy story will only be around ten chapters or so, not too long. I love your guys' reviews! They're fun to read!<strong>


	46. I'll Never Bow to You!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. Some of this is borderline M this time so, watch out.**

**Read the damn author's not people!**

* * *

><p>Day One:<p>

I woke with an intense pain through my whole body. I couldn't help but let the moan of pain escape my dry lips. I heard someone shift in the room and I opened my eyes. They revealed a face I never wanted to see again.

"Bastard," I growled as he smiled.

"Sleep well, princess?" he asked.

"Go to hell, you bastard," I spat.

"Slept horribly, figures as much," he laughed. I tried to lunge of his throat but my arm screamed out in pain and I yelped in pain. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll hurt yourself even more."

"What do you want with me, bastard?" I growled.

"Well, since Jin was killed by your boyfriend, I need someone to take over Las Noches if I die."

"If you think I'm doing it, you're crazier than Mayuri," I laughed.

"Well, I figured if I could turn you to my side your opinion might change."

"I'll never be on your side," I swore.

"We'll see about that. You have seals on your energy; you can't use your spiritual energy at all. It's keeping you alive but you can't use any of your other talents."

"My dad will save me," I growled.

"I'm your dad, and Ichigo can't get into Las Noches. Little trick I picked up, sealing off all gargantas other than ones created by my men or me. Brilliant and yet so simple of an idea. So, you won't be rescued."

"If you think that's going to affect my mood you're wrong," I growled.

"I thought you'd say that. Well, my methods will soon break you of that rebellious spirit." There was a knock on the door. He looked away and I got my first glimpse of the room I was in. It was an elegant bedroom, quite nice in fact. The bed was king sized and comfy, though I could see the restrains on it. There was a bathroom off to the side, windows high up with bars, a dresser, and many other things. It was a suite, not a cell. WHAT THE HELL? The door opened and a woman with black hair looked in.

"Sosuke, I was wondering if we could visit her," the woman said.

"Of course Maya. Bring them all in." There were five in all and I tried to cringe away as Chou entered the room. She glared at me like a tiger ready to pounce on her prey. "Sara, you've already met Chou, my other daughter."

"Hello, sister," Chou snarled.

"Bitch." Sosuke slapped me and I glared at him.

"Be nice to your sister or I will punish you again." I glared at him and said nothing. "Chou, leave us, I don't trust the two of you in the same room."

"Damn right. I'll beat her to death the next time I'm in the room with her alone." Chou left the room fuming with anger.

"This is Darien; he'll be your caretaker when Maya or myself isn't around. He's a Visored so there is no need to worry about him consuming your soul."

"Yeah, big relief," I muttered looking at the black haired man. Sosuke slapped me again.

"Be lucky it's Darien and not Chou."

"Fine."

"Better. Darien, you may leave. Tell the healer to come check on her in a little while." Darien left. "This is Aoi, she's Nel Tu and Grimmjow's daughter."

"You look like your mother," I commented.

"She's a traitor."

"She's a good friend of mine," I smirked.

"Bitch," Aoi muttered. Sosuke put his hand over my mouth and motioned for Aoi to leave. She did and I bit Sosuke hand to make him release.

"Can't breathe," I coughed turning to the side and coughing for a minute. Sosuke's hand had accidently prevented me from breathing through my nose as well. As I finally caught my breath, Sosuke's hand pushed me back down so I was laying flat. I hissed in pain as my broken arm was jarred some.

"Sosuke, you need to be careful with her," the black haired woman said.

"This is my wife Maya," Sosuke said motioning to the black haired woman.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant," Maya said.

"I wish I could say the same," I groaned.

"She's in pain Sosuke, don't punish her," Maya instructed.

"Fine."

"What about me?" the blue haired boy demanded jumping up and down.

"I didn't forget about you. Sara, this is Grimmjow Jr. His older sister is Aoi."

"You're new here! You're pretty! Can we be friends? You look pretty nice! But Big Sissy said some nasty things about you! Are they true? Are you really the enemy? How old are you? Do you have siblings other than grouchy old Chow Chow?"

"Grimm that's enough," Maya said. "She's weak, can't you see that."

"But I wanna be friends with her! Come on Momma Maya! We never get new people around here that'll play with me!" he complained.

"Grimmjow, why don't you and I go for a walk while the girls talk?" Sosuke asked him.

"Sure Grandpa! Can we get ice cream?" Grimmjow asked.

"Sure." They left and I was dumbfounded.

"Surprised that Sosuke can act like that?" Maya asked me.

"Uh-huh."

"I know, so was I when I first met him."

"How did you meet him?"

"Chou kidnapped me."

"You call that a meeting?" I scoffed.

"Well, I didn't meet him at the time. Then when he to me, he was a different man than he is on the battlefield. He cares about his family. With the Hogyoku gone, he needs people he can trust and he wants a family that he can love."

"I find him to be an insufferable ass," I muttered.

"That's because you don't know him and you don't trust him." She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me. "If you need anything, let me know. I can get just about anything around here. I'm here to be the mother to a group of misfits and I do a pretty good job at it. You're the newest addition."

"I don't want to be here."

"I know you don't sweetheart. But Sosuke's hard not to accept."

"I want to go home. I have a life there," I whimpered using my left hand to wipe away the tears.

"What's it like in the Soul Society? I've never been there," she whispered.

"It's nice when we don't have a war going on. There's fun to be had."

"Do you have a family there?"

"According to Aizen, you're my family."

"Well, I don't agree to everything he says. You must have had parents there, someone that looked out for you."

"Ichigo Kurosaki and his wife Rukia, they adopted me. I spent a lot of time with them and Byakuya. Then I went to the Academy and I met my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Tell me more," she chuckled. She seemed to genuinely care. "What was he like?"

"He was ever so nice. He is a true gentleman even though he is from the Rukon District. His hair is a mix of blond and brown and he has beautiful blue eyes. He'd protect me with his life."

"How serious is it?" Maya asked.

"Quite. A few months ago I was pregnant with our child."

"What happened?"

"Jin killed the baby in a fight with me."

"Didn't you know you were pregnant?"

"I really hadn't started showing and I didn't think… I've regretted the decision ever since."

"What decision?"

"Going on that mission to stop him."

"Yes, well, we all have those types of regrets now don't we?" she asked.

"Yeah." She talked with me for many more hours before leaving. Darien brought food that night. I saw an evil glint in his eye as he took away the tray after I had finished. I couldn't really move from the bed. I felt helpless. I felt weak. I felt abandoned.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat watching the moon in silence. Silently, his brother-in-law landed next to him and sat down.<p>

"Thinking about Sara?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, I'm worried," Ichigo admitted.

"How far did you and Kisuke get today?"

"Not very far. We were able to find some equipment that wasn't trashed. It'll take at least three months to repair the lab enough to begin a rescue attempt. Tessai tried to open the garganta in the Human World, it didn't work. Even after the lab is rebuilt, we'll have to examine the reason behind the occurrence. Sara's rescue chances are looking slim."

"Well, you never know what might happen," Byakuya said.

"I hope she's alright."

"She's strong, Ichigo. Stronger than most kids her age. She's a lot like you. She'll do what it takes to survive."

"Yeah." They were quiet for a few moments. Ichigo pulled out a pendant and looked at it. "I found this in Sara's room when I went in there earlier. I can't get it open. I don't even know where she got it."

"She found her parents from the Human World in the Rukon District, they gave it to her."

"You asked her?"

"Yeah." Ichigo looked at it a bit longer and put it away.

"You know who she reminds me of sometimes?" Ichigo asked Byakuya.

"Who?"

"Gin."

"Seriously?"

"Taking things personal and doing things on her own while leaving her friends and family in the dark. Gin did that to us, he plotted to kill Aizen from the beginning."

"That's an interesting point."

"You think maybe it was Gin that saved her from Aizen?"

"Maybe," Byakuya muttered.

* * *

><p>Maya sat down on the bed as Sosuke prepared for bed.<p>

"What did you learn from Sara?" Sosuke asked.

"She has a strong connection to Kurosaki and the Kuchiki Siblings. She also has a boyfriend, Kane I believe his name was."

"The one that killed Jin."

"Yes, well he had a legit excuse," Maya muttered and Sosuke looked at her with an raised eyebrow. "When Sara and Jin had their first face off she was pregnant with Kane's baby. Jin killed the baby."

"I didn't know that fact."

"Sara wasn't completely sure herself whether or not she had been pregnant and she hadn't started showing yet either," Maya continued.

"That explains some family feuds."

"Yes, well, I don't think you'll ever truly win her over. Just don't be too harsh on her. I'd hate for her to experience too much pain," Maya said as she settled in for the night.

"No promises," Sosuke muttered. He already knew that Darien would cause her much pain.

* * *

><p>Day 8<p>

I woke with something small curled up on my chest. Opening my eyes, Grimmjow Jr. was sleeping there and had his hand on my chest.

"He's a little pervert, ain't he?" Aoi said from the doorway.

"Just a little," I muttered.

"Lord Aizen has sent for the healers to remove your bandages."

"Yeah yeah."

"After that, I'm to ensure that you get a shower and something to eat."

"I feel like a fucking princess, not a prisoner," I muttered.

"Oh, trust me, he's only doing this little show for Maya."

"What are you talking about?" I growled.

"If you think that you won't experience pain while you're here, you're dead wrong," Aoi muttered. The healers came and took care of the bandages. The cuffs that were on my wrists weren't chained, move like fashionable metal wrist guards. Aoi waited just outside the door of the bathroom as I washed off. She threw a towel at me and I threw a bar of soap at her. She didn't find that too funny and pinned me to the wall before someone whistled. We looked up to see Sosuke there, with Maya, Darien, and Grimmjow Jr.

"Enjoying yourselves, ladies?" Sosuke asked.

"Why yes sir we were," I said in a stuck up accent.

"Sorry Lord Aizen."

"No, that's quite alright. Stand up; we have breakfast together, Sara. I don't intend for you to miss it. You may not truly be one of us yet, but you should still have breakfast with us." I got to my feet for one reason, I was really hungry. Rough housing with an Arrancar takes a bit of energy. Grimmjow Jr. jumped up onto my shoulder and held on like Yachiru did to Kenpachi. I was dressed in the white uniform that most of the residents wore. It was either that or blood soaked, slashed up, dirty Soul Reaper robes. I gave in this time.

"On ward!" Grimmjow laughed and I raised an eyebrow but followed the misfit family to what they called the dining room. Chou was there waiting and Sosuke had Darien sit between the two of us. It didn't help much, we still managed to start a fight. We ended up throwing bits of bacon at each other when Sosuke wasn't looking. Needless to say, he didn't find it too funny when he found out. After breakfast, he sent me back to my room with Darien as my guard. We didn't speak the whole way there. A pair of Arrancars started a fight that was quickly growing.

"Excuse me a moment," Darien said and walked over to the group as I waited patiently by the wall. My physical strength was still down and I didn't know my way out of here. Might as well sit tight until help comes so I didn't try to escape. Suddenly, a fist connected with my jaw and I was thrown back into the wall by the force. Shaking my head, I cleared it long enough to see Chou's fist connect with my gut. I yelped and doubled over in pain. She straightened me up and hit me on the chin, throwing me three feet backwards into the nearest table.

"Because of your idiot boyfriend, my brother is dead!" Chou yelled.

"Because of your idiot brother, my baby is dead!" I countered. She threw me down the hall and pounced on me. Her fists were like steel as they beat on my skin. Suddenly Chou was ripped off of me and she went flying into the wall.

"I told you not to start any fights. Now go!" Sosuke's voice ordered as I looked up from the floor.

"She's a bitch! She doesn't deserve to be your favorite!"

"You don't deserve anything if you can't obey simple instructions! GO!" Chou walked up and Sosuke knelt next to me. "You need to quit pissing her off."

"I didn't start it," I snapped. He looked at the blood that ran from various scratches, cuts, and a broken nose. He picked me up and carried me the rest of the way to my wound where he started to heal the wounds. I passed about halfway through the process. I woke hours later in time for dinner. Chou was not present. Escorted back to my room, I lay down and settled in for some sleep. The door opened and three of the ten lights turned on. It allowed enough light for the room to be dimly lit. I saw Darien there and had a feeling I knew what was coming. _**(WARNING: AFTER THIS UNTIL DAY 9 READER WARINESS IS ADVISED! M BORDERLINE STUFF! READ BY CHOICE!)**_

"You're here to torture me, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"By Aizen's orders?"

"Yes." I sat up on the bed, drawing the sheets up near me. The nightgown I had on wasn't exactly flattering.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"The worst things you can imagine."

"I can imagine a lot."

"Let's just see how bad you can cry." He pulled me from the bed and threw me across the room. My back hit the wall with enough force that I popped it. He pulled me up from the ground and threw me back on the bed. He pinned me down and I glared up at him. His hands were gripping my upper arms and they slowly began to tighten on my arm. I was quiet for a while, until his nails dug into my skin and I felt the bone about ready to break.

"Stop it!" I yelped.

"Are you ready to convert?"

"Hell no!" He moved his hand to my wrists. I screamed as it felt like he broke both of my wrists. The boy was younger than I was. His eyes were full of wonder, exploration, inexperience, and ignorance. He was also filled with murder and a love to inflict pain. He ripped off my clothes. I tried my best to put up a fight but I was not match.

Sosuke listened from the hallways as my screams filled the air mixed with Darien's laughter. Sosuke didn't know how much Sara could take of this method, but he hoped he wouldn't have to keep this up too long. Sosuke listened as Darien gripped Sara's throat in an attempt to silence her. She started coughing and Sosuke called him out of the room. Darien left for his room and Sosuke walked into Sara's room. He found Sara curled up in a ball on the floor next to her bed with a blanket thrown over her. She was coughing and quivering even though she was unconscious. He set her on the bed and left.

* * *

><p>Day 9<p>

I woke tired and sore. My whole body ached. Nothing was broken other than my spirits. What Darien had done was something no one should have to go through. Aoi walked in and saw me curled up on the bed. She walked over and brushed my hair back from my ear.

"I know that look. He used Darien on you. He did the same to me. The pain will stop soon," Aoi whispered.

"I want to go home," I whimpered.

"I know. Make sure you wear a long sleeve today, otherwise Maya will see the bruises." I did as she said and the only bruise Maya saw was the bruises from Chou the previous day.

* * *

><p>Day 100<p>

No one has come for me. Aoi told me there had been two attempts, both failed to even arrive in Hueco Mundo. Chou and I now sat next to each other at the table, neither of us speaking a word while eating. We didn't challenge each other, nor did we like each other. Maya was showing more and more.

* * *

><p>Day 120<p>

Darien has stopped coming to my room five days ago. I thought it was a trick, but I love the fact that he no longer haunts my nights. I've stopped fighting Aizen. But I won't take over for him. He knows that. He is content with me not trying anything right now. Chou and I have begun sparring in the gym. I need the strength, or so Sosuke says. Grimmjow Jr. is normally within ten feet of me at any given time. He's always on my shoulder. I treat him sort of like a son. I like it. Maya learned of Darien's visits and tried to tear Aizen's head off. Chou and I laughed for ten minutes as she beat the hell out of Aizen. Chou and I aren't really friends, but we're not enemies either.

* * *

><p>8 months into my imprisonment…<p>

"Push, come on Maya. You're doing good. Push," I coaxed as I held her hand.

"Ah! I can't do this anymore!" Maya screamed as she pushed again. A baby's squeal entered the air and Aoi smiled as she brought up the baby. "Aria."

"Little Aria, so cute," Aoi whispered. Maya closed her eyes and I took her pulse.

"Healer!" I yelled and one of the Visoreds came running. It was too late, Aizen came in as Maya died. Childbirth had killed her. Aizen looked at the child in Aoi's arms.

"Have the crib taken to Sara's room. Take care of the baby," Aizen instructed me. I nodded and he left. Aoi handed me Aria and I looked down at the tiny baby.

"I don't know the first thing about babies," I told Aoi.

"I'll help the best I can."

* * *

><p>"Renji, have you seen Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she came in with the toddling Kaien.<p>

"He's up at the Hill."

"Again?"

"Yeah. He's still trying to think of a way to go get her," Renji whispered rubbing his tired eyes. "How's Byakuya and Kane?"

"Kane's still struggling, but he's getting better. Byakuya has Rikichi to help, but he misses her as well. All three of them have become more stoic since she was taken," Rukia muttered. Ichigo sat watching the sunset. Sara was on his mind again. He had a feeling that she just gained a lot of responsibility.

* * *

><p>Day 363<p>

"Is it all ready?" Nel asked the figured cloaked by the darkness.

"Yes."

"I've got the senkaimon channel open as well," Kisuke said as he adjusted a few knobs.

"Thank you for this," Nel said looking at the figure that stepped out of the darkness.

"Not a problem Mom. It's time that Sara came home to her family. Let's go," Aoi whispered and ripped open the garganta taking Nel to Las Noches.

"You'll be home just in time," Kisuke whispered as he looked at the picture of a happy white haired Lieutenant. "You're coming home, Sara."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the short version of her imprisonment. Looking back I could have made it into a few chapters. NITE PEOPLE! <strong>


	47. Nel's Rescue!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. Some of this is borderline M this time so, watch out.**

**Read the damn author's not people!**

* * *

><p>I silently walked down the halls of Las Noches. After a grueling day in the gym with Chou, I was a bit sore, but felt better. I had knocked her ass out again for the fifth time in a week. Darien stopped me as I turned into the hall that led to my suite. He was leaning on the wall waiting.<p>

"Good afternoon Darien," I said.

"Sara."

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked crossing my arms and staring at him.

"I was just checking on you."

"For what reason?"

"Oh, nothing." He smirked and I narrowed my eyes. He flashed next to me and pushed me against the wall. His body pressed against mine and I glared at him, my hands on his chest trying to push him away.

"Darien, I'll kick your ass."

"Do you miss our nights together? Your body relaxes at my touch."

"My body is preparing for your attack on me. The only thing I miss about those nights is the surprise in your eyes when I fought back," I growled.

"Ah, so you do miss me."

"Like a sword through the gut."

"That can be arranged."

"Try it, bastard," I growled.

"You've been here a full year, why don't I give you a treat?" he teased.

"I have to go watch Aria. Let me go, Darien."

"Why? You're still mine."

"In your dreams."

"Just one little session?" Darien whispered kissing my neck.

"No. I refuse to put up with you." He growled and went to slap me.

"Darien!" He froze as Sosuke's voice reached us. "Leave her alone."

"Fine." Darien glared at me and left.

"Thank you," I muttered looking at Sosuke.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine, but I have to go watch Aria." He nodded and I left. Aoi was inside the nursery watching both Grimmjow Junior and Aria.

"Mommy!" Grimmjow laughed and hugged me.

"Hello Grimmjow," I chuckled.

"I have business to attend to," Aoi said.

"Go ahead. Thank you for the help, Aoi."

"Not a problem." She left and I watched little Aria. A few hours later, after dinner, I returned to the nursery with the two children. Seventeen years old and I raised both Grimmjow and Aria.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, if you don't behave this instant I will call your sister!" I threatened as he threw a vase against a wall.

"I DON'T WANNA!" he shot back.

"Will you please just watch Aria while I run and get her a bottle?"

"Why?"

"Because she's hungry."

"Why do I have to watch her?"

"Because I said so." He groaned but went over to Aria and watched her in the crib. The walk from the nursery to the kitchen was short, but it gave me a chance to calm down and catch my breath. The nursery had been rebuilt next to my room the week after Aria had been born so I could watch her all the time. Ever since Maya died, I had taken on the position of being Aria's mom. Chou wanted nothing to do with her while Sosuke tolerated her. Grimmjow was always around, he became like my son and I gladly took care of him. Aria was hungry because she had fallen asleep at dinner, now I had to fetch the bottle for her since I knew Grimmjow would get distracted. I was distracted myself. It was officially one year since I had been imprisoned here. Life was comfortable. I was treated like royalty ever since Darien stopped making midnight calls to my room. If I ever did get home, I didn't know whether or not I'd be able to adjust to being in the Soul Society again. As the thoughts ran through my head, I missed the sound of a door opening behind me. Suddenly a hand was clamped over my mouth and an arm around my stomach. I screamed into the hand and fought to get loose. My spiritual pressure was still locked, I was practically defenseless in the event of a sneak attack. Whoever it was pulled me back into an empty room and closed the door.

"Sara, calm down," a female voice said. The second I recognized it, I calmed down and froze in shock.

"Nel," I breathed as she moved her hand away from my mouth.

"I came to rescue you. I'm taking you home."

"What about…" She cut me off.

"Junior and the girl are coming with us. Come on, we don't have much time," Nel insisted. She checked out the doorway and motioned me to follow her. We ran back to the nursery and through the door. Grimmjow was putting a bag on his back and Aoi tossed me Aria's baby bag. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's time you went home," Aoi said as she brushed her hair back.

"Thank you," I said picking up Aria who had fallen asleep. Nel looked at me.

"The way out is in the garden. We have to hurry, come on." Aoi checked the hallway and motioned us to follow her. The four of us traveled silently down the halls and to one of five gardens in Las Noches. When we got there, I saw the garganta opening that was waiting.

"Stop right there!" Darien roared and we turned around to see him there with his sword out. "Maim…" I didn't hear the rest as Aoi blocked me and knocked me backwards. Aoi's blood coated my face as I fell to the ground. Her heart was pumping out the rest of her blood and Nel caught her. My spiritual pressure roared to life and broke the cuffs on my wrists. At long last, my power reached every bit of my being and I cast a high powered Kido on Darien causing him to drop to the ground. He was severely wounded but he wouldn't die any time soon.

"Come on Nel!" I ordered and she dragged Aoi into the garganta as I grabbed Grimmjow's hand and pulled him through the garganta. It closed and we were standing on a platform I had created. I looked at Nel.

"She's dead," Nel whispered.

"We can honor her in the Soul Society," I whispered shifting Aria in my arms. Nel nodded and motioned to a senkaimon that was waiting a bit away.

"Kisuke has that set up." We toward the senkaimon and Grimmjow Jr. gripped my hand tightly. I stepped into the light of the senkaimon.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked up to the small cemetery with Rukia, Byakuya, Isshin, Renji, and Kane. The Twins weren't far behind and neither were Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Amara. Kisuke had said that they should honor Sara by going up to the tombstone of the baby. As they reached the top of the hill, they saw a senkaimon waiting there. Kisuke smiled as it began to open. Ichigo watched stunned as three figures walked through.<p>

* * *

><p>Nel went through first, laying the body of Aoi down on the ground next to the tombstone marked with the 6th and 13th Squads markings. Grimmjow looked around in wonder, he had never outside Las Noches. Nel motioned for me to give her Aria and I did. Setting the bag down, Nel pointed about twenty feet away to where a group of eleven as waiting, all shocked other than Kisuke. Orange. I saw an orange head and my heart leaped. Grimmjow took Nel's hand and Nel nodded to me.<p>

"Go to them," Nel whispered. I bolted across the gap between us as the senkaimon closed. Dad's protective arms wrapped around me as I fell into him, meanwhile Amara hit the ground in shock.

"Daddy!" I cried burying my face into his neck and gripping his shirt tightly. "Daddy," I cried. His strong arms wrapped around me and my legs gave slightly.

"Easy there, baby," he whispered. He adjusted me so I was standing up again and buried his face in my long white hair. "I'm so glad to see you again. It's been so long. Your hair, it's so long."

"That's what happens when you don't have a barber," I chuckled.

"It's really you, isn't it?" he confirmed.

"Yeah. I'm so glad to see you Dad!" I wept.

"Same goes to you," he insisted. I straightened up and saw Mom next to him. I left Dad's protective arms and went to her small arms. She had me wrapped up tightly in her arms and she cried into my shoulder.

"My girl has come home," she whispered.

"Mom, I'm so glad to see you again," I said looking at her in the eyes.

"It's good to see you too sweetheart." Dad wrapped his arms around Mom as I let go. The next person I saw was Byakuya, who was crying!

"Captain, Lieutenant Kurosaki, reporting for duty, sir," I said with pride. He opened his arms and I ran to them. He hugged me just as tightly as Dad had.

"It's good to have you back Sara. You've been gone a long time."

"Can I still be your Lieutenant?" I asked looking up at him.

"I'll have you back behind a desk in no time." I smiled and snuggled in his arms for a moment longer. Renji looked at me as I separated from Byakuya.

"Princess," Renji whispered.

"Renji," I chuckled and hugged him.

"It's good to have you back. Now your father and uncle won't be so damn depressed," Renji chuckled hugging me, tears threatening.

"You miss me Renji?"

"Of course I did, squirt." I smirked and separated from him. Isshin caught me in a bear hug and I laughed as he spun me around in his arms.

"My granddaughter is back!" he laughed. Yuzu was crying as I hugged her while Karin gave me a high five and then hugged me tightly. Amara hugged me so tight that Renji had to pull her off so I could catch my breath. Yoruichi tackled me in a hug and kissed my cheek.

"It's good to have you back, little Goddess of Flash Step," she chuckled.

"Good to be back, Yoruichi." I looked at Kisuke. "Nel told me that you were involved in getting me out of Las Noches. Thank you Kisuke." I hugged him, which he wasn't expecting, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much Kisuke Urahara."

"Not a problem, kiddo," Kisuke chuckled and hugged me back. "Glad I could help." I looked up to see Kane was waiting patiently. He was looking at the ground.

"Kane," I said backing away from Kisuke. He looked up at me and I could see the tears in his eyes. "Ka…" He flash stepped over and kissed my lips. His hand was on my back and pulled me into his embrace. His lips pressed hard against mine and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Wow, she's home five minutes and they already need a room," Renji joked. Byakuya hit him upside the head and smirked. As Kane pulled away, I looked up at him.

"I'm so glad to have you home," he whispered.

"Oh, Kane! I've missed you so much," I cried. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his hand on my head.

"Shush, everything is alright now."

"Mommy? Mommy what happened to Sissy?" Grimmjow asked walking up. Kane looked at me.

"Excuse me a moment Kane," I whispered and crouched down in front of the little blue haired Arrancar. "Um, you know how Maya disappeared, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, Darien did the same thing to Aoi." Grimmjow stared at me. "Do you understand?"

"Nothing could hurt Sissy."

"I know."

"Can't you help her?"

"No honey, I can't."

"Can I kill Darien?" he asked.

"No, Darien would kill you."

"Oh. Okay." Grimmjow looked down at the ground nervously.

"Give me a hug." He did and I smiled rubbing his back gently.

"Okay, I'm confused," Rukia said.

"Remember how I said that I had kids?" Nel asked.

"Yeah."

"That's Grimmjow Junior. The dead body over there is my daughter. She was killed while escaping with us," Nel whispered.

"Oh."

"Who's the baby?" Renji asked. As if prompted, Aria woke up and started crying.

"Nice going Renji," I muttered and motioned for Nel to give me Aria. Grimmjow brought over the baby bag and I found a bottle and put it in Aria's mouth. She started to eat greedily.

"Please tell me that's not your kid," Dad said.

"No, but she might as well be. Maya, Sosuke Aizen's newest wife, died soon after childbirth. This is Aria, their daughter. I was put in charge of her after birth," I explained and Kane looked down at little Aria.

"Hello little one. Aren't you cute?" Yoruichi said walking up.

"Would you like to hold her Yoruichi?" I asked.

"Sure." Yoruichi took the child and Yoruichi mesmerized Aria. "I think she likes you," I laughed.

"Can I keep her?" Yoruichi asked me.

"If I can babysit and if Kisuke agrees of course."

"Of course you can babysit. Kisuke, can we keep her? Please? She's so cute and Amara could use a younger sister," Yoruichi said giving her cat impression of the puppy dog pout.

"I suppose we can keep her." A Hell Butterfly landed on Mom's finger and she received a message.

"Yamamoto wants us all back at the Captains Hall. He wants Sara to be presented, along with the others, and the rest of our friends and family has been called there as well." Nel looked to see Aoi's body gone, already taken back into the cycle.

"Let's go," Nel chuckled. I stumbled a moment, not seeing a tombstone.

"Are you all right?" Dad asked.

"I'm not used to the dark and I'm a bit hyper. Having my spiritual energy sealed for a year does something to you," I murmured.

"I bet it would. Come on," Dad chuckled. Kane wrapped his arm around my waist and I put my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Darien woke in the infirmary. His body was bandaged for burns but he felt most of them healed already. Memories flooded back. He bolted upright in bed.<p>

"How could I have done that to her?" Darien whispered putting a hand to his head. "I suppose since I didn't remember." He had known Sara! She didn't have a name at the time but he protected her! He would again. He vowed to protect her this time. He'd deceive Aizen if he must. She wouldn't be harmed again.

* * *

><p>Kukaku had Kaien in her arms as we arrived at the Captains Hall.<p>

"Sissy!" Kaien shouted and jumped from Kukaku and onto me. I smiled and help him close.

"Hello little brother."

"I'm glad you're home Sissy!" The three year old had his arms wrapped around me tightly and I smiled. Kukaku smiled at me.

"Good to see you, Sara," she chuckled and gave me a one armed hug.

"Same to you Kukaku." Ganju gave me a bear hug once Kaien went back to Kukaku. "Jeez Ganju, are you trying to crush me to death?" I teased.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Sara!" five voices chorused. Akira tackled me in a hug, sending us flying onto the ground. Rena landed on top of her and they hugged me tightly. Rena smacked me pretty hard.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE MISSED YOU EGGHEAD!" Rena shouted and I laughed putting her in a headlock. Ryne and Izumi pulled me up and I hugged both of them. Nishi hugged me tightly, he was wearing a Soul Reaper uniform.

"Graduated Nishi?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Along with the rest of us," Tatsuki said and I looked to see her there with Uryu, Orihime, and Chad. I hugged all of them. Ryuken smiled and nodded to me as I saw him. Rangiku tackled me and we stumbled into Kenpachi.

"Sorry Captain!" Rangiku laughed.

"That's all right." Ikkaku and Yumichika shook my hand. Nanao, Kiyone, and Isane tackled me as well. Jushiro and Shunsui gave me hugs, and Shunsui even stole a kiss on my cheek before Jushiro knocked him upside the head. Shuhei also gave me a hug and Yachiru jumped on my shoulder.

"You need a hair cut!" she laughed.

"That I do," I chuckled. We all froze as Yamamoto cleared his throat. I turned to look at him.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, welcome home."

"Good to be home, Head Captain," I said with a smile.

"Ah! Who's this little cutie?" Rena asked looking at Grimmjow Jr.

"Grimmjow Jr.," I answered.

"He's so cute!" Rena laughed and hugged Grimmjow Jr. Grimmjow Jr. just made himself a new friend. Introductions proceeded for the next twenty minutes, and a mission report for the next hour. Renji woke up the parlor lady and she cut my hair nice and short, free of charge. Going back to the Shiba Manor that night, Dad let Kane stay the night. I fell asleep in the arms of my boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydro: GRIMMJOW JR. IS SO CUTE!<strong>

**Sarge: You've told me this about twenty times. **

**Miki: What's up with the Darien twist?**

**Sarge: RAHbooks pointed it out to me, so I worked it in.**

**Hydro: Can I still Grimmjow Jr.?**

**Sarge: He's my character.**

**Hydro: I just want to hug and snuggle with him! He's so cute!**

_**Said Arrancar comes in and Hydro starts hugging him. **_

**Miki: Who knew a cute blue haired boy would make Hydro go crazy. **

**Sarge: You're telling me. **

**Miki: Why you still at the Kuchiki Manor? **

**Sarge: Twenty times nicer than my house. And Byakuya let's me stay her if I agree to read with him every couple of days. He finds discussing literature interesting. **

**Miki: Your mom's birthday was Thursday.**

**Sarge: I know. I visited, had dinner, gave her my love, gave her Byakuya's truce present and came back.**

**Miki: You're weird. **

**Sarge: Tú es muy loca en la cabeza. **

**Miki: I forget what that means. **

**Sarge: You. Are. Very. Crazy. In. The. Head.**

**Miki: Did you have to say it like that? **

**Sarge: Yes.**

**Miki: How much sugar today?**

**Sarge: Couple of Doc 360s at dinner, oh and they gave out ice cream bars to celebrate the big football game tonight. The hometown rivals are tonight. **

**Miki: Oh God. Chocolate on the ice cream? **

**Sarge: Dark chocolate. **

**Miki: That's bad. You go loca on chocolate. **

_**Both look up to see Hydro and Grimmjow Jr. gone. **_

**Sarge: She told me she was going to steal him away. **

**Miki: She loca. **


	48. Aizen's Fury

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. Some of this is borderline M this time so, watch out.**

**Read the damn author's not people!**

* * *

><p>Kane's arms were still wrapped around me tightly as I woke the next morning. His head was behind mine and I could feel his breath as it ran down my spine. I missed being touched like this. He inhaled deeply as he woke up. I looked at him over my shoulder and he smiled as he opened his eyes.<p>

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Better than I have in the past year."

"That's good."

"What about you? How'd you sleep?"

"Quite well. I keep thinking this is all just a dream though. It seems so unreal," I murmured turning so I was lying on my back. He leaned over me. His blue eyes stared down at me, searching my face. He leaned down and kissed my lips tenderly. Coming back up, I smiled.

"Still think it's a dream?"

"Nah. But I do believe I'd like some more kisses please," I chuckled and he smirked. He kissed me again as the door was ripped open.

"MOMMY!" Grimmjow yelled and I looked up at him. "Something's happening!" Kane and I felt the chaos out in the streets. I threw on my uniform and Kane did likewise. Picking up Grimmjow, I took him over to Kukaku who also had Kaien and Aria. Ganju handed me my zanpakuto.

"They headed for the Meeting Hall. Kane, report to the 13th Division," Ganju said.

"Aizen?" I asked.

"Aizen."

* * *

><p>It had been early morning when Sosuke walked up to see Darien awake and getting dressed.<p>

"What happened?" Sosuke demanded.

"Aoi helped break Sara out with the help of Nel Tu. They took Grimmjow Jr. and Aria as well."

"And you let them get away?" Sosuke growled and grabbed the boy by his throat and pinned him to the wall.

"No, I tried to stop them. I killed Aoi, but Sara broke her restraints and attacked me," Darien coughed. Sosuke tightened his grip on his subordinate before releasing. Darien fell to the ground and coughed for a few moments.

"We're leaving for the Soul Society. Prepare the troops." Darien nodded and Aizen left. Darien, reluctantly, rounded up the troops and set them up for attack positions. Darien created the gargantas into the Soul Society and on Sosuke's order, marched the armies through with Darien, Chou, and Sosuke following behind. It was a massacre.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the Hall just as Byakuya did.<p>

"Ganju managed to wake you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good. We'll need your help." I nodded and walked inside with him. With everyone present, we met and started to plan the battle out.

* * *

><p>"Amara!" Seiko yelled as he saw her rushing to take her station.<p>

"What?" Amara asked running to him.

"Be careful, love," Seiko whispered.

"Same to you."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Karin!" Yuzu yelled as she saw her sister headed for the 10th Division line. Karin stopped to see her sister. "Be careful, Karin."<p>

"I will Yuzu. You be careful, you're not the best fighter."

"Oh, don't worry about me! Orihime and I are tag teaming. Since Orihime is the 5th Seat and I'm the 6th Seat in the 4th Division, it's only natural." Yuzu ran off to help Orihime set up.

"The fact you paired up with Orihime worries me," Karin muttered and ran off to join Akira. It was only natural the two of them paired up, being the 3rd and 4th Seats of the 10th Division.

* * *

><p>"YUMICHIKA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE!" Tatsuki yelled as she finished adjusting her sword and waiting for the second idiot to join her.<p>

"I'm coming. I have to be beautiful to fight," Yumichika said coming up with his hair neatly combed.

"You get used to it Tatsuki," Ikkaku said as he stood next to Tatsuki.

"I want to get in on the good action. So, we should probably head for the front line right about now," Tatsuki said.

"Let's go then, 4th Seat Arisawa" Ikkaku laughed.

* * *

><p>Nishi and Uryu stood side by side on the 12th Division front line. They were preparing for battle as well.<p>

"Father, how do you think our battles will go?" Nishi asked.

"I don't know, Nishi, but we'll do our best."

"Don't forget me," Ryuken's voice said and they turned to see him walking up with the zanpakuto version of his Quincy bow. "Isshin's been teaching me."

"It'll be a pleasure to fight alongside you, father," Uryu whispered.

"Let this be a good day, and let us not lose a single one of our comrades." The younger of the Ishida men nodded and they looked at the gathering Hollow forces.

* * *

><p>Chad stood on the front lines of the 9th Division front. Izumi Hisagi was standing to his right as he prepared to go into battle.<p>

"Are you scared, 3rd Seat Sado?" Izumi asked.

"Not at all, 4th Seat Hisagi. Call me Chad, we're friends, comrades."

"Yes Chad. Can I tell you something, Chad?"

"Sure."

"I'm a bit nervous."

"That's understandable. We will survive this day. Others will not."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Kensei looked over at Mashiro as she joined his side. They were perched on a roof top waiting. Hiyori was with Shinji as he prepared his men. Lisa was off helping Nanao. Rose and Love were gone somewhere while Hachi and Tessai set up Kido barriers. Kensei looked over at Mashiro again.<p>

"Ready to go Mashiro?" Kensei asked.

"Shuhei is about to leave the meeting. He'll meet us down there."

"All right. Let's go," Kensei muttered and they flashed over to where the 9th Division was preparing for battle. He nodded to Chad and Izumi as they lined up. Kensei faced forward and prepared to fight.

* * *

><p>"Charge!" The front line charged in and the rest waited. Amara stood waiting patiently, until she saw Chou. Chou put her blade though Seiko's chest.<p>

"Seiko!" Amara screamed and ran to him. Chou stared as Amara held her boyfriend to her chest. The tears ran down her faces. The anger caused her body to shake. Amara looked up at Chou and started glowing. "YOU KILLED HIM!" Amara charged up shunko.

* * *

><p>The first major explosion of the battle reached the Hall. I ran to the window, followed by everyone else. We watched as Amara's shunko licked the skies.<p>

"Ladies and gents, the battle has begun," Kisuke said.

"Aizen is mine," Dad growled and I looked at him. "I'll kill him."

"You know your assignments, go," Yamamoto ordered and we split up.


	49. Amara vs Chou: The Final Showdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. Some of this is borderline M this time so, watch out.**

**Read the damn author's not people!**

* * *

><p>"Bankai. Scatter, Sebonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya said as we appeared on the front lines.<p>

"Bankai! Mangetsu Reiki," I whispered as I held Reiki Tsuki out in front of me. The 11th Division was charging from the center while the Ninth Division charged in from the left. Byakuya nodded to me and I sprinted into the space between the two armies, followed by most of the Sixth Division. Byakuya cleared a path and I launched in the air, aiming for the larger of the Hollows.

"Watch your left!" someone yelled at Hiyori and I smirked as she deflected the Hollow.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" I roared. The energy that had been gathering for a year released and obliterated a line of Hollows as I came flying out from the cover of Byakuya's attack. Landing on the ground, I couldn't help but smile. It was good to be back.

* * *

><p>"Aizen!" Ichigo yelled as he flashed over the Hollows and to the back of the line. Chou and Darien weren't there, Aizen was.<p>

"Well, if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I'm here to kill you, Aizen," Ichigo growled.

"Is that so?"

"You're not as powerful as last time."

"Neither are you. Haven't you reached that height again?"

"Why ask such a stupid question? You haven't reached that height either."

"I haven't, but I've gotten stronger since I versed Sara 12 months ago."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Try your best, Ryoka Boy."

"That's Captain Kurosaki, to you, bastard." Aizen drew his sword and charged at Ichigo.

* * *

><p>"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB YOU BITCH!" Amara roared and charged at her again.<p>

"You've barely put a scratch on me!" Chou laughed looking at the nail marks on her skin. Amara's hair was wild as she grew more and more pissed. Chou was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Amara demanded.

"You think you can beat me!"

"I will!"

"I've been training as well."

"I don't care!"

"Against Sara Kurosaki."

"She wouldn't."

"She didn't have much choice in the matter. It was attack or be killed," Chou chuckled. "I always wondered how much she screamed when Darien tortured her late at night."

"What are you talking about?" Amara growled looking at Chou.

"Didn't you know? Sara had to be broken down so my father sent his little pet Darien into her room every night to keep her company. I heard her once when I walked through the Kido shield on accident. Her screams sent shivers down my spine. I find Darien's company refreshing. Well, I did until he failed to stop the escape," Chou chuckled. "I'll kill him when we get her. Then I'll beat Sara to a pulp as well. I've already done it once."

"You did what?" Amara's voice raised three octaves.

"When she was defenseless and weak I beat him up. I tore her skin with my nails and bruised her skin with my fists. I put the poor girl through hell in less than five minutes."

"Sara, defenseless?" Amara murmured under her breath.

"We sealed her powers and that is no easy task for someone with that type of spiritual pressure. She was my puppet, my punching bag. She was my bitch."

"I'LL MURDER YOU!" Amara screamed and ran forward. The shunko was still active and Amara summoned her zanpakuto as well. Chou ran her blade across Amara's chest, arms, and into her stomach but Amara went savage with each hit. Amara's right hand pierced Chou's heart. Amara's left hand pierced her stomach. "Die, bitch," Amara growled into Chou's ear as she gasped. Amara held Chou with her claws until Chou's body faded away into oblivion. The sword disappeared from Amara's stomach and she fell to her knees. She was tired and she was bloody. A Hollow came at her.

"Scream, Benihime," a voice called and red energy hit the Hollow and a shadow fell over Amara. She managed to look up to see her dad there.

"Dad," Amara coughed, blood dripping from mouth as she spoke. Kisuke knelt next to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. He flash stepped away from the war zone and to the 4th Division Medical station. Amara looked up at him as he laid her down on a cot.

"Rest, Amara, your job is done," he whispered.

"Thank you, Dad," Amara coughed while Isane came over to treat her wounds.

"I'd die for you," Kisuke said and left the tent. He went to help Nemu and Hiyori.

* * *

><p>"Kane!" Rukia yelled and he looked up. "Orihime and Yuzu need some help!" She pointed toward where the girls were both fighting and trying to evacuate wounded at the same time. A line of red ripped through the Hollows front line, followed by a blast of purplish pink energy.<p>

"I think Nel has it covered!" Kane shouted back.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Nel!" Orihime shouted as she hefted a small Soul Reaper onto her shoulder and Yuzu pulled one into her arms as well.<p>

"Not a problem. Let's go Grimmjow," Nel said looking at Grimmjow Junior.

"Okay Nel." They started to fire ceros or absorbing and firing back ceros.

* * *

><p>All around the battlefield, our heroes were getting in battles. Yamamoto watched from the sidelines at first, but when a vasto lorde Arrancar tried to kill off Kiyone of Squad 13, he jumped into action. Rena was battling next to Izuru while their Captain was sending blasts at the enemy, trying to lighten the load. Where had Aizen gotten all these Hollows. They ranged from simple ones to Arrancars. And to make matters worse, there were Visoreds in the group as well. Where had these Visoreds come from?<p>

* * *

><p>"That hurt," I muttered as I got nicked for about the tenth time in the same exact fucking spot! Tearing through the Hollow's head, I had just enough time to hear the Hollow's arm coming down before arms grabbed me and transported me away from the fight zone. We came tumbling to a halt just outside the 4th Division relief zone. Whoever had grabbed me, let go when they stumbled and sent us both tumbling to the ground. Rolling to a stop, I shook my head and looked up, going back from my Bankai state. I looked up to see a body a few feet away. My whole body froze as I saw the black hair and the ice-cold blue eyes.<p>

"It can't be," I whispered.

"I told you, I'd always be with you, kiddo," he whispered closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I drew some sketches for Sara, (I don't think they're all that good by Hydro says they're good). So if you want to see them, go to devianart and search Sargerogue. There are three of the sketches. The third one, and the worst of them, is Sara wearing the white uniform of Las Noches, that's why there's absolutely no color in it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miki: Seriously? Kisuke had to save me. <strong>

**Sarge: No, Kisuke saved Amara. **

**Amara: Same difference. **

**Ichigo: Where's Hydro?**

**Sarge: Playing with Grimmjow Junior. She loves him. **

**Miki: Obviously. **

**Ichigo: You seem tired Sarge.**

**Sarge: Two hours creating a 13 minutes video for history class. Why didn't I just do a poster like Cole wanted? **

**Miki: Cause you like technology and hate drawing posters. **

**Amara: Who's the guy at the end. **

**Sarge: Me no telly! Shouldn't be that hard. Don't you read?**

**Amara: Only the ends of your chapters.**

**Sarge: Airhead. **

**Amara: Shut up. **

_**Black haired lady walks in with Kisuke following. Kisuke is being held by the ear. **_

**Kisuke: Will you please let go? **

**Lady: Why am I in Hydro's dialogues? **

**Sarge: She asked if she could borrow your character. **

**Lady: I LIKE MY OWN DAMN STORY! WORK ON MY STORY!**

**Sarge: I'll get to it, promise! **

**Lady: Like hell you will. **

**Kisuke: Mom you're killing my ear!**

**Lady: You whine to much. **

**Kisuke: MOTHER YOU'RE MAKING MY EAR BLEED! Scream, Benihime! **

**Lady: Now it is on boy. Your ass in mine.**

**Sarge: Yoshimi! Your idiot brother is about to get his ass kicked! **


	50. Strawberry Fall?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. Some of this is borderline M this time so, watch out.**

**Read the damn author's not people!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo threw Aizen down a road in the Seireitei and into a courtyard. Aizen got to his feet as the orange haired Soul Reaper charged again. Aizen's sword managed to block Zangetsu and Ichigo hit Aizen with a move that his father had also done to Aizen. With a flick of his finger, Aizen went flying through multiple buildings. Ichigo bolted forward. He would kill Sosuke Aizen if it was the last thing he did.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I told you, I'd always be with you, kiddo." <em>The sentence played over and over again in my head. Every muscle in my body told me to run. Every fiber of my being remembered the pain he had made me endure. My mind screamed at me to kill him off before he could do any more damage to my life. But my body refused to move. His face seemed familiar in a way that was different from the man I knew in Las Noches. My heart told me to stay and to help him. It took about three minutes to get up the courage to crawl over to his unconscious form. His breathing was a bit labored while he slept. I saw blood on the stone below his head and figured that he hit it pretty hard when he landed. He must have knocked himself unconscious and caused some damage. I knew I would regret it, but I put my hand to the back of his blood soaked head.

"Reiki," I breathed. My hand glowed as I put pressure on the bloody wound. I watched as the color came back, as the blood stopped running through my fingers, and his breathing became stable. I thought about leaving. I thought about summoning a Squad 2 member to imprison him. I thought about asking Nel to dispose of him. Again, something in my subconscious told me to wait. I heard a crashing sound and looked over my shoulder. The form of Sosuke Aizen went flying through a couple dozen walls and Dad wasn't far behind him. I felt Yamamoto activate his shikai. I looked back down at the sleeping man.

He groaned and sighed at the same time, his face contorting and pain filled look shot through his face. His eyes opened slowly, revealing blue eyes. But they weren't cold anymore, they had been replaced by warmth and concern. He blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision. His black hair shifted as he turned his head to look at me. His lips parted some. His eyes fixed themselves and he saw me clear. He went to sit up but I held him down with my free hand.

"Don't try to sit up, I'm still healing you," I whispered my eyes not meeting his.

"I didn't expect you to be here," he groaned as he let his shoulder settle back down.

"Neither did I." He stared up at me as I continued to heal him. The sounds of battle filled the air but it seemed so remote compared to where we were.

"You cut your hair."

"Yeah, I don't like it long," I murmured.

"It looks better."

"Thank you." He continued to stare at me.

"I'm sorry," he said unexpectedly. I looked up this time. My green eyes connecting with his blue eyes, I don't think I could have looked away if I wanted to.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." I put on the noble façade that Byakuya had taught me.

"Yes there is. Don't you lie to me, I know you too well."

"You barely know me at all."

"That's not true. Quit being so damn stubborn! I told you to be strong, not a stubborn jackass!" he roared and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You are nothing more than Aizen's pawn. I don't know why I'm even helping you."

"Because you remember. At some level of your mind, you know who I am! The real me!" he insisted. I took my hand away from his head.

"You're healed. If you don't want to be captured by the 2nd Division I suggest you get out of here," I whispered, standing up and walking away. His hand grabbed my wrist tightly and he pulled me back at him. He pinned me against the nearest wall and looked down at me. "What are you going to do?" I growled.

"Your body, how is it reacting right now?" he asked as his grip on my wrists lessened. His eyes searched my face as I glared at him. "Sara, I asked you a question. Just answer it." I took a deep breath.

"Relaxing."

"You know my touch."

"You raped and abused me for 108 days, oh wait, 110 if you count those two other times," I growled.

"Your body isn't reacting like when I cornered you in Las Noches. Think," he coaxed as he bent his head down to look at me. "You're afraid of falling behind. You always ask others to wait up because you don't want to be left behind when you can't run anymore. You're not a kid anymore, you're grown woman. Ignore what the Soul Reapers have taught you. Ignore the past year! Remember me! You know why you relax at my touch." He continued to stare into my eyes. "Come on kiddo, you have to keep up. You're falling behind," he whispered. "You're falling behind kiddo. I'm not going to wait forever. I've got to start dinner." Those last three sentences clicked.

"Darien," I whispered so softly you could barely hear it. "It's really you?"

"Yeah kiddo it is. Been a long time. You were so little the last time I saw you. Barely big enough to wield that sword of yours." He released my wrists and I fell into him. My arms wrapped around his neck and I buried my nose in his neck. "Hey, no need to go mushy on me."

"You died! I held you! I was all alone!" I wept.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you in Las Noches. I only remembered who I was when you gave me that wakeup call when you left. If I had known, I would have never done that to you. I'm so sorry, kiddo," he whispered. We separated but he was still a little uneasy on his feet.

"I need to get you to Unohana," I whispered.

"They'll execute me."

"Not if I put you with the right person." I wrapped my arm around him and flashed over to the 4th Division. I saw Amara lying on one of the cots resting.

"Sara," Amara breathed as I came in. "He's the enemy."

"The hell he is. He saved my life. Don't try it Soifon," I growled as she went to grab him. "He's also the boy that tended to me in the Rukon District. Captain Unohana," I said and she looked at me. She had been watching the exchange anyway. "I healed his head wound but he's still uneasy. Please, take care of him. I need to return to the front lines."

"I'll treat him, Sara, but only because you trust him." I looked at Darien as I sat him down in the chair next to Amara.

"Watch Amara. If they come under attack…"

"I'll protect them with my life. Go. Ichigo needs you. He's equally matched against Aizen."

"Thank you for my life, Darien," I whispered.

"Go." I walked out of the building and stepped outside just in time to be hit by a wave of spiritual energy.

"Dad!" I yelled and ran across the Seireitei.

* * *

><p>In the rubble of one of the offices, Ichigo Kurosaki lay motionless. His breathing was ragged. Aizen started over, blood covering his body as well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To answer a question I know someone is going to ask, yes Darien is the Darien that Sara had in the Rukon District. <strong>


	51. Aizen vs Sara Round 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. Some of this is borderline M this time so, watch out.**

**Read the damn author's not people!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up, his eyes coated with blood from a nasty head wound. He looked up to see Aizen approaching. He tried to move his body but he was numb with pain. He could tell he had broken bones. Aizen smiled as he approached Ichigo.<p>

"It seems that I am the better of us two, this time," Aizen chuckled. "Prepare to die, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen raised his blade and watched as Ichigo tensed waiting for the blow. But it never came. As the sword came down, blood sprayed Ichigo as Aizen's sword hit another. He looked up to see he had just been saved.

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could. It felt like the whole world had stopped. Don't let me be too late! Running into the newly made courtyard, I saw Aizen standing over Dad. Aizen started to bring his sword down toward Dad. I reacted on instinct. Moving faster than I have had while flash stepping, I drew my sword and positioned it to block. I had misjudged slightly though. I caught Aizen's sword on mine, but it continued down and lodged into my shoulder. I had to groan slightly. Having a zanpakuto lodged in your shoulder doesn't feel good!<p>

"How am I not surprised?" Aizen chuckled.

"Because you know us Kurosakis, we do whatever it takes to protect those we love. You okay, Dad?" I asked glancing over my shoulder.

"Not really, I can't move," Dad groaned.

"I'll be with you as soon as I can." I pushed up on Aizen's sword and forced him back a couple of steps. Standing up to my full height again, I glared at Aizen.

"I wonder where Darien is. I'm sure he'd love to get his revenge on you," Aizen chuckled.

"He's waiting for me at the 4th Division Relief Station. You should never have a guy that was my protect, my friend, and practically my older brother as your right hand man. You never learn do you?" I muttered.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"That little attack I threw at Darien woke him up. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner! He was my Darien from when I was a kid! I thought he was dead! He must have been reborn or something because he's back! And he apologized for everything! I know he'll make it up to me. I saw it in his eyes."

"I'll kill that traitor."

"You seem to have a problem with traitor," I chuckled. "There was Gin, Tosen turned at the end, Aoi, Grimmjow Jr., Nel, Maya began to hate you, oh, and then if you ever trusted me a speck you can count me as a traitor as well. Then there's little Aria. I don't know if you can count her as a traitor though," I mused.

"Where's my daughter?" Aizen growled.

"Safe from you. The Shihoin Clan has taken her in."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"You didn't last time. Last time you just took me away to Las Noches. What are you going to do this time?" He was growing more livid by every passing moment. I smirked as he gripped his sword and charged. I blocked and swiped with a shard of rock. It sliced a cut over his eye. He knocked the rock away and I dropped to the ground, stuck my leg out, spun around, and knocked him flat on his ass. Grabbing Aizen by the collar, I flipped on top of him and beat his face in. He pushed on my throat but I kept punching. He flared his energy and I leapt back. Landing on my feet and hands with my sword in my right hand, I skidded back making sparks as my sword clashed with the ground.

"You're too slow old man! I thought you were one of the greatest traitorous Soul Reapers in the history of the Soul Society. I guess they got it wrong."

"You're trying to piss me off!"

"And it's working too!" I taunted. I stuck my tongue out at him. I didn't wait for his charge, I launched forward as he sent the Kido at me. Using it as cover, I sliced his leg as I passed and stabbed him in the shoulder. "Slow poke, slow poke!" I sang and he growled turning to face me.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR BODY WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"Try, Lord Dimwit!" I laughed jumping up to the nearest wall. "_My name is Sosuke Aizen, I'm the ruler of Las Noches. I'm going to destroy the Soul Society. I'll get my revenge on the Kurosaki Family. _God, you're a fucking idiot. You're one man against an army! Did you ever think you'd make it out of here alive? You're stupider than you look."

"URGH!" He was glowing with spiritual pressure. He launched at me but I jumped up and sliced him down the back. Landing a bit away, I leaned against the wall of the only building that hadn't collapsed in the direct vicinity and hummed bored.

"You take forever old man. Too confident for your own good," I laughed.

"YOU'RE JUST AN INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" he roared.

"I know that you murder people. I know that I'd rather die than live with you ever again. I know that I have to beat you."

"So, do you think you can?"

"Don't know, but I'll never stop trying," I said with a slight smirk. "There will always be someone to stand against you."

"If Kurosaki had killed me, you would have never have been born!"

"Not true. I might have been anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Aizen demanded.

"You're so arrogant! You say that most people are blind to what you do! Ha! Don't make me laugh! Compared to them, you're as blind as a bat! I'm surprised you can see past the tip of your nose! You're a narcissist!" I laughed. I jumped a second before the sword would have run through me. It implanted itself in the wall behind me. I landed on the blade and looked at Aizen. "Hm, ain't that weird that I can balance on such a small sword? You must have been really mad to lodge it into a stone wall!" He ripped my sword from my hand and threw it across the courtyard. I jumped from the sword as he ripped it out.

"Sara, catch!" I caught Dad's zanpakuto and nodded to him. Charging with Zangetsu, I caused blood to explode from Aizen's side. Skidding past him on one leg, I grasped my zanpakuto before standing up thanks to a conveniently placed stone. Aizen glared at me as I turned to look at him. He was weakened and tired. I could tell. I flashed around him and handed Dad back his zanpakuto.

"Kill him," Dad ordered.

"I'm working on it. He's still a bit to organized," I muttered.

"How can you turn on me? I'm your father!" Aizen yelled.

"You ain't my father. You've never been my father. We're not related. I'm glad Kisuke helped me keep the secret," I chuckled standing up start and turning to face him. "You're nothing like my birth father."

* * *

><p>Kane walked in to see Darien, the enemy, sitting and watching Amara. Darien looked up at Kane and went down on his knees and bowed his head.<p>

"I need to apologize to you, Kane Izumi."

"You're the enemy. What are you doing here?" Kane demanded.

"Sara brought him after he saved her life," Amara answered.

"Kane, I caused Sara much pain, and I've caused you much pain as well. I can never make it up to you or her for the things I've done."

"What exactly did you do to her?" Kane growled, crouching next to him. Darien whispered something in his ear and Kane grew red with frustration. The majority of the Court Guard Squads had been called back. The battle was almost completely finished. Renji walked in with Byakuya and Rukia. "You really should have told me that." Kane grabbed Darien by the collar and threw him out the door. He flashed on top of Darien and used him as a punching bag. He tossed Darien up in the air and kicked him against a wall. Darien didn't fight back. He knew why Kane was beating the hell out of him. He deserved it.

"Will someone stop Kane from killing him?" Amara shouted at Byakuya.

"Why? He's the enemy ain't he?" Renji asked.

"He saved Sara's life!" Amara shouted and Byakuya looked at Renji.

"You get Kane, I'll get the enemy boy," Byakuya muttered. They flashed over grabbing Kane as he went to kick Darien again. Byakuya grabbed Darien before he could collapse and hauled him in to be treated.

"I'll kill him!" Kane yelled looking at Darien.

"Go ahead. It's nothing less than I deserve," Darien muttered as Byakuya eased him onto one of the beds.

"Stop talking like that," Unohana ordered. Everyone looked up at her as she called attention to herself. "Sara wouldn't have healed your head wound if you didn't mean something to her. From what Byakuya told me about the dreams Sara had as a child, you're the reason she kept going when she lived in the Rukon Districts. I've talked to her about you myself and she said that she always regretted not being have to save you."

"I never looked at it that way."

"Because you didn't know," Unohana answered as she began to treat his wounds. "Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, one of you might want to go aid Sara and Ichigo. Take a stretcher or two with you." There was an explosion of energy and she sighed. "I think it's almost over now."

* * *

><p><strong>Sarge: I left a cliffhanger, actually like two in one!<strong>

**Miki: If you keep leaving cliffhangers you'll get a death threat. **

**Hydro: I still don't understand how you update so fast. **

**Sarge: I like to write.**

**Hydro: You update too much!**

**Miki: Quit your complaining.**


	52. Lineage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. Some of this is borderline M this time so, watch out.**

**Read the damn author's not people!**

* * *

><p>"You're nothing like my birth father." I stood forward facing him. Dad was straining to stay awake as he lay behind me. "Not even close."<p>

"What are you talking about? I am your birth father!" Aizen roared.

"No, you're not. There's an ingenious invention nowadays. It's called DNA reading. I had Kisuke take a sample of my DNA and a sample of my spiritual pressure after you told me you were my father. He proved you wrong. I've seen the data myself."

"Who is your father then? You're Aya's baby!"

"Oh, I'm Aya's child, that's for sure. Come on, Aizen, is it really that hard to figure out who my father is? After all, I'm so much like him. Devious, manipulative, secretive, go off on my own and try to take care of everything by myself, never cluing people in to what I'm doing. I'm surprised somebody hasn't figured it out already!"

"Tell me so I can kill him!" Aizen growled.

"Oh, you've already killed him." My eyes grew hard and my blood boiled. "My father was Gin Ichimaru, Captain of Squad 3. He slept with Aya because he fell in love with her. When he realized that I was his kid, he got me the hell away from you," I said loud and clear.

"Gin?" Aizen said.

"I, Sara Kurosaki, am the daughter of Gin Ichimaru! And I'm proud of it!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "I've carried that secret for a full year. My daddy be Gin! He's the man that everyone thought was the traitor of the Soul Society but in reality he wanted to kill you. My soul was molded so I would be the perfect weapon against you! He left everything to Ichigo when he died, so why not his daughter? Did you think it was a coincidence my zanpakuto is so similar to Ichigo's? When I was created, I was born to be the perfect weapon against you! If Ichigo failed, I could take his place! My zanpakuto trained me because Shinso had given her instructions!" I growled.

"Gin was your father. THEN IF HAVE TWICE THE REASONS TO KILL YOU!" he roared and charged blindly and stupidly.

"Just a little farther," I whispered and put the tip of my sword on the engraving on the concrete. "Shine." The engraving gave off a bright light, brighter than most Kido attacks. "Bankai, Mangetsu Reiki." I charged forward as Aizen stumbled about blindly. The charge built up on my blade as I brought it level to Aizen's chest. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" Bringing the attack into full swing, it hit Aizen with enough force to rip open his chest cavity. Swinging back around, I cut his throat with a glancing swing and ended the attack. A release of spiritual energy shot up into the Seireitei skies. The light faded and his body fell to the ground.

"Over confident jackass," I muttered. "The Hogyoku merged with me gave me all the information I needed to know." Powering down from Bankai I hurried over to Dad. Sheathing Reiki Tsuki, I knelt next to him and put my hand to his cheek.

"Damn, you did good."

"A year trapped around that man gives you a bit of insight into his thinking. When he's pissed, he tends not to think. Let me get you stabilized. Reiki." My hand glowed and I put it on his heart. He winced slightly as things began to heal. "I need to lay you down on the ground, it's going to hurt."

"Oh, trust me, I've been through worse," he muttered. Putting my arm under his legs and the other behind his back, I lifted him down to the flat ground next to the rubble. He hissed in pain as his body made contact with the ground.

"Sorry Dad."

"It's alright baby. Still going to call me Dad?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because Gin is your father."

"Well, first off, Gin's dead and secondly, you're still really my Dad."

"Ichigo!" We looked over to see Mom running toward us with Byakuya and Renji following. They had a stretcher with them as well.

"Rukia," Dad whispered as she skidded onto the ground next to us. Mom wrapped her hand around Dad's hand and put a hand to his face.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Sara saved my ass. I was too intent on getting my revenge to strategize. I got in way too deep," Dad muttered.

"Father saving is what I do best," I chuckled looking down at him.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to heal him?" Byakuya asked me.

"I'll get him stable, then I'll stop. I'm not going to nearly kill myself today, nope," I chuckled.

"You just about got yourself killed! You went up against Aizen!"

"I know, I know," I muttered.

"So, how'd you do it?" Renji asked.

"Easy, I pissed him off."

"How?" Byakuya chuckled.

"Oh, I told him who my father was. I better not tell Rangiku," I muttered.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"She'd go crazy," I answered.

"Who's your father?" Renji asked.

"Gin Ichimaru."

"Really?" Renji laughed.

"Yep."

"I'm not surprised," Byakuya muttered.

"He's stable enough to move. Let's go," I muttered. Renji and Byakuya moved Dad onto the stretcher while Mom helped me stand up. I had a couple of wounds that had opened slightly, nothing that Yuzu couldn't patch up for me.

"Oh, your boyfriend and that evil dude from Las Noches got in a fight," Renji told me.

"Darien?"

"Yeah, him."

"I'm not surprised. Darien probably told Kane something he really shouldn't have. Well, at least Kane knows now," I muttered. "Either of them beat the other to death?"

"Kane beat the hell out of Darien. We split them up before it got too bad," Renji muttered.

"That's good." We walked to 4th Division Barracks. They had moved everyone back there already. Walking into the large room where there were multiple beds, Renji and Byakuya laid the stretcher down on the empty bed next to Amara. Other than Amara, Dad, and me, no one in our circle had anything but scratches. Yuzu motioned me to take the bed across from Dad's and I removed the sections of clothes she needed removed to get to the wounds. Darien sat on a bed staring at the wall.

"Hey Darien! I heard you got your ass whopped by my boyfriend. I remember you used to be able to beat the hell out of anybody. What happened? Getting soft?" I teased and he shot a death glare at me.

"Very funny Sara. Your boyfriend ain't exactly a light weight fighter," Darien muttered.

"Mommy!" Grimmjow Jr. shouted as he ran into the room with Nel following.

"Hello Grimmjow. How are you?" I asked.

"I had fun! I got to beat people up! Mommy Nel helped me too!" Kukaku and Ganju walked in, little Kaien and Aria with them. Yoruichi took Aria and smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun, Grimmjow."

"Come here Grimmjow. I want to give you a hug!" Rena laughed.

"Another one?"

"You're just so cute!"

"Okay!" Grimmjow took the hug from Rena and I smirked. Hiyori walked in and looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Shinji and the others wish you the best in recovery."

"Where are they?" Ichigo asked as Isane bandaged a wound tightly.

"Getting treated." Jushiro walked in and looked at Mom.

"How are you, Rukia?"

"I'm fine Captain. I can't say the same about my husband though."

"I'll be fine!" Dad laughed. I smirked and Kane walked over. Yuzu was done healing me and walked away. Kane sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. Rolling my head back, I let it rest on his shoulder as he held me.

"The war is over!" a voice boomed throughout the Seireitei. Cheers rang through the air and I smirked.

"It's good to have you home," Kane whispered in my ear.

"Good to be home," I chuckled kissing his cheek.

"Get a room!" Grimmjow laughed and I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>I got a really stupid question and the only reason I bring it up is it popped up in my head and won't go away. Do you guys want gin to somehow come back. If so, how?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hydro: FINALLY YOU TOLD THEM!<strong>

**Sarge: You've known for like ten chapters!**

**Hydro: Now I can actually comment on it!**

**Sarge: Oi.**

**Hydro: Gin is Sara's Dad! YES!**

**Sarge: You loca. **

_**Hydro starts to beat Sarge up. **_

**Hydro: I TOLD YOU I'M NOT LOCA! **


	53. Reinstated

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. **

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Byakuya asked me as he stepped into my office. I was adjusting my Lieutenant's badge. It had been a long time since I had worn it last and my arm was thicker from the muscles I gained sparring with Chou.<p>

"Just about," I answered fighting with the knot.

"Let me help," Byakuya chuckled and he tied it for me. "How do you feel today?"

"Better. I've gotten used to having my spiritual pressure back," I laughed looking up at him. "How about you, Captain?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good."

"How's Ichigo?"

"Dad's recovering still. His bones have healed but he's still sore and stiff. He still most of his bandages, but what can you expect when you break just about every bone in your torso and limbs."

"That's true." We walked out of the Sixth Squad Barracks and made our way to the Captains and Lieutenants' Meeting. Renji was laughing as he talked with Dad while Mom was talking away with Yoruichi. The only people missing were Kisuke and Yamamoto plus the Lieutenant of the 1st Division. Kisuke walked in seconds before Yamamoto arrived. I raised an eyebrow to him and he shrugged. I shook my head silently. Kisuke would never change. Yamamoto took his place and we all grew silent.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, step forward." I stepped around my Captain and looked forward. "After one year of being held by the enemy, you have finally rejoined us. Lieutenant Sara Kurosaki, you are now officially reinstated as Lieutenant of the 6th Division. Welcome home."

"Thank you, Head Captain. It's great to be back." Walking back to my spot, Nanao gave me a high five while Kyoraku snuck a kiss on the cheek. I punched his shoulder hard and he only chuckled.

"Now, onto business," Yamamoto said. "One of the Visoreds that served under Aizen surrendered to Lieutenant Kurosaki during the battle." _Not exactly, _I said to myself. "The decision of what to do with him has arisen. Suggestions."

"Head Captain, may I speak?" Byakuya asked.

"Go ahead."

"The boy, Darien, also saved my Lieutenant's life. He has no wish more than to make it up to Sara for what he's done. He was also the boy that watched out for her in the Rukon District. I've talked with him myself, he agreed that he'd go to any lengths to make it up to her. I suggest he is put Shino Academy. After that, we can put him in one of the Court Guard Squads, instead of imprisoning him."

"Does anyone second this suggestion?" Yamamoto asked.

"I will second the suggestion," Dad said and I looked up at him.

"I will support the suggestion as well," Renji announced. The majority of the Captains and Lieutenants nodded in support.

"Then it shall be done. Captain Kuchiki, inform the boy." We talked for a bit about the battle. There had been 13 deaths, one from each Squad. Amara was still mourning the loss of her boyfriend, so Ryne, Akira, and Rena tried to cheer her up. It wasn't working. Leaving the Meeting later on, I stretched, cracking my back.

"I'll go tell Darien," Byakuya said.

"All right, I'll see you back at the office," I muttered.

"Yeah." Byakuya left and I started walking.

"Sara!" Kane yelled and I looked over to see him approaching. He ran up and kissed my lips as he pulled me into his embrace.

"Mm, let's try that again, shall we?" I chuckled as he pulled away. I pulled him down to my height and kissed him back.

"Good to know I got my girl back," he said as we pull apart.

"Hell yeah you got her back," I laughed. I motioned to my badge.

"Reinstated?"

"Officially!" I laughed causing him to smile.

"Let's celebrate. Say dinner two weeks from today?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Good. I have to get back to the Division to help with some clean up. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Same to you." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before running off.

"He's head over heels in love with you," Mom said from behind me.

"Ah! Mom you gave me a heart attack!" I shouted.

"Sorry honey."

"Sorry my ass." She smirked and followed me as I walked toward the 6th Squad Barracks.

"We're taking a family vacation tomorrow."

"To Karakura Town?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I can see some old friends. Who's all going?"

"Ishida Clan, Shiba Clan, Kuchiki Clan… essentially anyone that has lived or is related to someone that has lived in Karakura Town since the Winter War era."

"Ah. Ikkaku coming?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"That's going to be an interesting welcome home."

"Yeah."

"Where is everyone staying?"

"Underground of Urahara's."

"That'll be interesting."

"I'll let you do your paperwork."

"Thanks Mom. See you later." I walked into the office to see Dad standing at my desk waiting. "Hey Dad."

"I brought you something. Forgot to give it to you earlier." He held out a small box and I opened it. My pendant was inside.

"Thanks Dad. I was wondering where it went."

"Byakuya says that you got it from your Human World parents."

"Yeah." I pressed the locket and it opened. I smiled as I saw the two photos and the little memory card. I showed Dad the photos.

"Those are some interesting photos."

"Yeah. One of my birth father, one of my birth mother, and they both mean a lot to me. The memory card told me about how I got away from Las Noches and Aizen."

"Interesting. I'll leave you to your paperwork." I nodded and he left. I had about twenty more interruptions that night. The last one came as I prepared to leave the office for the day. Amara stumbled in and looked up at me.

"Hey Amara, you look a little worse for wear," I chuckled standing up and easing her onto the couch.

"I lost him. I lost Seiko."

"I know it's hard to deal with the pain. However, it will ease with time. Maybe you'll find a new guy in a few years."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Can I stay with you a little bit?"

"Sure." I held her as she mourned Seiko. I was told many times I had a healing personality, even without my Reiki ability being activated. Amara passed out in my arms about quarter after ten. Sighing, I picked her up, nudged the door open enough to get out, and motioned to a squad member to close it. I flashed across the Seireitei to the Shihoin Manor. Kisuke and Yoruichi met me at the front door of the building. Yoruichi had Aria wrapped up in her arms.

"She cried herself to sleep," I whispered to Kisuke as he took her into his arms.

"She's been doing that for the past week. Thank you, Sara," Kisuke whispered and carried her inside.

"She'll get better," Yoruichi insisted. "She's tough like that."

"I know. It pains to me to see her so hurt. I've been in her position, and I've been in worse."

"Sleep well," Yoruichi whispered.

"I'll try my best." Walking back toward the Manor, I saw Rena and Isamu chasing Grimmjow Jr. while Nel laughed on the sidelines. Akira and Ryne were talking with Ashido and Shinji on the roof top of the 5th Division. Shunsui was laughing at a frustrated Nanao as he watched the moon on top of his barracks rooftop. It was amazing how fast things went back to normal around here. Rangiku walked up to me and I stopped. Rangiku wasn't drunk and it was a Friday night. I knew that there wasn't a bet this month.

"Is something wrong, Rangiku?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you myself. I heard the rumor going around. I thought maybe you'd tell me in time, but I want to know…" Rangiku stuttered.

"Gin Ichimaru is my father, Rangiku," I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "But that doesn't mean that he didn't love you."

"I know, but we never had kids of our own and I loved him!" Rangiku sobbed lightly.

"Rangiku, he saw my mother in Las Noches unhappy with Aizen unlike the other girlfriends Aizen had. A relationship of necessity grew out of it. I know he loved you until the moment he died," I insisted as the older lady looked up at me.

"Thank you, Sara. I think I needed to hear that from you."

"Not a problem, Rangiku. What do you say we go get a couple of drinks of sake?" I asked.

"Um, sure."

"Or we could get tea?" I suggested.

"Sake." I smiled and walked her to a bar that was still open. She had a lot more than I did and I walked her home. Toshiro raised an eyebrow when I brought her back to the barracks. Closing the door, I looked at the Captain.

"I'm sorry I got her drunk, Captain Hitsugaya, but she needed it," I whispered.

"Thank you for getting her back safely," Hitsugaya whispered and I nodded before leaving. Dad was up when I got home and guided me to my bed.

"Bed time for sleep Lieutenant," he chuckled as he sat me down on the bed.

"Night Dad."

"Night baby girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Sarge: BYAKUYA!<strong>

_**Byakuya walks in followed by Sara, Ichigo, and Rukia. **_

**Byakuya: You called. **

**Sarge: Can I please come stay with you again? **

**Byakuya: Mother trouble again? **

**Sarge: Yes. **

**Rukia: I'll help her pack. **

**Hydro: Can I stay too?**

**Byakuya: If you promise to behave and not help Yachiru on any of her pranks.**

**Hydro: Okay!**

**Sarge: RENJI! PROTECT ME FROM HYDRO! SHE'S BRINGING HER SHOTGUN!**

**Hydro: I won't hurt you if you read my stories and update yours. **

**Sarge: I'm still nervous to be around you. **

**Miki: I'll kick her ass for you. **

**Sarge: Thanks. **

**Byakuya: Are you staying as well?**

**Miki: Why not? Should be fun. **

**Ichigo: And so came the end of the Soul Society.**

**Sarge, Miki, Hydro, & Rukia: KNOCK IT OFF STRAWBERRY! **


	54. Who Was Once Lost, Is Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know. **

* * *

><p>In the morning, I fought off the light hang over and met the rest of the group for the trip to the Human World. Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta were waiting on the other side. The Visoreds were also present. The Visoreds acted like part of the 13 Squads and yet they weren't.<p>

"We have the restaurant to ourselves, so let's hurry people," Kisuke laughed. Amara was silent next to Ryne. I looked over at her. The loss of Seiko was really affecting her.

"What's wrong with Crabapple Head?" Jinta snorted. Amara's head snapped up, her eyes blazing. She was already in her gigai so she couldn't use shunko.

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU RED HEADED FREAK?**" Amara roared and chased him down and beat the hell out of him. I looked at Ryne who just laughed. After Tessai pulled a fuming Amara off Jinta, we proceeded to leave the Shop and walk down to a restaurant that had a sign in the window.

"Closed to all those but the Urahara Party," Renji read.

"How much did it cost?" I asked Mom.

"A lot." We walked in and smiled as we saw the others waiting for us already. Mizuho tackled Ikkaku in hugs and kisses. Keigo, Mizurio, Chizuru, and Michiru started greeting old friends. I smirked at the reunion.

"Hello Sara," Keigo chuckled looking at me.

"What's up Keigo?" I laughed.

"I heard you're like Ichigo, saving people from Aizen."

"It's been only a week and that got to the Human World already?" I mused.

"Not that hard when we have close ties with the Soul Society," Keigo mused.

"Ikkaku, how do you like the diner? I worked all week cleaning it and I had to pay the staff to leave today because we'd talk about the Soul Society and everything!" Mizuho laughed.

"It looks great, Mizuho," Ikkaku laughed and Yumichika smirked. "Yumichika."

"Sorry," he laughed.

"The hell you are."

"This is your place, Mizuho?" Tatsuki asked. "Last I heard you just worked here."

"I bought it two months ago from the owner when he decided he wanted to get rid of the place."

"RUKIA!" a voice shouted and we looked to see an orange thing fly at Rukia. She punched it and Kon hit the nearest wall. "Ow! That hurt!"

"I know it did, that's why I did it," Mom muttered.

"Kon, you never learn," Renji laughed as he held Tatsuki around the waist.

"I've tried to teach him," a girl with blond hair said. It was Ririn in the doorway with food. Behind her Noba and Kurodo carried trays as well. "Lunch is served." (For those of you that don't know, those three are in the Bount Arc.)

"Looks great," Kane laughed as he pulled me into a chair next to him.

"Yum!" Kaien laughed and everyone smiled.

"Oi, can we join in?" a voice asked and we turned to see Nel standing there with Grimmjow Jr. They were in gigais!

"How can an Arrancar be in a gigai?" Renji asked.

"We're not Arrancars anymore thanks to Kisuke," Nel said. "Somehow he was able to make us into full Soul Reapers. We're going to the Academy with Darien. Well, Grimmjow will in a few years. He's still a bit young."

"Kisuke," Ichigo said raising an eyebrow.

"Nel has been our friend for over a year, she deserves some happiness," Kisuke defended.

"I meant did you experiment on her?"

"No, I did it to another Arrancar first."

"And what happened to him?"

"Got himself killed trying to escape once he was a Soul Reaper." Dad face palmed. I laughed and served up a plate for myself. Grimmjow Jr. looked up at me. I pulled him into my lap and fixed him a plate as well.

"Thanks!" he laughed.

"Not a problem." The humans we were friends with also camped out under Urahara's shop with us that night. Around dinnertime, Yuzu realized she needed some more supplies for the barbecue.

"Karin and I will go with you Yuzu," I laughed, as she got ready to leave.

"Let's go," Karin laughed and the three of us went up to the shop and walked out. The sun was still shining brightly even though it was six already. Summertime in Karakura Town was nice. We walked down to the shop. I saw something out of the corner of my eye as we went to leave.

"Karin, Yuzu, I'll see you guys later, okay?" I asked looking at them.

"What's up?" Karin asked.

"Déjà vu moment," I replied and they nodded. Walking down the street, I saw the silver hair again, the slender features, and the way he carried himself. I concealed my spiritual pressure and followed at a distance, normally a block or two away. When we arrived at the shrine, he walked into the compound and I peaked around the wall at him. I saw him clearer know. It was impossible though! Gin was dead! Yet this man looked like his carbon copy, other than he wasn't smiling like a mad man and his eyes weren't closed.

"I know you're following me, Sara," he said looking at the shrine. "Why don't you come out and speak with me, daughter?" I took a hesitant step forward and emerged from behind the wall.

"How long have you known I was following you?"

"I made sure you followed me," he answered. He turned around and smirked. "It has been a long time since our last encounter, little one."

"I thought you were dead," I whispered and he smiled a bit bigger and walked up to me. We were only an arm's length apart.

"I'm not. We should talk." I nodded silently. His hand reached out and touched my shoulder gently. "How about I buy you an ice cream cone?"

"Um, sure." He put his arm over my shoulder and we walked to the nearest ice cream shop. He bought two cones and handed one to me.

"You'll love it, I know you will," he chuckled as I wrapped my fingers around the cone. It was a type of ice cream I had never tried before, but I took him at his word and tried it. It was really good! "It's called red velvet. I've found during my years in the Human World that it's my favorite type."

"I like it."

"I thought you would. We're a lot alike, you and I," he mused as we walked down toward the park. "I never thought that someone with silver hair could have a white haired kid with someone with blond hair. But it looks good on you." We walked in silence for a bit. When we got to the park, we sat down on the edge of the river and looked out as the sunset.

"So, am I going to get an explanation?" I asked finishing what was left of the ice cream and removing the paper on the cone to eat the cone.

"About where I've been?" he asked.

"That and how you're still alive." He sighed deeply. He had finished his ice cream cone and layback on the grass.

"Well, I guess I owe it to Kisuke. Rangiku went to get help when some of the Squad 4 members showed up to check on Karakura Town. Kisuke came to see how Ichigo was doing against Aizen. He used one of his little inventions to knock out the humans and carried me away to his shop. Tessai was there and tended to my wounds while Kisuke dealt with Aizen and Ichigo. When he returned, they switched the two cities again and he aided Tessai in healing my wounds. I had lost nearly all my spiritual energy and was quite weak. He put me in a gigai and sent me to the hospital. Ryuken Ishida figured that there was something up but didn't comment on it.

"After I healed enough to be discharged, Kisuke gave me access to a bank account. He told me to knock myself out, go around the world, and have some fun. But he told me to keep my Soul Phone with me at all times so if anything went down he could tell me," Gin continued. He took a deep breath as I finished the ice cone and through the paper in the trash can. "Nice shot."

"Thanks."

"He told me about the incident with your Human World parents. I was a bit concerned; I did something that Kisuke later scowled me about. I went to the Soul Society. I found a boy in the Rukon District. He had black hair and blue eyes. He's your twin."

"Darien."

"Yeah, him. Aya had twins, though I stole the boy around quickly. The odd combination of blue eyes and black hair would have gotten all four of us killed. I placed him the protection of an old woman in the Rukon District. I found him when I heard about you. I told him to watch for you. He found you."

"Obviously."

"The day that he supposedly died, I intervened again."

"Why?"

"Darien was getting a bit too strong to be around you. I altered your memories after removing him from the picture. I placed him away from you. I don't understand how he fell into Aizen's hands but he did." He sighed again. "I traveled for many more years. I came back when you came to visit the Human World your first time. Nice job defeating Grimmjow."

"Thanks."

"I never thought you'd have that much power behind you."

"A lot of people didn't."

"After that I asked Kisuke if I could help. He said that probably wasn't a good idea. He'd probably tear into me if he knew I was talking to you. When he told me about your capture, I…Well let's put it this way, it took Tessai beating me senseless to keep me from exposing myself. He was sure if I revealed that I was alive that Aizen would come after me. Tessai told me about the battle a week ago. I'm proud of you. Though you should have never of had to kill him in the first place," he muttered.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"I don't know. You know I'm around now."

"Rangiku misses you. After word started to spread of whose daughter I really was, I had to get her a little drunk to calm her down again."

"Poor Rangiku. I wish I could go back. However, I don't want to remove Renji from being a Captain and I don't even know if Yamamoto would allow my return. After all, I sort betrayed the Soul Society."

"You were our inside man," I insisted.

"Some might look at it that way."

"Please, I just met you. I want to get to know you better," I whispered looking at him. He smirked at my expression. "What?"

"Your mother used to give me that exact same expression."

"What do you say?" I asked.

"Well, you'll have two dads," he pointed out.

"I'll call Ichigo my Dad, but I'll call you Gin. After all, legal document speaking, I'm Ichigo's kid."

"I can live with that. What about your brother?"

"Darien is going to the Shino Academy. I got an idea; you could be a teacher at the Academy!"

"Great idea, maybe not for your brother though."

"I now have a bone to pick with that idiot," I muttered laying back.

"About what?" Gin asked.

"Three words, torture at night."

"That boy is going to get an ass beating from me," Gin growled.

"Well, he didn't remember who I was until I gave him a little wake up call," I chuckled lightly.

"Wake up call?"

"Close range Kido."

"Ah. I'm still going to beat the hell out of him."

"All you boys are the same," I muttered. I looked at my watch. "I better get going. You coming?" I asked as I sprung to my feet.

"I guess this is as good as time as ever." We went back to the shop and he followed behind me. His gigai was one that hid spiritual energy so no one felt him approach.

"Oi! Sara's brought someone back with her!" Renji shouted and I threw my sandal at his head, leaving an imprint. "DAMN IT! THAT HURT!"

"You deserved it!" I shouted. We got closer and Gin kept his face concealed by the hooded sweatshirt he was wearing. "I found him walking around Karakura Town. Oh, Kisuke," I said and he looked up, "hide a secret like this from me again and I'll kick your ass."

"Sup, been a long time," Gin chuckled lowering his hood. "Ichigo, you did well in that fight with Aizen. I heard you raised my girl to be just like you. I'm glad and I'm thankful. Renji congrats on the promotion to Captain, it's long overdue in my opinion."

"Gin?" Byakuya choked.

"He ain't dead!" Ikkaku laughed.

"Gin," Rangiku's voice was small but everyone heard her.

"I'm back, Rangiku."

"Gin!" she screeched and flew at him. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and I took my place next to Kane.

"Is that what made you leave us earlier?" Karin asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Oh Gin! You're back! I've missed you so much!" Rangiku cried. Toshiro looked at me.

"Next time a little forewarning would be nice," he said.

"Sorry, it was sort of spur of the moment." Renji tossed me back my sandal and I put it back on. Kane wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I laughed and leaned my head back onto his shoulder.

"It's good to have you back and happy," Kane chuckled. I rolled my head so I was snuggling with my lips on his throat.

"Gin, you should have talked to me about this," Kisuke growled.

"Why? So you could tell me it was a bad idea again?" Gin questioned.

"No, so I could have prepped everybody," Kisuke snapped and Yoruichi smacked him upside the head. Aria started crying and Yoruichi looked at me.

"Please, she's been crying since you left."

"Bring her over." Yoruichi brought the squealing baby over and I gently rocked her in my arms. Kane set his chin on my shoulder and watched as Aria called down and started to coo.

"You're good with kids," Kane murmured as we sat there. Rangiku was still crying and clinging to Gin who did his best to comfort her. The barbecue was almost done.

"I've raised this little one," I chuckled and she threw her hand up towards my face. I put my finger on her hand and she wrapped her small fingers around it tightly. Kane smiled and put his hand on her stomach, tickling her some. She giggled and I smiled up at him. "You're not bad with kids yourself." Byakuya leaned over to Gin and Ichigo as they watched the scene.

"I give it 15 months before we find out she's pregnant again," Byakuya said. "She's too much of a good mother and he loves so much."

"I give it two years, usual bet?" Ichigo asked him as he smirked at the scene.

"Sure," Byakuya chuckled.

"I want in on this. Nine months," Gin said and Ichigo told him the betting price and he agreed.

"That's mean to bet on their personal life," Rukia growled. "One year."

"Four way bet," Ichigo chuckled. We felt the senkaimon form and everyone got to their feet and turned. Out of the senkaimon came Unohana, Kyoraku, Jushiro, and Yamamoto, each with their lieutenant.

"Hide me," Gin muttered as he held Rangiku around the waist.

"Gin Ichimaru, how are you alive?" Yamamoto growled.

"By some lucky chance, a certain blond haired shopkeeper saved me and took me to the hospital in the human world. I've been recovering ever since. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to try and get back to the Soul Society when you can barely communicate with you zanpakuto," Gin said honestly. I giggled as Yoruichi took Aria back and went to get her bottle.

"What do you expect us to do with you, Ichimaru?" Yamamoto growled.

"Well, Head Captain, my lovely daughter suggested I become and instructor at Shino and I thought that was a splendid idea. Also, I need to see young Darien's forms for enter the Academy, I need to alter them slightly," Gin said.

"How so?" Unohana asked.

"Darien's my twin brother," I answered. "Yeah I know, doesn't seem like it but he is."

"That's an interesting development," Shunsui muttered.

"I will talk it over with the Head Master at the Academy. Captain Kurosaki, Captain Kuchiki, watch him," Yamamoto growled.

"Yes sir." Yamamoto left with his lieutenant and Unohana while Shunsui, Nanao, Isane, and Jushiro stayed.

"Darien is your brother?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I know, weird ain't it," I laughed.

"That it is." It was an interesting vacation, and I now had two dads.

* * *

><p><strong>Rangiku: GIN IS BACK! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!<strong>

_**Rangiku smothers Sarge as she hugs her. **_

**Sara: Rangiku she can't breathe. **

**Rangiku: Sorry! **

_**Sarge catches her breath as Rangiku pulls away. They're sitting in the room Sarge stays in when she's at the Kuchiki Manor. **_

**Sarge: That's fine, Rangiku. You're welcome.**

**Sara: I have two dads now. **

**Sarge: Sorry, but only one person said to leave Gin in his grave while everyone else said to bring his ass back. I listen to my public. **

_**Hydro walks in. **_

**Hydro: Come on. **

_**Thirty minutes later, Sarge stands in the Health Land Group Jacuzzi room. Yoruichi, Miki, Rangiku, and countless others are there. Hydro dives into the water. **_

**Hydro: Come on, you'll love it!**

**Sarge: Um, how about no?**

**Yoruichi: You shouldn't have said that. Rangiku! **

_**Rangiku throws Sarge into the nearest changing stall and Yoruichi ducks in and ducks back out with Sarge's clothes in hand. Yoruichi hold a bathing suit out to Sarge over the stall door. **_

**Sarge: GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES YORUICHI!**

**Yoruichi: No. You have to put the bathing suit on. **

_**After five minutes of arguing, Sarge rips the bathing suit from Yoruichi's hands and puts it on. **_

**Yoruichi: Now come out.**

**Sarge: _*from behind the stall door* _No, I look ridiculous. **

**Yoruichi: Come out or I'll drag you out. **

_**Sarge refuses and Yoruichi rips the door open and drags her out. Sarge blushes and glares at Yoruichi at the same time. **_

**Nanao: Come on, you look nice. **

**Sarge: Shut up. **

_**Yoruichi grabs Sarge around the waist and throws her in the Jacuzzi. **_

**Sarge: YORUICHI!**

**Yoruichi: Yeah, yeah, you'll get even later. **

**Hydro: Kick back, relax, and maybe we can go pick up a couple of guys later.**

**Sarge: You might but I won't. I'm too bossy to pick up a guy. **

**Tatsuki: Pick a guy from Squad 11. **

**Sarge: That's like running into a lion cage covered in blood. **

**Tatsuki: Those guys love when girls boss them around, especially if the girl can fight them. Besides, stubborn is just the way they like it in the 11th Division.**

**Sarge: Whatever you say Tatsuki.**


	55. Dates!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating might be pushing it but, if I should go to M, let me know.**

**Borderline M: suggestive themes, anyone above 15 should be able to pick up on them. **

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock," a voice said and Amara looked up from her desk to see Darien Ichimaru standing at the doorway. "Excuse me for interrupting but my father asked me to deliver these to you." Amara motioned him forward and Darien set the stack of papers on the desk. Amara sighed as she saw it would take forever to go through them all.<p>

"You're dismissed, Cadet," Amara muttered rubbing her tired eyes.

"Yes ma'am. Ma'am, if I could make a personal observation, if I may?" Darien said.

"Go ahead."

"I find that when I have difficulties concentrating or if I'm mourning the loss of someone, hanging out with friends and getting out of the office helps."

"I have a mountain of paperwork to do, my friends are off doing something else, and I don't want to bother them."

"Well, the paperwork isn't due until next Friday."

"My friends are still out."

"Fine, I'll take you out then."

"Are you serious?" Amara laughed and looked up at him.

"Yes. You need to relax and since your friends are all busy, I will take you out. My sister told me of this great little place to eat and I'd be happy to take you there. Then perhaps some sparring if that'll make you happy or a walk in the woods," Darien continued.

"Why are you being so nice? I barely know you and even then you're just Sara's brother."

"You don't know me because you haven't hung out with me. I'm being nice because you look like you could use a shoulder to cry on. I promise if you don't enjoy yourself that you can return here after lunch and I'll help you with your paperwork." Amara contemplated this offer. It was tempting.

"All right. I guess I can push this paperwork off for a bit longer," Amara sighed standing up. Darien smiled and motioned for Amara to follow him. He walked her down to the restaurant and nodded to his sister as he saw her sitting with Kane in the back. Amara and Darien went to a booth and Amara sat on the opposite side of the U-Shaped booth. They ordered lunch and Darien smirked as Amara smiled.

"So, you're the Shihoin daughter, right?" Darien asked.

"Yes."

"Sara has told me a couple of stories about when you guys were in the Academy," Darien chuckled.

"Which ones?"

"Let's see here. Oh, there was the one where they couldn't wake you up and threw you in a bath of cold ice water."

"I pulverized your sister over that one."

"I know, she told me. There was the one about how your parents, plus Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji did that little prank on you guys."

"We about killed them over that one."

"Figures as much," Darien laughed. Amara told him stories for a while and Darien listened intently.

"You know, I think this is the most fun I've had since Seiko died," Amara admitted as she finished her food.

"Who's Seiko?"

"He was my boyfriend. He was killed in the last battle with Aizen's forces. Chou killed him."

"And you killed her."

"Yes."

"I can honestly say I'm glad you did. That bitch deserved what she got," Darien muttered sitting back.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since my sister gave me that little wakeup call the other week, I've remember more of my childhood. Chou found me in the Rukon District after my father separated me from Sara. She tricked me into coming with her. After that, all I remember is this intense pain coursing through my body. The next thing I remember I'm about eight or maybe a few years older and I've turned into that monstrosity I was."

"Chou and Jin were both asses."

"Jin wasn't as bad, unless you called him Hisoka, then he'd flip."

"Why?"

"He hates that name. His mother gave it to him and he hates his mother."

"Interesting."

"Isn't Seiko normally a girls' name?"

"You're just like your sister!" Amara laughed and moved around the table to Darien's side. "She said the same thing." Amara yawned some and leaned back in the chair.

"How much sleep have you gotten lately?" Darien asked.

"Not much. I keep replaying Seiko's death."

"Come with me," Darien chuckled and pulled Amara up after leaving the money for the meal. Darien winked to his sister as he left the diner with Amara wrapped in his arms. They walked up to a hilltop and sat under a cherry tree. "Sara showed me this place when I was sad the other day. I find it relaxing." Darien pulled Amara down onto the ground with him and she giggled as he caught her gently. They lay back in the afternoon sun and Amara snuggled next to Darien's side. They both ended up passing out within minutes of each other. Amara's last conscious thought was _I'm going to marry this man someday. _Darien's was the same towards her.

* * *

><p>Toshiro pulled Karin into his lap as she delivered her finished paperwork. Karin laughed as she landed in his lap. Toshiro kissed Karin's lips gently and she blushed deeply. They parted and Toshiro brushed the hair from her face.<p>

"What do you say you and I go play a little one-on-one soccer?" Toshiro asked.

"Sounds great." Toshiro smiled and they went out to the nearest lot. Karin and Toshiro loved playing soccer against each other and some of the Seireitei kids would watch as they played. After a few rounds, Karin called it quits and Toshiro smirked.

"Want to go get some ice cream?" Karin asked.

"That sounds good right about now," Toshiro chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. Rangiku wasn't there to bother them and they ended up sitting on top of the barrack's roof watching the Seireitei. "Karin, I have something I wish to ask you."

"What is it, Toshiro?" Karin asked sitting up to look at him. Toshiro cleared his throat and reached inside his robes. He pulled out a small box that fit in the palm of his hand. He opened it up to reveal a simple but elegant ring.

"Karin Kurosaki, will you be my wife?" Toshiro asked looking at the black haired woman. All Karin could do was nod and put her hand out. Toshiro slipped the ring on her finger and she hugged him tightly. "I take that as a yes."

"Oh, yes! Wait until Yuzu hears about it!" Karin laughed.

"Your father said it was about damn time that I asked you when I brought it up," Toshiro laughed.

"I love you Toshiro," Karin whispered.

"I love you too, Karin." They kissed and Momo and Yuzu could be heard snickering a few rooftops away.

* * *

><p>"RENJI!" Tatsuki yelled storming into the 3rd Squad Captain's Office. Said Captain bolted into the sitting position. There was a red mark on his face. "YOU WERE SLEEPING YOU PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Tatsuki roared.<p>

"I'm sorry Tatsuki. I must have fallen asleep!"

"We had a date today!" Tatsuki complained.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki. I didn't mean to fall asleep. What time is it?"

"An hour after you were supposed to meet me, you air head!"

"I'll make it up to you. Come on, let's go." He wrapped his arm around Tatsuki and she glared at him. "Please, give me a chance."

"Fine." Tatsuki gave him the chance, and beat him up later for being late anyway.

* * *

><p>Rena woke up to the sound of talking outside her barracks door.<p>

"Please Captain Abarai? There's this new place I want to take her to. It'll only be a few hours, I promise." Rena smirked at the sound of her begging boyfriend.

"Did you clear it with Ashido?"

"Yes."

"All right, I guess you can steal her away for a couple of hours."

"Thank you Captain Abarai!"

"Have you seen Izuru?"

"Oh, he was talking with Gin last I knew."

"I figured as much. Thanks Isamu."

"Not a problem, Captain Abarai sir!" Rena heard Renji walk away and she walked over to the door, wrapped up in just her bathrobe. She opened it up just as Isamu went to knock.

"Good morning, Isamu," Rena said in a calm voice.

"Oh, you're not dressed yet," he said a bit disappointed.

"I just woke up actually. Thanks to you and Renji."

"I'm sorry we disturbed you," Isamu insisted. "I'll…Never mind."

"Isamu, wait inside while I get dressed. Then you can take me to that place you wanted." Isamu blushed and grinned widely.

"Okay!" He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"No peeking, Isamu," Rena warned as she went to her bedroom.

"I promise I won't," Isamu insisted blushing deep scarlet. Rena couldn't believe how shy he could be. So much like his father, that's for sure. Rena came back out a few minutes later and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She set her forehead on his upper shoulder blade. He stood about a head taller than her.

"So, where were you going to take me?" Rena asked.

"You'll love it," Isamu insisted pulling her into his arms and dragging her outside.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again, Nel," Yoruichi said as Nel settled down in a chair with Aria in her arms.<p>

"It's not a problem, Yoruichi," Nel laughed and Soifon smiled as she watched the sleeping baby in Nel's arms.

"You two are life savers. I've wanted some time with my husband and thanks to you two, I get some," Yoruichi laughed.

"Go on, Yoruichi," Soifon chuckled and Yoruichi flashed away to the 12th Squad Barracks where she found Nemu securing the last of Kisuke's restraints and putting a bow tie around his neck.

"Thanks for gift wrapping him, Nemu," Yoruichi chuckled.

"I helped," Hiyori said as she finished the last of the ropes. Kisuke was unconscious but he wouldn't be for long. "It was fun to knock him out."

"Thank you girls," Yoruichi said as she picked up her husband.

"Not a problem," Nemu chuckled. Yoruichi flashed off to the training ground below the Sokyoku Hill. She gently placed her husband on the ground and removed the rope. She waited patiently for him to wake. When he did, he wasn't too happy.

"Hiyori!" he shouted the second he regained consciousness. He saw Yoruichi and she smiled. "Yoruichi?"

"Sorry about Hiyori. I asked Nemu to make you ready for a date and I guess Hiyori helped a bit," Yoruichi laughed moving over to him. She placed a dark hand on Kisuke's chest and he smiled up at her. "You've been working too hard and the baby has gotten in the way. But she's being babysat and Hiyori is helping Nemu with your paperwork so we get some alone time," Yoruichi chuckled pushing her husband down flat on the ground. "Some quality alone time."

"I like the sound of that," Kisuke chuckled. Yoruichi planted a kiss on his lips. Kisuke wrapped his arms around his wife, rolled her onto the bottom, and kissed her back. "I really like the sound of that." Kisuke flashed a large smile and Yoruichi kissed him roughly.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was just about done with his paperwork when Nanao walked in followed by Isane and Shuhei.<p>

"Lieutenants, what can I do for you?" Ichigo asked.

"I came by to collect paperwork. They tagged along," Nanao explained walking up with Isane on the other side of the desk. Isane placed her hand on Ichigo's neck and he fell limp to the desk.

"All yours Shuhei," Isane said as she and Nanao collected the paperwork.

"Rukia gives you her thanks," Shuhei laughed as he threw his captain over his shoulder. Shuhei flashed off to the Shiba Manor. He went to the private garden where Rukia was waiting under the cherry tree. "Signed, sealed, and delivered," Shuhei chuckled as he put his captain on the blanket below the tree.

"Thank you Shuhei. Lock the door on your way out."

"Yes ma'am." Shuhei left and Rukia waited patiently, lying next to Ichigo and staring at his face. Ichigo opened his eyes about ten minutes later and smiled as he saw Rukia.

"I had the weirdest dream. Isane knocked me out cold."

"She did. I asked she, Nanao, and Shuhei to bring you here," Rukia chuckled.

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted to have some private time with my husband. You've been so distant that I wanted to have you be closer than you have been in a long time." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He examined their surrounds.

"I like the way you think, Rukia," Ichigo chuckled. He propped himself up and looked her in the eyes. He placed a kiss on her lips and slowly pushed her onto the ground and leaned over her. "I love you midget." Rukia shoved his shoulder lightly and he chuckled.

"Strawberry," she murmured between kisses, "I love you too." Ichigo chuckled as he drew Rukia up a little more on the ground and kissed her again and again.

* * *

><p>"Gin," Rangiku called as she walked into his house. "Are you home, Gin?" Rangiku called.<p>

"Good morning Rangiku," Gin chuckled and she looked up to see him on the balcony on the second floor. "How do you like my new place?"

"I think it's wonderful."

"The Shiba, Shihoin, and Kuchiki families pooled a little bit of cash to get me set up here. Bought the house, a new wardrobe, food, and have a little extra to hold be over until I start teaching," Gin explained walking down the stairs. "And my son stays here when he wants."

"It's a delightful place."

"I figure I can pay back all three families in three years or so. The place didn't cost that much."

"That's good." Gin stopped at the last step and looked down at Rangiku.

"I've missed you so much, Rangiku," Gin whispered.

"I've missed you too Gin," Rangiku insisted.

"How about some tea? We can catch up."

"That sounds nice." Gin stepped down and wrapped his arms around Rangiku. He looked down at her and smiled his signature smile.

"I'm never leaving you, not again," Gin insisted and she nodded. They walked to the kitchen where Gin made tea for them. Pouring it out for the two of them, they started to talk about the different things that had happened in the 17 years or so since they had last seen each other. They finished their tea after they had some lunch and Rangiku looked up at Gin. "What's wrong, Rangiku?"

"Why did you have children with another woman?"

"I found myself in her arms for comfort. We kept each other sane while in Las Noches."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rangiku demanded.

"You wouldn't have believed me."

"You never know."

"That's right. I didn't know how'd you react. I had to do it without your knowledge. How many people around her thought I was the evil one?" Gin asked her.

"A lot of people."

"See, that's my point. No one would have believed me. I don't regret what I did Rangiku."

"You left me with nothing to remember you by!" Rangiku snapped.

"I'm sorry, I truly am." Gin placed his hand on Rangiku's.

"You've changed, Gin," Rangiku whispered.

"The Human World has a strange effect on Soul Reapers that stay there a bit too long," Gin commented. He moved over to Rangiku and used his long slender fingers to raise her chin. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Rangiku's eyes brightened at the contact. Gin pulled away and Rangiku smiled.

"That felt nice."

"I know it did." Gin kissed her again and swept her up into his arms. He carried her up the stairs. She never said no. As they lay in each other's arms, Gin looked into Rangiku's eyes.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked him.

"Marry me, Rangiku," Gin breathed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'll never leave you again. I promise, just marry me."

"Yes!" She put her finger to her lip a moment. "That means I'm Sara's stepmom don't it?" she mused.

"Yeah."

"I'm so going to tease her about that one," Rangiku chuckled and Gin smiled pulling her tighter into his arms.

* * *

><p>As I opened my office door on the way to lunch, I saw Kane standing there. He smiled as he saw I was leaving for lunch.<p>

"I didn't expect to see you until dinner," I commented.

"Well, I wanted to have a whole afternoon with you. So, I thought lunch, then some time up in the forest, and then dinner," he chuckled.

"What about work?" I asked.

"I cleared it with Captain Kuchiki, Captain Ukitake, Gin, and Captain Kurosaki. It seems a lot of couples are having some private time today," he mused. "Your mom kidnapped your dad earlier today. Rangiku hasn't been seen since she went to talk to Gin. Uryu and Orihime also disappeared. Rena and Isamu disappeared earlier just before lunch. Nemu and Hiyori helped Yoruichi steal Kisuke away for the afternoon and Tatsuki about killed Renji when he fell asleep and missed their brunch date."

"She had to be pissed," I laughed closing the door and taking his hand in mine.

"Oh, she was. She beat the hell out of him actually. I saw the whole thing. Laughed my ass off for twenty minutes."

"Sounds like Tatsuki." He smiled and led me down the streets to our favorite diner. I had taken Darien out to eat here the second night he was home. Kane had already taken care of seats and led me straight back. The waitress took our orders and we snuggled in the U shaped booth. Not too long after we walked in, I saw Darien walk in with Amara. Our eyes connected and he motioned with his head that he saw me. Our food came soon after and we ate while talking idly. We could here Amara and Darien laughing.

"It seems those two are enjoying themselves," Kane observed as we ate.

"Darien's changed a lot in the past three weeks," I remarked.

"I can tell."

"How's life in the 13th Division?" I asked.

"The 3rd Seats are driving me crazy," he groaned.

"I know. They always do," I chuckled. "They're not bad apart, okay Kiyone isn't bad by herself." He smirked. I saw Darien get up and winked at him. He and Amara left. "They make a cute couple."

"That they do." We left a while later and walked up to the forest on the Hill. We looked out over the Seireitei and watched as everyone went about his or her business. Like the other couples of the Seireitei, we kissed and ended up falling asleep in each other's arms after dinner when he walked me back to my room. Life returned to normal in the Seireitei.

* * *

><p><strong>I made a promise to someone and I keep forgetting to mention it. nai light had me proof read one of her stories and I'm reading it now. It's not a Bleach story but I think it's pretty good considering I'm completely ignorant when it comes to what she's writing about. So, go take a look if you want and if someone can explain to me the ideas behind the story it would be much appreciated. <strong>

**Secondly, go pressure Agent Yaoi (Hydro) so she'll write more of her stories. They're really good. **

**Third, I'm trying to finish this up so I can work on the American Soul Society one, then I'll work on the Academy story, and then I'll work on the sneak preview story I mentioned in either this story of in the American Soul Society story. **

**However, I have an English paper to write as well, so I'm going to have to put a few things on hold. Luckily I have Friday off.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(I apologize to America and Maddie before Hydro reads this. I wanted to bring someone the Hydro could talk with into the story. I don't know them personally but I wanted two more people to come in. So, don't be mad.)<strong>_

_**The girls are still kicking back in the Jacuzzi when Hydro's friends America and Maddie come in. **_

**Hydro: What are you two doing here?**

**America: We wanted in on this too. **

_**Sarge rolls her eyes as they climb into the water. **_

**Sarge: At least it's quiet. **

**Miki: Yeah.**

**Yoruichi: Peaceful even. **

**Yachiru: HI!**

**E_veryone jumps up in shock as the little girl arrives. _**

**Sarge: You gave as a heart attack!**

**Yachiru: Byakuya gave me candy to go torture Soifon. **

**Yoruichi: I'll give you money for twice the amount of candy he gave you if you'll annoy him and the boys. **

**Yachiru: Deal! **

_**She leaves and we all sigh. After a while, we get ready to leave and walk out into the leaving section of Health Land. We see Renji with a couple of others. **_

**Renji: Hello ladies.**

**Tatsuki: Hey Renji. **

**Yoruichi: Who are your friends? **

**Renji: Some new recruits. **

_**Sarge locks eyes with a boy with golden brown/blond hair and dark blue eyes. Hydro and the others lock eyes with a couple of others. **_

**Sarge: Hi, my name's Sara. **

**Boy: My names Jason.**

**Sarge: I like that name. **

**Jason: Want to go get something to eat? **

**Sarge: Sure. **

_**Jason takes her hand and leads her out. Yoruichi looks at Rukia dumbstruck. **_

**Yoruichi: That is one thing I never expected to see. **

**Rukia: Same.**

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit! I saved this file and it was 4,078 words! Now it's 4,097!<strong>


	56. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating.**

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! Sorry for the late update. I've been working on The One Before Hisana.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Lieutenant," Rikichi said as I walked into the office early on July 13th.<p>

"Good morning Rikichi. How are you this morning?" I asked stopping so I could address him.

"Quite good. What about yourself, Lieutenant?"

"Oh, I'm quite well. How's that transfer to the Third Division going?" I asked.

"I don't know. I haven't received any word yet."

"I'm sure you'll be transferred soon," I laughed and he smiled. "Well, I have paperwork to do. Good day, Rikichi."

"Happy birthday, Lieutenant," Rikichi chuckled.

"Thank you." Going into my office, I started to fill out all of my paperwork. It was done by the time the Captain had arrived. Byakuya went straight into his office and started on his share of the paperwork. It was a peaceful morning. I looked at the photos on my desk. One was from Karin and Toshiro's wedding. Toshiro now let anyone related to Karin call him by his first name. I only did it when we weren't around others. The next photo was from Gin and Rangiku's wedding. That had been one hell of a party. There was a picture of Rena and Isamu in each other's arms while Darien held Amara and Kane held me. Akira and Ryne were off to the side laughing at us all. I had a picture of Mom, Dad, and Byakuya next to that. Next to that one was a picture from Renji and Tatsuki's engagement party. They were still engaged to be married. We all laughed at that one. The largest photo I had I had to take in my hands.

The picture was taken at a beach and there was a line of stones down the middle. Water balloons were in mid flight and everyone was laughing. The Shiba/Kurosaki Clan was on one side while the Ishida Clan was on the other. The two Clans had divided everyone present at the party and started a water balloon war. Byakuya and I stood at the centerline; both of us had buckets of balloons. We were the third party in that group. This was revenge for the pranks shot over the Kuchiki house. Everyone was have the time of their lives. Then someone cleared his or her throat and I looked up to see Captain Kuchiki in the doorway.

"Captain! Sorry zoned out," I muttered putting the picture back on my desk and sitting up straight.

"That's quite all right, Sara. I was saying that you should take the day off."

"Why?"

"It's your birthday. You should go relax or something."

"If you say so, Captain, but I'd rather stay here." He walked around the desk and pulled me up by my ear. He pulled me out of the office and to the gate of the barracks.

"I don't want to see you back here until tomorrow morning. Go!" he ordered and he lightly shoved me out the door and locked it.

"Ouch," I muttered rubbing my beat red ear. He popped his head out the gate.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks Captain." He smirked and I walked down the road. I was suddenly tackled from behind. Skidding across the ground, I looked down to see Grimmjow holding onto my waist.

"HI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he laughed and I smiled fluffing his hair.

"Thanks Grimmjow. Who's supposed to be watching you today?" I asked.

"That would be me," Ukitake laughed running up. "The little guy can run pretty fast."

"Captain Ukitake, good to see you," I laughed as Grimmjow jumped up toward my chest in an attempt to hug me around the neck. I picked him up and hugged him. He put his face on my neck and I smiled.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Come on Grimmjow. We need to get back to the Barracks before Rena comes looking for you," Ukitake laughed.

"I like Rena! She gives me hugs and cuddles with me!" Grimmjow laughed to me as I put him back down on the ground.

"Good luck, Captain Ukitake," I chuckled as he took Grimmjow's hand.

"See you around, Sara," Ukitake laughed and walked away. I made it about ten feet before I was yet again tackled and this time it was by three women. We ended up sprawled out on the ground and I looked up at them.

"Jeez girls, were you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"Sorry, I wanted to give you a hug!" Nel laughed as she sat up in her Soul Reaper garb. Nel belonged to the Fifth Division now since she had graduated already.

"As did I. I tried to catch you before you left the Manor this morning but Nishi made me a little late," Orihime laughed.

"I was trying to catch up to you," Rangiku laughed. "Happy birthday stepdaughter."

"Rangiku! Not that again," I complained.

"This is your first birthday with me as your stepmother through your birthfather. Get over it."

"Happy birthday Sara," Orihime chuckled and I smiled.

"Happy birthday," Nel laughed.

"Thank you, all of you." After a quick chat, we split up. I was continuously tackled in hugs by every person that I was close to, so as you can imagine that's a lot of people.

"Hello sister," Darien chuckled walking up to me as I walked past the Ninth Squad Barracks. He was assigned to the Ninth Squad now.

"Hello Darien. Happy birthday," I chuckled hugging him.

"Happy birthday. Hard to believe we're both 18 isn't it?" he chuckled.

"Yeah. How many people have told you happy birthday?"

"Ten so far, what about you?"

"Too many to count."

"You look a little beat up."

"Two words, hug tackles."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Oh, and Byakuya has locked me out of the 6th Division for the rest of the day."

"I ran out of the office when Ichigo told me I could leave for the day. I heard about Byakuya dragging you out."

"It got around that fast?"

"Yep." I groaned and he chuckled throwing his arm over my shoulder. "It's about dinner time. Let's go back to the Manor." I nodded and we started walking. He opened the door to the Manor's back yard where the entrance to the kitchen was and I walked through.

"SURPRISE!" voices chorused and I jumped as Darien laughed behind me. "Happy birthday Sara and Darien!" Kane hugged me tightly and kissed my lips. Amara did the same to Darien.

"You knew about this didn't you?" I demanded to Darien.

"I'm the one that came up with the idea!" Darien laughed and I punched his shoulder playfully. Four-year-old Kaien ran up and held out an envelope for me. It was big enough to hold a large piece of paper. Opening it up, I smiled at the drawing my little brother had done.

"Thank you Kaien. I love it," I insisted. It was a picture of the family and we were having a water balloon fight. "Can you put it in my room so it doesn't get damaged?" I asked.

"Sure!" He ran off with the drawing.

"He's better than me and Ichigo, that's for sure," Mom muttered walking up.

"Midget," Dad growled.

"Strawberry."

"Idiots," I snapped and everyone laughed. Gin walked up and hugged me while spinning me around.

"Eighteen years old. You're so beautiful, so much like your mother." Rangiku slapped the back of his head.

"Seriously?" Rangiku muttered.

"She looks like her mother, that's all I'm saying."

"Mom, lighten up on him," Darien muttered and Rangiku smiled.

"Anything for you, sweet heart," Rangiku said kissing his cheek.

"Bro, we got a seriously messed up family," I muttered.

"I know."

"I'm so proud of both of you," Gin insisted.

"WHO WANTS SAKE?" Ikkaku yelled and Rangiku disappeared. I started laughing and Kane had to hold me to keep from falling over.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro roared. "You have work tomorrow!"

"Aw! Captain!"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me!" Darien and Gin face palmed as the two started bickering.

"Silence!" Ganju yelled and everyone looked up at him. "We have to give them their presents!" Everyone started laughing as Kane and Amara dragged Darien and me to the two tables. Kane handed me the first present, which I unwrapped to see two metal cuffs with the Shiba and Kuchiki Crests on them.

"Byakuya and I thought they'd be a great gift for you," Kukaku chuckled.

"I love them. Thank you, both of you," I laughed slipping on my newest fashion accessories. Kane had a necklace with both the Shiba and Kuchiki crests on pendants.

"This is a surprise."

"By blood you are related to Sara and she is in both families. It's only right that we include you as well," Byakuya explained.

"Thank you." I unwrapped the presents and smiled at each one. Kane handed me a small envelope and I looked at it.

_Sara, _

_My present will be a little late but it'll be worth the wait. I'll give it to you later tonight, in the meantime, look up._

I did and Kane's lips locked on mine. His hand held the back of my neck and he used his other hand to draw me in closer.

"Oooohhhh," the crowd laughed as he kissed me.

"That little present should hold you over until later," he whispered.

"It should," I chuckled and he smiled. Dinner was served up after all the presents were opened. It was quite a long night. Around eleven Kane walked me toward my room. I could tell he was about to say something.

* * *

><p><strong>I want all of you to go look at a picture that Altena did for Sara. "bleachobsetion. deviantart. com art/Sara-Kurosaki-263441717" take off the quotations and remove the spaces. It's really good! **

* * *

><p><strong>Altena: You didn't have to mention the picture. <strong>

**Sarge: I wanted too. It's really good!**

**Miki: Where are we headed exactly?**

**Sarge: I have a treat for Hydro.**

**Hydro: Really?**

**Sarge: I said I'd make it up to you. **

_**We walked into the Health Land bath room and I motioned to the multiple tubs filled with hot water and bubbles. **_

**Sarge: Bubble baths for everyone! Byakuya helped me arrange it. And some of the girls are here. **

_**The normal gang of girls walk in and everyone claims a tub. **_

**Hydro: This is nice. **

**Sarge: So you're not pissed I took that bubble bath earlier then? **

**Hydro: No. **

**Sarge: See, there is such thing as an adult bubble bath. They're quite relaxing. **

**Miki: We need to do this more often. **

**Sarge: I still want a picture of you in your homecoming dress. **

**Miki: Damn. **


	57. Proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating.**

**READ THE DAMN AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

* * *

><p>Kane turned to me as we reached the door to my bedroom. The moon shone down straight onto my room and it illuminated the scene like a spotlight. Kane's eyes were gentle and kind as he gazed down at my face. He brushed my bangs from my face smiling. His blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight.<p>

"I'm glad I got to spend this birthday with you," Kane whispered.

"So am I. My birthday last year was dreadful," I chuckled putting my arms around his neck.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay." I did and I felt the brush of cloth against my arm.

"Open." I opened my eyes to see Kane on one knee and a small box in his hand. Inside the box lay a ring. "Sara Ichimaru Kurosaki, marry me."

"Do you even have to ask?" I whispered and tackled him in a hug.

"SHE SAID YES!" Rangiku's voice yelled from the edge of the building.

"Rangiku!" I snapped laughing as I sat up.

"What?" She walked away and Kane sat up taking my hand in his.

"I'm glad you said yes. I've done the formal ceremony with your family already, I wanted this to be a surprise though," Kane whispered as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"You do realize you just got tied into the weirdest family in the Seireitei, right?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'll love every moment of it."

"Oh, Kane," I murmured and kissed his lips. He smiled and kissed back. We were hit by something soft and looked up to see Dad standing there with Gin next to him. There were nightclothes tossed on Kane's lap.

"Break her heart or hurt her in any way, we will kill you," Dad growled.

"Nobody hurts our baby girl," Gin said.

"I have no intention to hurt her or break her heart," Kane insisted.

"Oh, and try not to overdo it tonight," Dad chuckled and I flash stepped over to him and sent him flying back with a very hard punch.

"You got a smartass comment Gin?" I asked.

"Nope. I know better than to mess with you."

"Good. Sorry about that Dad," I chuckled.

"I had it coming." Kane smirked as he finally got to his feet as my fathers left. Sometimes it was hard having to dads but I got used to it quickly. Kane wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"When shall we have the wedding?" I asked.

"Well, see, we had this all planned out before I asked. Actually we've had it planned out since your miscarriage."

"Really?"

"Isshin, Kukaku, and Byakuya knew it would come to this again and wanted to have everything prepared if you became pregnant before age 18."

"Interesting."

"So, the wedding is at the end of the month."

"Fast, I like that. Does that mean you'll be moving in here?"

"You know that section in the back of the Manor that they have under construction?"

"Yes."

"That will be our home for us and a growing family."

"Will I be taking your name?"

"No, I'll be taking yours. I'm marrying up after all, and into a noble family."

"The Shiba or the Kurosaki name?"

"Kurosaki."

"I like the sound of that, Kane Kurosaki." He smirked and pulled me toward my bedroom. "I need to take a bath."

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Kane chuckled.

"No, not at all." I pulled Kane toward my bathroom. The water felt nice on our cooled skin. The window was cracked to let the warm night air in. His arms were wrapped around me tightly as I rested my head on his shoulder. His lips were on my neck.

"Sara, have you thought about us having a child again?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I think you'd be a wonderful mother."

"And you a wonderful father. The last one was unplanned."

"I know."

"We're so young too."

"We have a loving family and group of friends that will help. All I'm saying is if you want to have a kid again, I'm fine with that."

"Thank you, Kane." After our bathe, he changed and I slipped on my nightwear. His arms wrapped around me as I pulled my shirt down.

"Happy birthday," he breathed into my ear. He led me gently to the bed and I snuggled into his strong protective arms. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"MOMMY!" Correction, almost nothing could ruin the moment. Grimmjow came running through the door and I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Nel Mommy getting in a drinking contest with Rangiku and nobody can stop them."

"Oh for the love of all that is holy!" I groaned throwing on a housecoat and walking out to where the party was winding down with Kane and Grimmjow following. Toshiro and Gin were trying to get Rangiku to stop but she threatened them with Hinako. Nobody tried to mess with Nel.

"Hado #4 Byakurai!" The lightning leapt from my hand and destroyed the sake bottles and dishes. I looked at Byakuya. "Take it out of my next paycheck. There Grimmjow, she won't drink anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my room with me fiancé." Turning on my heels, Kane took my hand and we went back to my room. He calmed me down before we fell asleep. Little did I know that the girls already had my bachelorette party planned.

* * *

><p>"Hello Rangiku, Isane, Nanao," I chuckled as I finished the last of my paperwork. The wedding was in two days away and I was finishing the last amount of paperwork I had before returning to work in about a week and a half.<p>

"Hey, finished with the paperwork?" Nanao asked and I nodded as she came to grab it. I felt her hand hit the back of my neck before everything went dark.

"I think you hit her a little too hard," Rangiku murmured as their fellow lieutenant hit her desk with a thud.

"It was either that or she'll wake up in twenty minutes," Isane answered as she took Sara's pulse. "Let's go." Rangiku picked Sara up and threw her over her shoulder as Ichigo did the same to Kane across the Seireitei. The girls flash stepped over to the spa that the Kuchiki Family owned. The operator let the girls in where numerous others were waiting for them.

"How hard did you knock her out?" Yoruichi demanded.

"Pretty hard," Rangiku answered as she laid the sleeping bride-to-be on the couch. "Isane says she'll be fine though."

"She's going to kill you!" Amara laughed.

"We know," Nanao chuckled and changed into some more relaxed clothing. I bolted upright as consciousness came back to me.

"NANAO!" I snapped and she jumped.

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA!"

"It hurt!" Yoruichi laughed at how pissed I was as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Where am I anyway?"

"Your bachelorette party," Rangiku answered.

"Seriously? You all are throwing me a bachelorette party?" I laughed.

"Yes," Mom laughed. "It's tradition." I raised an eyebrow and Amara tossed me a pile of clothes. Everyone else was out of her Soul Reaper garb and into relaxing clothes.

"Why is there a bathing suit in with all the clothes?" I asked.

"Because Captain Kuchiki had them make a pool and we're going swimming," Rangiku answered. I disappeared and Rangiku smiled.

"She loves swimming," Mom laughed as I reappeared in the bathing suit and housecoat. It was about three in the afternoon and everyone was ready to party.

"TO THE POOL!" Rena shouted and everyone raced to the pool. The guests consisted of all the female lieutenants, all female Visoreds (don't know how they were convinced to come), Amara, Rena, Akira, Orihime, Soifon, Nel, and Mom. Someone picked me up and flashed to the pool. I found myself flying into the water at the deep end of the pool headfirst. Surfacing, I looked to see Amara laughing.

"Amara," I growled and she looked up to see a pillar of water gathering. "I have the ability to send moon rays, what makes you think I can't use any of the other moon properties?" The wave crashed into Amara and Mom jumped into the water next to me.

"How long have you been able to do that?" she asked.

"Not long."

"I thought so." After swimming for a while, we had dinner and kicked back around the lounge.

"So, are you two thinking about kids yet?" Rangiku asked.

"RANGIKU!" Nanao gasped.

"Well I'm her stepmother! I have the right to know if I'm going to become a grandmother any time soon!"

"Yes, we're thinking about having kids, Rangiku," I answered and Mom looked up at me.

"You do know that there's a bet for how long it takes you two to have another pregnancy, right?" Mom asked me.

"So that's what you guys were talking about that one time."

"Yeah." We all felt the atmosphere change. Yoruichi looked outside to see a glowing sphere of energy around the spa. Outside of it everything was frozen. The door opened and light poured through followed by the feeling of massive spiritual pressure. The people walked in, two them were women, and the other was a man. The one woman and the man appeared to be the lead woman's bodyguards. She was dressed in the most elegant and beautiful kimono that we all stared. I dropped to my knees as I felt the power roll off her. The others were doing likewise.

"Oh, I apologize for my spiritual pressure; it has been a long time since I have visited the Soul Society." The pressure lift and we looked up at her. "Please, rise." We did and she inspected all of us. "Such power all gathered in one room. It is truly amazing."

"Milady we must return quickly. The Head Captain must not know you visited until after you have left," the man to her right said.

"You worry too much. My spiritual pressure will keep the time shield up."

"Captain?" Hiyori whispered looking at the woman. The bodyguard looked at Hiyori and smiled kindly.

"Go ahead Hikifune," the woman said and Hikifune hugged Hiyori tightly.

"My little lieutenant, oh how I have missed you," she whispered.

"Captain it is great to see you again."

"Milady I must protest on the length of this encounter," the man said.

"Stuff it. The only reason you are here is that my brother insisted on it. Let me introduce myself, ladies. I am Amaterasu of the Royal Family. It is an honor to meet you all. I am looking to for the girl of two noble houses," she explained and we all stared at the beauty of the goddess in front of us.

"The only two that are from two houses would be Rukia Kuchiki since she married into the Shiba Clan, and Sara Kurosaki since she is Rukia and Ichigo's stepdaughter," Yoruichi said to Amaterasu. "It is a pleasure to be in your presence. I am the Head of the Shihoin Clan."

"I look for Sara Kurosaki then. Her name was not included in the report we received. Which one of you lovely young ladies is she?" I took a hesitant step forward and she smiled at me. "Come here. I wish to see you clearer." I walked quickly forward and bowed my head. Her fingertips touched my chin and brought it up.

"Milady?" I breathed.

"Such a kind and proper woman and yet you used to live in the Rukon District. I'm glad I finally got the chance to meet you. You truly do belong in the Noble Houses that I know. I came here to congratulate you on your victory over Sosuke Aizen. Rukia Kuchiki, step forward please." Mom walked up and Amaterasu handed her a small box. "Give that to your husband."

"Yes ma'am." Amaterasu brought out a necklace from her sleeve and slipped it over my head. It settled on my neck and I felt it warm at the touch of my skin.

"These are special necklaces, gifts from the Royal Family," Amaterasu explained. "The second reason I came here was to bless your marriage to the Izumi boy. I heard about that and insisted I come and give you my best wishes. May your marriage bring your happiness and many children."

"Thank you, milady."

"Hikifune, the present." Hikifune brought out a small package and handed it to me. "A gift for your wedding day. And your hair is too short to do anything to. I will fix that." Her hand glowed and I felt my hair grow out and it was soon quite long. "There, that is much better."

"Thank you." She smiled and gave me a hug. I about fell over in shock. I felt something warm on the shoulder opposite that of my moon scar.

"And I brought a few gifts for the rest of you. It is a bachelorette party after all," Amarterasu chuckled and snapped her fingers. Boxes appeared around the room and she smiled. "Well, I hate to cut this short but I have to return home. Hikifune, let's go."

"Yes milady." The three left and we stood there in shock. We felt the atmosphere change back and looked at each other.

"We just met a member of the Royal Family!" Nanao gasped.

"Let's see the present you got Sara!" Rangiku laughed. Putting the package on the table I opened the box and took the delicate clothing into my finger tips. It was cool and smooth.

"Oh my," Mom whispered as I brought out the first part of the outfit. "It's a wedding outfit! It's much better than what I picked out. You have to wear that! It is so beautiful and she even had accessories for your hair!"

"I don't know what to say," I whispered looking at it all.

"Hey, there are presents for each of us," Nemu said. "By name." The girls tore at the two presents each that they had as I stared at the wedding clothes I had. Yoruichi walked up and handed me a smaller box.

"It's addressed to you." I opened it and smiled as I saw it was for Kane.

"Kane will love it," I whispered and saw the necklace incorporated the family crests. Amara and Rena screeched in happiness as they unwrapped their presents.

"FIREWORKS!" they shouted and we smiled as they ran outside and set the fireworks up. They lit the assembly up and it lit up the sky.

"They're beautiful," I whispered.

"And there are more for after the wedding!" Rena laughed jumping around.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a suggestion for the royal family bit so I included it. You'll find out about the shoulder thing soon. <strong>

**Also, I'm working on a collab story with Altena. If you want to read, there is a copy on each of our profiles. You should get a good laugh. It's called "Stargazing".**

* * *

><p><strong>Hydro: You're late updating.<strong>

**Sarge: I've been working on a collab.**

**Hydro: With who?**

**Altena: Me. **

**Hydro: Figures. **

**Sarge: Want to help?**

**Hydro: What's it about?**

**_Sarge brings up the story and Hydro reads. _**

**Hydro: I want in so I can save your ass.**

**Altena: GREAT! One more person working on it!**


	58. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating.**

**READ THE DAMN AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Sara. Getting marriage is a natural thing," Mom insisted as she helped me get ready for the ceremony.<p>

"Mom, I'm 18, I have the right to be nervous," I muttered trying not to move my head as she did my hair.

"You'll do fine," Rangiku insisted as handed Mom another accessory to put in my hair.

"At least you don't have to wear the white makeup, I'm so glad they got rid of that custom," Mom muttered. The door opened and Karin came in followed by Yuzu, Orihime, and Kukaku.

"How's our young bride doing?" Kukaku asked.

"Nervous," I answered.

"You'll be fine. Just think, Rangiku and I didn't screw up at our marriages," Karin pointed out. "I was sure I'd end up face first on the floor."

"I know," I whispered. "How long until the ceremony?" I asked.

"We've got about an hour."

"That means twenty minutes for hair, ten for makeup, and the rest of the time to put on your outfit and get your calm again," Yuzu whispered.

"Urgh, why did it have to be so soon?" I whispered.

"Would you rather have it being dragged out like Renji is doing to me?" Tatsuki laughed.

"No." Mom and Rangiku finished my hair. They were already dressed in their clothes for the marriage ceremony. Yuzu and Kukaku were the only ones in anything colorful because they weren't married. Standing up, Mom brought out the first part of my clothing for today and I removed the housecoat I was wearing.

"Sara, where did you get this tattoo?" Mom asked putting her hand to the spot that had felt warm ever since that hug with Amaterasu.

"I don't have tattoos," I answered.

"Yes you do," Rangiku replied and Mom titled her head.

"Kukaku, doesn't this look like our crests combined?"

"Yes it does, doesn't it," Kukaku commented. "And the Royal family crest is there too. The black is the Royal crest, the red is the Shiba crest, and the pink is the Kuchiki crest."

"Amaterasu must have put it there," I muttered.

"Why do you think that?" Mom asked.

"Because that spot has been warmer than the rest of my body since I hugged her." They all nodded and helped me put on the traditional kimono to wear. My fan was tucked in my sash and I was ready for the ceremony. There was a knock on the door and we looked up to see Byakuya waiting there in the doorway.

"We are ready when you are," Byakuya whispered. We nodded and I looked at my mothers.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do fine," Mom insisted.

"Just think of all the great times you'll have with him," Rangiku insisted. We joined the rest of the wedding party. Kane stared as I walked up to the group. He hadn't seen me in the past few days.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"You look handsome," I replied blushing. To stand in for Kane's family Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake would be present. The procession started to the shrine in the Shiba Manor, passing the others that wouldn't attend the ceremony itself but the party afterwards. Entering the shrine, the priest was there waiting and everyone took their places in the shrine. The Shiba Clan was present, along with Byakuya, Gin, Rangiku, and Darien of course for my family. Kane's makeshift honorary family consisted of Jushiro Ukitake standing in for his father, Retsu Unohana standing in for his mother, and making up a complete and total mismatched amount of siblings were Ryne, Isane, Kiyone, and Sentaro.

Kane read of the words of commitment. I didn't have to really say anything the entire ceremony! After that, the priest read the contract of the marriage that was quite short in words. The maidens presented Kane with the sake. He took three sips and it was brought to me. I did likewise. We repeated the process with the two other bowls of sake. After all three men, (Jushiro, Ichigo, and Gin) had sake, the three women (Unohana, Rukia, and Rangiku) had their sake as well before a cup was passed out to each of the other members of the families. After Kane and I exchanged rings, we made our offerings and smiled at each other from the corner of our eyes. The ceremony ended, we were officially married. Kane left briefly to change into his clothes for the reception while I went with the girls to put on the other kimono.

"How do you feel?" Mom asked as she removed the obi sash around my waist.

"Better." Rangiku brought out the other kimono and I replaced the white one I had been wearing. Returning to where Kane and the others were waiting, I took his hand in mine and he smiled kissing my lips. The others went along to the party and we waited at the doorway to be introduced as officially married.

"We're husband and wife now," he murmured stroking my cheek gently.

"Yes, isn't it great," I chuckled as my ornaments in my hair jingled.

"How'd your hair grow out so fast?"

"I'll tell you later." There were three taps on the door.

"Presenting Kane and Sara Kurosaki," Byakuya announced and the doors slid open to reveal the wonderful reception. There were cheers among the ground as we stepped outside the shrine and into the garden. All the girls were in kimonos, even Yoruichi and Soifon! We walked to the table to eat and the dinner was held. I turned to Kane as everyone became distracted by Grimmjow and Kaien fighting over who got to hug me first.

"What is it?" Kane asked and I drew the necklace I got from Amaterasu from my sleeve.

"I have a present for you." I held it out for him to see. "I was given this to give to you. It's a wedding present."

"It's beautiful." I slipped my hand around his neck and fastened the necklace. He smiled putting his hand to it. "Now, let me give you a kiss, my little princess," he chuckled. I smiled and leaned over to him. Our lips connected and the "oh's" and "aw's" of the crowded made us both blush. We received presents from the guests. (The Kuchiki Family servants quickly carted off them to our home.) Incorporating some western style into the marriage, Ichigo keyed up the music and Kane led me to the floor for our first dance as man and wife. After that, Grimmjow and Kaien ran to me and I hugged them both. Everyone started to talk among themselves and Captain Ukitake walked up with Kiyone and Sentaro following.

"Congratulations, Kane. I hope the honeymoon is good," Ukitake laughed.

"Thank you, Captain," Kane chuckled. Ukitake turned to me.

"I'm glad to see you happy again, Sara. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake. I thought it was wonderful that you and Captain Unohana stood in for Kane's family."

"He's part of the Squad 13 Family. Besides, he was my ward before joining the Academy." I smiled, Jushiro really was like a father to Kane.

"Thank you, Sentaro, Kiyone," I said to them and they looked at me. "You stood in for family as well."

"Oh, well it's the least that we could do!" Kiyone insisted. Jushiro hauled away the bickering third seats. Unohana walked up with Isane.

"I hope you two have many children," Unohana said. "And Sara, if you ever suspect being with child, my door is always open."

"Thank you Captain Unohana, thank you for being part of the ceremony as well."

"It was my pleasure," Unohana insisted and left. I looked at Isane.

"Thank you Isane," Kane whispered.

"If you two ever need any medical help just let me know. I am honored you included me," Isane stammered. I smiled as she walked off. Ryne came over.

"Thanks for acting like my brother," Kane chuckled.

"Anything for you two. We're practically family," Ryne laughed and I hugged him.

"Thank you, Ryne." He walked away and I put my arm in Kane's.

"We have an interesting family," Kane murmured looking down at me.

"Yep." Byakuya walked over and smiled at us.

"I'm happy to see the two of you happy together. It reminds me so much of when Hisana and I were together. Kane, I have something of a gift. Some husbands might think it's punishment though," Byakuya chuckled and handed him a small envelope. Kane opened it and read the words on the page. A smile began to emerge.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've been transferred to the 6th Squad as a 3rd Seat," Kane laughed looking at me.

"That's great. Rikichi finally got his transfer approved?" I asked Byakuya.

"Yes." I smiled at Kane who was beyond happy.

"Report back the same day Sara does."

"Yes sir." Byakuya walked away and I smiled.

"This is great!" Kane laughed.

"Yes, yes it is," I chuckled. Rena and Amara lit off the fireworks and everyone laughed as they lit up the sky. It was a great addition to a happy day. The happy times continued for quite some time. I changed my kimono yet again shortly before leaving the reception. After telling everyone goodnight, Kane and I walked back to our finished house. The servants opened the doors and we walked into the house and found it was fully furnished and beautiful.

"Your family sure has great tastes," he chuckled.

"That they do." We found our way back to the bedroom. Kane removed his clothing first before slipping on some nightwear. His hands worked on the obi sash around my waist. He finally untied it and removed the sash. I had been removing the hair ornaments as he removed the sash. My now long white hair fell down and hit his hands.

"How did your hair get so long?"

"At my bachelorette party we were visited by a member of the Royal Family that wished us a good marriage. She gave me that to give to you. I have one as well, as does Ichigo."

"So she made your hair long?"

"She said I wouldn't be able to style it for the wedding."

"I think every man in the Seireitei envies me," Kane chuckled.

"Probably do." I leaned my head back on his shoulder looking at him. "Let's try having a kid. This house is so empty; I think the pitter patter of little feet would be refreshing." He smiled as he removed the last of my wedding attire. His hand pushed the majority of my hair over my one shoulder as I looked up at him over my shoulder. His finger brushed my bangs gently away from my face. I placed my hand on his neck and smiled up at him. He bent his head and kissed my neck. He picked me up bridal style and laid me down on the bed. His kisses fell on my lips and I kissed back. We hadn't been this close since we announced the engagement. My hair was spread over the pillows. When the deed was done, we lay next to each other. I laid down with my head on his shoulders, covering us with my long white hair. His hand was on my back and his eyes examined every inch of my face as I looked up at him. He was my husband and I was his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Be happy I cut if off where I did. My mind could have gone a bit farther, trust me.<strong>

**Also, I'm working on a collab story with Altena. If you want to read, there is a copy on each of our profiles. You should get a good laugh. It's called "Stargazing".**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miki and Hydro smile as they grab boxes and head off somewhere. Sarge looks at Altena. <em>**

**Sarge: They're going to start something. **

**Altena: It's not goign to be good. **

**Sarge: What time is it?**

**Altena: Almost midnight. (Not really, play along.)**

**Sarge: Let's go up on the roof. Byakuya! Want to watch some fireworks? **

**Byakuya: Fireworks?**

**Sarge: I have a feeling Hydro and Miki are about to start some. **

_**The three climb up onto the roof of the Kuchiki Manor. At the stroke of midnight fireworks explode from the 1st Division Barracks and light up the night sky. Hydro and Miki come running back with Rena and Amara following. **_

**Hydro: We had fun. **

**Miki: Think Yamamoto's awake yet? **

**Yamamoto: GET BACK HERE YOU CHILDREN! I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY ZANPAKUTO!**

**Sarge: Damn, we can hear him from here!**

**Byakuya: You might want to start running. **

_**They start running and Sarge, Altena, and Byakuya sit back laughing.**_


	59. YOU DID THIS!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**T for rating.**

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Kane asked as I lay on my bed.<p>

"Horrible."

"Maybe you should have Captain Unohana or Isane check you out."

"If I still feel this bad at lunch I will," I insisted.

"All right. Call the office if you need anything," Kane whispered and kissed my forehead. He left and I ran for the bathroom and puked. My short hair fell down towards the ground as I leaned over the toilet. I knew this feeling. I didn't want to worry Kane though. I dressed in my clothes and left my zanpakuto in her case. I used secret passages to make it to the Fourth Division and snuck in through the back. My hand hit Captain Unohana's door once.

"Come in, Lieutenant Kurosaki." I opened the door and walked in. Captain Unohana was finishing the last of her paperwork. "Is there something I can do for you, Lieutenant?"

"Captain Unohana, I hate to bother you. I can come back if you want."

"What is it Sara?"

"Can you give me a medical exam?" I asked looking up at her.

"Sure. Is there anything I should be looking for?" she asked.

"Um…yeah…can we keep it quiet?" I asked.

"I understand. Come with me." I followed her to the nearest exam room. She took a blood sample and sent it off with Isane. She talked about symptoms and I answered them. When Isane came back stating that my hormone levels were high, Captain Unohana had me lie down on the exam table and brought out the ultrasound machine. (Those of you that know what that is you know what's coming.)

"So?" I whispered as Unohana looked at the screen. She looked back at me and smiled.

"You were right, you're pregnant."

"How far along?" I asked.

"Well, by the look of the fetuses I'd say ten weeks. You were late coming in here. How long have you felt the symptoms?"

"Three weeks, but I didn't want to worry Kane so I had to wait until I had a day off and he had work."

"You should have come sooner. Let's talk due date." We started to talk about everything I needed to know and Isane set me up with the correct vitamins I have to take and a list of foods I should eat. "I want you to come in for biweekly checkups."

"Yes Captain Unohana. Captain."

"Yes?"

"Did you saw fetuses earlier?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, you're having twins. Would you like to see the scan?" she asked and I nodded. She showed it to me and I smiled, my fingers brushing my stomach lightly. "Now, there are a few ways to check for gender. We can to an ultrasound if you want noninvasive but that won't be until week 20 or so that we'll get a good picture of the twins."

"Alright."

"Then only 17 short weeks later will be your due date."

"Thank you for this, Captain Unohana."

"Now, I want you back in here two weeks from today. Soul Reaper babies sometimes develop issues and I'm going to monitor them closely, especially since they're twins. Isane, why don't you walk her to the market to pick up what she needs and help her go home?" Unohana asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Isane and I left the barracks and my hands rested on my stomach. I still felt nauseated but Unohana had given me something for that.

"Isane, I'm nervous," I whispered.

"Why?"

"Because of what happened last time."

"Tell Captain Kuchiki and he'll have you on desk work."

"I know, but I hate desk work."

"You'll get used to it." After an afternoon out shopping, we ended up having to call Kiyone over who was shopping as well. She helped us take everything back to the manor and I stood in the doorway of one of many empty bedrooms. There were ten empty bedrooms. I knew this was because Soul Reapers live longer so we tend to have more kids when kids are involved. My fingers traced circles on my stomach as I waited for Kane to get home. I had changed into one on my simple dresses and cooked a small dinner for us. Kane came home and was surprised to see me looking better.

"You look better," Kane chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I know."

"What is it, sweetheart? What's wrong?" Kane asked.

"I'll tell you after dinner," I insisted. We ate quietly and he continued to glance at me.

"This is a much different meal," Kane commented.

"I know."

"Sara, what is it?" We had both had finished out meals and I looked up at him. "Honey, you're driving me a little crazy over here."

"I went to see Captain Unohana today."

"What did she say?"

"Kane, you're going to be a father," I said looking into his eyes. He looked shocked and then started smiling.

"That's great! Just what we wanted! How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks."

"So the night of the wedding. Oh, honey, I'm so happy. How do you feel? Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"Isane and I got the foods I should eat, and the vitamins that I should take as well. I go in biweekly for checkups. Kane, there's something else."

"What is it?" Kane asked.

"We're having twins." His smile grew and he took my hand squeezing it.

"That's great! I'll have to get two cribs and we'll have to start getting clothes and things together. Sara this is great! Who all knows?"

"Captain Unohana and Isane."

"We should tell the rest of your family and we should tell Captain Ukitake as well. I passed Ichigo on the way in. They were eating outside tonight. Byakuya was coming over as well as Gin and Rangiku. I already saw Darien there and I believe Captain Ukitake was coming along with the members of the Shihoin Clan and I think some of our friends and the Ishida Clan was coming as well."

"That's right; they were holding a celebration today. I declined because I didn't feel well."

"Let's go tell them!"

"Are you sure you want to do it right now?" I asked.

"No time better than the present. Are you okay for going? You're not going to get sick are you?"

"No, Unohana helped me with that."

"I'll get a shawl for you. We don't need you catching a cold or anything." It was mid October and the air was a bit chilly. Kane came back with my shawl and my shoes. He was smiling and I knew that he was ecstatic about the news. We walked the path up to the garden where 30 people stood talking and having fun. Byakuya was the first to notice and smiled as we approached.

"Sara, are you feeling better?" Orihime asked.

"A bit, yes."

"We have something to announce," Kane said and everyone quieted. "Go ahead honey. You should tell them."

"I'm 10 weeks pregnant with twins," I announced and everyone started cheering. Renji smiled as he held Tatsuki close in his arms. All the girls gave me hugs and I smiled as Grimmjow asked where babies came from. Nel said she'd tell him at a later date.

"Quiet down," I laughed and everyone looked at me, "a little bird told me there was a bet between Gin, Mom, Dad, and Byakuya. Who won?" I asked.

"Damn it," Gin muttered as he brought out his wallet as did Dad and Byakuya while Mom grinned madly. They forked over 3,834 Yen each. (That is roughly 50 American Dollars for those of you that might ask. So she had 150 American Dollars.)

"It's been pleasant doing business with you, gentlemen," she chuckled pocketing the money.

"You guys bet?" Uryu laughed.

"Yeah, we did it when Gin came back," Dad replied. I shook my head silently.

"You're desk job until you near your date and then you're off for two months on medical leave," Byakuya told me.

"I understand." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>20 weeks into the pregnancy….<p>

"Kane," I growled as he slipped on his trousers and I stood patiently in the doorway waiting.

"I'm hurrying!" He put on his shoes and we walked over to Squad 4. I didn't receive odd looks for my growing stomach. It had become common knowledge a week after the announcement. Arriving in the Barracks, Unohana brought us into the room and set up the ultrasound. Kane sat loyally next to me as Unohana monitored the babies. She turned the screen toward us and I saw my children. They were roughly the same size and appeared to be quite healthy.

"Can you see the gender?" Unohana asked.

"A boy and a girl, right?" Kane asked.

"Yes. At least you won't get them confused," Unohana laughed and we smiled. "Isane, why don't you take over the ultrasound that way they can watch the babies for a little while?"

"Sure Captain." Isane took over and I looked at Kane. His hand brushed my bangs back. I had my short hair back and intended on keeping it that way. He was loving and affectionate as we watched the babies for a while. The girl punched the boy and the three of us laughed.

"She has her mother's fighting spirit," Kane chuckled.

"But hopefully her father's temper," I laughed and he smiled. We brought home pictures and everyone started to help us with fixing up the two rooms and clothes. Mom did a lot of cooking for me now and helped me through it.

* * *

><p>Week 36 and six days…<p>

"Kane!" I gasped opening my eyes as I woke up to a sudden pain. He woke up groggily and looked at me.

"Yes dear?"

"4th Squad Barracks, now," I gasped and he cleared his eyes.

"What?" He had obviously been deep in sleep.

"THE BABIES ARE HERE!" I groaned as a contraction it.

"Oh. Oh! Ichigo!" Kane yelled out the window as Kane eased me into the sitting position and into the wheelchair next to the bed. Dad and Mom came flying through the front door as I groaned in pain again.

"Why do contractions hurt more than getting sliced up?" I growled.

"They just do, honey," Mom whispered as we came out front. There was a car, yes a car they one brought in for this occasion, on the street next to the manor. Dad eased me into the car as Mom took the wheel and Kane held my hand. As we drove past the Kuchiki Manor, Mom hit the horn and Byakuya came running out and flashed over to the 4th Division. When we passed Gin's house, she hit the horn again and Gin came running with Rangiku and Darien following.

"AH!" I screamed as we reached the front door of the 4th Division Barracks. Unohana had been waiting with a wheel chair read for my arrival and she quickly took me away into the delivery room. Kane followed closely and took my hand as the contractions came.

"You slept through the early contractions," Unohana noted as I screamed out in pain again.

"You did this to me," I growled at Kane.

"I know honey and you can beat the hell out of me later for it," Kane insisted.

"Sara, I need you to start pushing."

"How do you think its going?" Darien asked as he sat next to Gin and Rangiku waiting.

"She's in the later stages of contractions. Must have slept through a lot of it," Rukia commented.

"I wish I could be in there helping her!" Gin and Ichigo said at the same time.

"We are her fathers, it's only natural to want to help," Ichigo muttered. They heard Sara's cry as a major contraction hit. There was another cry that entered the air. Shortly after Sara screamed again and there was another cry that sounded in the air. Her heavy breathing could be heard and they all looked at each other. Sara's spiritual energy was fluctuating.

"No, don't let her," Gin breathed just before it stabilized. Everyone sighed in relief. Inside, Kane stroked the sweating face of his now exhausted wife. She looked up at him with eyes half open.

"You did this," she groaned.

"But you're not sorry for it now are you?"

"Not a bit."

* * *

><p><strong>You'll meet the babies soon. Anyone that gave me names previously, remind me. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sara: I'm going to kill you.<strong>

**Sarge: Why? **

**Sara: No medication. **

**Sarge: Wuss. **


	60. Lasting Impression

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"Here we go. Let's say hello to Mommy and Daddy," Isane cooed to one of the babies. Kane and I looked up at Isane and Unohana as they approached. Kane helped me sit up straight and Unohana laid the pink bundle in my arms while Isane gave Kane the blue bundle.<p>

"Both are healthy and the proper weight. I'll give you a bit before I let everyone in," Unohana whispered.

"Thank you Captain," I whispered and she smiled leaving with Isane. It was six o'clock in the morning.

"Honey, the boy takes after his grandfather," Kane chuckled and I looked to see our boy had silver/white hair and blue eyes.

"He looks exactly like Gin."

"So we know this little one's name then," Kane chuckled. "What about our daughter?"

"Well, she has Hisana's eyes and Masaki's hair."

"Such beautiful eyes."

"I know their names. Good thing we planned this all out," I laughed and the little baby in my arms squealed. The door opened a crack.

"Can we come in?" Mom asked and I nodded. Mom, Dad, Gin, Rangiku, Darien, and Byakuya all came into the room. "How do you feel honey?"

"Tired," I sighed.

"That's to be expected," Mom laughed.

"How are our grandchildren?" Gin asked.

"Quite well, Unohana says they're healthy," Kane explained.

"Have you thought up names yet?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes, we have," I answered softly and looked at Kane.

"For the boy, because of his likeness, Gin Setsuna Kurosaki," Kane chuckled and let everyone see how much of a spitting image he was of his grandfather.

"Oh my, he looks so much like you honey," Rangiku laughed.

"Can I hold him?" Gin asked and Kane stood and walked over. Gin took Baby Gin in his arms and smiled at the newborn. "Hello little one, you sure do look a lot like me. But your hair is whiter like your mother's."

"What about the girl?" Darien asked. I turned so everyone could see the purple-eyed child. Byakuya and Mom about hit the floor.

"Meet Masaki Hisana Kurosaki," I murmured and Byakuya smiled wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "I thought since she had Hisana's eyes and Masaki's hair, well, it's a fitting name," I chuckled.

"That it is. She would be proud to know that her name lives on," Byakuya whispered.

"Would you like to hold her, Uncle?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Come now, you're not afraid of babies are you?" He smiled and I transferred Masaki into his waiting arms. Byakuya smiled down at the baby who giggled at her great uncle and stared up at his face.

"I know my mom would be proud to know that her name lives on as well. Thank you, Sara," Dad whispered. I smiled as the adults turned into idiots as they looked at the children. I was discharged near dinner time that night and had little Masaki tucked in her blanket as we walked back to the Manor. Mom and Rangiku had ran ahead to start dinner and we were quiet as we walked. Dad and Gin were taking turns carrying their grandson. Baby Gin didn't seem to mind. Arriving at the Manor, we were greeted by waiting friends and family members. Kane took Baby Gin from his grandfathers as Byakuya stood to address the crowd.

"Presenting, Gin Setsuna Kurosaki and Masaki Hisana Kurosaki," he laughed and everyone did the "aw" moment as they saw the babies for the first time. Yuzu and Karin ran up and gazed at the tiny babies.

"Toshiro! I want a baby!" Karin complained. "They're so cute!"

"Shut up Karin," Toshiro growled as he came to gaze upon his nephew. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned in next to her ear. "We'll work on it when we get home, so hush."

"Toshiro!" I gasped.

"You hear that?"

"Yes!" Toshiro blushed and Karin laughed.

"Sara, can I baby sit?" Yuzu asked.

"Of course."

"Make way, I want to see them!" Kukaku announced as she and Ganju walked up. "Oh, how cute!"

"Kukaku, you're scaring me," Ganju muttered and then he saw little Masaki. "All right, I give, she's cute."

"And Baby Gin, so handsome!" Kukaku laughed.

"Now she's scaring me," I muttered and she smiled.

"Let me see my great grandchildren!" Isshin laughed and ran forward. He looked at little Masaki. "Oh, you have Masaki's hair!"

"That would be why we picked the name," I said more to myself than anyone else.

"I'm glad you two are happy," Isshin laughed. "If you ever need help, you know where to find me."

"We know, Isshin," Kane laughed. Slowly, groups of Soul Reapers and friends came up. Orihime and Uryu said we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into while Nishi just watched as little Gin stared wide eyed at everything.

"Aw, so cute," Amara chuckled looking at Baby Gin.

"Amara, we'd like you to be their godmother," I said.

"And Ryne, their godfather," Kane chuckled.

"Really?" Amara giggled.

"Yes. You two are close to us," I insisted.

"We'd love to!" Ryne laughed and Amara nodded in agreement. Captain Ukitake walked up and smiled at us.

"Captain, would you like to hold one of them?" I asked.

"Really?"

"In a way, you're like their grandfather as well," I said kindly.

"Yes, Captain. You took me in for a time and you've helped me. I'd be happy if you'd consider yourself their grandfather," Kane insisted.

"Then yes, I'd like to hold one of them." I handed him little Masaki and he smiled at Masaki.

"I think she likes you, Captain," I laughed.

"She's so beautiful." The rest of the introductions went just about the same as this did. Later that night, Kane and I returned to the house and laid the babies down for sleep. His arms were wrapped around me.

"They're so beautiful," he murmured in my ear. I nodded and leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"Can I go get a goodnight's sleep now?" I asked him.

"Sure honey, go ahead," he muttered and I smiled kissing his cheek.

"You're the best." He smirked as I headed off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>There is one chapter left. Don't kill me! But if I get enough requests for a sequel I'll write one.<strong>

**Oh Botskey, those other names you gave me will be used. Just not in this chapter. I had a better use for them.**


	61. A Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p><em><span>10 years later…<span>_

"GIN SETSUNA KUROSAKI!" I roared. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!"

"I DON'T WANNA!" he yelled back and I growled in frustration.

"I'll get him Mom," Masaki said coming up to me.

"Thank you honey." She disappeared in flash step and I saw her collide with Gin and wrestle with him.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I turned and looked at my little blond haired five-year-old daughter.

"What is it Cora?" I asked.

"Can I go play with Hyatt?" Cora asked.

"The Shihoin Clan is coming too."

"Oh! OKAY!" Cora laughed. "I'll go get ready." Cora disappeared as Masaki dragged Gin into the house and I heard him go flying into the bathtub.

"MOM! MASAKI THREW ME IN THE BATHTUB!" Gin yelled.

"Good girl Masaki," I chuckled as she walked over.

"I'll see you at Uncle Byakuya's," Masaki muttered.

"Be careful."

"Mom, all I have to do is jump the wall."

"That's why I'm telling you to be careful." I kissed her forehead and she groaned at the sign of affection.

"Masaki, be nice to your mother," Kane's voice said from the doorway of the house.

"Yes Dad." Masaki took off and Kane walked over to me.

"Stressful day?" Kane asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes, your son is causing problems again," I muttered.

"Go get dressed. I'll deal with him."

"MOM!" a squealing voice screeched and I turned to the door as my seven-year-old daughter ran in followed by her twin brother. "Zikomo is picking on me again!"

"Zikomo, go get ready for the party. Gina, I know your brother is a pain, but you need to remember he loves you too." She rolled her eyes and I slapped the back of her head. "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady. Go get ready."

"Yes Mom," she groaned and walked away. Going to my room, I rubbed my tired eyes. Five kids were a lot to handle. Kane came in as I sat on the bed.

"What's wrong honey?" Kane asked.

"Just tired. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately."

"I'll take the kids to the party. Come when you're ready," Kane whispered and kissed me gently.

"Thanks honey." He smiled and left. I looked up in the mirror. My eyes were older while my face stayed young. My hair in a short ponytail and puffed up at the top. Going to the closet, I dressed in my uniform. I rarely ever wore anything but my uniform. I slipped on my coat over top before walking out of the room. Stepping onto the porch, I looked to my right.

"Rena, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to check on you, Captain," Rena replied.

"I'm fine Rena," I muttered as I adjusted the collar of my captain's coat.

"I'm your lieutenant; I have to watch out for you." I rolled my eyes as we walked down the path toward the entrance of the Shiba Manor.

"Today is the anniversary," Rena whispered.

"That's why we're having the party, to keep everyone happy." The Seventh Division lost their Captain and Lieutenant eight years ago protecting their division. The Visoreds didn't want the positions so the Captains searched for the next best choice. When they approached me to take the position, I took it after thinking about it for a few days. My choice of lieutenant was Rena naturally. Kane took over for my position as the Lieutenant of the 6th Division.

"Captain!" We were outside the wall and we turned to see a messenger running up. "I'm sorry to disturb you but the Head Captain has sent for you and Lieutenant Hayashi."

"Thank you. Do me a favor and run to the Kuchiki Manor and inform them that I and Lieutenant Hayashi will be a little late." He nodded and I ran off with Rena. We arrived in the Head Captain's office and he looked up at me.

"I need you to deal with a Hollow situation in the Rukon District."

"Where?" I asked bored.

"1st District, West Rukon, I've already sent some men there, but they can't deal with the problem properly." I disappeared from his sight and he looked at Rena. "Make sure she doesn't get herself killed."

"Yeah yeah, gramps," Rena muttered and disappeared.

"I swear, one of these days," Yamamoto muttered. I was on site thirty seconds before Rena showed up. Five Soul Reapers were injured on the ground, three were fighting two Hollows that were Adjuchas level.

"Adjuchas, should be interesting," I muttered drawing my zanpakuto.

"Can I take the smaller one?" Rena asked motioning to it.

"Sure. Let's hurry this up please. Slay, Reiki Tsuki." My blade changed and I leapt forward. Throwing the lower Soul Reapers back I brought my blade down. The Hollow blocked with his arm and threw me back into a tree. Some of the branches sliced my face and exposed skin lightly. Using the tree as leverage, I flew back and tore a hole through the Hollow and landed behind it. It disintegrated and I looked at Rena's fight. My face was splattered with blood as she killed it and I looked at her.

"Did you seriously have to put that much effort behind it?" I asked her.

"I could have done it fast but it would have been no fun!" Rena laughed and I smirked. We sealed our swords before helping the wounded back to the Seireitei. "We should get cleaned up before we go to the party."

"Yeah, let's go over to the house," I muttered in agreement and we walked toward the Shiba Manor. Before we reached the Manor Ichigo, Gin, Byakuya, Isshin, Rukia, and Rangiku surrounded us.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the slices on my face that were still healing away.

"Yamamoto sent us on a little mission. We'll be to the party soon."

"I'm going to kick his ass," Ichigo growled.

"Ichigo, calm down," I whispered. I had gotten in the habit of calling him by his first name again for the sake we were both Captains and calling him Dad in public wasn't appropriate. After calming him down, I went to the house and cleaned up. Finding my spare uniform, I walked to Kuchiki Manor with Rena. Kane looked at me. The scarring would disappear in a few minutes.

"SARA!" I looked over to see a young seven-year-old girl with long black hair running over to me. I picked her up and smiled at her.

"Hello Kaiya," I laughed.

"You got in a fight, I can feel it," she chuckled.

"I'm fine Kaiya. Run along and play." She ran off and a Soul Reaper walked up. The Soul Reaper was elegantly dressed and had long black hair as well.

"She's growing up fast," she chuckled.

"That she is Mitsuki. She's energetic like you and calm and collective like her father," I chuckled.

"Yes, thank you for being her godmother."

"Of course Mitsuki. Byakuya is so proud of her."

"She has his eyes." I smiled. Byakuya had married eight years ago and had Kaiya with Mitsuki a year later. She smiled and walked away. A flash of red and black pasted by my legs.

"Aiden! Bijou!" Tatsuki yelled with Renji running up behind her.

"What?" the red haired Bijou, daughter of Renji and Tatsuki, asked.

"Play nice!" Renji laughed.

"BUT THAT'S NO FUN!" Aiden with his black hair laughed while tackling Bijou. A flash of blond ran past us followed by Cora. Cora tackled the boy and he laughed as they tumbled on the ground.

"HYATT!" Yoruichi's voice barked. "DON'T YOU TOUCH CORA THERE!" Aria and Amara walked up to me. Aria looked up at me.

"Can I get a hug?" Aria asked. I smiled and hugged her. I was her second mom always.

"Iyria!" Rangiku screeched and a flash of blond hair passed us.

"Xander!" Karin yelled. Iyria tackled a boy with white hair and Xander punched the blond haired girl. I shook my head and massaged the bridge of my nose.

"They sure are interesting, aren't they?" Darien asked walking up with his arms around Amara.

"I know." Amara and Darien had also married.

"AYA!" Amara yelled as a girl with long light blond hair joined in the fray of children. Soon the rest of my children were wrestling in the group.

"Aya looks like our mother," I said to Darien.

"That she does. She has Amara's fighting spirit," Darien laughed. "She's a great daughter." I smirked. Things had changed a lot in the last ten years, that for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>All right people, this is the last chapter. Nevertheless, I will work on a sequel. It would likely be in Masaki's point of view as she grows up. I know I haven't updated in a while (other than Stargazing which is completely random and meant more for laughs than anything else) but I've been hitting blocks and homework. See yah next round of updating.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sara: WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END?<strong>

**Sarge: I will continue it, in a sequel.**

**Sara: Know you it'll take three months.**

**Sarge: Fuck off. **


End file.
